The Huntsman's key
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Sora and Riku are from a small island, who dream of seeing Remnant. To achieve this they decide to become huntsmen and enroll into Beacon Academy, but they got more than what they bargained for. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. I only own the OCs**.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

The airships bringing the new students to Beacon landed at the docks. The walkways stretched from the ship and connected to the cliff. When the doors opened, the first one out raced towards the trashcan to puke out his motion sickness. The other students casually walked off the ship. Among them was a boy in red and black. His brown hair was spiked up and his blue eyes glanced at the blonde boy, who was puking with some concern. Close behind him was a taller boy with silver hair, wearing navy and yellow clothes. He looked more surprised by the puking boy.

"Whoa," the brown haired boy caught his attention. He was marveling at the school, "We're finally here, this is so awesome."

"You can be such a kid, Sora," the silver haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Sora turned to face him, "You're excited to be here to Riku, don't pretend I'm the only one."

"I'm not pretending I'm being mature," Riku smirked. Sora opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of an explosion caused them both to jump. The two turned to see smoke coming from two girls. One had short black and red hair wearing a long red hood over her black dress. The other was a girl with a side ponytail and dress, Riku couldn't really tell from the ash that covered her, but if he had to guess she was white from head to toe.

"What the hell was tha…" Riku trailed off when he realized Sora was no longer standing next to him but running towards the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" Sora approached them with a worried look.

"Don't worry, we're both okay," the girl in the red hood said.

"Speak for yourself," the girl next to her yelled so loud the ash that covered her flew off her body. Revealing she really was white head to toe, "This… child. Nearly blew us of the cliff because she can't handle dust properly."

"I'm really, really sorry," the red hooded girl said looking between the white girl and Sora, "It was an accident I swear."

"What are you even doing here aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The white girl attacked the red girl.

"Hey," Sora interjected, "She said she was sorry and it was an accident, just leave her alone." Sora then stood between her and the red girl.

"Stay out of this," the white girl placed her hands on her hips, "This is none of your business."

"When someone's being a bully I make it my business," Sora countered.

"Excuse me," the white girl snapped, "Do you know who I am?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company," A girl with long wavy black hair with an equally black bow approached them holding a vile of dust.

"Who?" Sora asked. Weiss shot Sora a look.

"We're the world's largest dust company."

"Really, cool," Sora said innocently.

"What are you some dunce?" Weiss asked.

"We're from a small island in the middle of the ocean," Riku approached, "We've never heard of the Schnee dust company."

"Consider yourself lucky," the black bow girl said, "They are also known for their slave labor and dangerous partners in business."

Weiss's face grew red with frustration, "What how dare… the nerve…" unable to create a come back she just snatched her dust vial and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you," the red hooded girl called. She then proceeded to slump, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

"It'll get better," Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks, so what's your…" She noticed the black-haired girl had walked away.

"Isn't she just a bundle of sunshine," Riku stated. Sora noticed the red hooded girl frowning that the other girl had left.

"My names Sora," the spikey haired boy introduced.

"Riku," the silver haired boy nodded.

"And I'm Jaune," the three turned to notice the boy who puked on the ship had approached them.

The red hooded girl gave a small smile, "Ruby."

"Aren't you the guy who puked on the ship?" Riku asked.

The four of them walked around the campus talking. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common thing than people let on."

"I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing I thought of," Ruby said.

"Same thing," Riku smirked.

"Ditto, sorry," Sora said.

"Oh yeah, well what if I called you crater face, porcupine, and…" Jaune looked, "Okay fine I admit you're to cool to have a dumb nickname." Riku smiled at that.

"Hey, I'm cooler than him," Sora said, "and my hair isn't that spikey."

"And that explosion was an accident," Ruby said.

"Well the names Jaune Arc, short sweet, ladies love it," Jaune smiled.

"Do they," all three asked in unison.

"They will," Jaune held up his hands, "Or at least I hope they will. My mom always said… never mind."

"So," Ruby began, "I got this thing." Ruby pulled out something that unfolded into a large red death scythe, surprising the boys.

"Cool," Sora said. There was no weapon like that on the island.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked looking a little nervous.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?"

Ruby cocked it, "It's also a gun."

"Damn," Riku said impressed.

"So, what do you guys got?" Ruby asked. Sora and Riku pulled out their weapons that were on their backs.

"These is Oathkeeper," Sora showed off a sword that was shaped like a key.

"Mines soul eater," Riku also had a key shaped sword. Riku's looked demonic, the blade was shaped like a bat wing with a blue eye in the hilt. A bird wing was the teeth of the key. In contrast Sora's looked like it was made from light. Feathered wings were the hand guard, and the teeth were shaped like a firework.

"We can put dust in them to help us fight," Riku explained.

"Cool," Ruby examined the two weapons.

"For the record Riku copied me."

"I got this sword," Jaune pulled out a normal sword. Ruby let out an, "Oooh."

"I got a shield too." The swords hilt extended to a kite shaped shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby reached out to touch the shield. However, the shield then started to bounce into the air, for Jaune to struggle to catch it. Finally the blonde caught it.

"The shield… gets smaller, so that way when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Riku asked.

"Yeah it does," Jaune slumped.

"Well I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby ran her hand against her weapon, "I might have gone overboard in designing it."

"Wait," Jaune began star struck, "You made that?"

"Yeah," Ruby responded, "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"We made ours," Sora added, "It was hard."

"Mine is a hand me down," Jaune explained, "My great grandfather used it to fight in the great war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom," Riku said.

"Well I like it," Ruby said, "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics."

"So why did you guys help me out back there?" Ruby asked.

"Sora's a sap," Riku answered.

"Hey," Sora said.

"He can't help himself when someone's in trouble," Riku continued.

"Well my mom said, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet,'" Jaune said.

"That's a nice way to look at things," Sora said.

"Yeah, now we know Sora's not the only sap," Riku said.

"Hey," Ruby interrupted, "Do you guys now where we're going?"

"No," Sora and Riku answered.

"I was following you," Jaune said.

After getting directions, the four found the Amphitheater, where orientation was being held. After entering they heard someone call, "Hey Ruby over here," they looked to see a blonde haired girl waving, "I saved you a spot."

"Oh, that's my sister, gotta go," Ruby said running to join the blonde girl.

"Hey, wait…" Jaune shouted trying to get Ruby's attention.

"Bye, Ruby see you later," Sora called.

"Stay out of trouble," Riku called.

"Great," Jaune sighed, "Where else am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?"

"Come on Jaune," Sora said, "There's a spot where we can all stand."

Riku couldn't help but notice a girl dressed like a gladiator looking a Jaune as the took their spot.

"So where are you guys from?" Jaune asked his new friends.

"We're from a small cluster of islands," Riku said.

"That sounds…"

"Remote?"

"Tropical, I was going to say tropical," Jaune said.

"It's okay," Sora said, "It is remote. The ocean is to shallow for grimm to sneak up on us. So it's safe and not a lot of people leave."

"But you guys did?" Jaune asked.

"We wanted to see the rest of the world, we weren't going to let fear stop us," Riku explained.

"You guys are either brave or crazy," Jaune admitted.

"Thank you," Sora smiled.

"…And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggily and porcupine over there," the three heard a voice dripping with sarcasm and looked to see it was Weiss, giving Ruby a hard time again.

"Her again?" Riku asked looking annoyed.

"What does everyone have against my hair?" Sora asked.

"She thinks I'm tall," Jaune said grinning.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked Jaune as Sora patted his hair down, only for it to spring back up into spikes.

The sound of someone clearing their throat silenced the crowd of new students. Everyone looked to the stage to see the headmaster, professor Ozpin and his assistant headmaster Glynda Goodwitch, "I'll… keep this brief," the gray haired man began, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped off the stage and Glynda stepped up to the microphone.

"You'll gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready."

"Well that was cheery," Riku scowled.

"You think, they'd say do your best, or something positive," Sora said before turning to Jaune, "Hey Jaune, what do you…?" Jaune had gone off to talk to Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY**

Chapter 2

Sora exited the bathroom, washed and dressed for bed he turned to go to the ballroom. Only for him to bump into someone. Sora looked up to see Weiss. Her side ponytail was down letting her long white hair flow down her back, and her battle outfit had been replaced with a gray night gown. Sora gulped when she realized who it was that ran into her.

"You again?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"I was just going to bed," Sora really didn't want to get into a fight with the girl.

"You couldn't have done that without bumping into me?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"I couldn't see you behind the corner," Sora confessed, "Sorry."

"It's just one clumsy idiot after another," Weiss said, "Are the standards here so low that…" Weiss trailed off when someone walked by. Sora turned to see a tall girl with a red ponytail walk towards the bathroom carrying what he assumed was pajamas. She was dressed like a gladiator.

"Pyrrha goes here?" Weiss thought out loud before grinning, "If I can get on a team with her she and I will become the most popular students in the school."

"You realize you said that out loud," Sora said, "Also who's Pyrrha?"

"You've never heard of Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss asked stunned, "She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"What's that?"

Weiss didn't answer instead she just continued, "She won the Mistral Regional tournament four years in a row, that's a new record."

"I know where Mistral is," Sora said, silently confessing he didn't hear about the tournament.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box," Weiss finally lost her patience.

"Is that a type of cereal?"

"Wow," Weiss was dumbstruck, "You really are from an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Excuse me." The two looked to see that they were approached by a female faunus. She was a couple inches taller than Weiss. She had straight, blonde, shoulder length hair, a strand was braided, framing the right side of her face. Her green nightgown matched her green eyes. What made it clear she was a faunus was the deer ears that stuck out from the side of her head, placed right behind her human ears which were hidden under her hair, "I would like to pass," she continued in a monotone voice.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to block you," Sora quickly got out of the way to let the girl pass.

"Thank you," she disappeared down the hall.

"Where is she going?" Weiss asked sounding suspicious.

"The bathroom," Sora suggested, "The closest one is down there."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "I guess it doesn't matter," she passed Sora, "I still need to brush my teeth."

Sora let out a sigh, he was finally alone in the hallway. He didn't understand why Weiss was so mean and clearly, she didn't like faunus. A part of him wanted to avoid her, but he wasn't the type of person to judge someone after one day. Maybe she'll surprise him, but he knew better than to pester her, especially since she was going to the bathroom. So, he turned around and headed back to the ballroom. Tomorrow was initiation after all he needed to sleep. He was going to do his best… for Kairi.

The next morning

As Riku retrieved Soul Eater from his locker, he looked over his sword. Riku didn't think his weapon was inferior, by any means. He was just surprised by the other weapons he'd seen. Ruby's weapon could turn into a sniper rifle. A clank made him look at the locker next to him. A girl was pulling out what looked like a Gatling gun, the girl then strapped it to her back. The girl was not someone you'd want to meet in an alley way. Despite having short pink hair, nothing about her was something Riku considered feminine. She was tall, taller than him by a few inches. Bulky, she had huge, rippling muscles, partially hidden by her armored gloves. She had a white shirt that was mostly hidden by ripped up overalls. When she turned to walk away, it revealed the right half of her hair was shaved off. Her ear had several piercings, and her black eyes focused on her destination as she walked away, her hot pink boots making clunks as she walked.

"Hey Riku," Riku turned to see Sora, "How are we supposed to get on the same team?"

"I'm sure they'll explain it when we get there," Riku closed his locker door and began to walk with Sora.

"Sora, Riku," in a flurry of rose petals Ruby appeared in front of them, "Hi guys."

"Hi Ruby," Sora greeted.

"Where did you come from?" Riku asked surprised.

"Hey Ruby," a blonde girl came up from behind Ruby, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."

"Oh," Ruby realized her sister followed her, "Yang, this is Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku this is my big sister Yang."

"Hey," Riku greeted.

"Hello," Sora smiled.

"Ruby said she made some friends," Yang looked between the two before smirking, "She didn't say they were so handsome."

"Yang!" Ruby cried, her face red.

"Uh…" Sora had a blank face.

"Don't get any ideas," Riku said nervously. Yang chuckled these guys were going to be fun she just knew it.

"Calm down I was joking."

"Your jokes are horrible Yang and you know it," Ruby said, "Don't scare my friends away, they're the only ones I got."

"What about Jaune?" Sora asked.

"I'm starting to think he's a lost cause," Riku said as he watched the blonde boy get stuck to a locker.

"Oh boy," Ruby said.

"Come on, let's go help him," Sora said.

Pyrrha pulled her spear from the locker, freeing Jaune, "It was nice meeting you Jaune."

"Likewise," Jaune sighed. Ruby and the other walked up to them.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand," Jaune said, "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angel, probably wasn't the best start," Yang suggested.

"'Angel,' is not the word I'd use to describe her anyway," Riku added. Sora and Ruby helped Jaune to his feet.

"Come on Jaune, let's go."

The new students lined up on the cliff, each standing on a panel that had the Vale symbol on it. In front of them was their headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin was giving a speech, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then began speaking, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Sora heard Ruby give out a whine.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to pair up with someone you work well with," Ozpin added. Ruby let out another whine, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?" Ruby cried. Sora, who was next to her looked at Ruby concerned.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Oh, I'm fine," Ruby smiled as Ozpin continued.

"After you partner up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item and your standing and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?"

"Um sir…" Jaune raised his hand.

"Good," Ozpin said completely ignoring Jaune, "Everyone take your positions." Everyone got into a stance. Sora looked at Jaune concerned. One by one, the panels began to shoot upward launching the students into the air.

"Um, sir…" Jaune repeated, "I've got a question. So this landing, what is it? You dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin answered.

"Uh right."

"Er… Jaune," Sora said as he noticed their turn was coming up.

"I see," Jaune said, "So did you like hand out parachutes for us."

"No," Ozpin, "You'll be using your own landing stragety."

"Um I see," Jaune was starting to feel anxious.

"Oh boy," Sora said when he realized it was his turn. "Jaune try to aim for the most foliage." Sora said right before he was launched into the air.

"Wait a second, what's a landing strate-geeeeeeeeeeee…" Jaune screamed as he was shot into the air.

As Riku fell he saw a tree approaching, perfect. His body turned black as he activated his semblance. He became black and formless, like a shadow. The shadow quickly latched onto the tree and slithered down the trunk like a snake. Once the shadow reached the ground, Riku rose from it. He dusted himself off, and pulled out his keyblade, "It's official, the headmaster's insane."

As Sora descended into the forest, he managed to kick of the nearest tree, the rolled onto the ground unharmed. He stood up and grabbed Oathkeeper, "I hope Jaune's okay."

Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest

"Hey wait. We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss ignored Ruby as she trudged through some bushes. She wasn't going to partner up with that annoying little kid. She had the best training money could buy and it would be wasted if Ruby was her partner. She would take anyone but her.

Weiss stopped when she heard the sound of someone grunting. She looked up to see it was that blonde boy who was flirting with her earlier, Jaune. He was hanging from a tree, by his hoodie. Somehow, Pyrrha's spear had pinned him there. Jaune noticed her and smiled.

Weiss turned back towards Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends," She grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her away.

"You came back," the red reaper cheered. _Well, she's not that blonde idiot, or that spikey haired bumpkin._

Meanwhile

A beowolf was sliced in half by Oathkeeper as it spun through the air like a frisbee. Sora caught his weapon just in time to stab another one through the chest. He turned to see another one charging behind him. He pointed his keyblade and activated his semblance. From the tip of the blade a beam of light shot forward. When it made contact with the monster, the creature was shot back, disintegrating instantly.

"Next?" Sora got into a stance ready to take on the remaining two. However, they were knocked into the air, when the ground just pushed them up.

Letting out a battle cry, the pink-haired bulky build came out of the tree line. While still in the air, she landed on the first one, she quickly kicked off of it. To get her to the second one as well as to send the monster crashing into the ground, quickly killing it. She grabbed her machine gun, blades formed a spiral around the revolving barrel, turning her already deadly weapon into a large drill. She planted it into the grimm's back. With another yell she sent it into the ground, her drill whirring to life as she impaled the monster, nailing it to the ground with her weapon. The last grimm then disappeared into dust. The girl let out a sigh before ripping her drill out and placing it on her back.

She approached Sora, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks," Sora smiled as he extended his hand, "My name is Sora."

The girl gave a smile that greatly contradicted her tough appearance as she shook Sora's hand, "My name is Heather, it's nice to meet you."

"I guess we're partners now," Sora confirmed.

"Yeah, try to do well."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY, I just own the oc's. Thank you for your positive reviews and I hope you keep enjoying my story. It's my first fanfiction.**

Chapter 3

Riku jumped backwards to avoid the Ursas claws. Using fire dust combined with his dark semblance, he shot a dark blue flame that incinerated the monster. When the next one charged forward his used his semblance again. This time he turned into a black smoke that shot around towards the monsters back. Riku gained his physical form and drove his keyblade through the back. With the second Ursa dead, he turned to face the last one. The bear like grimm charged forward, Riku rose his sword to strike. Just before the Ursa could attack, dark green ribbons flew from behind the grimm and wrapped around it's limbs. Then effortlessly the grimm was raised into the air and was slammed into the ground.

Riku's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect his final opponent to be killed for him. When the Ursas corpse faded away, it revealed a blonde deer faunus girl. She wore a green kimono like top that was sleeveless, with black pants and boots. On both sides of her belt were holsters holding guns. The ribbons that killed the grimm, as if they were alive, moved and wrapped around her arms. She didn't even have to raise her arms to do it.

Riku put his sword down, "I could have handled it."

"You're welcome," the girl said emotionlessly as she approached him.

"According to the rules, you and I are partners," Riku recalled.

"Do you have a problem with working with a faunus?" She asked. She didn't sound angry or hurt, she didn't display much emotion, she seemed to be just asking.

"No, just making sure I was right," Riku explained, he really didn't have anything against faunus. The humans and faunus back on their island lived in perfect harmony. It shocked him about how a lot of people treated them like lesser beings outside the island, "My names Riku."

"My name is Fern," the girl replied. Riku looked at the crater where the grimm once was.

"How did you do that?"

"My semblance," Fern raised her arm as some of the ribbon came unfurled on its own, "When I touch something I can make it move."

"If you can do that, what's with the guns?"

"They're also knives and my ribbons can't do everything, we need to get a relic it's not safe to stay in a grimm infested territory," Fern reminded.

"Right, just need to figure out which way is north," Riku said.

Fern pointed behind her, "It's that way."

"How do you know; did you bring a compass?"

"I was raised in a forest, you can know the which way is east by what side of the tree the moss is growing on it," she simply said before turning around, "let's go."

Riku followed without complaint. From the few minutes he spent with his partner she didn't display emotion, but she did know how to navigate through the forest. However, this meant his chances of teaming up with Sora was smaller now… Speaking of which, where was that goofball?

"So, your semblance can also heal?" Heather asked as she and Sora walked through the forest.

"Yeah, it's some sort of light energy. I can shoot it as a beam, when combined with dust I can shoot fire, ice, and lightning. And I can combine it with my weapon. It makes this light blade, I call it, 'blade charge,'" Sora explained excitedly, he loved showing off.

"That's so cool," Heather said just as excited, "My drill is also a mini gun."

"What's your semblance?" Sora asked.

"Geokinesis."

"Geo- wha?"

"Geokinesis," Heather repeated, "Do you remember when those rocks pushed those grimm into the air."

Sora thought for a minute. Now that he thought of it, the ground the grimm stood on just shot them into the air, "Yeah, that was your semblance."

"I can manipulate the ground and rocks," Heather clarified, "One of the reasons why I made my weapon a drill."

The two approached a cliff, the top of a ruined structure could be seen over the cliff's edge.

"I guess we need to find another way around," Sora said as the two came to a halt.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Heather walked pass him. When she stopped, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached out slowly taking another deep breath. Her eyes shot open, her hand clenched into a fist and she pulled it back fast. Parts of the cliff shot out forming a staircase to the top.

"Awesome," Sora said excited.

"Thanks." Thanks to Heather's semblance the two reached the top of the cliff. From there they saw the forest temple.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked as they entered the crumbling temple.

"Some of them are missing I guess we weren't the first ones here," Yang said looking at an empty pedestal.

"I guess we should pick one," Blake said.

"If Riku got here before me, I'm never going to hear the end of it." Yang and Blake turned to see Sora appearing from behind the half-ruined wall, Heather behind him.

"Hey Sora," Yang said.

"Hey Yang," Sora said. He noticed Blake immediately, "Aren't you that girl from the docks yesterday?"

"My name is Blake," she introduced herself.

"My names Heather, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Yang said. Sora looked around at the chess pieces.

"One pair picks one relic, right?"

"That's what professor Ozpin said," Heather confirmed.

"How about a cute little pony," Yang held up a white knight.

"Sure," Blake rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Guess it's our turn," Heather said looking around, "How about-"

A scream ripped through the air, everyone looked toward the forest in alarm.

"Some girls in trouble," Yang said in alarm.

"But where is she?" Sora asked. Before anyone could speculate more, something came flying out of the forest and crashed in front of the temple. When the dust cleared, the group realized it was a beowolf corpse, engulfed in blue flames.

"Is that fire blue?" Blake asked.

"There's only person who could have done that," Sora grinned. Exiting the forest was Riku and Fern, "Riku."

"Sora," Riku approached his best friend, "There you are."

"I'll get the relic," Fern walked past them towards the chess pieces. She grabbed the first one she saw, the black knight.

"Did you guys hear that scream?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we did," Riku said.

"What do you think we should do," Yang turned to her partner, but Blake was staring at the sky pointing up.

"What are you looking at…" Sora trailed off when he looked for himself.

"HEADS-UP…" Ruby Rose… was falling out of the sky. Her yell was then drowned out by Jaune's scream as he flew from the tree line, slammed into Ruby, causing both of them to crash into the tree.

"What the hell?" Riku asked.

"Oh, my goodness," Heather cried as she and Sora ran to the tree.

"Ruby, Jaune, are you guys okay?" Sora shouted in worry.

"Uh…" Ruby moaned, "Don't worry, we're okay guys."

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jaune sounded dizzy.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"I…" Before Yang could answer some of the trees were knocked over. An Ursa was flailing it's claws and roaring.

"Great," Riku grumbled getting into his fighting stance. However, an explosion and what looked like pink lightning came from the grimms back.

It stopped roaring and when it fell over, "YEEHAW," a girl with short ginger hair and a pink skirt rolled off the now dead Ursa.

"Aw… it's broken," she zipped onto it's back to inspect the corpse. A boy with black hair, pink eyes and a green topped ran to the side.

"Nora, please don't ever do that again," the boy gasped. When he looked up however, Nora was no longer on the grimm's body. Now she was inspecting a white rook.

"Ooh," she snatched it up and began singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

"Nora!" Nora flinched for a second before skipping back towards the boy.

"Coming Ren."

"This place just keeps getting more and more interesting," Riku commented as he raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Sora said excited, "The outside world is so amazing."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I…"

Suddenly Pyrrha shot out of the forest. A few seconds after a giant scorpion like faunus trampled over trees chasing her. Pyrrha managed to dodge the claws that tried to kill her, "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha. Whoa Ruby."

Ruby jumped out of the tree, and as luck would have it, she landed next to Yang.

"Ruby?"

"Yang." The two sisters reached to hug each other, but…

"Nora," Nora popped between the to.

"Sora," Sora, who was caught up in the moment.

Pyrrha continued to run for her life from the giant faunus.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Looks like it," Fern answered.

"I can't take it anymore," Yang burst into flames, literally, "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Ren who was gasping joined the group while Riku and Heather continued to watch Pyrrha get chased by a death stalker.

"With that thing here, things just got hard," Riku said with a sigh.

Heather noticed something and looked up, "It just got harder."

"Um, Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister on the arm.

Everyone looked up into the sky, "How could you leave me?" Weiss cried as she hung off the talon of a Giant Nevermore. The giant bird like grimm let out a caw.

"I said 'jump,'" Ruby said.

"How did they even get up there?" Sora asked.

"A question I'm sure, we'll never know the answer to," Riku said who was just as surprised.

"We need to do something," Heather said worried.

"She's going to fall," Blake said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said.

"She's falling," Ren confirmed. Weiss fell through the air. Luckily for her Jaune managed to get free from the branches that hung him upside down. He jumped through the air and caught Weiss.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked with a smile. However, no so lucky for both of them. Jaune hadn't thought of the landing, "Oh God." They both fell to the ground.

Somehow Jaune landed first, face first onto the ground, Weiss landed on top of him, uninjured and unimpressed, "My hero," she said sarcastically.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

Sora approached them and offered Weiss a hand, "Are you okay?"

Weiss continued to frown, but she did accept his hand, "I'd be better if Ruby wasn't a…"

Pyrrha crashed into the group.

"Great the gangs all here," Yang said, "Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it," Ruby pulled out her scythe and shot forward toward the death stalker, but the giant grimm just swatted her back.

"Ruby!" Sora called.

"D-Don't worry," Ruby struggled to stand, "Totally fine." Ruby looked nervously at the scorpion grimm. She shot the monster, but it only made it angrier, so Ruby turned around and ran towards the group.

"Ruby," Yang shouted running to help her sister.

"Heather that thing you did with the beowolf's," Sora began.

"It's too big to get launched into the air."

"Then don't launch it, slow it down," Sora said. Heather nodded when she understood. She managed to make a wall rise between Ruby and the death stalker, but it just crashed through it. Then to make matters worse, the Nevermore came back and launched its feathers. Like spears they pierced the ground. One of them managed to pin down Ruby when it impaled her hood. The remaining feathers forced Yang to stop.

"Ruby you have to get out of there," Yang shouted as Ruby struggled to get her hood free.

"I'm trying!"

The death stalker caught up to her, it raised its large sharp tail. Riku was about to use his semblance to reach Ruby, when he felt a hand stop him. He looked to see Fern.

"Ruby!" Something white blurred past Yang. The tail struck forward to kill Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes in fear.

But the attack never came, "You are so childish."

Ruby opened her eyes, to see the tail was stuck in a large chunk of ice. In front of her, Weiss had stabbed the ground with her sword, "Weiss?"

"And dim-witted and hyper active," she pulled her sword free to face Ruby, "and don't get me started on your fighting style. And I supposed I can be a bit…" Weiss tilted her head trying to find the right word, "difficult."

"Understatement," muttered Riku.

"But if we're going to do this," she got to Ruby's eye level, "We're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby said, "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss then walked back to the temple. When she did Sora looked at her smiling. Weiss rolled her eyes, "What?"

"So, you can be nice."

"Oh, be quiet, I'm perfectly nice," Weiss snapped as she walked away.

"Um, guys," Jaune piped up, "That thing is circling back. What should we do?"

"Look," Weiss said, "There's no point dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby said, "Our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Besides we're just starting out," Sora added, "We don't have anything to prove yet."

"Run and live," Jaune said, "That is an idea I can get behind."

Sora, Ruby, and Jaune walked up to the chess pieces. Ruby got a white knight, Jaune got a white rook, and Sora got a black knight. The three looked at each other and nodded. The group of students then ran. The ran towards another part of the forest, that was home to a different set of ruins. One of which stretched over a canyon.

"Who made all these?" Heather thought out. As they approached the bridge, the giant Nevermore flew past them and landed on the tower in front of them. Everyone quickly took cover behind some ruins.

"I don't think they're going to leave us alone," Riku said.

"You think?" Sora asked. Then their attention was drawn to the crashing trees behind them. The death stalker had gotten it's tail free from the ice and had resumed its hunt.

"Not good," Heather said. Fern pulled out her guns, turning them into knives, the ends of her ribbons wrapped around the handles.

"Nora distract it," Ren shouted. Nora ran into the nevermores vision. The giant bird shot its feathers at her. Nora managed to not only dodge the feathers but pull the grenade launcher off her back and shoot pink grenades at it. The explosions made by the weapon forced the nevermore to fly at a safer distance. Then the death stalker came to attack Nora, but Ren and Blake attacked it stopping it long enough, for Weiss to get Nora to safety. Fern sent her daggers to strike the death stalker, then the ribbons wrapped around Blake and Ren pulling them to safety.

The group began to cross the bridge. Thankfully the bridge was too narrow for the death stalker to follow, so it remained on the cliff. But that wasn't the case for the nevermore. The giant grimm rammed into the bridge, dividing the group into three. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora where at the base of the tower. Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were trapped by the death stalker. Sora, Fern, Heather, and Riku were sent flying into the air by the Nevermore.

"Get to the bridge," Sora shouted. Using the flying debris as stepping stones he jumped his way to safety. The debris was made of stone, so Heather could control them with her semblance, she made a big enough piece fly her to the bridge. Fern, used her ribbon wrapped dagger, she embedded the weapon into the bridge and swung under it. Riku used his semblance to turn into a shadow to jump from rocks until he was safe on the bridge.

"Now what do we do?" Riku asked through grit teeth, these grimm were getting on his nerve.

From under the bridge, Fern swung up and landed safely. She turned to her fellow students, "We have another grimm attacking us," she said calmly.

"Great," Riku grumbled.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's a king taijitu," Heather answered when black head slithered from behind the smaller tower they had landed next to.

"Where's the other head?" Sora asked.

"It's slithering up beneath us as we speak," Fern explained. True to her word, the white head appeared from beneath the bridge and struck forward. The team jumped back as part of the bridge was destroyed.

"The bridge is to unstable for us to fight this thing for too long," Riku shouted as the bridge trembled.

Sora looked at both heads, then his friends. He looked at Fern's ribbons, then Heather's drill.

"Fern how strong are you ribbons?" Sora asked.

"How strong do they need to be?"

"Strong enough to tie the white head to the bridge," Sora explained.

Fern's eyes widened with realization, "They're strong enough."

"Riku, can you get the black head to follow you up that tower?"

"Yeah."

"Heather, when the head's in position, use your drill to pin it to the tower," Sora instructed.

Heather grabbed her drill, "With pleasure, I hate snakes."

"Let's do this," Riku shouted. He ran towards the black head, using his semblance he shouted black beams, they weren't strong enough to kill it, just to get its attention.

"Come big guy over here," Riku muttered under his breath. The giant snake hissed in malice. It struck forward to kill Riku, but the silver haired boy sunk into his shadow, and even faster than the taijitu slithered behind them up the tower. Riku shot a few more beams to draw its attention again. The snake grimm began to slither up the tower after Riku, but before it could go all the way, Heather launched her drill into the neck stopping its assault.

The white head struck forward to attack the deer faunus, but Fern jumped over it, her ribbons came to life as they attacked the grimm. The dark green ribbons encased the white part of the grimm. Fern was swinging over and under the bridge using not only the ribbons on her arms, but her sash as well. Finally, she yanked at her ribbons tightening them so that the snake couldn't move, but it still wriggled and struggled to get free, causing the bridge to shake.

"Anytime now, Sora," Heather shouted.

"Riku now!" Riku jumped off the tower, Soul Eater became engulfed in blue fire as he threw his weapon at the black head. Sora jumped, using his semblance, a white aura engulfed Oathkeeper as Sora dove down and stabbed his keyblade into the head, killing it. The black head exploded on impact with Riku's keyblade. When Riku land he simply held out his hand and the keyblade flew back into his grasp.

Sora sat on the bridge with a sigh, "We're alive."

"Hey, check out Ruby," Heather pointed to the cliff as Ruby ran up it, dragging the nevermore with her scythe. When she reached the cliff, the weapon finally cut through the grimms head, killing it instantly.

"I don't care what she says," Fern said emotionlessly, "she's showing off."

Later

JNPR walked off the stage after Ozpin declared them a team and named Jaune leader. Sora, Riku, Heather, and Fern then stepped onto the stage.

"Sora Hikari, Riku Kurogane, Fern Evergreen, Heather Fields; the four of you retrieved the black knight pieces," Ozpin explained, "From this day forward, you shall work together as, team SFHR (sapphire). Lead by Sora Hikari."

"What," Sora whispered.

"Way to go man," Riku said.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said.

 **Someone asked how old Riku and Sora are: Sora is 17 and Riku is 18. And Roosterteeth, seriously, how did Ruby and Weiss get on that Nevermore?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or kingdom hearts.**

Chapter 4

"You guys ready, yet? We're done," Sora asked through the tarp that divided team SFHR's room. Due to the fact half the team was female a tarp was set up for the girls to change behind.

"Yeah, we're done," Heather pulled the tarp aside to reveal everyone was now in Beacon's school uniform. However, Heather might have worn the top for the female student's she wore pants instead of the skirt.

"Let's head to class now," Riku said.

"But it's not for another hour," Sora whined.

"Sora every time you tried to waste time before class, we always wound up late," Riku grabbed Sora by the collar and dragged him out the door, "We're going now."

"Do you think that team RWBY and JNPR will be late?" Fern asked.

"Come on," Heather said, "Who's dumb enough to be late for class on the first day?"

Their last class for the day was professor Port's Grimm study. Port was continuing his story about his adventure, Sora wasn't really listening he tuned out after Port said his grandfather smelled like cabbages. He was really tired, maybe he could just let his eyes rest for a few seconds?

 _Sora sat on the dock of the island watching the sun set. He wasn't alone, Kairi was sitting next to him. Her shoulder length red hair swaying in the wind._

 _"Riku's not here again," Kairi noticed._

 _"No, he said he was going to train again," Sora explained._

 _"Isn't weird, he's not telling us who he's training with?" Kairi asked, she sounded worried._

 _"But it's helping him use his semblance better," Sora reminded, "Now we're one step closer to becoming huntsmen and getting off this island."_

 _"But, Riku's been acting… He changed," Kairi said still sounding concerned._

 _"He's still our friend and we're still a team, Kairi. I promise, if he does something stupid I'll set him straight," Sora said. Kairi smiled, before planting a kiss on Sora's cheek._

 _"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."_

"I do sir!" Sora's eyes shot open, thankfully no one noticed he had fallen asleep. Remembering his dream Sora glanced at Riku for a second. He let out a sigh.

"Then step forth and face your opponent."

Apparently, the person who woke Sora up, was Weiss. Now in her battle clothes, her sword in hand, she prepared to face the grimm Port had brought in.

"Go Weiss," Yang cheered.

"Fight well," Blake waved a tiny flag that said 'RWBY.'

"Represent team RWBY," Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus," Weiss complained.

"Oh sorry," Ruby said quietly. Sora raised his eyebrow; the rest of her other teammates were just as noisy.

Port raised his axe-gun, "Now let the match begin," he slashed the lock and the door fell open. A boarbatusk charged out at Weiss. Weiss rolled out of the way while slashing at the side.

Port laughed, "Didn't see that one coming."

"Hang in there Weiss," Ruby called.

Weiss lunged toward the grimm, but it also attacked. Which lead to her rapier getting caught in the tusks.

"Bold approach I like it."

"Come on, Weiss show it who's boss," Ruby cheered. For some reason, Weiss took her attention off the enemy to glare at Ruby. Due to being distracted, the boarbatusk managed to throw her sword to the side, Weiss was now defenseless. The grimm knocked her back.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

The grimm curled into a ball and sped forward. Thankfully Weiss rolled out of the way and sprinted for her weapon. The grimm turned around to attack her again, however, Weiss made it to her sword.

"Weiss, go for its belly," Ruby called, "There's no armor underneath."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped. Ruby fell silent with a hurt look on her face.

With a wave of her hand she created a glyph. The boarbatusk slammed into it, causing it to bounce onto its back. Using another glyph Weiss, launched at the grimm, impaling it on myrtenaster.

"Bravo, bravo," Port applauded, "Clearly we are in presence of a true huntress in training."

Port dismissed the class and Weiss stormed out of the lecture hall.

Sora had followed after Weiss, he didn't like that she yelled at Ruby like that, "Weiss wait."

"What," Weiss snapped whirling around to face Sora.

"What is your problem," Sora asked, "You had no right to treat Ruby like that."

"I do when she acts like an immature child."

"Excuse you? All she did was try to support you and give you advice, that's what team leaders do. Your team leader."

"I refuse to be on a team led by her!"

"What did she do for you to act like that to her?"

"That's just it, she has done nothing to earn her position as leader."

"Funny," Sora crossed his arms, "Because I recall her coming up with a plan to kill that giant Nevermore and saving your butt."

"Well…"

"Are you mad at how Ruby acts, or are you just mad that you didn't become team leader?"

"That's easy for you to say," Weiss stated angrily, "You're a team leader and you're just as childish as Ruby! I have trained and studied, I deserve better," Weiss turned around to leave, "Ozpin has made a mistake."

"There's a difference between being a good fighter and a good leader," Sora called, Weiss paused for a second, but continued to walk away.

Sora frowned, when he turned he saw Ruby and by the expression on her face, she heard every word.

"Ruby," Sora said approaching her.

"Do you think she's right?" Ruby asked, "Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." Sora and Ruby turned to see professor Ozpin.

"How long have you been there?" Sora asked.

"Since you caught up to Weiss and started yelling at each other," Ozpin explained. Ruby looked to her headmaster, her silver eyes full of concern.

"Is she right did you make a mistake?"

"As I just said that remains to be seen."

Weiss stomped through the halls, how dare Ruby be such a brat and how dare Sora judge her. He had no idea what she went through to get stronger, to be more than her father. She looked out the doorway and noticed professor Port on the balcony, "Professor Port."

The stout professor turned to face Weiss, "Ah, Ms. Schnee, to what do I owe the fine pleasure."

"I really enjoyed your lecture."

"Why of course you do, you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, I do," Weiss looked relieved at his words, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes sir."

"Why dear girl, confess you trouble to me," declared Port.

"Well… I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY."

Port paused for a minute, "That's preposterous!"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day," Ozpin explained, "Listen, both of you. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet, and I don't believe making you leaders, at this point, one of them, do you?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked angrily.

"I have believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and not once has the man let me astray," Port explained.

"So, you'd just blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked shocked.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you?!"

"My point exactly," Port said, "I see before me a girl who spent her whole life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossed her arms, "That's not even remotely true," Port raised his eyebrow in question, "Well… it's not entirely true."

"Being a team leader isn't just something you carry with you," Ozpin explained to the two leaders, "It's a badge you wear constantly. If you don't perform at your absolute best how can you expect others to follow you?"

"No pressure," Sora said.

"So, the outcome didn't fall in your favor, do you believe that acting in such a way will make those in power to reconsider your decision?" Port asked, "Instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your craft, perfect your every skill, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss fell silent to the mustached professor's words, "Professor, is being a leader the same as being a good fighter?"

Port hummed, "It is true that a leader must possess strength that few others have, but no; it is not the same."

"The two of you have been burdened with a great and daunting responsibility," Ozpin turned to leave, "I advise you both to take some time to figure out how to uphold it. Not with strength alone, it is as you said, Mr. Hikari, a good leader is not the same as a good fighter.

Sora was walking back to his room from the bathroom. He turned the corner to see Weiss leaving her room. Quickly he ducked back behind the corner before Weiss could spot him, he didn't want to argue with her again.

"Ruby," he heard Weiss speak softly, with kindness, "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She closed the door gently and walked to the kitchen. Not knowing Sora was smiling behind the corner.

One month later

Jaune looked up as Cardin held his mace over his head, "This is the part where you lose!"

The lights turned on, "That's enough Cardin." Cardin stopped at Glynda's word. Glynda walked into the center of the ring, "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel this would indicate that he is no longer fit to compete, and the official may call the match," Glynda looked at Jaune, with a slightly annoyed look, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please start referring to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when to attack or when it is best to move to a more, defensive position. We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a beowolf now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin grumbled, swinging his weapon over his shoulder.

"Remember students, they Vytal Festival is only a few months away," Glynda announced, not hearing Cardin, "It won't be long before students from other kingdoms arrive. Those who choose to compete will be representing all of Vale." The announcement made the students excited, mostly Sora and team RWBY. Pyrrha was looking at Jaune worried as he sat in shame.

"So, there we were in the middle of the night," Nora began, telling team JNPR, RWBY, and SFHR her tale.

"It was day," Ren corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves," Ren added.

"Dozens of them," Nora jumped from her seat.

"There were two of them," Ren explained.

"But they were no match and in the end and Ren and I made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skinned rugs!" Nora declared proudly.

"She's been having this recurring dream for a month now," Ren explained.

Riku wasn't paying attention, he was doing homework while he ate, "Sora do you have a pen?"

"Hold on," Sora pulled up his backpack and began digging through it. While he was rummaging a picture of him and a girl with red hair fell out. Sora reached out to grab it, but Nora snatched it up to examine, "Nora give me that."

"Ooh, look guys," Nora waved the photo around, "Sora has a girlfriend."

"I said give me that!" Sora tried to snatch the photo away, but Nora was keeping it away.

"Why Sora I didn't know you were such a ladies man," Yang teased, "What's her name."

"Her name's Kairi, now give it back!"

Weiss looked up from filing her nails with slight surprise, "There's actually someone willing to date you?"

Ren took the photo from Nora and handed it back to Sora, "Here you go Sora."

"Thank you, Ren," Sora taking the photo back and placing it back in his backpack. Riku looked like he wanted to say something, but Pyrrha spoke.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Why?"

"It's just you seem a little," Ruby began, "Not okay."

"Guys I'm fine," Jaune denied, "Seriously." He forced a smile. But then he turned towards the sound of team CRDL's bullying a rabbit faunus girl.

"Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha stated not letting Cardin go unnoticed.

"Uh, who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked, "Naw, he just likes to mess around, practical jokes."

"Don't kid yourself," Heather said.

"He's a bully," Ruby stated strongly.

"Name one time he's 'bullied' me?" Jaune said.

"There's that time he knocked the books out of your hand," Sora said.

"The time he made your shield open in the doorway, so you'd be stuck," Heather reminded.

"And last, but not least," Fern began, "He pushed you into a rocket locker, and made you blast off."

"I said _one_ time. Besides I didn't land far from the school," Jaune said.

"Jaune, you know if you need help you can just ask," Pyrrha reminded.

"Ooh," Nora jumped up, "We'll break his legs."

"That's a bit extreme," Riku said taking a bite of his sandwich, "When you want to teach a bully a lesson you humiliate them in public."

"Guys I'm fine really," Jaune stood up taking his tray with him, "besides it's not like he's just a jerk to me."

"Ow that hurts," the rabbit faunus cried as Cardin pulled at her ear. The ribbon wrapped around Fern's arm unfurled. Like a snake it slithered across the aisle under Cardin's table, then managed to slip the end under Cardin's tray. Cardin was to busy tormenting Velvet to notice something had slithered up to him. Then like a catapult, his tray was flung into Cardin's face by Fern's ribbon.

"What the-" Cardin quickly struggled to get his face clean, forcing him to release Velvet's ear. The ribbon quickly went back to Fern as SFHR, RWBY, and JNPR suppressed their laughter.

"I know it was immature," Fern said emotionlessly, "But you have to admit he deserved it."

"What are you talking about I didn't see anything," Heather shrugged feigning ignorance.

"This sandwich is really good, I haven't been paying attention to anything else," Sora scoffed down his hoagie.

"Do what? I've been doing homework, did something happen?" Riku asked playing dumb.

Fern released a slight smirk, "No."

Velvet kept her head down as she made her escape, Pyrrha watched, feeling sorry for the unfortunate faunus, "Atrocious," she turned back to her friends, "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one," Blake said frowning.

"It must be hard to be a faunus," Yang said.

"Live your life despite the hate," Fern said, "That is the greatest form of defiance against hate."

"I know what I'm doing during sparring class tomorrow," Riku muttered. Jaune left unaware of the hateful glare Cardin was giving him.

 **What is Riku planning to do tomorrow? How will team SFHR handle the school bullies? Find out next time on The Huntsmen's key**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kingdom Heart or RWBY**

Chapter 5

"We have time for one more match," Glynda announced as the last pair of students exited the arena, "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Riku raised his hand, this made people whisper, Riku didn't volunteer before, "Mr. Kurogane, very well. Who would you like to be your opponent?"

"Cardin Winchester," Riku answered. This filled the room with more whispers. Now he was challenging Cardin. Riku had won every sparing match he was called to do, but so did Cardin.

"Fine by me," Cardin said smugly.

Both students had were standing across from each other.

"So, you're the big bad Riku," Cardin said, "It's about time we had this little fight. You don't look so tough."

"You don't even look like you're smart enough to read," Riku countered with a look of uninterest.

That made Cardin grit his teeth. The school bully ran forward his mace in the air. Riku simply stood and waited, not even pulling out Soul Eater. Cardin finally got in range, when he swung his mace, in one swift motion, Riku spun beneath the mace, got to the ground next to Cardin, then elbowed him in the knee. The pain caused Cardin to drop his mace and began to fall. In another swift motion, Riku got up and kicked Cardin across ring.

"Come on, that's just embarrassing, and you call yourself a huntsman?" Riku taunted still not drawing his sword, however he did kick Cardin's weapon back to him. Cardin let out a growl, no one made a fool of him. He picked up his mace and charged again, he kept swinging the heavy mace at Riku, but the silvered-haired boy just kept dodging not drawing his weapon, not using his semblance, just dodging. Finally, after what felt like eternity Riku countered. He elbowed Cardin's wrist, kneed him in the gut, then swiftly got behind him and kicked him out of the ring.

The lights came back on, "Well, that was quick. Can anyone tell me what Mr. Winchester did wrong?"

"He got into the ring with Riku?" Yang called.

"No," Glynda shot a look at Yang, "He let his anger take control. He didn't assess the situation, or the fact that his form was open to attacks. Mr. Kurogane was calm, he found his opponents weakness and used. Now Mr. Winchester is outside the ring. In tournament style duel, he would be disqualified by ring-out."

Riku looked at Cardin as he went back to his seat, "It's not nice being humiliated is it?"

Cardin looked up Riku with a hateful glare.

Riku rejoined his team and sat next to Sora. His team leader looked at him, "You know you could have ended that quicker?"

"He needs to realize not everything will go his way, besides it was more fun to watch him try," Riku shrugged.

Two weeks later

It was night and almost time for bed. Sora walked back to his room wearing his pajamas. He turned the corner and saw Jaune looking into his room with a sad expression on his face. Ruby then exited her room across the hall.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Sora caught Jaune's attention, "You didn't lock yourself out of your room, again did you?"

"Uh, nope, got it," He said holding up his scroll.

"So why not go in?" Sora asked, "We got a field trip coming up. And now that I think about it, where have you been? We've haven't seen you lately?"

"Yeah, your team is worried," Ruby agreed.

Jaune looked around nervously, then his nervous expression turned into a defeated one, he slid down the wall until he was on the floor, "I messed up, now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope," Ruby simply said.

"Nope?" Jaune asked. Sora looked at Ruby confused as well.

"Nope," Ruby repeated, "You're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure."

"But wait if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

Ruby hummed before responding, "Nope." She and Sora sat down next to him.

"You know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this," Jaune said.

"Nope," Ruby said, before continuing, "You might have been a failure when you were a kid," Jaune slumped, "You might have been a failure when we first met," Jaune slumped further, "but you can't be a failure now. You know why?"

"Because…"

"Because it's not just about you anymore Jaune, you have a team now Jaune."

"We all do," Sora added.

"And if we fail, we'll just be bringing them down with us."

"That's easy for you to say, you're both strong, you're both smart, you're both—ow," Sora punched his arm.

"I didn't hit you that hard," Sora said.

"What did you do that for?"

"I was trying to punch the stupid out of you, did it work?"

"What am I being stupid about?" Jaune asked. Sora raised his fist but stopped when Jaune flinched.

"Recently, someone confirmed what I already know," Sora explained, "Being a leader isn't the same as being a strong fighter, if it were Riku would be team leader. No one is perfect Jaune, being a leader isn't about being strongest or most powerful and it's not about facing problems alone. It's about being there for your team and helping them reach their potential. Also, when you're having issues and problems, you can't hide them and hope they'll go away, or fight them on your own. You have to admit you've made mistakes, apologize, and ask them to help make you better. How can you expect them to give their all, if you don't try to reach your all. And like it or not, it means swallowing your pride from time to time."

"He's right. We need to put our teammates first and ourselves second," Ruby got up to go to her room, "Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think it could be you."

Jaune looked at Sora, "So you think Riku's stronger than you?" Jaune tried to change the subject.

"If you tell him I said that, I'm going to deny it," Sora explained, "When we were back on the island, we'd spar all the time. It's the reason we're strong now. And admittingly, he won more times than I did," Sora's face fell.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sora then smiled, "Goodnight."

With that Sora returned to his room.

 **Let's all admit it, Riku would crush Cardin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 6

It was the day of the field trip to Everfall forest. Everybody was gathering tree sap for their science class. Sora had no idea what tree sap had to do with fighting grimm, but he didn't want to fail, so he just did what he was told.

"And done," the magenta substance had filled to the top of his jar, "man these things take forever to fill."

He stood up, but when he turned to walk away his body collided with something., "Ah." The startled yelp was followed by the sound of a crash. Sora looked down to see a broken jar, sap had begun to spread across the ground. He looked up to see Weiss staring down at the broken jar in horror, before turning to Sora in rage.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to collect that sap?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me," Sora quickly said.

"Do you ever know when…" Weiss stopped, took in a deep breath. She still looked annoyed, but it looked like she calmed down, "You know what, I don't have time to argue, I need to get another jar." When she turned to go to Glynda for a new one Sora stopped her.

"You can have mine," Sora offered.

"I don't need your charity," Weiss snapped.

"It's not charity," Sora said, "I messed up and this is me paying for it. I really am sorry. You shouldn't have to start over because of me." Sora looked at Weiss almost pleadingly. Weiss looked at him with her annoyed look, then she looked at the jar. She let out a sigh and finally accepted the jar.

Elsewhere

Jaune looked at the jar that Cardin had shoved into his hands. Cardin had just demanded that he throw it at Pyrrha and Riku who were just over the hill collecting sap. Apparently, Cardin was still mad that Pyrrha reprimanded him in class and Riku for showing him up during the match. He wanted Jaune to throw the jar to cover them in sap, so when Cardin released the rapier wasps they would attack them. Of course, Jaune didn't want to do it, both of them were his friends. Riku was one of the first friends he made and Pyrrha was his partner. However, if Jaune didn't do it, Cardin would tell Glynda his records were false. Everyone knew Cardin was not a model student, but it might make Ozpin want to take a second look.

Jaune raised the jar in a throwing position, but he hesitated. Ruby and Sora's words echoed through his head, ' _You're not allowed to be a failure,' 'Our teammates make us strong._ ' Jaune gritted his teeth. He turned towards Cardin and threw the jar at him, "No!"

Jaune look to see that now, Cardin was covered in sap. And he was not happy, "Oh bad move."

Cardin stalked over to Jaune, but he tripped. A small part of the ground had stuck up just enough to trip Cardin. Cardin looked up confused.

"Now boys, why don't we all just calm down and have a nice cup of tree sap?" Heather emerged from the tree lines.

"Heather?" Jaune asked.

"You okay Jaune?" Heather asked.

"Great the giant's here," Cardin sneered as he got up, "Do you even know what you're doing."

"Well, my assignment's done, but Sora broke a jar, so he has to stay here for a little while longer, Riku is taking forever, and Fern disappeared, so I decided to look for her," Heather crossed her arms, "Instead I found a team of deadbeats trying to use my friend to get back at my teammate."

"That jerk made me look like an idiot," Cardin snapped.

"Believe me when I say, you didn't need Riku's help to look like an idiot," Heather said, "You make yourself look like when every time you pick on Velvet and Jaune and everyone else you think is less than you. You're not strong, you're a coward, a bully, and don't deserve to be a huntsman."

"He's the one who doesn't deserve to be a huntsman," Cardin pointed at Jaune, "You think he's worth defending? He faked his transcript, he didn't go to combat school, he lied."

Heather looked at Jaune then at Cardin. She didn't look shocked or angry however, "So? It was obvious to everyone that he had no training prior to coming here," Everyone looked at her in shock, "Seriously Jaune, you think we didn't notice? You couldn't figure out a landing strategy at initiation, you had no idea what Sanctum academy was, and Pyrrha told us you had no idea what aura was. Also, what does it matter?"

"Huh, he didn't train he didn't earn his place here," Cardin snapped.

"Before coming here I looked at the rules, going to combat school isn't a requirement, it's just heavily suggested. And also, you earn your place here when you pass the initiation. Which he did," Heather stated, "Maybe if you tell Professor Ozpin he did fake his transcript he might get in trouble, but I wonder, how he'll feel when I tell him, you've been forcing Jaune to do all your assignments?"

Cardin gritted his teeth, "Kick her butt, until she can't even remember her own name."

The rest of Cardin's team surrounded her. Heather didn't look scared, she looked more annoyed as she cracked her knuckles.

"What not getting your weapon?" Dove asked.

"I don't need it on light weights," Heather stated calmly.

Russel charged forward, daggers in hand. He lunged forward to stab Heather, but the muscled girl ducked and slammed her fist into his gut, sending him flying into a tree. The crash knocked the mohawked boy out.

It was Dove's turn. He charged forward, but Heather stomped the ground, making another rock pop out and trip the blonde boy. He tumbled forward, and she sent him into another tree with a kick.

Sky leapt through the air, his axe above his head. Heather managed to grab the axe's hilt before it could hit her. With a yank of the axe, she pulled it along with Sky towards her, she grabbed the boys neck and slammed him into the ground making a small crater.

She stood up straight, now she needed to deal with Cardin. She turned, to her horror, Jaune was hung in the air by Cardin, covered in bruises. Cardin was reeling for another punch.

"Cardin, leave him alone!" Heather sprinted forward.

Cardin sent his punch towards Jaune's face, then a flash of light blinded Heather. The pinkette stopped to rub her eyes from the lights sting. When she opened them, she saw Jaune on sitting on the ground, no more damage was done, and Cardin was shaking his hand in pain.

"Jaune are you okay?" Heather crouched down to check on the blonde. Jaune looked at his hands to see a white aura glow around them.

"Yeah."

Moans made Heather turn to see Cardin's team had begun to recover. But that was interrupted by a growl. Approaching the group, was an Ursa major, an Ursa that had lived long enough to evolve into a tougher, more dangerous grimm. Sharp, long spikes jetted from the bear like grimms back, it's eyes glowing red. Then it sniffed the air and looked towards Cardin. Heather heard the theory that grimm don't need to eat, they choose to, but she also heard that Ursa's don't just like to eat humans, they like tree sap and honey. And unfortunately, Cardin was covered in tree sap.

"That's a big Ursa," Cardin's teammates ran away in terror.

"You call yourselves huntsmen?" Heather shouted at the fleeing students. She let out a sigh, what did she have to complain about, she wasn't strong enough to fight a Ursa major by herself, "Jaune we have to go." Heather pulled Jaune to his feet and started to run, but Jaune made them stop.

Cardin had been swatted to the ground by the grimm, and was now being approached by it.

"Heather leave," Jaune said.

"I'm not leaving you here," Heather said, "Look we're going to get help."

"We don't have time," Jaune snapped, "You go, I'll stay!"

"But-…" Jaune got free of her grip and drew his sword.

"This school is full of idiots," Heather sprinted the last place she saw her team.

Cardin's teammates ran through the forest, "Ursa, ursa," Russel ran into Yang, who then grabbed him by the collar to clarify what he had just shouted.

"What? Where?"

"Back there!" Russel pointed behind him, "It's got Cardin."

"It's an Ursa major," Heather shouted as she approached, "And Jaune's trying to fight it."

The new information caused Pyrrha to drop her jar.

"I'm sorry," Heather said, "It was too strong, I had to…"

"It's fine," Sora said, "We'll stop it together, Riku go find Professor Goodwitch, with your semblance you can cover ground faster."

Riku nodded his head, before sinking into his shadow. Like a bullet the shadow shot into the forest.

"Blake, Yang," Ruby commanded, "You look for her too, Riku will find her faster if there are more of us looking."

"You two go with them," Pyrrha addressed Ren and Nora, "There could be more."

"Heather take us to them," Sora stated.

The five ran through the forest as fast as they could to the edge of a clearing. Just in time to see Jaune block one of the Ursas attack with his shield.

"It's distracted," Sora whispered. He pulled out Oathkeeper and the keyblade began to glow. Weiss had the same idea getting into her own fighting position. However, both were stopped when Pyrrha said, "Wait."

Jaune managed to push of the Ursa, and he managed to dodge the following attack, but when he attacked. The Ursa knocked him to the side. Jaune charged again but it just knocked him back.

"Pyrrha, I know that Jaune is…" Heather began.

"Just wait," Pyrrha insisted. Jaune ran forward one more time. It looked like the Ursa was going to take his head, but then Pyrrha waved her hand, Jaune's shield rose, blocking the claw and allowing Jaune to take the Ursas head instead. That surprised everyone.

"Um… what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you have your speed, Sora has his light, Weiss has her glyphs, my semblance is polarity."

"Whoa you can control polls," Ruby's response caused Heather to fall on her back in shock.

"No, you dunce!" Weiss stated, "It means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too," Ruby said. Pyrrha began to walk into the forest, "Uh, where are you going? We need to tell them what happened."

"We could, or we could keep it our secret," Pyrrha smiled as she looked at Jaune.

"Where is Fern?" Sora asked, "We could have used her help."

"I'm right here." Sora jumped at the sound of Fern's voice. Fern had used her ribbons to lower herself from the tree.

"How long were you up there?" Sora asked.

"Since Cardin tried to make Jaune through sap at Riku and Pyrrha, so he could attack them with rapier wasps," Fern explained in a monotone voice.

"What?!"

"He didn't by the way, Jaune stopped on his own, but then Cardin got mad."

"And you didn't do anything because...?"

"Heather had it handled."

Heather approached Jaune after making clear to Cardin, he wasn't going to mess with his team anymore, ignoring Sora and Fern's conversation, "You okay?"

"Just a couple of bruises."

"Jaune, do you know why I knew that combat school isn't a requirement for Beacon?"

Jaune thought for a minute and shook his head.

"I didn't go to combat school either," Heather explained, "I came from a small town just outside Vale. I'm strong because I helped my dad with his construction work. I learned how to fight by watching wrestling and practicing it on my five brothers, and I made myself good, because my town was attacked by grimm and bandits often."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"It was hard and grueling, but it was the only way to survive. And because I didn't go to combat school, I had to go through an extra test before I could take the initiation," Heather explained, "Not going to combat school didn't make you a failure, what made you a failure, was letting your pride get in the way of improving yourself. You have to stop it, or you will never be a huntsman."

Jaune was silent for a moment, "… I know that now," then he looked back up at Heather, "But I'm not giving up."

Heather smiled, "I didn't say you should."

"Hey guys, let's go," Sora called.

 **I hate Cardin**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY or kingdom hearts**

Chapter 7

"I can't believe they have it," Sora looked at the light blue ice cream bar with excitement.

"To think they have sea salt ice cream out here," Riku added before he began to eat his bar. Behind them were Heather and Fern as they exited the ice cream parlor, also holding sea salt ice cream.

"Salty, but sweet," Heather commented after the first lick. Fern simply stuck the bar in her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Hey guys," SFHR looked to see Ruby waving at them. Her and the rest of her team were walking down the street. RWBY approached them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yang asked.

"Sora wanted to see if they sold sea-salt ice cream here," Riku explained.

"Sea-salt… ice cream?" Weiss asked, "That sounds… unhealthy."

"It tastes good, wanna try some?" Sora asked holding out his half melting bar.

"Um… no thanks," Weiss responded away from the unattractive sight, "But you four should come with us."

"Why?" Heather asked.

"What? Can't friends hang out?" Weiss asked.

"Okay, now I know you're up to something," Riku raised his eyebrows.

"Come on guys," Ruby begged, "Their setting up the decorations for the Vytal festival. Don't you want to see them?"

"Really?" Sora asked with new interest, "We should totally go."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Fine if you insist."

"This will be the first time I've seen the Vytal festival in person," Heather said with a smile, "What do you think Fern?"

Fern just nodded as she continued to eat her ice cream.

The group walked further into down town Vale, as people set up decorations.

"The Vytal festival," Weiss was overjoyed, "Oh this is absolutely wonderful."

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss," Ruby commented, "It's kinda weirding me out."

"Usually stiffs like you like boring things," Riku added.

"Quiet you," Weiss snapped at Riku before continuing, "And how can you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world."

"I know," Sora agreed, "Seeing so much of the world in one place."

"There will be dances, parades, a tournament," Weiss added.

"Games, booths, food," Sora also added.

"Made by the best chef's who follow the best recipes with the freshest ingredients," Weiss reminded, "The amount of planning and organization that go into this simply breath taking."

Yang looked like she wanted to say something, but Sora beat her to it, "And when all that organizing is done, the festival is ready to enjoy."

"It's scary to see that they like to talk about something even though they're focused on two separate things," Heather whispered Yang nodded.

The group reached Vale's port, Sora stopped a moment to look out into the ocean. Whether it's from a big city or an island the ocean looks the same.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

Ruby squeezed her nose, "They smell like fish."

"Well," Heather entered the topic, "We wanted ice cream, Weiss dragged us along with you guys."

As if to prove the point, Fern pulled out another sea-salt ice cream bar and began to eat it.

"So why did you drag us here?" Riku asked.

"Simple my silver haired friend," Weiss began, "I have heard that students will be arriving from Vacuo today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"Your hair is silver too," Riku retorted, "And I find it hard to believe you want to welcome anyone."

"Come on Riku," Sora said.

"She wants to spy on them, so she can have the upper hand in the tournament and you guys are just here to make it look less conspicuous," Blake explained.

"That sounds more believable," Riku said.

"You can't prove that," Weiss said, "And my hair is _not_ silver, it's white. There is a difference."

Sora looked out onto the ocean again. Losing himself to thought, he unbuttoned a pocket and pulled out an item. Sewn together in the shape of a star, was a charm made of seashells. The top one had his face drawn on it, the center piece was a crown that resembled the one on his necklace.

"That's cute," Sora turned, at Heather's voice. Thanks to that everyone in the group turned their attention to what Sora was holding.

"I didn't take you for the cute keychain type," Yang teased.

Sora's face turned red, "It's Kairi's!"

That didn't stop Yang, "She gave you her keychain? That's so cute."

"Shut up! And it's a lucky charm!"

"It's pretty," Ruby added, "Isn't it Weiss?"

"Well Kairi made it herself," Sora added with a smile.

Weiss looked at the keepsake. It wasn't the type of beauty like the jewelry that she owned, but the seashells had a shade that reflected the colors of the setting sun. On the other side there was a pattern that looked like a shooting star. Obviously by the woven chain, the thing was handmade, it had a warm charm that was more than anything she owned. She looked at Sora, did this Kairi girl really trust him enough to give her something she must have worked so hard on?

"Whoa," Weiss's thoughts were interrupted when Ruby looked down the street. A dust shop was torn up and was cut off by police tape. Curiosity overtaking them both teams approached the scene.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Second dust shop to be hit this week," the police man answered, "This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible," Yang commented.

"Who'd want to rob two dust shops?" Heather asked.

"They left all the money again," one of the policemen said.

"Who needs that much dust anyway?"

"I don't know an army?"

"You thinking… the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking, 'we don't get paid enough.'"

Riku noticed that when Fern heard 'White Fang' her deer ears perked.

"The White Fang," Weiss spoke, "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake scowled as she looked at the heiress, "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths," Blake countered, "They are a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss asked, "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So, then they're very misguided," Blake stood her ground, "That still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Maybe it would to hurt the dust companies or to stalk up on weapons for an attack," Riku suggested. Blake glared at him, Riku held up his hands, "I didn't say they did it, I'm just saying they might have a reason to do it."

"Besides," Ruby added, "The police never caught that Torchwick guy a fought a couple months ago. Maybe it was him."

"The guy with the bad haircut?" Heather asked.

"Wouldn't guys like that want to steal the money too?" Sora asked.

"You'd think that," Ruby said, "But when I fought him, he said he didn't want the money."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss didn't drop it, "Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Weiss, drop it," Sora said, "We don't know if they did this, and just because the White Fang are bad doesn't mean all faunus are bad."

Blake smiled at that.

"Fern, don't you have anything to say?" Heather asked their faunus teammate.

Fern had a blank expression as she pulled out a second ice cream bar from nowhere, "I like this ice cream."

"Thank you, Fern," Riku spoke sarcastically, "Your insight on faunus behavior is most informative."

"Hey, stop that faunus." The two teams raced to the pier to see a blonde boy with a monkey tail jump off the boat that docked.

"Thanks for the ride guys."

"You no-good stowaway."

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would," hanging upside-down off a lamp, by his tail, the monkey faunus peeled a banana, "I'm a great stowaway."

"Why in the world would you confess that?" Heather asked.

The faunus then moved his head to the side as someone threw a rock at him. The two policemen who were at the dust shop approached, "Hey, get down there this instant."

The faunus responded by throwing the banana peel at the cop's face. The blonde monkey faunus leapt to the top of the lamp post, released a laugh, then jumped over the crowd onto the docks and made a mad dash up the steps past team RWBY and SFHR. As he passed he gave Blake a wink.

He ran down the street, both cops still chasing him.

"Well Weiss," Yang stated, "You wanted to see the competition and there it goes."

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss realizing that was a member of the competition.

"How are we supposed to observe someone running from the police?" Riku asked.

"We run after them," Sora said. As the group raced after the blonde boy, Blake took a second before beginning her chase.

Both teams ran a couple of blocks chasing the faunas and police. Weiss who was more determined, was leading. When she turned the next corner, she ran into someone and fell to the ground. The group stopped behind her as she looked up to see that the blonde faunus had leapt over a building, "No he got away!"

"Uh, Weiss…"

Weiss looked down, finally noticing that the person she had ran into and was currently on top of. She had pale skin. Short curly red hair, with a pink bow, green eyes, a cream-colored top and a gray skirt, black boots with green accents, and was smiling? Weiss immediately got off her.

"Salutations," the girl said enthusiastically.

"Um…" Ruby began, "Hello."

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking," the girl said. Everyone stared as she said that while lying on the ground. Did she not feel Weiss knock her down?

"Do you need some help getting up?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no thank you?" The girl managed to jump onto her feet. Everyone took a step back.

"My name is Penny," she introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Sora."

"Fern."

"Heather."

"Riku."

"Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head," Black tapped her, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny repeated.

"You already said that."

"So, I did," Penny confirmed.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss said as the group began to walk away.

"Take care friend," Ruby waved.

After turning the corner, they were out of earshot, "Well, she was weird," Yang said.

"The world's full of colorful characters," Riku said.

"Let's focus on the matter at hand," Weiss interjected, "We need to find that faunus street rat." Blake looked like she was about to argue again but had to stop. Penny had somehow appeared in front of them.

"What did you call me?"

"We're sorry, we didn't think you heard us," Yang explained, Riku nodded.

"Not you," Penny walked past everyone to get to Ruby, "You?"

"Me? Uh…"

"You called me 'friend,'" the girl asked enthusiastically, "Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looked to her friends behind Penny. Everyone but Fern and Sora were shaking their heads. Fern didn't do anything, Sora was actually nodding. Ruby looked back to Penny, "Sure."

Everyone who shook their head fell back from the shock. Penny was happy, "Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

"Was this what it was like when you first met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No, she seems far more coordinated than you," Weiss answered.

Yang decided to change the subject, "So, what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament."

"I'm combat ready," Penny saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part," Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing the dress," Blake commented.

"It's a combat skirt," Weiss declared. Ruby zipped next to her.

"Yeah." That lead to a high five. Riku and Sora didn't say anything. They knew better than to comment on a girl's appearance.

"Wait," Weiss thought, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed, rapscallion?" Weiss approached Penny.

"Who?"

Weiss pulled a drawn picture out of nowhere, "The filthy faunus from the boat."

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Blake snapped, "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Weiss scowled, "Would you like me stop referring this trash can as a 'trash can,' or this lamp post as a 'lamp post?'"

Riku decided to distract himself from the fight that was brewing. He went to talk to Penny, "So do you come from Vacuo?"

Penny looked at him and shook her head, "No, I'm from Atlas."

"So, you don't know a monkey faunus, boy, blonde hair, open white shirt?"

"No, sorry," Penny said.

"Things just got worse," Sora said. Blake had just yelled at Weiss and stomped away, unfortunately Weiss would not let things go and stomped after her and resumed the argument.

"I think we should go," Yang said.

"Yeah, we don't want to cause a commotion," Heather agreed.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

Later after ditching Penny, teams RWBY and SFHR went back to Beacon, into RWBY's dorm. Weiss and Blake were still going at it. Riku finally had enough.

"Both of you shut up, your teammates!"

"Stay out of this Riku!" Blake snapped looking at Riku.

"Guys come on," Sora tried to restore peace, "Let's just drop this."

"Drop it?" Weiss demanded looking at Sora, "She's defending an organization that wants to destroy humanity," She turned back at Blake, "The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such think as 'pure evil,'" Blake countered, "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's people like Cardin, people like you, that push them to such methods."

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss's declaration silenced the room; until Weiss spoke again, "Do you know why I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" Weiss moved to the window and stared out of it, "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a child I've watched family and friends disappear, board members; executed. An entire train cart of dust stolen ! And every night, my father would come home furious, which made for a very… difficult childhood."

Sora and Ruby approached Weiss to comfort her, "Weiss."

"No!" Weiss burst before turning to Blake, "Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, murderers."

"Well maybe, we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence fell across the room. Everyone looked at Blake in shock. Blake backed away, realizing what she just said. Everyone was staring, what was going through their minds? She wondered. She couldn't explain, she couldn't take it. She bolted out of the room, down the hall in a blur.

"Blake," Ruby called, "Wait come back."

"Oh man, what do we do?" Sora asked.

Weiss scowled, "What is there to do?"

"Don't talk like that," Heather snapped, "Riku, what do you… Riku's gone, so is Fern." Sora spun around to see that half of his team had vanished from the room.

Blake ran all the way into the court yard. She stopped in front of the statue and reluctantly took off her bow. Revealing a pair of cat ears on her head. Blake wiped away a tear. She heard a click. When she turned around, a bang went of and something grazed her cheek. Standing behind her, holding a gun that could transform into a dagger, was Fern. And for the first time since Blake had met her, she had emotion on her face.

Rage.

 **Why is Fern attacking Blake? Why did Riku disappear too? Find out on the next chapter of, The Huntsmen Key**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 8

"Fern, Blake," Riku called around the dark campus. When Blake ran after confessing to being a member of the White Fang, Fern had disappeared as well. Riku had a feeling that he needed to find Fern before she found Blake.

"You're loud." Riku looked up. Sitting on the street lamp was the monkey faunus from earlier.

"You're that faunus from earlier," Riku stated. Not in accusation, just recognition.

"Yep, name's Sun," Sun introduced.

"Riku."

"So, you're looking for someone? How about I help."

"Sorry, don't trust you," Riku proceeded to walking away.

"Aw, come on," Sun jumped from his position on the lamp and landed on the ground near Riku, "It's easier to search a place a night with a faunus."

"I've got nothing against faunus, I have something against criminals," Riku clarified.

"Well, I'll just follow you anyway," Sun walked after Riku.

"Why?" Riku didn't stop, he needed to find Fern and Blake.

"Well, I might run into that girl you were with earlier," Sun said.

"I hang out with a lot of girls, be specific."

"The girl with black hair."

"Blake," Riku confirmed.

"She's one of the people you're looking for," Sun stated, "What was the other one?"

A gun shot, shot through the air. Both boys were put on edge, "Fern…" Riku sprinted toward where the sound come from.

"Hey wait up!" Sun ran after him.

"Fern," Blake said, as she turned slowly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job!" Fern growled.

"And what job is that?"

"You know what it is," Fern continued, "Huntresses protect people from grimm and criminals. And you just said you're a member of a terrorist organization." Fern took another shot.

A shadow clone took the bullet as the real Blake rolled out of the way, pulling out her gun and taking a few shots at Fern. Fern's ribbons unfurled to life and deflected the bullets. The ribbons then lunged toward Blake, they grasped another shadow clone. Blake ran behind the statue.

"'Pushed to extreme measures,'" Fern repeated the words Blake had thrown at Weiss, Fern slowly circled the statue, gun in hand "'We're tired of being pushed around.' Weren't those your exact words?" Fern jumped out; gun pointed to where her target should be. But Blake was gone. She heard a sound from back down the path way. She took a shot but missed.

Blake dodged and ran. Fern took some more shots, but she missed. Blake ran to a part of the courtyard with more trees and shrubbery. She dove behind a bush as Fern ran after her.

"Fern I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you!"

"Don't you think how the Faunus is being treated is horrible?"

Of course, Fern did, but, "That doesn't justify their crimes. You don't have the right to steal, the right to hurt, the right to kill, because you're 'tired of being pushed around!' Weiss was right, the White Fang is pure evil, and I will spend my life destroying them."

Hearing Fern say that, hurt Blake, but she knew she was right. The White Fang changed from a peaceful group that wanted equality to a group that wanted revenge on humanity, even supremacy over humanity. To hear another faunus say that; was more difficult than she thought, even though she was glad, Fern wasn't swept up in the White Fang's beliefs.

"If I don't stop them, they'll keep hurting, keep killing, they might kill my team. You might kill your team if I don't stop you," Fern continued.

That hurt Blake most of all, that caused her to shout, "I'd never hurt my team. Despite their flaws, the White Fang want to help faunus, they're just scared and confused."

"Help...?" Fern became quiet, her body began to tremble and shake.

Something snaked around Blakes ankle and dragged her from the bushes towards Fern. The gun shifted into a dagger and she pulled out a second dagger. She lunged at Blake, tears running down her face. She screamed, "Were they helping me when they killed my parents?"

Blake was shocked, but she didn't let that stop her. She grabbed both katana and bladed sheathe and blocked the daggers. She managed to kick Fern away. The kick managed to make her lose control of her semblance and the ribbon unfurled from Blake's ankle. Blake stood immediately as Fern lunged at her again.

"What are you talking about," Blake tried to reason the enraged dear faunus, "Why would they kill your parents."

"For being in love! For wanting genuine equality between humans and faunus! For defying the norm despite being looked down upon! For giving birth to me," she screamed the last part, "'The half human abomination!'"

Blake eyes widened with realization. Earlier Fern shot at her, she missed, she couldn't see in the dark, at least not a well as she should have. Blake felt more dread as she pieced together from what Fern had said, her parents were a human and a faunus who fell in love and had her. Something society greatly discouraged. A love like that was seen as different things, to Blake, it was true equality, a love and trust that two people despite their differences, and were willing to risk their lives over, but to the members of the White Fang who wanted faunus supremacy, it was a threat.

"There were no two people, more strong, more brave, more forgiving than my parents," Fern said as she jumped back. The ribbons wrapped around her knives. The ribbons then shot the daggers at Blake, "And the White Fang killed them!"

Blake tried to deflect the daggers, but the ribbons changed trajectory, Blake managed to use another clone to take the attack and escape backwards. The clone was cleaved in two as it faded away. Fern pulled her daggers back to her hands, with a primal scream she charged Blake. Blake reluctantly took a fighting stance.

As the gap between two grew closer, someone rose from the darkness between them. Fern's daggers clanged against Soul Eater, before Fern was punched in the face. The deer faunus rolled across the ground, losing grips on her daggers.

"Fern, that's enough," Riku shouted. The silver haired glanced back at Blake, "Nice ears."

Riku proceeded to Fern as Blake unconsciously touched her ears.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." Blake looked to see Sun.

Sunday morning

"Blake!"

"Riku, Fern!"

"I told you we should have looked for them yesterday," Heather told Sora.

"I thought Riku was going to bring them straight back," Sora explained. The remaining members of team SFHR and RWBY were downtown looking for their missing teammates.

"Blake," Ruby called.

"Riku," Sora called.

"Fern where are you?" Heather shouted.

"Weiss you're not helping," Ruby turned to the silent Schnee.

"Oh, do you know who might be able to help? The police," Weiss snarked. Ruby gave her a glare, "It was just an idea."

"Yeah, a bad one," Ruby said.

"You're not being fair Weiss," Heather said.

"We need to hear her side of the story first," Yang said.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right," Weiss stated.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today," Penny added… Wait.

"Ah, Penny, where did you come from?" Ruby declared as everyone turned to see the girl they had met the other day.

"Hey guys," Penny greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

"We're looking for our friends," Yang explained, "Riku, Fern, and Blake."

"Oh, you mean that human boy and two faunus girls."

Everyone looked at each other confused, "How did you know Blake's a faunus?"

"Uh… the cat ears."

"What cat ears she wears a… bow…" a tumble weed flew past them.

"I feel a special kind of stupid right now," Heather said.

"She does like tuna a lot," Ruby muttered.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know they've been missing since Friday," Ruby said.

Penny gasped and approached Ruby, "That's terrible, don't worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find your other friends."

"Uh…" Ruby said uneasily, "That's okay, we're alright. Right guys?"

Sora, Heather, Weiss, and Yang were gone.

"We just ditched Ruby, so we wouldn't deal with Penny," Sora hung his head in shame, "I feel like a horrible person."

"We aren't ditching her," Yang said, "We're… splitting up to cover more ground."

"You hesitated when you said that," Heather added.

Elsewhere

Riku, Fern, Blake, and Sun left the café. Blake had explained that she used to be a member of the White Fang but left when the peaceful protesters turned into terrorists. Fern was silent, but she had been irritable all weekend. Not only had Riku forced her to stop fighting Blake, but he made her follow her all weekend. At the moment, the last place Fern wanted to be was near Blake. Riku looked over to her and saw her ears pointed down in anger, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Riku called.

Blake and Sun looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"We'll be right back," Riku grabbed Fern's arm and brought her to an alley.

"What is it Riku?"

"Fern," Riku began sternly, "Whatever you have against Blake drop it."

"No." Fern simply said.

"She's not a member of the White Fang anymore."

"She still did bad things and you want me to pretend she didn't," Fern argued.

"I'm not saying she didn't."

"Then why should we?"

"People do bad things time from time, that doesn't make them evil, they can change."

"This wasn't shoplifting on a dare," Fern retorted, "This was attacking people, hurting people and their families. Nothing justifies it. She killed my parents!"

"Did she?" Riku asked, "Was she there?"

Fern looked down, ears drooped, "No."

"Fern, do you think I'm a bad person?" Riku asked.

Fern looked back up, "What does that have to do with…"

"Yes or no?"

Fern took a breath, "You're rude, constantly brooding, and you snore, which is difficult for someone with four ears to sleep… but no I don't think you're a bad person."

"Fern," Riku took in a breath. Mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell his teammate, he knew he'd have to come clean about it, but he had hoped it would had been later, "Before coming to Beacon, before leaving home, I wanted to see the outside world. I wanted to see it so bad, I was desperate."

Fern looked puzzled, "Sora said your home was beautiful, peaceful."

"It was," Riku confessed, "Everyone was happy and safe, humans and faunus lived together peacefully, few grimm attacks, what attacks there were we could handle. But to me, it was small. In one hour I could run the perimeter of the island, nothing changed because no one wanted to change. I read about huge grimms that only the most powerful people could defeat, cities so big that I could get lost in, tall mountains, glaciers, deserts, flowers and food I never saw before. Reading it all made my small little island feel like a prison surrounded by water. Sora and I wanted to see the world. We knew becoming huntsmen would be the best way, we could see the world and defeat the grimm that got in our way. Then… two years ago… someone came to me."

When Riku began to speak he started to look away from Fern. The faunus immediately knew something was wrong.

"He said, he would help me get stronger… give me the strength to see the outside world. I never saw him before, which meant he came from the outside world. Being the idiot, I was, I thought that meant he must have known what he was talking about. So, I met up with him after school, he trained me, help me get better control of my semblance, and I got stronger. Then he told me he needed my help, but it got people hurt, I knew it got people hurt, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Then Sora and Kairi found out what was going on," Riku's fist curled in anger and shame, "I fought them."

Fern's expression filled shock when Riku said that.

"I fought them, I hurt them, but Sora never stopped trying to stop me, save me from my stupidity, never stopped being my friend and by the time I finally woke up…" Riku trembled, "The _man_ who trained me, was gone, and I had hurt so many people and the regret I had been pushing away finally hit me in the face."

Fern's face began to soften.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I don't deserve it. And Blake isn't asking for forgiveness either," Riku faced Fern again, "I know there is no undoing what I've done, I'm not saying I was right and I'm not stupid, I know that dedicating my life to be a huntsman won't make up for any of it. But it won't stop me from doing the right thing from now on, because when Sora pulled me out of it, I remembered the real reason why I wanted to see the outside world, I wanted to find the strength to protect those that mattered. Becoming a huntsman is the only way for me to move on. And I'm willing to bet anything Blake is trying to move on as well. You can't judge her for trying."

Fern stood there for a moment. She took in everything for a moment. Then she slapped Riku, "That was for hurting Sora." Riku didn't complain.

The alley was silent for a moment, "But I forgive you," she took in a breath before speaking again, "I can't forgive Blake, but I will let her try to do the right thing."

"That's all I ask, and I'm sure that's all Blake is asking for too," Riku explained. The silver haired boy turned around.

"Riku, what happened to that man?"

Riku froze mid step, it took a minute for him to answer, "I don't know."

Riku and Fern rejoined Blake and Sun. Blake looked at them, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine."

Blake nodded, "Sun told me a large shipment of dust is coming in tonight."

"Why should we care?" Fern asked, sounding monotone again.

"I want to prove that the White Fang didn't steal the dust like Weiss thinks they are," Blake explained.

"Let me guess," Riku added, "We're going on a stake out."

"Yep," Sun said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 9

Sora, Heather, Yang, and Weiss exited a shop. The shopkeeper hadn't seen Blake or the others.

"Okay, thank you," Yang called. Weiss looked impassive.

"You really don't care if we find them do you," Yang sounded disappointed.

"No, I do, I'm just afraid of what will happen if we find her," Weiss said, "The innocent never run Yang."

Weiss then walked down the street. Yang was just about to follow her, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Sora, "Can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Sure, but what do you think you can say to her?" Yang asked.

"I don't really know, but I still want to try," Sora walked over to Weiss.

"What is it, Sora?" Weiss asked annoyed after glancing at Sora.

"'The innocent never run,' that's not always true Weiss," Sora said.

"If she's innocent, then she didn't have anything to fear from the law," Weiss stated.

"And you call me a social bumpkin," Sora said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss snapped stopping to turn to face Sora.

"The fearful run," Sora didn't flinch, "Innocent or not. Innocent get dragged into bad guilty people's schemes. That doesn't make them evil, it makes them victims who don't realize they're being used."

"You sound like Blake. What makes you so sure you're right?" Weiss asked. Sora curled his fists, Riku flashed through his thoughts. He didn't need to tell that story; at least not yet? But he did need to try and make sure Weiss didn't get tricked like his friend did before.

"What makes you think you're right?" Sora asked, "Have you ever left Atlas before?"

"Well no…"

"Before coming to Beacon, had you seen a crime happen, or seen a criminal?" Sora asked.

"No…" Weiss started to look at the ground.

"So, what makes you think you're right, what makes you an expert on how the world works?"

"Because my fath-…" Weiss trailed off.

"Because your dad told you," Sora finished, "Was he the only person you asked about the world. There must had been other people. Didn't you ask them?"

Weiss was silent. She did think about it. Other people? Her little brother hated her, Winter left home and could rarely visit. Her mother was… absent often. Klein, of course was a better father figure than her real one, but there was only so much he could do.

"Oh," Sora realized from the heiresses silence, "Sorry."

"Why should I trust other people," Weiss didn't want someone to pity her, it meant she was weak, "People only want what my family name can give them. They only want the perks of my last name. The world is a cruel place that only the strong can survive."

"Is that what your father told you?"

Weiss looked up, instead of anger, like most people would give her if she called them out, it was sadness.

"Weiss, yes the world has terrible things, but it has good things in it too," Sora explained, "And you can only see them if you have friends."

"I don't recall ever agreeing to being your friend," Weiss snapped before looking away. His response made her look back at him.

"That's okay, I'll be yours."

Weiss stared at Sora in shock, "Why?"

Sora could see things most people couldn't. To most people, Weiss was being stuck up, but Sora realized it from their conversation. Weiss was afraid. People wanted to get close to her for her money not for her. She just didn't know how to trust people. Maybe he could help her, maybe her team could help her. But he needed to make her realize she needed them.

"Because it looks like you need a friend," Sora explained.

"And what do you think you'll get?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Hopefully," Sora smiled, "A new friend." Weiss stared for a while before letting out a sigh.

"You're going to be just as annoying as Ruby, aren't you?"

"Probably even more, so, let's find our friends," Sora said.

"Fine," Weiss sighed, "Do you know why Fern left, or why Riku went with them? Fern might be a member of the White Fang too." Sora turned to contradict her, "I said _might be_. But Riku's a human, isn't he?"

"He is," Sora nodded, "But I think I might know, but I need to find him first."

Elsewhere

"… and then Blake ran away, and when we turned around Fern and Riku were gone too," Ruby had finished explaining what had happened.

"So Blake is your friend," Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny."

"And Fern is your friend?"

"Yes Penny."

"And Riku is your friend?"

"Yes, Penny. He's one of the first friends I made here."

"But you're mad at them?"

"Yes, well I'm not, Weiss is… Honestly, I think she's more mad at Blake than she is with Fern and Riku," Ruby tried to explain.

"Why did Fern and Riku leave to?"

"I don't know, Fern's a faunus, but Riku's human, so it can't be about the White Fang," Ruby said.

"Maybe they were worried and didn't want Blake to be alone."

"I really hope so," Ruby admitted.

That night

Blake and Fern sat in awkward silence. They were at the docks waiting for Riku and Sun to come back. The cat faunus and half deer faunus sat on a freighter unit, staring at the cargo of Schnee dust company products.

Blake glanced at Fern nervously, gathering all her courage, she took a deep breath and spoke, "Are you sure, you're up to lookout?"

"Why?" Fern asked, her tone cold.

"Well, when we… fought. You missed some shots, so…"

"No, my night vision isn't as good as a 'pure blooded' faunus," Fern growled, "Past five meters everything is just shadows, but the docks are well lit, I'll be fine."

The awkward silence returned, until Fern spoke, "Just say it, we'll both feel better."

Blake took in another deep breath, "I'm… sorry you're parents we're killed… I know it doesn't make it better… but I'm happy you exist… it means humans and faunus… can live together."

"Thank god for small miracles," Riku appeared on the freighter, "We left you alone for half an hour and the place is still in one piece." He sat next to Fern.

"So, anything yet?" Sun was next to appear, with an arm full of apples.

"No not yet."

He tried to give Blake an apple, "Stole you some food."

"When and how?" Riku asked, "I didn't let you out sight."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Weren't you in a cult?" Sun countered. Blake gave him a glare.

"To soon man," Riku shook his head.

Bright lights and powerful gusts of wind filled the docks, almost knocking the four students of the unit. Blake felt her heart sank, "Oh no."

An air ship landed in the middle of the docks, armed people began to get off.

"Is that them?"

They were wearing grimm masks and had the White Fang's symbol on their backs.

"That's them," Fern growled.

"Fern?" Riku asked. Fern glared daggers at the faunus, but then took a breath.

"Let's call the police and let them handle this," Fern forced herself to calm down, she needed to keep her emotions under control. Blake didn't move, she kept frowning.

"You really didn't think they were behind it?" Sun asked.

"No, deep down I think knew," Blake admitted, "I just didn't want to be right."

"The White Fang is evil," Fern stated, "What did you expect?"

"Hey!" Everyone looked to the new voice, "What's the hold up," Roman Torchwick exited the airship.

"Isn't that the thief with the terrible haircut?" Riku asked as he squinted.

"That is indeed Roman Torchwick," Fern confirmed.

"We're not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up the pace," the man wearing the bowler hat barked.

"This isn't right," Blake stood pulling out her katana, "The White Fang wouldn't work with a human. Especially, one like that."

"Blake wait!" Blake ignored Riku and jumped down into the shadows.

"Well," Fern stood, "I tried to do it the polite way, but now we have to save Blake."

"You're just saying that because you really want to fight the White Fang," Sun said.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to it's written all over face," Riku noticed the evil grin on Fern's face as she jumped after Blake.

"Well if you can't beat them," Sun was the next to jump.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't it happen to Sora?"

Sora sneezed.

"Bless you," Heather said. An explosion boomed through the air. The group turned towards direction and saw a tower of smoke rising from docks.

"That's not good," Yang stated.

"I'm surrounded by stupid animals," Roman couldn't help but think out loud. First, he was threatened by a cat girl who claimed to be a member of the White Fang. Then two more faunus kids appeared. The monkey that threw a banana at his head and a deer that was using ribbons to swing the White fang members around like yo-yo's.

Fern slammed a member into a group of armed faunus. She tried not to enjoy it. She needed to be in control of her emotions. She lost control when she fought Blake and it made it all the easier for Riku to punch her.

Her ribbon wrapped around her daggers. She spun them around like a top knocking more members down. Her ribbons reached behind two members, grabbed two drum barrels and slammed them into the member back.

"'Stupid animals?' What exactly do you have to be proud of? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Riku attacked Torchwick.

Riku took swing after swing at Roman Torchwick, but the criminal was more skilled than he thought (never judge someone by their hair) Roman could block Riku hit for hit, finally he managed to knock Riku back. Riku rolled to his feet, a second before he was about to counter attack. He saw a figure in the corner of his eye. He glanced toward that figure, it was dark, but for a second, he saw a black coat, silver hair… and amber eyes.

"Riku move!" Riku was tackled to the ground by Fern. The spot where he just stood had shattered in a fiery explosion. Roman aimed to take another shot, but then Sun jumped in front of them, spinning his staff, dispelling the attack.

"He's mine," Blake charged forward. To attack the thief. Fern got off Riku and grabbed her daggers but stopped when saw Riku just standing.

Riku examined the spot he knew he saw the figure. However, it was empty. _It can't be… Why here why now? Did he know I was-…?_

"Riku, why are you just standing there we have to move," Fern shouted, forcing Riku out of his thoughts. He turned just in time to see a storage unit almost crushing his friends.

"Sun, Blake," forgetting the figure he ran to help his friends.

"Hey!" Everyone looked up on the roof of the warehouse to see Ruby, Crescent Rose unfurled and ready. Standing next to her was Penny.

"Ruby," Riku called

"Oh, hello red," Roman mocked, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby?" Penny asked, "Are these people your friends."

"Penny get back."

Riku heard something move. He turned to see Roman pointing his cane at Ruby. But then he realized it wasn't just a cane. Riku ran forward, "No!"

The cane shot an explosive at the warehouse's roof. Ruby was knocked back by the blast. The red-haired thief released an evil laugh.

"That's it!" Riku lunged forward, Soul Eater brandished. Roman stopped laughing and tried to slam his cane into Riku's head, but Riku ducked and slammed his keyblade into Roman's side. Sending the criminal flying and crashing into the cement. Roman was on the ground groaning in pain. This was Riku's chance.

"Riku!"

Riku looked then jumped back. A large red and white chakram fell from the sky and nearly smashed into Riku. Then a ball of fire landed next to it. A hand emerged from the smoke and took the wheel like weapon. A tall man with large, red, spikey hair, a black coat, emerged from the flames. He had a second chakram in his other hand. What stood to Riku was the coat. _It looks exactly like his._

"Hello," the man grinned.

"Who are you?" Fern demanded.

"The names Axel," the man introduced, "Got it memorized."

"Your name is Axel, your weapon of choice are chakram's; wheel like weapons, I take it, it is a code name," Fern said unimpressed.

Roman finally stood up, "I had it under control," Roman snapped.

"You got knocked on your ass by a kid and you call it under control?" Axel mocked, "Sorry, but that's not going to work out for us."

"Where'd you get that coat?" Riku shouted.

"Riku we don't exactly have time for fashion tips," Sun declared.

"He has a point," Axel shrugged, "I'm sure we'll have more time to talk next time, but unfortunately we have to go."

"You're not going anywhere," Blake charged forward, her weapons drawn.

"Like I said no time to talk," flames gathered around Axel's weapon. He slammed them into the ground, blanketing the docks in smoke. Riku grabbed some wind dust, combined it with his semblance, and created a small tornado that cleared the docks. Roman Torchwick and Axel were gone.

"Where did they…?"

A green laser shot through the sky taking down two air ships. Riku turned to see the source of the beams; Penny. The dock was littered with the unconscious members of the White Fang.

"When did she take them out?" Riku was shocked.

"When you were yelling at Axel," Fern explained. In the distance the sound of police sirens began to approach the docks.

"Well, we can't do anymore damage tonight," Sun said. Everyone put their weapons away. Blake and Riku both glanced at the spot they last saw Roman and Axel before walking away.

Later

"Do you know how long we searched for you?" Weiss asked the three run-aways, "Twelve hours… and in those twelve hours I've decided… I don't care." Everyone was stumped.

"You don't care?" Three said in unison.

"Blake said she isn't a member, Fern said she was never a member, and Riku just wanted to keep an eye on you two, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but…"

Weiss stopped them, "Just promise me, if something this big happens again, you'll come to your teammates and friends," she turned to Sun, "Not someone else."

"Wow you're more mature than I gave you credit for," Riku said.

Blake smiled, "Okay."

"Yeah, team RWBY and SFHR are back together," Ruby cheered.

"Who said anything about splitting apart?" Fern asked.

"Where's Penny?" Riku noticed that Penny was no longer standing with them.

Elsewhere

Roman was pushed onto the ground. He looked up at Axel angrily, "I didn't need your help."

"Funny, that's not what we heard," Roman turned to see Cinder walk out of the shadows, her two underlings still behind her in the shadows.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in," Roman said nervously.

Cinder turned to Axel, she didn't look happy, "I thought I said we didn't need your help in this matter."

"I told you before honey," Axel began to walk away, "I don't take orders from you. If you aren't satisfied, take it up with my boss."

"Gladly," Cinder turned back to Roman who got back on his feet, "Despite tonight's failure you'll continue to work with the White Fang." Not waiting for an answer, she turned and walked further into the warehouse. Her underlings followed. When she reached a door, she held up a hand, "Wait here."

She entered the dimly lit study. In the chair in front of the desk, he read his book, "Roman couldn't handle the mission tonight," the deep voice answered before the complaint was given, "Riku is strong and Roman is arrogant."

"I can handle this myself," Cinder spat.

"Yet you have not planned for any problems that can occur."

"Nothing will go wrong, I'll make sure of it!"

"Assumption is the mother of mistakes. Something Salem has failed to teach you."

"What about you?" Cinder accused, "Wasn't that boy the one you trained on that pathetic spit of land? Now you have another enemy and your mission was a failure."

"That should be an example to remind you anything can go wrong," he stood up, "Besides that wasn't a failure, I retrieved what I needed." He closed his book and placed it on the desk.

"What are you planning anyway?" Cinder asked, "What was on that pitiful island?"

"Simply a theory that needed proving," he lied. The last thing he needed was for Cinder to get involved. She was a little girl grasping at whatever power she'll see blindly. It would make things harder if she knew.

Unfortunately, Cinder knew when someone was looking down on her. A flame appeared in her hand, "Don't play games with me! I'm-…"

A black hand shot from the shadows, grabbed Cinder's neck, and slammed her against the wall. He didn't flinch, it was his guardian after all, "Cinder. Force is not always the answer to getting what you want."

The hand vanished, releasing the woman and she crumpled to the ground like a doll. Coughing and gasping in pain. She looked up, if looks could kill, he'd be dead. When she got the maiden's full power, he would regret that!

"I've been sent to observe and provide aid when it's needed," his amber eyes looked down at her, "Do your mission properly and I won't have to help. After all, I have more important matters to deal with." The light dimmed. No, it leaked out of the room. When it returned… Ansem was no longer in the room.

 **What is Ansem doing in Vale? What did he retrieve while he was on the island? Stay tuned for another exiting chapter of The Huntsmen Key?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Riku closed the door making Sora and him the only ones in the classroom. His spikey-haired leader looked at him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Riku faced him with a grim look on his face, "Sora, the night at the docks. I think I saw Ansem."

Sora's eyes widened, first in horror, then in worry, "Riku, are you sure. It wouldn't had been the first time you thought you saw him, but then it turned out you were wrong. We saw where that road lead us."

"I know Sora, but this time it's different," Riku explained, "When we were fighting, I had Torchwick right where I wanted him, but someone interfered. He had the exact same coat as Ansem."

Sora's eyes began to wonder in thought. After a minute of silence, he looked back to his best friend, "What is it exactly you think we should do?"

"We need to find out if he's here Sora."

"What if he is here?" Sora asked, "Did you forget the last time we fought him? We talked about this, we agreed to get the training we need here, then after we graduate we hunt him down."

"Of course, I haven't forgotten," Riku defended, "And if he is here, we can't let this chance slip past us. And we won't fight, we'll tell professor Ozpin. He can send a group of professional huntsmen to arrest him. Professor Goodwitch is scary enough to take him down on her own."

Sora closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he opened them again, "We need to tell Heather and Fern."

"Fern already knows most of it."

"But not all of it?" Riku shook his head.

Sora released a new sigh, "Let's go look for them."

"I think they said they were going into the cafeteria."

Later

"Children please," Glynda said through grit teeth, "Do not play with your food."

Nora burped then Yang fell through the ceiling. Sora and Riku stood at the doorway, they had just arrived when Ruby sent team JNPR, as well as Heather and Fern, into the wall covering them with food.

"They had a food fight," Sora said in horror, "… Without us."

"Considering Yang just fell through the ceiling," Riku commented, "I think we just dodged a bullet."

"You don't know how to have fun anymore," Sora whined.

"None of the games we played as kids involved us getting caught in a wind funnel."

Sora decided to ignore Riku and go talk to his friends, "How could you have a food fight without me!" He then looked at Weiss, "And I thought you hated fun stuff."

"I don't hate fun stuff, not that this wasn't childish," Weiss pouted, "I just got caught up in the excitement."

"Sorry Sora," Ruby said, "We didn't plan for this to happen, next time we'll totally call if we get in another food fight."

"That's all I ask," Sora stated.

Later (again)

Riku and Sora sat patiently in SFHR's room. Fern and Heather then entered, now wearing pajama's and towels wrapped around their hair due to their showers.

"Hey guys," Heather said removing her towel.

"We need to talk," Riku got to the point.

"What are we being lectured about the food fight?" Heather asked, "Because Glynda gave us one already."

"No," Sora stood from his bed, "This is something more serious."

Fern and Heather looked at them, then they looked at each other. The walked to the desks adjacent to the beds, pulled out the chairs, then turned them so they could face Sora and Riku as they sat.

"What is this about?" Fern asked.

"That guy Axel," Riku began.

"What about him?" Fern asked again.

"The coat he wore, was exactly like Ansem's," Riku explained. Fern stiffened.

"The man on the island?" Riku nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Heather asked.

"Before Sora and Riku left their island, a man named Ansem tricked and manipulated Riku into doing bad things," Fern summarized.

"What?" Heather looked at Riku.

"That's not the whole story," Sora added, "We need you to tell you somethings."

One week later

Weiss washed her hands inside one of the girl's bathroom. Ruby had somehow talked her into a board game in the library with the rest of the team. As soon as she was done she'd head to the library.

Then three girls walked in, talking very loudly, "Did you see how Riku handled that guy in sparring class? He had no chance."

"He's so strong, and cool, and not to mention hot," one of the other girls said fanning herself.

"Well he's not very nice," the third girl rolled her eyes. Then one of her friends pinched her cheeks.

"Hey, don't speak ill of Riku, he's adorable."

"No! The adorable one is Sora," the third girl declared despite the pinch cheek. That made Weiss stiffen.

"Sora? I admit he's nice, but-…"

"But nothing. He's sweet, he helps people around him, not just the faculty, sure he's goofy but that's part of his charm. He's so cute," the girls squealed.

"You're so weird."

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped, "At least I have enough nerve to ask my crush to the dance next month."

Weiss felt cold for some reason. Someone wanted to ask out Sora?

"I hope he says yes."

Weiss had enough, she walked out of the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her. She stomped down the hallway. She felt very annoyed, she didn't know why though… It was those girls, they were having a loud conversation when a total stranger was there, that was it wasn't it…? No, she only got annoyed when they started talking about Sora… Sora, that dolt. Why was he so nice to everyone? He always stayed behind class to ask a teacher if the needed help. If a student needed help with parts for their weapon he'd carry them for the student. He had that ridiculous smile almost all the time and… Weiss shook her head, why did she care? What Sora does didn't affect her one way or the other. But why was she so annoyed? The image of Kairi's picture and lucky charm flashed through her mind. That made her stop.

"Sora… has a girlfriend." That must had been it. Sora had a girlfriend and that girl had a crush on him. She was just annoyed on his behalf. However, now she felt something different. It began when she remembered that Sora had Kairi. She placed her hand on her chest, what was this feeling? And why did it make her want to…

She shook her head one more time and walked towards the library. Maybe Ruby could annoy her until she forgot. Now that she thought about it. She hadn't seen team SFHR for about a week. Yes, she saw them during class, but after class, they disappeared. She made Blake promise that if there was a problem she would come to her team. Now she was starting to think about it; she should have made Sora and his team, come to their other friends if there was a problem.

Later that night

SFHR walked through the dorms hallway after returning from their most recent search. They went to town to find any evidence of Ansem's presence. They went to the docks, some of the robbed dust shops, and the police station.

"Still nothing," Riku sighed.

"We'll find him Riku," Fern assured.

"Somehow," Heather said.

"Team RWBY's door is open," Sora observed.

"… they don't know the White Fang like I do," Blake's voice bursts from the door.

"Okay," Weiss began, "Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, you are ready to catch these neer-do-wells," Weiss placed her hands together.

Ruby was confused, "Eh, who?"

"But once again let me be the voice of reason. We're students," Weiss reminded, "We're not ready to handle this situation."

"Yeah, but…"

"We're not ready," Weiss snapped.

"And we may never be ready," Blake declared, "Our enemies aren't going to wait till graduation day! They're out there planning their next move and it's coming, whether we're ready or not."

The four girls looked around at each other. Blake had a point. The members of the White Fang were guilty of many things but being lazy wasn't one of them.

"Alright," Ruby began, "All those of in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale," she took in a breath after saying it all in one breath, "Say 'aye.'"

"Yes," Yang cheered before looking at Blake, "I love it when you're feisty."

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss said.

"None of you said 'aye,'" Ruby said disappointedly.

"Aye!" All members of team RWBY looked to see team SFHR, standing in the doorway.

"Sora?" Weiss asked.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Blake asked.

"Long enough," Heather said.

"You guys are going after the White Fang, right?" Riku asked, "We want in."

"What?" Weiss snapped.

"Guys, we appreciate it, but we don't want anyone else involved," Ruby explained. Riku looked down the hallway, after knowing it was clear he pushed Sora into the girl's room.

"Close the door." Heather and Fern walked in and closed the door behind.

"We may have a common enemy," Fern began.

"Fern," Yang interjected, "Blake told us about what happened to your parents. It was horrible, but you have to trust us. We'll-…"

"This isn't just about my parents anymore," Fern interrupted, "The White Fang may be working with a dangerous person; not just Roman Torchwick."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Blake, do you remember that Axel guy?" Riku asked.

"What about him?"

Riku took in a deep breath, then began his story, he told them about Ansem, how he trained Riku and then made him do things to hurt people on the island he lived on. How he thought he saw him at the docks, and that Axel wore the same coat he did.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked at Blake, "Did you see him?" Ruby asked.

"No," Blake shook her head, "But I was focused on the fight and I did see Axel."

"What would he be doing here?" Yang asked.

"There was one more thing he did," Riku explained, "On the island we had a small cave that only Sora and I knew about. Inside of it, there was a wooden door. It had no door handle, no way of opening it. When everything was over, we went there to find that the door was opened; for the very first time since discovering that cave."

"What was inside?" Ruby asked.

"We're still not sure," Sora explained, "There was a pedestal, that looked like it held something. But it was gone. We don't know what it was."

"So, you think he stole it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"Please, let us help," Sora pleaded, "He hurt Riku and so many others. We wanted to wait until graduation to search for him, but if he's here, he might do something again. We can't let that happen, not again."

The girls looked towards each other, eventually nodding their heads, "Alright, we're all in this together."

"This is going to be awesome," Yang smiled.

Ruby gasped, "I think I left my board game in the library."

"We're doomed."

One hour later

"Where is it? Where is it?" Ruby looked under the table for her board game. It wasn't on the table.

"Hey." Ruby shot up and banged her head when she heard someone.

"Ow…" Ruby crawled from under the table. Looking up she saw a boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Haven uniform as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby stood up, "I'm just looking for my board game."

"That was yours?" the boy asked, "My friend just took it to the librarian."

"No!" Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals towards the librarian's office. While running in the direction she found a girl with short black hair, wearing a Haven uniform, carrying her board game, walking towards the librarians office, "Wait!"

The girl stopped and turned, but Ruby didn't stop in time. She crashed into the girl and both of them fell onto the ground. Ruby shot up, "Are you okay, I'm so sorry, I did try to stop."

"It's okay," the girl said sitting up, "I promise I've been hit harder than that."

"Xion!" Ruby and the girl turned to see the boy running towards them. He helped her up.

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby apologized again.

"It's okay, why were you running?" Xion asked.

"That's my board game and it would take forever to get it back from the librarian," Ruby explained.

"Oh, this is yours?" Xion handed it back to Ruby, "I was taking it to the lost and found."

"I know," Ruby took back her game, she cuddled it for a minute before looking back at the two Haven students, "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Xion."

"I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said, "I need to go, my team's probably wondering where I am."

"Okay see you later," Roxas said waved as Ruby skipped out of the library.

"She seems nice," Xion observed, "This place feels… warmer than the castle."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, "I found an ice cream shop that sells sea-salt ice cream."

"Really?" Xion asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, send the location to Axel, he'll never forgive you if you found a place that sells our favorite ice cream and not tell him," Xion said.

"Already done," Roxas smiled. Then the two walked out of the library.

 **I didn't make Sora and Riku part of the food fight. I thought about it, but decided against it. (My fic my rules)**

 **And we all know you can't have the organization without Roxas and Xion. I think there is a written rule somewhere.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 11

Axel walked through the warehouse. He had a serious expression on his face as he searched the warehouse.

"Don't whine Demyx just do it!"

Axel turned towards the voice. Found him. He circled the boxes until Siax finally came in view. The man with a scar was talking to someone on his scroll, "This time do it right, or your punishment will be severe."

Siax then hung up. He turned towards the approaching Axel, "What is it?"

"I thought the infiltration mission was being left to Cinder and her little posse," Axel got straight to the point.

"It is their mission," Siax confirmed.

"So why were Roxas and Xion sent to Beacon too? Are they helping Cinder?"

"Cinder has made her objection to our help very clear."

"Since when did we care if she objected or not?"

"If you'd let me finish you'd know what is going on?"

Axel crossed his arms. Waiting for Siax's explanation. Cinder's mission is to infiltrate, destroy, and to find the maiden and the relic. Roxas and the puppet's mission is to find the shard."

Axel's eyes narrowed when Siax said, 'puppet.' "Why can't that be Cinder's mission as well?"

"It was decided that it would be best to keep knowledge of the shard out of Cinder's reach all together," Siax explained.

"I thought we were going to retrieve the shard during the Vytal festival."

"We will, their mission is to locate the shard, not retrieve it," Siax explained. Axel didn't speak, but by his demeaner, Siax knew he wasn't happy.

"Things have to be like this," Siax reminded, "Ansem and Xemnas are hiding something from us, as is Salem."

"Whatever," Axel turned around and left. He hated that Roxas and Xion were doing this assignment. Whenever Roxas and Xion did missions they didn't get outsiders hurt or involved, unlike most members of the organization… unlike him. He always liked that about them.

His thoughts were interrupted by his scroll ringing. He pulled it out to see a message from Roxas. _I found an ice cream parlor that sells sea-salt ice cream. Here's the address._ Axel couldn't help but smile.

Team RWBY and SFHR had gathered in team RWBY's room. All eight students wore casual clothes. Fern wore a green hoodie, and blue jeans. Heather wore a white tank top, with blue jeans that were covered in pink patches. Riku wore a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, with blue jeans. Sora wore a red and black hoodie with baggie green pants.

"I thought that class would never end," Blake complained.

"Port likes to hear himself talk," Riku agreed.

"Alright guys," Ruby jumped from her bed in front of Weiss, "Today's the day, the investigation begins!"

"Yeah!" Sora cheered.

"I'm so glad we're taking this so seriously," Weiss was not impressed by Sora and Ruby's reaction.

"Hey, we got a plan," Yang stated, "That's… moderately serious."

"We need to gather intelligence, we don't know what the White Fang is doing or if Ansem is here. Before we can plan we must gather intelligence," Fern stated.

"Fern's right," Ruby piped, "Does everyone know their parts?"

"You, Sora, and I will go to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or any inconsistencies, seeing as I am in the family it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss reminded and bragged.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members, Fern and I will go under cover to see what they're up to," Blake said.

"I want it documented I'm only doing this to find Ansem," Fern said.

"I have a friend on the shady side of town who pretty much knows everything that happens in Vale," Yang said, "Between me, Heather, and Riku, he'll talk."

"Great," Ruby declared, "We'll meet up later tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Everyone turned towards the window to see Sun hanging off a tree branch by his tail, looking into RWBY's room. Everyone took a step back.

"Sun?"

"How did you get up there?"

"Oh, it's easy I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Weiss demanded.

"I climb trees all the time."

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Who said you could listen in?" Riku snapped.

"Hey, don't be mad, I wanna get back at that Torchwick guy too," Sun jumped into the room.

Ruby shook her head, "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"That's dumb you should always get friends involved. It's why I brought Neptune."

"Who's Neptune?" SFHR asked.

After pulling Neptune in, both teams decided to let Sun and Neptune join their investigation, "Alright, Sun you go with Blake and Fern. And Neptune you can go with Yang, Riku and Heather."

Neptune winked at Weiss Ruby pushed him towards Weiss.

"Actually, Ruby," Weiss interjected, "Why don't you and Sora go with Yang. She's your sister and he's your friend."

"But Weiss, who would go with you?" Sora asked.

"Well I guess, Neptune can come with me."

Ruby snorted out a laugh before dragging Weiss, along with Sora out of the room.

One hour later

Heather, Yang, Neptune, and Riku entered the student garage in Vale. It was where all students kept their vehicles. When they came to Vale they could go to the garage next to the air docks, and drive around Vale.

"So, you have a truck Heather?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I used it to carry, bricks and cement for my dad's construction work," Heather explained, "There it is, isn't cute?"

The truck was pink.

"That's… nice," Yang wasn't a fan of pink. Then she noticed her mode of transportation, "There's bumblebee."

Yang strutted towards her black and yellow motorcycle, she jammed the key in and started the ignition, "So, which one of you boys wants a ride?"

Riku looked at the blonde brawler, on one hand, the motorcycle was cool, on the other; Yang was driving. He pushed Neptune towards the motorcycle, "He wants a ride."

The CCT

"Look at how tall it is," Sora marveled the large structure.

"I know," Ruby squealed, "it's so cool."

"You both should see the one in Atlas," Weiss said.

"That was the first one ever built right?" Sora asked.

"Correct." Weiss bragged, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the war."

"Look at me," Ruby taunted, "My names Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich."

Sora laughed at Ruby's impersonation. Weiss turned to glare at them both.

"Don't be a gaggle of pests, the only reason we're here is because you wanted to see the tower."

"I haven't seen before what do you expect," Sora defended.

"And it's so cool," Ruby pulled out her scroll, "I'm going to take a picture." The scroll slipped from Ruby's finger. The scroll bounced to a pair of black shoes. A hand picked up the scroll.

"You dropped this," Penny held up the scroll.

"Penny?" Ruby voiced the surprise that the three of them had.

"Uh," Penny looked nervous.

"You're okay," Sora said relieved, "We were worried when you disappeared that night."

"He's right," Ruby said, "Are you okay, what happened."

"Um… Sorry, I think you're confused," Penny denied. She hiccupped. The scroll hopped back into Ruby's hands, "I have to go."

"Penny wait," Ruby called, but Penny continued to walk away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Ruby began to walk after her, "But I'm going to find out. You go make your call. I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Wait!" Weiss called, but Ruby was gone, she looked at Sora, "Aren't you going after her as well."

"I want to, but I trust Ruby," Sora said. Weiss scowled as she and Sora entered the building. It would had been better if Neptune went with her instead of Sora. He's smooth and cool. Better than this goof… and Ruby as well.

Sora and Weiss entered the elevator, "Hello, Welcome to the CCT, where would you like to go?"

"We'd like to go to the communications room please," Weiss said.

"Absolutely, would you please place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?" the A.I asked. Sora and Weiss held their scrolls over the terminal until a beep indicated it was done scanning, "Perfect, thank you Ms. Schnee and Mr. Hikari."

Sora immediately noticed Weiss smiling, then pouting, then smiling again, "What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my smile," Weiss explained.

"Why is smiling something you need to practice?" Sora asked.

"The last thing I need is for the receptionist to think something is wrong, and then have me patched to my father," Weiss said. She didn't show it, but she was nervous. She hated talking to her father. Sora then grabbed her cheeks and pinched them. Creating a comical smile on Weiss's face

"You look like a plastic doll when you do that, just relax," Sora said. Weiss started to flail, making Sora release her.

"Are you some idiot?" She asked angrily.

"Hey, you're the one with the fake smile," Sora said, "Oh, if you do end up with talking to your dad, say, 'The towers on the fritz,' make some static noise, then press the disconnect button."

"You really are an idiot," Weiss crossed her arms. Couldn't Sora be serious for one minute? That plan was absolutely foolish. However, Weiss immediately noticed something after Sora spoke to her, _I'm not nervous anymore._ She really wasn't, after Sora teased her, she actually felt better.

The door opened to the communications room. Sora and Weiss approached the reception desk. A hologram of a woman appeared and looked at the approaching students.

"Whoa," Sora said impressed.

"Welcome to the communications room, how may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely," the A.I typed something, "If you head over to terminal three I'll patch you through."

"Thank you." Weiss and Sora went to their appointed terminal. Weiss sat down, "Let me do all the talking."

"Okay."

Weiss took a breath, the forced a smile the moment the receptionist's face appeared on the screen, "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee good after noon," the receptionist greeted, "Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you," Weiss said, "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me," Weiss placed her scroll into the keyboard, "I've compiled a short list."

The receptionist looked at the information, then developed a nervous look, "I see, may I ask what this is for."

"School project," Weiss lied.

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am."

"Well, then I'll be sure to handle them with care," Weiss said.

"Right," the receptionist said reluctantly, "The data is being transferred to your scroll now. Are you sure-..."

"Mary, I need you to make a call," A man's voice could be heard over an intercom over the call. Weiss froze it was her father.

"Oh, sir," the receptionist answered, "I'm currently on a call with your daughter."

"Weiss? Put her through."

 _No, no, no_. Weiss looked at Sora in panic.

"Make the static noise," Sora whispered.

"Uh…" Weiss in her panic stat could do only one thing, "The tower… Skrr… malfunction… skrr… breaking…" Weiss couldn't press the disconnect faster. She slammed her head into the keyboard. That was stressful.

Sora let out a chuckle. Weiss looked up to see his chuckle become full on laughter. Weiss wanted to be mad, but instead, a peal of laughter began to come out of her as well. For a few seconds, they laughed together.

When they were done, Sora helped Weiss stand up, "There's still a lot of time before we need to meet up. You can try that sea-salt ice cream."

Weiss gave him a side glance, "I prefer blueberry."

"Blueberry ice cream? That's a thing?"

"If sea-salt ice cream is a thing, then blueberry must be as well," Weiss declared as they entered the elevator.

"How about this, I'll try blueberry ice cream if you try sea-salt," Sora grinned.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "If it will make you finally drop it then fine."

 **We never did see a garage at Beacon for Yang to store bumblebee. And Weiss really does like blueberry ice cream. I checked.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 12

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Weiss sat in front of Sora, holding a sea-salt ice cream bar. She looked like the frozen treat was going to bite her.

"On the count of three, we both take a bite," Sora held a cone of blueberry ice cream.

"Let's just get this over with," Weiss sighed.

"One. Two. Three." The two quickly took a bite of their frozen confections. There was silence for a moment.

"This is pretty good," Sora said about his blue ice cream.

"It's… not terrible," Weiss liked it but gave a stiff review for appearance sake.

"Roxas come on, we have to get there before it all melts," Sora noticed a girl running out of the ice cream parlor. He froze, when he saw her face. She looked like Kairi.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, turning her head to see the girl.

"Alright Xion I'm coming," Roxas came out of the shop with a bag of ice cream, "Let's go to our meeting spot." Xion nodded and the two ran down the street.

"That girl looked like Kairi," Sora said.

"Did she?"

Sora was silent for almost a minute, before letting out a sigh, "The world's a big place. There are bound to be some look-alikes," Sora proceeded to finishing his ice cream.

"They were wearing Haven uniforms," Weiss said, "Maybe we'll see them at Beacon."

"Maybe."

The White Fang's meeting

Fern placed the grimm mask on her face, "When we get home I'm taking a bath… in acid." Fern felt like she just betrayed her parent's memory. The mask haunted her nightmares. Her house in flames, the man standing over her parent's corpses, their blood dripping from his red katana.

"Fern!" The deer faunus was pulled from her flashback, "We need to go." Fern nodded. Fern walked behind Sun and Blake, she didn't hate Blake as much as she used to, but it was still hard to talk to her.

They joined a crowd of faunus, where Roman Torchwick took the stage. He revealed that he had stolen a mech suit, built by the Atlesian Military. How could he get one let alone enough to arm the White Fang? While he was presenting the mech suit Fern noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to the cat walk and found Axel. The red head wasn't paying attention, in fact he was playing with his scroll.

Fern tapped Blake and Sun's shoulder, "Axel's on the cat walk."

Sun and Blake glanced long enough to see Axel, "We need to get up there," Sun said.

"No," Blake objected, "It would look suspicious if all three of us went up there, besides, we need to know what Torchwick is doing in the Southeast."

"You guys worry about Torchwick, I'll get Axel," Fern whispered. Blake and Sun nodded. Fern managed to slip through the recruits to the wall, then behind a curtain. She reached up towards the ceiling, her ribbons came to live and went to the ceiling, slowly pulling her up. She then got underneath the suspended walkway, slowly climbing towards Axel. All she needed to do was use her ribbon to slam the hilt of her gun into the back of his head, knocking him out. Then she'd drag him to the meeting place where she and her team would interrogate him. She would find Ansem no matter what!

She was only a few feet away, just as she reached for her dagger, a gun shot shrouded the warehouse in darkness.

"Sun the window!" Blake could be heard, but Fern was focused on Axel.

"That's my cue to leave," the pyro began to run down the walkway, away from Fern. She quickly swung to the top and chased after him. If he got far enough she'd lose him in the dark. Axel jumped to the floor in front of the emergency exit. Dashing out into the alley. Fern latched her ribbon to the handle bar and swung onto the floor, following Axel. She threw off the White Fang mask and pulled out her scroll.

"Guys, I found Axel, I'm going to need help."

"Acknowledged," Sora's voice replied. Fern chased Axel through town, over buildings, through alleys, eventually he stopped.

"Okay it's time to stop this game of tag." He pulled out his weapons and threw one of them at Fern. She managed to dodge the first one but missed the second one coming at her. She was knocked onto the street. Axel began to approach, "Aren't you one of those kids who was at the docks? Don't you have better things to do?"

"I'm a huntress this is what I do," Fern got back up. Axel took a stand, he raised his chakram, ready to throw it. A screech filled the air, then a pink truck slammed into Axel sending him into an empty plot that was to be used for construction. Sora jumped out of the back.

"Fern are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't think he's down."

Riku and Heather emerged from the truck. Team SFHR ran into the large plot, weapons brandished as Axel stood up. He acted as though the truck didn't faze him, "Fighting a bunch of kids. Why do I always get stuck doing the icky jobs?"

His chakram's lit with fire. He threw them at the team. However, even though the team dodged, the weapons trajectory changed to follow them. They held up their guard, but the explosion still caused damage. They needed cover.

"Stone forest," Sora called. Heather dug her drill into the ground. Stone boulders burst from the ground, creating more cover. Fern then swung through, attacking Axel with her daggers as she did.

"Sky flower," Fern disappeared into the stone boulders. Sora jumped out and brought down his keyblade. Axel held up one of his chakram's as a shield. Sora jumped back. Just as Axel was about to counter, a stream of bullets slammed him into a rock, if he didn't have his aura he'd be swiss cheese. He quickly held up both his weapons to shield the attack. The attacker was Heather, finally using the Gatling gun aspect of her weapon. Axel couldn't take the attack anymore, he released a wall of fire that consumed the lot. The members of team SFHR took refuge behind the boulders.

"Twilight." Riku shot from the shadow swinging his Soul Eater. At the same time Sora launched his attack on Axel's other side. Axel used his chakram's as shields to push them off. Sora and Riku circled around him attacking with slashes. Axel could barely guard. Deciding he needed space, Axel released an explosion of fire, Sora and Riku were knocked back, but not done. Combining ice dust with their weapons, Sora and Riku threw their weapons at Axel. He jumped just in time to dodge the black and white ice that exploded from the weapons impact.

"Shadow fawn," Riku landed. Fern ran from the boulder throwing her ribbon at Riku. The silver top grabbed the ribbon, then used it to throw Fern into the air after Axel. Her ribbons wrapped around the daggers handles, she spun them around when she reached Axel. He once again blocked the attack, until Fern slammed her dagger from above. Forcing Axel to crash into the ground.

"We have him." The team closed in, but then everything went black. The lights didn't dim, their sight was gone.

"What's going on?" Heather shouted.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora called.

"Ow," Fern crashed into the ground.

Finally, their sight returned, but Axel was gone.

"Okay, what just happened?" Riku looked around for their opponent, but there was nothing.

Fern stood back up after her rough landing, "He must have gotten away."

"How? His semblance is fire isn't it?" Heather asked.

"He probably had someone save him," Riku thought out loud.

Sora's scroll rang, he answered, "Hello? Really? Well, if you don't know where they flew off to, we can't do anything. Yeah, ours got away too. Okay, lets meet up," Sora hung up before addressing his team, "Roman Torchwick got away, he had help too."

"Well that's just perfect," Riku shrugged.

"Come on guys," Heather said, putting the boulders away, "Let's go find Ruby and the others."

Somewhere on a public bench

Axel rolled his shoulder, trying to get the soreness to ease, "Why do I always get the icky jobs. Having to hold back really sucks."

"Axel!"

Axel looked up to see Roxas and Xion running towards him. The two stopped and gasped for breath.

"You know, you guys didn't have to run."

"We had to," Xion pulled out the sea-salt ice cream, "We didn't want this to melt."

"Are you okay, you're bruised?" Roxas asked.

"I ran into a little trouble on tonight's mission," Axel sighed, "Cinder's little groupie actually had to help me."

"So, you failed tonight," Xion teased.

"Hey! Fancy hat got to do his little speech, I didn't fail," Axel flicked Xion's forehead.

"But you still needed Emerald's help," Roxas said.

"Hey, I had it handled, she thought I needed help, and she couldn't stand straight when it was over," Axel explained.

"Is she okay?" Xion asked concerned.

"She's fine. It wasn't that bad, she'll bounce back by tomorrow," Axel explained.

"That's good," Roxas said, "You won't believe what how long class was today. Professor Port kept talking about his adventures. Honestly I think he's making it all up."

"I'm pretty sure most teachers make up the stuff they teach anyway," Axel joked.

"At least we can understand Professor Port, Professor Oobleck talks so fast I can barely understand him," Xion sighed before licking her ice cream.

The three talked casually like that for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 13

"Lucky shot." Cardin collapsed after Pyrrha defeated him and his entire team by herself.

"Well done Ms. Nikos," Glynda praised, "That should qualify you for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor," Pyrrha said.

"Now, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have enough time for one more match," Glynda looked at the students, "Ms. Belladonna?" Blake jolted at Glynda's words, closing her book, "You've been rather docile these past few classes how about…"

"Um…" Xion raised her hand, "Can I do it?"

"Xion is it? Alright, let's find you a partner."

"Um… if it's okay. I'd like to fight Pyrrha," Xion requested.

"Me?"

"Ms. Nikos has just finished a match," Glynda reminded, "You'll need to fight someone else."

"No, it's okay," Pyrrha insisted before turning back to Xion, "I'd be happy to oblige." Xion smiled.

Xion was wearing a purple top that was mostly hid by a black jean jacket with a purple cross design on the sleeves. She wore blue jean shorts, black socks and purple high tops. In her hand she held a key shaped sword which was black and white, called Two Across.

"She has the same weapon design as you," Yang whispered to Riku.

"She must have heard of the legend of Kingdom Hearts too," Riku answered.

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"Thanks for agreeing to this," Xion told her opponent, "You're really good, I wanted to try my best against you at least once."

"It's no trouble, sparring is always a good way to improve," Pyrrha answered.

"Begin."

Xion and Pyrrha launched at each other. There weapons clashed together, in flashes of red and gold, and black and white.

"Wow, she's good," Ruby whispered. Roxas nodded. Xion slashed across, but Pyrrha had used her semblance to change the direction of the blade making it miss by an inch. Xion smiled. The brunette cartwheeled back then threw her keyblade at Pyrrha. Pyrrha used her shield to deflect the blade and charged at Xion. However, with a wave of Xion's hand her keyblade rose from the ground and struck Pyrrha's back. Xion flipped over the red head and grabbed her keyblade. She tried to hit Pyrrha again from above, but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. When Xion landed the two were once again locking blades. When Pyrrha took a slash, Xion managed to make her miss with a wave of her hand as well. Pyrrha then threw her shield, Xion knocked it out of the way. Xion charged. Pyrrha dodged and did a leg sweep, knocking Xion off her feet. Pyrrha then kicked Xion in the abdomen sending her back. Pyrrha yanked her hand back, her shield flew into Xion's back sending the brunette back to the red head. Pyrrha released a series of slashes in front of Xion, with one final stab sending Xion back. Xion's aura went to red signaling the end of the match.

"And Pyrrha has won the match again," Glynda declared.

Pyrrha walked over to Xion and helped her up, "You're very good, I didn't know someone else had polarity."

"Well, yes and no," Xion stated, "If someone uses their semblance against me, mine copies theirs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you still kicked my butt," Xion smiled, "You're still better at polarity if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said.

"That is all for today," Glynda instructed, "Remember, the dance maybe this Sunday, but you have your first mission this Monday, I don't want to hear any excuses…"

The students vacated the auditorium for the weekend.

"Xion," Emerald approached the brunette as she waited outside for Roxas.

"Yeah?"

"That fight with Pyrrha, how was it?"

"It was tough," Xion admitted, "She used her polarity to make me miss my attacks. I almost didn't notice. No wonder I lost."

"So that's how she does it," Emerald thought. She looked at Xion with a frown, "Do me a favor and drop the nice girl act. It may fool Pyrrha, but I think its annoying." With that Emerald walked away. Xion looked at her confused.

"Act?"

"Xion," Roxas approached Xion, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I lost though."

"You'll get her next time," Roxas said.

"I hope so."

Later

Weiss answered a knock at the door, to her surprise and horror, it was Jaune… holding a guitar. "Weiss~," Jaune sang as he strummed the guitar. Weiss slammed the door in his face. Jaune began to know, "Come on open the door. I promise not to sing."

Weiss slumped, _I'm going to regret this aren't I?_

She opened the door, "I lied~." Jaune sang, "Weiss Schnee~, will you accompany me~, on the dance on… Sunday~?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"No." Weiss closed the door on him again. She turned to see the disapproving looks of Yang and Ruby, "What?"

"And that's why they call you the ice queen." Yang stated.

"All my life, boys had only cared about the perks of my last name," Weiss crossed her arms. She wasn't going to end up like her mother. Stuck with a man who didn't love her, being drunk and miserable. "Besides I already have a date in mind."

"You remember Sora has a girlfriend, right?" Yang asked. That question almost knocked Weiss on her back.

"What?"

"Sora," Yang reminded, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No, I'm going to ask Neptune. Even if that dork didn't have a girlfriend, which still confounds me, I wouldn't ask him out. He's goofy, childish, clumsy, and have you seen his grades?" Weiss prattled.

"Mm-hmm," Yang didn't buy it.

"Whether it's Sora or Neptune, it doesn't matter if Blake doesn't go," Ruby was worried about their friend.

SFHR's room

Sora ran into the room and closed the door. He gasped in breath, everywhere he went there was another girl trying to ask him to the dance. They were nice, but Sora didn't want a date. He agreed to go as a group with his team, but he also didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by turning them down.

"About time you got here," Riku was doing homework at his desk.

"You ditched me," Sora stated.

"I had to, I have my own fan club to avoid," Riku said.

"I still question why you two are so popular," Fern said looking through a dress catalogue with Heather.

"Believe me, that is something I ask myself every day," he peeked out into the hallway. To check if the coast was clear, thankfully it was. He needed to use the restroom. He snuck down the hall. When he did, he passed Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, nice guitar."

Jaune just slumped.

"Are you okay?"

"I just asked Weiss to the dance and she turned me down," Jaune admitted.

"Sorry man," Sora said.

"You're lucky you have a girlfriend, you know," Jaune continued down the hall. Sora watched him leave, before releasing a sigh.

"Sora is that you?"

"Oh crap," Sora shot back down the hall.

The next day

Sora and Riku ducked into the ballroom. The girls who want to ask them out passed by the door. Both boys let out a sigh of relief. "What are you guys doing here?"

Near the stage, sat in a slump was Ruby. Weiss was holding to pieces of cloth that were the same color, and Yang just placed a speaker on the floor.

"Hiding, the girls here won't give up," Sora sighed. Weiss rolled her eyes, why were so many girls into this dork anyway.

"So, did you pick out a dress yet?" Yang asked Ruby.

"What's the point? Who cares if Blake's not going."

"Blake's not going?" Sora chorused. Riku looked concerned as well.

"What's the matter?"

"Blake is so wrapped up in the investigation, she's refusing to rest," Ruby explained.

"I thought we agreed to take a break," Sora asked.

"Well, Blake isn't taking a break," Ruby said.

"Don't worry," Yang said, "Blake is coming." She turned and frowned, "Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doily's!"

"If I don't get doily's you don't get fog machines!" Weiss got into Yang's face.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines," Neptune and Sun entered the ballroom.

"We're thinking about it," Weiss smiled.

"That's cool."

"You ladies excited for dress up?" Sun asked.

"Heater's excited and so is Fern… I think. She doesn't show emotion well," Sora said. Riku flicked him on the back of his head.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night," Yang said.

"What will you boys be wearing?" Weiss asked.

"Aren't the only thing a guy can wear to a dance is a suit?" Sora asked.

"No," Sun answered gesturing towards the outfit he was wearing, "I'm wearing this."

"Ignore him," Neptune interrupted, "For he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo, it's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place."

"We've noticed."

"So, what does Blake think of all this?" Sun asked, "She's still being all… Blake-y."

"Obviously."

"We need to help her," Riku said, "I've been where's she is now, and I can say from experience, she's going to collapse or get sick."

"Well if your so eager to help," Yang looked at Riku, "I have an idea. I can even help you with that whole date issue."

"What about me?" Sora asked.

"You're on your own," Yang said.

"I'll help, and if you can get the girls of my back, I'm in," Riku said.

"Great," Yang smirked, "Tomorrow, pick me up at seven, and wear something nice." Yang grabbed Riku and dragged him out the door.

"Wait, what?"

"Did Yang just trick Riku into going with her to the dance?" Sun asked.

"Oh, she's good," Sora said.

In the classroom

Yang had dragged Blake and Riku. She had told them her story. How Summer Rose died and was then revealed that her mother was another woman. Yang had explained that she put so much effort into her search for her birth mother that it almost killed, not only herself, but Ruby, "…My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night."

"I can relate," Riku said.

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you, but this is different I'm not a child and this isn't just a quest for answers…"

"Blake," Riku interrupted, "Yang's not the only one who's been where you are now. One year after Ansem. One year before we came here, we traveled along the coast of Vale. We needed experience. Fight more than the small grimm on our island. For a while we kept up the pace. But in one of the towns we were staying in, I thought I saw Ansem. I was angry, desperate, I wanted revenge so bad. I used all my energy to look for him, barely eating, barely sleeping, despite Sora's warnings. One day, I thought found his footprints that led down. I tracked them for hours. When I reached the destination I found a fisherman, a grouchy one at that. Needless to say, I was disappointed. It just got worse, on my way back to town. I got ambushed by some grimm. But I could barely hold my sword. It didn't go well, if Sora hadn't gotten there I'd be dead."

"Do you understand what we're saying?" Yang asked, "If Ansem or Roman Torchwick walked through that door right this second, what would you do?"

"I'd fight them," Blake pushed against Yang, but Yang didn't budge.

"You'd lose," Riku said sternly.

"I can stop them!" Blake protested.

"You can't even stop me," Yang pushed Blake, it wasn't even a strong push, but Blake was sprawled on the desk. When Blake stood back up Yang hugged her.

"Blake," Riku reminded, "It's not just you. If you're tired, you just drag your team down."

"Please Blake," Yang pleaded, "Get some rest, not just for yourself, but for the people you care about." Yang separated from Blake and began to walk away.

"Riku and I may be going, but if you decide to come out I'll save you a dance," Yang winked before leaving the lecture hall.

"You're going with Yang?" Blake asked.

"She tricked me."

That night

Sora peeked around the corner. Alright he was almost home for the night. He noticed Neptune walking down the sidewalk across the yard.

"Neptune," Weiss approached him.

"Oh hey."

"I know this seems unorthodox, but would you accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss asked. Sora smiled, he believed Weiss was going to have a date… until.

"Sorry, but, I don't want to…" Neptune answered.

"What, but why?" Weiss asked.

"I'm just sorry," Neptune ran off leaving a stunned Weiss. Sora looked at Weiss worried. She looked like she was about to cry. He couldn't just stand there, Weiss needed a friend.

"Weiss," Sora approached the heiress. She looked horrified when she saw Sora. Someone actually saw her get rejected, not noticing the concern on Sora's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course not," Weiss snapped.

"Look, there are a lot of guys in the school, who'd love to go with you," Sora tried to comfort, "You're amazing and I know-…"

"Will you shut up!" Weiss screamed as she turned away, she couldn't take it anymore, "What do you know? You have all these girls chasing you, your team leader, you walk around, being nice with that stupid smile on your face. People just love you, don't they? Your grades are bad, you don't know anything about the outside world, you don't even know when someone wants to be alone! You don't deserve to be team leader, you don't deserve to be loved, you don't even deserve to have a girlfriend, Kairi deserves better than an someone like you!"

Weiss turned around expecting Sora to argue, but what she saw, filled her with regret instantly. Sora's expression could only be described in one word… hurt. His eyes were glassy, with tears threatening to spill over.

"You don't need to tell me… I already know Kairi deserved better than me." Finally, a tear fell from his eye and he ran from the heiress. Before Weiss could call after him, someone beat her to it.

"Sora wait," Heather ran from behind Weiss after her team leader. She turned to see Fern and Riku. Fern was emotionless as always, but Riku… for the first time since she met the boy she took a step back. Riku looked like he was seconds away from attacking the heiress.

"Riku I-…"

"Don't!" Riku shouted, causing Weiss to flinch, "Do you know why Kairi isn't here with us? It's because she's dead."

Weiss felt her blood run cold at those two words.

"When we fought Ansem, Sora's aura was nearly depleted when he launched an attack. He would have died if Kairi hadn't pushed him out of the way, but there was no time for her to get out of the way too. Sora tried to save her, by using his semblances healing aspect, but he was low to begin with and couldn't do anything. She died in his arms. It was Ansem's fault, but Sora blames himself, he never forgave himself, he…"

"Riku," Fern pulled back the advancing boy, "Sora needs his friends." Riku was still hostile as he walked away.

"I can't believe she said that," Riku growled.

"She's a Schnee," Fern said, "When something doesn't go their way, they take their pain out on others."

Weiss was now alone in the courtyard. The past few minutes were replaying over and over again in her mind. Her words, Sora's expression, Riku yelling at her… Kairi was dead, that's why he had her charm. He wanted something of her. It's why he didn't want a date, he wasn't over her.

Weiss sank to her knees as Fern's words repeated in her mind… _Sora was only trying to be a good friend. But I was upset that Neptune turned me down. I… took it out on him._ Tears began to threaten her eyes at the next thought, _I'm just like father…_

Sora running from her than began to haunt her. This wasn't like their other arguments, she said something that hurt him deeply… Sora may never speak to her again. He'd never annoy her, never talk to her, he'd never smile for her again.

That thought, stabbed through her heart. A pain worse than what the words of her father, worse than a grimm attack. She held herself as she began to sob onto the sidewalk.

 **You're all wondering why I had posted so frequently these past few days. A certain reviewer, had figured out Kairi was dead and put it on a review. I had to write down then post it before the review got posted. I don't discourage comments. If anything, I encourage them. Everyone is entitled to an opinion, whether it's praise or criticism, I respect it. But please, if you think you've figured out an important surprise, don't post it on a review. Not out of respect for me, but for your fellow readers. Even if it's obvious to you I want it to be a surprise. Again comments, praise or criticism is fine, but I've been holding this surprise since the beginning. Thank you for your reviews and ideas. I appreciate them all**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 14

Heather quickly ran down the hall to her team's room. She opened it, after a quick look around she found her team leader. Sora was in a corner behind his bed. He was curled in a ball, his hand clutching to Kairi's good luck charm. The pinkette navigated around the bed to her friend, "Sora."

He didn't respond.

"Sora, Weiss had no idea what she was talking about," Heather tried. She thought back to the night when Sora and Riku told them about Ansem and how in their fight, Kairi died.

 _"… Kairi… didn't survive."_

 _Riku closed his eyes and clenched his hands. Sora looked down in depression. Their female members looked at them at their confession. Fern's deer ears had drooped down, her face was full of sympathy. Heather rose from her seat. She walked over to the boys and brought them into a motherly hug._

She didn't ask why they didn't tell team RWBY about Kairi's death; this was not something you could force someone to talk about, and it wasn't Heather's secret to tell, "Sora, Weiss was angry, and she said things that weren't true."

"It was true," Sora slightly muffled reply came.

"It wasn't," Heather countered, "Kairi made a choice, she cared about you and put your safety before her own. You would have done the same."

Heather hated seeing Sora like this. He was brave and happy despite what he went through. She respected him greatly for this, but now he had been reminded of his greatest regret. She had no idea how to help him

The Next Morning

Blake woke up, feeling better than she did when she fell asleep. She slept like she was in a coma, due to her not sleeping much the past week. She sat up and stretched, getting rid of the stiffness. She was also starving. She was thinking about what to get for breakfast, she looked at the bed across from her. Ruby was in her top bunk sleeping like normal, but the bed beneath, where Weiss should have been, was empty. From the well-kept state of the pillows and sheets it hadn't been slept in at all.

Roxas yawned as he walked back to his room. He had a bag that held a couple of breakfast burritos, for him and Xion. Tomorrow he and Xion had to do their mission and find the shard. Cinder and her group were there as well, but they were told to not help them, and in turn they wouldn't help him and Xion either. Roxas didn't understand why Cinder was there. The most he was told was Cinder was looking for something as well, not the shard, just something else.

Honestly, Roxas didn't like being kept in the dark. The organization had told him to do missions, but he didn't know what they were for. They said it would help him remember his life before the year prior. He had no idea who he was. He woke up in a medical bay with a man called Vexen, and one of the organizations leaders, Xemnas. He had no memory what so ever before that, so he ended up working for the organization. It wasn't so bad, he had Axel and Xion and they treated him well, but the other members where… not as kind. Some were cold and distant. Others were simply cruel, honestly, Roxas had thought about taking Xion and Axel and running away, but where else could they go?

He looked around Beacon. Maybe… here? This place was warm. Sure, some of the student's, like Cardin, weren't pleasant. But there were more good students than bad. If he became a huntsman he'd know what he was doing. He'd know what he was fighting for. And he liked helping others. He did want to leave, but what about Xion and Axel?

Axel had been part of the organization longer than him, supposedly he lost his village when he was younger, and he wandered aimlessly until the organization found him. Roxas knew Axel was rough around the edges, but he also knew he was a good person. He just had a rough life. But after being with the organization for so long could Axel leave?

Xion? She was like Roxas, she had no memory of her past when she joined. Roxas could see Xion leaving with him. Some members like Siax and Larxene, they only seemed to hate Xion, calling her 'useless' or 'mistake.' She got along with Demyx just fine, but Demyx was not the poster boy for the organization.

When could they leave? Maybe after the Vytal festival? The organization would never think they'd run to the last place their mission took.

He turned the corner and stopped. One of his classmates was curled into a ball, leaning against the wall. _What's Weiss doing here?_

" _You don't deserve to be loved, Kairi deserves someone better than you!"_

" _Kairi's dead!"_

" _She's Schnee, when something doesn't go their way, they take it out on others."_

 _Weiss ran through her mansion. The cold lonely mansion. It seemed bigger than usual, it seemed like no matter how much she ran she couldn't even move. She hated it, she hated this place, she didn't want to be here anymore._

 _She spotted her mother, her back facing her. Weiss reached out to her, "Mother."_

 _When her hand landed on her shoulder, her mother vanished. Down the hall, Winter stood, "Winter."_

 _Winter had a solemn look on her face, "I'm not always going to be around to save you, Weiss."_

 _The specialist turned around and disappeared around the corner. Weiss began to panic, "Winter, please. Don't leave me."_

 _Before Weiss could run after her sister, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back into place. It could only be her father, "Weiss, you are my daughter, act like it."_

" _Let go of me!" Weiss pulled her wrist free and ran down the hall to find Winter. But now as she ran, the floor began to crack from the spots where she took her steps. The hall way was starting to crumble. She ran faster to escape the collapsing structure. When she turned, she placed her hand on the doorways frame, but then it began to crack. The hallway became darker and darker, until Weiss was running through a black void._

 _She was alone, she was scared, she wanted someone to help her. Someone she could trust. In the distance she could just barely make out a figure; was it Winter? As she got closer she realized it wasn't Winter, it was Sora. She smiled, she could trust Sora._

" _Sora," she reached out and gently pulled at Sora's arm, so he could turn around. He yanked it back. He looked, with a cold expression._

" _Go away!"_

"Hey."

Weiss's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing out here this early?"

Weiss looked up to see Roxas. What was he doing in her room…? Wait, this wasn't her room.

"I've been out here all night?" Weiss thought out loud. It took a moment but now she was noticing that she was curled into a ball, leaning against a wall. She was outside, not in her dorm… It wasn't all a nightmare, she really did say those things to Sora. She remembered crying after it happened. She must had fallen asleep at some point.

"Apparently," Roxas answered, "Are you okay?" Roxas had crouched down next to the heiress.

"I don't want to talk about it," Weiss said. She had no idea what she could do now.

Roxas however sat down next to her, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I know you're lying. You just slept here the whole night, you need someone to talk to," Roxas pressed. This time, Weiss just didn't respond. Roxas thought for a minute. She was acting like him when he was confused or messed up a mission. He thought about what him feel better. Yeah, talking about it made him feel better, but now that he thought about, it wasn't like he could talk about it to just anyone in the organization, either Xion or Axel. Usually Axel, he usually knew what to do.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But you need to talk to someone about this. What about your team? They're your friends, aren't they?" Roxas asked.

"… How am I supposed to tell them about this?"

"Sure, they might be mad, but if they're really your friends, they'll know you need them to listen, and help you. That's what friends are for. That's what it means to care about someone," that's what Axel taught him anyway.

Weiss was silent for a while, assuming that meant she wanted him to leave, he began to stand up. But Weiss's hand grabbed the side of his shirt to keep him from moving, "… Stay for a little longer."

"Okay," Roxas chuckled.

"Also, if you tell anyone about this I'll stab you with my sword."

"Sure," Roxas sighed. Xion acted like that sometimes.

"She wasn't in her bed when I woke up," Blake explained to Ruby and Yang.

"She's not answering her scroll," Ruby said looking at her scroll.

"Not again," Yang whispered, "Okay, we need to go out and find…" the door opening and closing interrupted Yang, "Weiss."

The missing heiress had entered the room. In an instant she was surrounded by her concerned teammates.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Where have you been?" Yang asked.

"Do you realize you've been gone all night?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked around at her concerned friends. She couldn't take it, she was too emotionally tired to be strong. She leaned against the door and began to cry. Needless to say, it shocked her teammates to see the ice-cold queen crying.

Yang, basically having raised Ruby, her maternal nature emerged as she pulled Weiss into gentle hug. Making shushing noises and telling her 'it's okay.'

Finally, Weiss sobbed out her woes, "S-Sora hates me… he's never g-going to talk to me again…"

SFHR's room

"Sora come on, you've been wanting to go," Fern said.

"I just don't want to go," Sora said.

"That's not true, we agree to go as a group," Heather reminded.

"I'm sorry Heather," Sora said, "It's not like I'm any good at social things like this anyway." Sora then exited the room.

"What do we do?" Heather asked Fern.

"When in doubt," Fern pulled out her scroll, "Get Riku."

 **For the record, I like Kairi, and killing her hurts me. But it had to be done. Now Weiss has said something mean, even for her, and our lovable goofball is in the dumps. Our stoic ice queen is also feeling the consequences of her words. However, let's not forget that Weiss has her friends. If you think they'll be mad that she yelled at Sora, don't forget; they have an ex-terrorist on their team. I think they can forgive her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 15

Weiss had finally calmed down enough to explain what had happened. How she asked Neptune to the dance and he turned her down, how Sora tried to cheer her up, but she instead yelled at him. Then Riku came and revealed Kairi's death.

Weiss sat at her bed staring at the floor. Waiting for her team to respond. If they were going to yell at her, fine, she didn't care; she deserved it.

"Weiss," Yang began, "We won't pretend what you said was right." Ruby, Blake, and looked amongst themselves before nodding, "Do you regret it."

"More than anything?" Weiss said after a silent moment.

"Alright, we believe you," Blake said. Of course they were mad. What Weiss said was horrible, and Sora was probably hurting. But they could see that Weiss was in agony over it too. They knew Weiss, she was a snob, but not heartless. And she needed help as well.

"Look, Sora will see that you regret it too," Yang explained, "He's not the type of guy to hold a grudge."

"Why do you think he didn't tell us?" Ruby asked, "About Kairi being…"

"Ruby, something like this isn't something you get over quickly if at all," Blake explained, "Losing someone you love like that… you don't want to talk about it." She should know, losing Adam to his demons was something she didn't like to talk about.

Ruby let out a sigh before pulling Weiss off her bed, "Come on Weiss, you were out all night, let's get you cleaned up. We'll even get ready for the dance." Ruby turned towards the dresses that were hanging in the closet.

"You can throw mine away, I'm not going," Weiss said depressed.

"What?"

"First Blake now you?" Yang asked.

"If Sora's going I'm the last person he'll want to see," Weiss said, "I don't want to ruin it for him."

"Weiss come on," Ruby urged, "You helped plan this dance."

"And now people will enjoy it, and they'll enjoy it better without me."

"Weiss, please, we want to enjoy it with you," Yang explained.

"I'm sorry, but I made up my mind," She walked out the room, "Ruby was right, I need a shower."

The three members looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

"The only thing we can do," Yang said, "We're going to help Sora and Weiss make-up."

"Yang I agree Sora is forgiving, but I think it's going to be a long time before he forgives this," Blake stated.

"That's why we're going to need help," Ruby said, forming a plan.

Riku was walking back to his dorm after a morning training session. Fern had called him and told him Sora no longer wanted to go to the dance. He knew this was a possibility. He just hoped Sora wouldn't let Weiss affect him like this. He was now going to have to convince his best friend to go, and hope he feels better enough to go.

Something shot past his face and blew up the tree next to him, "Oh Riku~."

Riku turned. Standing near him, eyes glowing red, was his _lovely_ date Yang, "I need to talk to you."

Riku knew immediately what this was about. He yelled at Weiss, and Yang was mad at him for it… This was not going to be fun.

Fern walked through the campus, she had two large bags of sea-salt ice cream, resisting the urge to eat them; they were for Sora. Maybe his favorite ice cream would lift his spirits. Fern knew how badly it hurt for a loved one to die. She lost both her parents. But she wasn't going to let Sora stop living his life because Weiss was a bitch.

"Fern," The deer faunus looked to see Blake approach her, "We need to talk."

"Come on Sora pick up," Heather scowled as her scroll went to voice mail. She went to look for Sora after he had left. Fern had gone to get some ice cream, Riku was on his way to the dorm, her job was to find Sora.

She was in the courtyard, he sometimes liked to stare at the statue, but she couldn't spot her team leader anywhere.

"Heather." A storm of rose petals exploded in front of her. Ruby emerged from it, "We need to talk."

"Yang I don't want to hear it," Riku stated.

The blonde stomped into his path, "Tough, silver top, because you're going to hear it."

"Move," Riku demanded. Yang began to run her finger down his chest.

"Riku do you remember that story about my first meeting with Junior?"

Riku immediately took three steps back. He remembered. He pulled his resolve back. He was not going to be intimidated; especially not by Ruby's psychotic sister, "Weiss shouldn't have yelled at Sora. He was only trying to cheer her up. It wasn't his fault she got dumped."

"You're right," Yang placed her hands on her hips, "She shouldn't have said that. But she regrets it with all her heart."

"And why should I care?"

"Because you're going to help me, help her and Sora make up."

"What? Why should I-…"

"Do you know what happened after you left her in the courtyard?" Yang interrupted, "She broke down crying. She cried for so long she fell asleep and was there the entire night. We woke up and she wasn't in our room. We were worried, and it didn't get better when she came home and started crying. Yes, I am still mad she said those things, but Weiss regrets it, she was crying because she is afraid she's going to lose Sora as a friend."

"Okay, maybe Riku and went a little too far," Fern said, "But can you blame us?"

"Yes," Blake said, "You condemn the White Fang and Weiss, but when you have the opportunity, you act just like them. Don't you want to be better?"

"I hear what you're saying Ruby," Heather said, "But I need to focus on Sora, he's my friend and my team leader."

"I know, but Weiss needs help too," Ruby said, "She's sorry for what she did she really is."

"Ruby, I know Weiss is your teammate, but why are you so insistent on this?" Heather asked, "She said those horrible things, why do you want to help her make up with Sora."

Ruby let out a sigh and took a breath, "I know Weiss can be mean and bossy."

"She's judgmental are rude," Blake explained.

"She just has to be right about every thing and wants to have things like doily's," Yang explained.

"But despite all that she's a good person," Ruby was convinced, "When I was almost killed by that deathstalker she saved me."

"Despite, being a faunus, despite being a former member of the White Fang," Blake reminded, "She searched for us for twelve hours. And she didn't let the fact that I was a member get in the way of me being her teammate. She even said I should come to her if I needed help."

"She helped me put up the dance because she wanted everyone to have a good time," Yang explained, "And now, because she said those things to Sora she isn't even going to go herself."

"What?"

"She said that she didn't want to ruin it for Sora."

"She couldn't if she tried," Riku stated, "Sora said he isn't going."

Yang groaned, "Great. Now I need to make Sora go as well."

"I want to help Sora, but you still haven't explained why I should help Weiss too? Why have you forgiven her so easily?"

Yang let out a sigh before answering, "Why did Sora forgive you, after you betrayed him and worked with Ansem…?"

They didn't know it, but Ruby, Blake, and Yang said this at the same time, "Because she's my friend. I know she's not a bad person. And whether you realize it or not, she's your friend too."

Riku closed his eyes, took in a breath, and let out a sigh, "Fine. Does this mean I'm not going as your date?"

"Oh," Yang grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, "Not only are we still going together, but you are going to also be my gofer. If something goes wrong at the dance, like a light goes out, the DJ needs water, you're doing it got it?"

Riku sweated a little, "Got it."

"Alright," Fern said, "Sora is my friend and Weiss is my… acquaintance. So, I'll help."

"Good," Blake said, "I need to go talk to Weiss, you go talk to Ruby and the others about a plan."

"So, what's the plan?" Heather asked.

"It's already been placed in motion," Ruby smiled.

Weiss stomped down the corridor towards her room, in her fancy heels. When she was finished with her shower, her casual outfit was gone and replaced with the dress she picked for the dance. Refusing to walk to her room wearing nothing but a towel she put it on. Reaching her destination, she entered her room and made a b-line for her closet. When she opened her closet, it was empty. Only the hangers remained. She went to her drawers, empty. Weiss gritted her teeth; this had Ruby's name written all over it.

She did consider taking some clothes from her teammates closet's, but that would be rude… Plus Ruby was too small, and Yang and Blake were too big.

Speaking of which, Blake entered the room, dressed for the dance. Weiss turned towards the faunus, "Where are my clothes?"

"I really have no idea," Blake shrugged, "Yang and Ruby told me to leave when they were raiding your closet."

"I know what you're all trying to do and I'm not going," Weiss stated.

"Weiss how about you sit down," Blake pointed towards Weiss's bed. Weiss rolled her eyes but did what she was expected.

"What?"

"Weiss, why did you yell at Sora?" Weiss immediately looked depressed.

"I was mad, okay," Weiss said, "I was rejected by Neptune and it was embarrassing that to be seen."

"Was that all?" Blake asked, "When you told us about it, you also yelled at him about how he's popular with other girls and Kairi-…"

"I know what I said," Weiss cried out, "I know I shouldn't have said that even if I didn't know she was dead. I was wrong, I was horrible, and if Sora hates me for it, he should-…"

"Weiss," Blake interrupted, "Calm down. Why did you talk about the other girls and Kairi?"

"I don't know," Weiss said, "I don't get it either. It just bugs me that so many girls like him and that he had a girlfriend. I don't know why, I know it's wrong."

This was why Blake was here, she was the only member of her team who was in a real relationship. Even if that relationship didn't end well. She knew what Weiss was going through and she was going to help her get through it.

"That sounds to me… like your jealous."

"Jealous… of what?"

Blake didn't answer, instead she asked another question, "Why did you ask Neptune to the dance?"

"Why?" Weiss asked, "Well he was charming, he was mature, not like Sora at all."

"Why did you just compare him to Sora?"

"I don't know."

"Do you compare Neptune to the other boys?" Blake asked, "Riku, Jaune, Ren, Cardin?"

"No…" Weiss realized. She never compared Neptune to the other boys, just Sora. Why? Why? Why did she compare him to Neptune? Why did she keep thinking about him? Why did she get annoyed when those girls asked him out and talked to him? Why did they even talk to him in the first place. Sora was… Sora was… _He's mine, they can't have him!_

Weiss froze. Where did that thought come from? Sora wasn't hers. She didn't want him she wanted Neptune… didn't she?

Blake watched her teammate expression. It went from confusion, to anger, to shock, then back to confusion. Weiss was finally starting to understand.

"Weiss, describe Sora for me, tell me what you genuinely think of him," Blake said.

Weiss shook her head, she was afraid to tell Blake, she was afraid of her own feelings, because if it were true then…

"Weiss, remember what you told me at the docks?" Blake asked, "You said I could come to you if I had a problem. If something was wrong I could tell you," Blake sat next to her, "Well, you can talk to me too. I'm not your family, I'm not your peers… I'm your friend."

Weiss took a breath, she began her description, "He's childish, he's lazy, he's clumsy, he's always falling over. Even after falling over he's smiling. That stupid smile. He helps people, always offering to help someone. He likes to annoy me, but when he annoys me before a test or something important, I'm not nervous anymore. He even makes me smile sometimes… okay a lot of times. He has this warmth, this strength, this kindness, sometimes thinking about it makes me feel more confident, less afraid. He's loyal, he cares about his friends, and he still loves Kairi even though she's…"

"Is that why you tried to get with Neptune? Because you thought Kairi was still alive?"

Weiss didn't answer. How could she answer?

"Weiss, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Blake stated, "Sora's a great person. He's kind, he's loyal. Kairi was lucky," Weiss didn't respond, "Look Weiss, I know you're confused, you'll sort out your feelings eventually, but right now, do you want to lose Sora as a friend?"

"Of course not," Weiss cried.

Blake wrapped an arm around her, "Then listen, because Ruby and Yang have a plan."

Sora walked back towards his room. He felt a little better now that he spent some time alone. Being reminded of his greatest regret was difficult. He was still hurting, that was why he wasn't going to the dance, he didn't think he could enjoy it while thinking of Kairi, and he didn't want to ruin it for his friends.

He could still remember that day. The force behind Kairi's push knocking him to safety. The pain his aura caused him when he tried to heal her. Her smile as she tried to tell him she was alright, but the truth was she was dying. Then her body went stiff as her life faded away.

Sora reached his dorm room, maybe he could catch up on some homework, get ahead for once?

He opened the door.

"Sora."

He looked in front of him. Standing in the middle of his room, wearing a pretty dress, looking so scared she was on the brink of tears, was Weiss.

 **It's the moment of truth Weiss, I hope you know what you're doing.**

 **This was really hard to type.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. This may very well be the longest chapter I've written.**

Chapter 16

Weiss stood in the center of team SFHR's room. Standing in front of the door was Sora. An awkward silence had filled the room. The two looked at each other, waiting for the other to do something.

Sora finally couldn't take the silence. Weiss made it clear to him that she didn't like him, so he turned around to leave the room.

"Sora wait," Weiss pleaded. Sora stopped, but didn't turn around. Weiss didn't want to be like her father. That man didn't love his wife or family, he loved his money. He married into the Schnee name, so he could become rich. He changed the company, so it focused more on getting money, at the cost of the workers safety and the company's ethnics. And when her father didn't get what he wanted he took it out on others. Just like what she did to Sora, now she was going to do what her father never did, "I'm sorry." Apologize.

"I shouldn't have said what I said," Weiss said, "I didn't know that Kairi… died. And even if I didn't know I shouldn't have said that. I was hurt and angry and I took it out on you, it was horrible… I was horrible… and if you hate me, I deserve it… and i-if," Weiss began to sob, "If y-you st-still want to keep h-hating me… that's… fine too," Weiss closed her eyes as she began to tremble, "I just… wan-wanted you to know th-that I regret it, and I-…

A pair of arms pulled Weiss into a hug. Her eyes shot open to see Sora had pulled her into an gentle embrace.

"Weiss," Sora finally spoke, "I could never hate you. You were right, Kairi did deserve better than me."

"No, I wasn't," the heiress said wrapping her arms around his waist, "You're loyal, you're kind, if someone is hurting you do everything to help them; Kairi was lucky to have you." Sora was silent as Weiss gently sobbed in his arms.

"I thought you were the one who hated me," Sora confessed breaking the silence.

Weiss shook her head frantically, "I don't hate you. I hate myself. You are joyful and carefree. I mistook that for laziness. People flock to you because of you, before Beacon, people only flocked to me, because they wanted my money, my name. My mother married a man who didn't love her, just her name. I was jealous that people wanted to be your friend for the real you. And I took it out on you," Weiss took in a deep breath before telling him the next part, "If you stopped talking to me, annoying me, I would miss it, I would miss you."

A few more minutes of silence entered the room. Sora smiled, then pulled away, "Okay from now on I'll annoy you."

Weiss looked up with a smile, but her eyes were still watering. Sora pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Weiss's face dry.

"Sora, is it true you aren't going to the dance?" Weiss asked solemnly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you, it was my choice."

Weiss took in a breath, "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the dance together!"

Sora was stunned and silent for five straight minutes, "… What?"

"Don't get any ideas," Weiss held a finger to his face, "It's a friend date. I don't have a date, you don't have a date, so because we're friends we're going together."

Sora was silent again, then he burst into laughter.

"What?" Weiss asked, "Isn't that how it works?"

"Sure Weiss," Sora said, "That's how it works. Wait outside for a few minutes I got to change."

"Alright, don't be too long," Weiss began to walk towards the door.

"Weiss."

Weiss stopped and turned around, "What?"

"Even if you weren't rich or a Schnee, I would still talk and annoy you," Sora smiled. Weiss blushed.

"You're so childish," Weiss exited the room and began to wait, as she did, she smiled.

"Riku the punch bowl is getting low," Yang observed, "Go refill."

"Yes Yang," Riku sighed as he went to do his job.

Xion watched as the silver-haired boy walked across the room. She was wearing a purple, short skirt, sleeveless dress. She was sitting at a table waiting for Roxas to bring them drinks. The dance had a nice fun atmosphere. She wished Axel could enjoy it with her and Roxas. Then Roxas came, he sat down next to her and gave her a glass of punch.

"I've never seen a party like this," Roxas said.

"I've never been to a party at all," Xion said.

"It's different, people are talking because they want to talk to each other, not because they have to," Roxas said.

"I know, I wish Axel could be here," Xion said.

"So, do I."

Xion leaned in so she could whisper, "Tomorrow I think we should check the CCT. It doesn't just act as a transmission tower, it's where Professor Ozpin's office is. Xigbar once said that, 'leaders keep their treasures close,' or something like that. We couldn't do it tonight, because Cinder is doing something else."

"Okay," Roxas nodded, "But right now, lets enjoy the party." He then noticed Ruby stumble across the dance floor; she was really bad at walking in high heels.

"There's Ruby."

Xion looked and giggled, "That was me trying to get used to heels."

"The first time I saw her in sparing class she reminded me of Marluxia."

Xion looked at him surprised, "How does she remind you of Marluxia?"

"Not her personality, her weapon and semblance," Roxas clarified.

"Oh," Xion realized, "She has a scythe, she makes flower petals when she runs really fast."

"Yeah that's what I meant," Roxas explained, "Honestly, I prefer talking to her than talking to Marluxia."

"I know," Xion agreed, "He kind of creeps me out."

"Who do you think would win if they fought?" Roxas asked.

"I like Ruby, but I think Marluxia would win," Xion said. As the two continued to talk Heather and Fern walked past them, both were carrying bags of ice.

Fern was wearing a full length green tunic dress, with gold trimmings. With her deer ears she almost looked like a goddess of the forest. Contrast to what she usually wore, Heather wore a full length, sleeveless, pink dress, with layers making up her skirt.

"Why are we helping Riku again?" Fern asked.

"Because he's our friend," Heather reminded. The two reached the punch bowl and began filling it with ice. They noticed Ruby standing their drinking from a cup, "Hey Ruby having fun."

"Eh, I'm not fancy dancy person," Ruby explained.

"Neither am I," Heather said, "And yet here we are." Fern and Heather then took a glass.

Then Jaune appeared, also holding a cup, "I see you're hiding behind the punch bowl too."

Ruby nodded, Jaune held up his cup, "To the socially awkward." Ruby, Heather, and Fern toasted to that.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss," Ruby said.

"Eh, it's fine," Jaune said, "Neptune's pretty cool, I get why she went with him."

The three flora named girls looked at him confused.

"What do you mean."

"Oh, come one who can pull off blue hair?" Jaune asked before taking a sip from his cup.

"No one can pull off blue hair," Fern said, "But that's not what we meant."

"Weiss didn't come to the dance with Neptune she came with Sora," Heather explained. That caused Jaune to cough on his drink.

"What?"

"Neptune turned her down," Ruby said, "And after a long and complicated day, she decided to go with Sora."

"It's a friend date," Fern explained.

"Wait, isn't that cheating?" Jaune asked remembering Kairi's photo. Fern's ears drooped a little at the question.

"One, it's a friend date, and two," Heather listed, "Kairi passed away about a year ago. Sora is single."

"Oh," Jaune said, feeling bad about what he said the other night when he told Sora he was lucky to have a girlfriend, but then he stared daggers at Neptune, "Hold my punch!"

Ruby held his punch. Then when Jaune walked away, she took a sip out of it.

"Well," Fern said in her usual monotone voice, "Once again, it's up to me."

"What's up to you?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it," Fern gave Heather her glass and walked after Jaune.

Fifteen minutes later

Fern had spied on Jaune as he went to talk to Pyrrha, then chewed Neptune out about turning Weiss down. Then gave him advice, decent advice actually; about talking to Weiss. Then Jaune was once again alone on the balcony.

"What do you know." Jaune jumped and screamed like a girl at Fern's voice shattering his solitude. He turned to see the deer faunus, "I followed you, so you wouldn't get beat up by Neptune, but you actually did something mature."

"Hey, I could've taken him."

"No, you wouldn't," Fern said. Jaune slouched.

"Jaune I don't understand you," Fern simply said.

"I get it I'm a loser who became team leader, and I like Pumpkin Pete a little too much and- ow."

Fern punched him on top of his head, "Don't interrupt a lady when she's talking," she said in a monotone voice. As Jaune rubbed his head, Fern asked, "What's wrong with Pyrrha?"

"Well no one asked her to the dance," Jaune answered standing up straight.

"I meant, what is it about her you don't like?"

"What? There's nothing about her I don't like," Jaune said.

"So why didn't you ask her?"

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

Fern spoke more slowly, "Why. Didn't. You. Ask. Pyrrha?"

"Why would I ask Pyrrha?"

"Because she likes you stupid," Fern deadpanned. Jaune starred at her, then laughed.

"She's Pyrrha Nikos, why would she like me?"

"You were delusional enough to think Weiss would go out with you and you're asking that?" Fern asked.

"She's my friend," Jaune explained.

"Believe or not Jaune, that's what some girls want in a boyfriend," Fern explained, "I don't understand why some girls like Neptune. It's like you said, he doesn't care that much about our feelings, and it's what's going to get him turned down by Weiss."

"But Weiss asked him out," Jaune reminded, feeling a bit confused.

"Clearly you didn't stick around after that," Fern sighed, "My team and team RWBY spent the whole day trying to make those two sort out their feelings. And Weiss, even if she won't admit it to herself, has fallen in love with Sora."

"What?"

"Seriously Jaune it's obvious."

"So why didn't she just say so, why didn't Pyrrha tell me she liked me?"

"It's a little hard to do that when the boy you like is singing a guitar solo for another girl," Fern reminded. Jaune once again slouched. Fern placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not telling you, you have to like her back," Fern explained, "Just be more aware. And maybe the girl of your dreams, may already be with you."

"Alright," Jaune stood up, "I'm still confused, but I know what I have to do. Do you have a spare dress?"

"Yes."

Weiss sat down on one of the chairs that lined the walls. Sora remained standing.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Sora said.

"Okay, thanks." Sora then walked away.

Weiss began to think more about Sora and their friend date. She was still confused about her feelings for the spikey-haired boy.

"Hey Weiss?" Weiss looked up to see Neptune, "Is this seat taken?" Both the seats on next to Weiss were vacant, so if Sora came back he still had a place to sit.

"Yeah, you can sit," Weiss said directing Neptune to the chair.

"I heard you came with Sora," Neptune stated.

"It's a friend date," Weiss clarified.

"Really, cool," Neptune said, "Um… about last night. I turned you down, because I can't dance."

"What?" Weiss looked at him surprised.

"I can't dance," Neptune hung his head in shame.

"Okay, I feel better about myself," Weiss said. Then she watched JNPR, along with Jaune, who was wearing a dress, dancing. This dance just kept getting… surprising.

"What I'm trying to say is… I do like you." Weiss looked back at him. He liked her?

"You do?"

"Yeah, and if you want, I'd like to get to know you better," Neptune said, "So do you wanna go out?" Weiss was speechless, Neptune was asking her out… the previous night, she would have been overjoyed, but now?

She looked towards the punch bowl where Sora was. The boy was looking back at her holding two glasses. He saw that she was with Neptune. He then looked at the two glasses, when he looked back up he smiled and put one of the glasses on the table. Weiss knew Sora was giving her permission to end their date to be with Neptune. He was considerate like that, after all, why would she want to be on a friend date when she could be on a real one.

But, there something behind that smile. A flash of hurt he tried to hide. Weiss didn't want to hurt Sora anymore. She didn't want him to ever be hurt. She wanted him to keep smiling that goofy smile, she wanted to see that smile every day… Oh Gods…

 _I really am falling in love with that dork!_

Weiss let out a sigh before looking back at Neptune, "Neptune, I'm glad you came to talk to me. And I know I was the one who asked you out first, but…"

Neptune sighed, "You're not interested anymore."

"It's not that I don't like you and I promise, you not being able to dance hasn't affected that," Weiss explained, "I just realized… I like someone else… I think I liked them for a long time."

"Is it Sora?" Neptune asked. Weiss silently nodded.

"Yeah, I understand, I should've took your offer last night. Sora's a good guy too," Neptune said.

"We can still be friends though," Weiss said, normally she had no problem turning down boys, but she wanted to be nicer from now on. She didn't want to be like her father.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"So, what made you come talk to me?" Weiss asked. He pointed to Jaune.

"You have some good friends looking after you," Neptune explained. She smiled as she saw Jaune, maybe he wasn't as pathetic as she thought.

"I gotta go," Weiss stood up.

"Okay, see ya."

Weiss got across the room to Sora, she grabbed his arm. Sora looked up to see Weiss.

"Weiss?"

"Sora, let's dance?"

"What about Neptune?" Sora asked, "I thought you wanted to go with him?"

"I did, but I realized, I didn't like him that way," Weiss explained keeping how she felt about Sora to herself.

"Oh." Sora didn't understand, but he was relieved.

"Besides," Weiss smiled, "I came with you, so I want to dance with you."

Sora smiled, so he and Weiss went to the dance floor. Sora's right hand joined with Weiss's left hand. He placed his other hand on her waist, as Weiss placed her right hand on his shoulder. Then the next slow song began, and they began to dance.

Because Sora was clumsy, Weiss expected him to step on her toes at least once, but he didn't. He was actually a really good dancer. She enjoyed it even.

Sora was also enjoying it. He was happy he came after all. Weiss was actually a nice date. He was glad she decided to stick with him and not spend time with Neptune. He was enjoying his friend date with Weiss. She was funny, she was smart, she was pretty… wait she was pretty? Well she was pretty; a lot of girls he knew were pretty. But for some reason, when they began to dance Sora noticed that part more.

Weiss looked up at him. She was dancing with Sora, she was happy, "Sora…"

"Yes…"

"I…" Kairi flashed through her mind. Sora's first love, the one that died, the one he was not over yet, "I… I'll help you find Ansem," Weiss said, "Even if he isn't here. I'll help you find him. I promise on my family name, Kairi will have justice."

Sora smiled, "Thank you, Weiss. You don't have to."

"I want to," Weiss urged, trying to make him know she was serious. When Ansem killed Kairi, it hurt Sora in the worse way. Weiss wanted Ansem to know how badly he hurt him.

Riku watched Jaune dancing with Pyrrha. Pyrrha was having fun, "Even after humiliating himself in front of the whole school she still likes him... She's a keeper."

"Riku," Yang said.

"What?"

"Let's dance."

"… Huh?"

"You're my date, I wanna dance," Yang basically dragged Riku onto the dance floor and started the slow dance. Riku noticed Sora dancing with Weiss. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He hadn't seen Sora that happy since… Kairi… was Weiss the one who could help Sora-…

"So," Yang drew his attention, "What was Kairi like?"

Riku blinked, he didn't expect that question, "Well, she was energetic, she was kind, but she was also like the sister who scolded us. Every time Sora and I got into a fight she'd stop us."

"Did you and Sora know her long?"

"Almost our entire lives."

Yang was silent for a second, "We'll find Ansem Riku."

"Don't worry about it," Riku said, "I started this, I'll be the one who ends it." Suddenly, Riku's scroll began to ring the two stopped so Riku could answer. It was a message from Heather.

 _Help, someone has broken into the CCT_

 **Sora and Weiss are together at the dance, but not together-together. Seriously Jaune, how could you not fall in love with Pyrrha until it was too late? Will Riku and Yang get together? Maybe, I haven't decided yet. I'm perfectly aware that, since Roxas and Xion spectated about a fight between Ruby and Marluxia they must fight eventually. I haven't when yet, be patient.**

 **If you like this check out my one-shot, the Old Council, it has nothing to do with this story, and I might do something else with it depending on how Kingdom Hearts 3 goes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I** **don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 17

Heather watched the ballroom, students dancing. Some were romantic, some were friends. She could see all her friends enjoying themselves, all except Ruby. She turned and saw the reaper walking out of the building. Heather turned to follow, with all her other teammates with their dates she must had been lonely.

"Hey Ruby," Heather called when she exited, but Ruby wasn't there. Where was she?

A flash of red appeared at the corner of her eye. She turned down the road, it was dark, but she could vaguely make out Ruby's dress. Where was she going?

She walked towards the direction where she last saw Ruby. This wasn't the way to the dorm, it was the way to the CCT. As she approached the tower, something flew over her, towards the CCT. Heather felt uneasy, so she took off her heels and began to run towards the tower.

Finally, she reached her destination. One of the rocket lockers was planted in the ground. She looked around that to see unconscious guards. Okay, some was wrong. She pulled out a scroll and sent a message to Riku, for help. Then she summoned her locker.

Her locker crashed near her seconds later, then opening revealing her drill. She then ripped the bottom layer of her dress off to make it shorter. She grabbed her drill then entered the CCT.

Just like outside, the guards inside were unconscious. Heather didn't believe for a second Ruby did this. The guards would have had slash wounds, these looked like they were knocked out by traumatic blows. Also, Ruby wasn't a villain. She reached the elevator. She looked up to see that the elevator had gone to the communications room.

Heather reached for the button, then stopped. If she took the elevator whoever Ruby was chasing would figure out that someone was coming. So, she turned and walked towards the stairs.

Cinder ran down the stairs. The elevator had distracted Ruby long enough for her to slip out of the room undetected. She now needed to get back to the ballroom. As she turned the corner to descend down the next flight of stairs, she saw Heather, and Heather saw her.

"Who are you?"

 _It's just one thing after the other_. Cinder answered with glass projectiles. Heather swung her drill in front of her, smashing them all. Then used the machine gun function to shower the attacker with bullets.

Cinder held up her hands, creating the barrier to deflect the onslaught. Of course, they couldn't kill her, but no doubt the general and the girl could hear the machine guns roar and were on their way down the stairs. She didn't have time to fight. So, she jumped over the hand rail and fell through the stairway.

"Get back here," Heather jumped after her.

Yang, Riku, and Fern arrived to the CCT; each had their weapons. The took notice of the unconscious guards.

"Are they okay?" Yang asked. Fern checked them.

"They'll be fine they just need a nap." They entered the lobby where they found more unconscious guards. Fern used her ribbons to drag them outside, "When the ambulance gets here they'll be ready."

"Okay so there really is an intruder," Riku observed, "but where are they."

As if to answer Riku's question and woman in black burst from the stairway entrance. She stopped when she saw Yang and Riku.

"If I had to guess, right there," Yang said, before punching a shot at her. The intruder cartwheeled out of the way. But Riku flanked her.

Cinder created two glass swords to guard herself from Soul Eater. She pushed him away, with a wave of her hand fire began to build up under Riku. He would have been incinerated if Yang didn't tackle him out of the way.

"Hey guys I got the guards outside, now wha-…" Fern walked in and saw the fight, "Oh." Fern pulled out her guns and started shooting at the intruder. She held up her hand and stopped the shots with her power. Yang began shooting as well, the intruder held up her other hand to stop the other barrage. Then from the stair case, Heather. She jumped into the air, drill whirring to life. Cinder finally managed to roll out of the way when Fern and Yang ran out of ammo. Heather's drill dug into an empty spot. She pulled her weapon free with a yank. And started shooting at the intruder. Cinder ran around the room staying ahead of the bullets. She tried to reach the door, but Riku emerged from the shadows. His keyblade covered in darkness. Like that it could penetrate aura. He slashed at her. Cinder jumped back but he still managed to cut her left arm. Not enough to defeat her, but enough to hurt. She grasped her injured arm in pain but didn't have time to think of that. She put all her strength into her defenses as she was forced back into Heather's line of fire.

Cinder was forced back, crashing into a wall. Heather stopped her gun. The intruder's aura should have broken by now. However, fire began to gather around Heather's feet. Fern's ribbon wrapped around Heather's waist and pulled her to safety.

"Not dead yet," Fern called as the intruder emerged from the wall.

The elevator dinged, "What's going on down here?" General Ironwood and Ruby came out of the elevator.

"You seriously took the elevator to get down here?" Heather asked astonished. Ironwood took notice of the masked intruder.

"That's her," Ruby exclaimed grabbing Crescent Rose in it's rifle form and pointing it at the enemy.

Ironwood pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the same enemy, "I am General Ironwood, I demand that you identify yourself!"

Cinder gritted her teeth, she hated the thought of wasting so much energy, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. She crossed her arms and summoned all the power of the fall maiden she had, at the moment. Rings of glowing runes appeared around her and began to spin, faster and faster.

Riku knew an area attack when he saw it, and from what he witnessed in the fight it was going strong. He raised his hand and slammed it against the floor as the rings exploded filling the room with fire. The chairs, and other furnishings turned to ash instantly.

When the flames ceased, and the smoke cleared, the room was all but demolished. The walls and floors where colored black with soot. She was careful to not damage the room permanently. The CCT couldn't be damaged yet, it would be too soon.

There were no signs of her enemies, she would have preferred them dead. As was the fate of anyone who opposed her, but now was not the time to be picky, if they had escaped she would worry about it later. She sprinted out of the tower to resume her cover at the dance.

A blotch of shadow began to grow over the already blackened room. When it got big enough, figures began to emerge. Rising from the black substance was the people that Cinder was just fighting. The shadow released them lying down, except Riku; he was the only one standing. The shadow had fully released them, then vanished. Everyone began to stand up straight.

"So cold," Ruby shivered as she stood up.

"She escaped," Ironwood growled as he examined the room. Riku then collapsed onto his knees.

"Riku," Yang was next to him, helping him stand.

"I'm fine," Riku gasped, "It's been a while since I pulled in more than one person."

"So, you're tired and she got away," Fern said.

"He just saved our lives Fern," Heather countered.

"She's right," Ironwood said, "You all did the best you could."

"It still wasn't enough," Riku said.

"We know someone was here, and we managed to see them," Ironwood explained, "It's something. And it is certainly better than nothing."

"Why did she come here anyway?" Fern asked, "It's not like there's something here to steal."

Ironwood suppressed an eye roll, they didn't know about vault, "I'll make it my priority to find out while I have this room repaired."

"What can we do?" Ruby asked.

"Get some rest, tomorrow morning I want you all to come to Ozpin's office to explain what happened," Ironwood instructed.

"That's all?" Riku asked.

"That's all."

"But we want to help more," Heather said.

"And you will, but for now rest." After a few minutes, the group of students left the room. They were capable students, he believed they'd grow to become great huntsmen.

James inspected the room. Only one type of power could have done this, a maiden. He had a feeling he had just stumbled onto fall's assailant. He needed to tell Ozpin and hoped he would act on this declaration of war. He rubbed his temples as he remembered Qrow's message.

 _The Queen has pawns and the organization is in the shadows._

He knew the Queen was going to be a monster, but now she had the organization's help. He needed more troops if this was going to end. And he would see it end no matter what.

"Why didn't you get us?" Sora asked as both teams gathered in front of the ballroom. The dance was over.

"We didn't think it would have been that bad," Riku explained.

"'That bad?' The CCT's lobby is a mess now," Weiss reminded.

"And she got away," Blake added.

"We didn't think she was that tough," Ruby argued. Sora let out a sigh.

"Alright you know what? Let's drop it for tonight, we'll brainstorm tomorrow," Sora said.

"But…"

"Blake, getting upset about it now won't help us," Yang explained.

"Alright." Everyone began to walk back to the dorms. Weiss stopped when she noticed Sora was walking somewhere else.

"Weiss?"

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Weiss followed Sora to the court yard. He sat in front of the statue and stared up into the sky. Weiss was about to approach him, when he pulled our Kairi's charm. She stopped. She stared at the charm and then at him. She placed a hand on her chest and squeezed the fabric. Finally, after standing for a few minutes of silence she turned around and went back to her room for the night.

 **Weiss finally realizes her feelings for Sora. But the memory of Kairi prevents her from pursuing him. Ironwood knows that the would-be maiden is at Beacon. What will be their next move? Stayed tuned!**

 **On a silly not I hear by christen the Weiss/Sora ship, Snowlight. Because Weiss is snow, Sora is light, and it rhymes with Snow White.**

 **The reason I made this fic, is because I searched the internet, and I couldn't find a crossover story that put Sora and Weiss together. So, I made one myself (seriously people, is it that hard to imagine Weiss and Sora together?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Easter. I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 18

"You're a general James," Ozpin reminded, "When you send someone into battle, who do you send first? The flag bearer or the scouts?" Ozpin was right, he knew he was right, a large battalion would alert an enemy in hiding, but…

"If the organization is involved they'll destroy the scouts before they can come back," James said. That made the room silent.

"You are correct in the organizations cruelty," Ozpin stated, "Even with Xehanort gone his methods aren't, but we must also remember, they won't risk exposure, no matter how powerful their members are." Ozpin thought back an hour earlier when they were talking to the students.

 _"…She fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up every time she fought," Ruby described._

 _"Yeah," Riku added, "When I attacked her she made glass swords."_

 _"Save for the glass," Glynda began, "That sounds like the person I fought the night we met Ruby."_

 _"We may have a way to find her," Riku thought out loud._

 _Yang looked at him, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Yes, enlighten us, Mr. Kurogane," Ozpin said._

 _"Well," Riku thought, "During the fight I cloaked my keyblade with my shadow. It doesn't just penetrate aura, it leaves a mark, the skin around the wound turns black. It won't hurt her or make her sick, but the skin will stay black for a few months, a year at most."_

 _"Really?" Glynda asked._

 _"Really, even if the wound heals the mark stays," Riku explained, "I don't know why it does that, it just does."_

 _"Where did you injure her?" The General asked._

 _"Her left arm."_

 _"Do you think this girl has something to do with Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked. The teachers gave each other quick glances._

 _"It's possible, but we lack the required evidence to link the two together," Ozpin said._

 _"You know…" Ruby thought, "I think I heard something about a hide out in the southeast… just outside the kingdom."_

 _Ozpin had a look on his face, "Interesting."_

 _"I thought you said the intruder…"_

 _"Ruby didn't hear her say that," Riku interrupted Glynda, "We did." He gestured towards Yang and his teammates, "When she ran into the lobby she said, 'I need to get back to the hide out but getting outside the kingdom in the south east will be a pain.' She wasn't aware we were there when she said it. We just told Ruby about it when we talked about it last night," Riku lied._

 _"Yeah," Heather confirmed, "We heard her say that too."_

 _"Why didn't you tell us that before?" James asked._

 _"You didn't ask," Riku said._

"You actually said that to the general?" Blake asked. Team SFHR and RWBY were in the later's room.

"Are you trying to get expelled?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"It's called maintaining cover," Riku shot back. Sora stepped between them.

"Come on guys, we're on the same side, and the general didn't ask any more questions, so they must believe it," Sora looked at Weiss. The heiress looked away, when a slight blush formed on her face.

"Well, I guess if they dropped it, then that's that," Weiss looked at Ruby, "Do you think they'll search the southeast now?"

"I don't know, I hope so."

"Don't worry, we put on a great performance," Yang then looked to see a mailing tube on her desk, "Hey what's this."

"I don't know," Blake said, "It came in while you guys were in Ozpin's office. I don't know why but I'm afraid to open it."

"It's from dad," Yang read the tag.

"A package from home," Ruby climbed on Yang's back and reached for the package frantically.

An object fell from the tube. It jumped, again, and again, until it took a new shape. Both team circled the alien object, "Bark, bark."

Everyone in the room cried out in shock.

"Zwei!" Ruby cried happily as she picked up the black and white corgi.

"He sent a dog?"

"In the mail?"

"How did he fit inside that tube?" Riku asked. Heather was more shocked by the laws of physics being broken, she just made confused noises.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time," Yang said as Ruby and Sora were paying attention to the dog.

"Doesn't this count as animal abuse?" Fern asked. Blake escaped to the top of Ruby's bed.

Weiss leaned in to see Zwei; her facial expression was the same as always, condescending, "Are you saying this mangey. Drooling. Mutt..." Then her face morphed into childish joy, "Is going to wife wif us forever? Oh yes he is yes he is." The heiress began to call Zwei cute.

 _Okay didn't see that coming,_ Riku thought. Sora smiled, Weiss was cute when she was playing with animals.

"Rational mind… not working…" Heather began to sway towards the door, "Need air." The moment Heather opened the door, Zwei leaped from Ruby's arms are dashed down the hallway.

"Zwei!" Ruby ran after her dog.

"Ruby!" Yang followed.

"Wait for me," Weiss ran after her teammates.

"Come on Riku this will be fun," Sora ran after them dragging Riku with him.

"Why me?" The silver top called.

"What just happened?" Heather asked.

"You unleashed a dog that has the power to squeeze into mailing tubes, where have you been for the past ten seconds?" Fern asked in a monotone voice.

Xion was walking down the hallway when something zipped down the hall and knocked her down. For a few seconds the impact left her dazed.

"Zwei what are you doing? Leave Xion alone!"

When Xion pulled herself together she realized there was a doggy sitting on her stomach. It was so small and cute. Xion felt herself tremble, until she sat up with a squeal, hugging the little doggy.

Riku plugged his ears to protect his hearing, why did girls go nuts over dogs? Ruby and Weiss were no help, they got into a cuddle group with Xion. Yang patted his shoulder, "The power of the Zwei is a difficult one to resist."

"Will all first-year student's please report to the amphitheater?" The message came over the system.

"What about Zwei?" Ruby asked.

"The message said it came with food," Yang said.

"In that tube?" Sora asked.

"The dog fit in the tube and that's what your questioning?" Riku asked.

"Can I watch over him please?" Xion begged, "My entire team isn't here, it's just me and Roxas and we're not going on a shadowing mission. It'll be perfect."

"It's okay Xion," Yang said, "He can take care of himself, but you can visit him."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," Xion gave the corgi back to Ruby.

"Mission success," Ruby cheered as she swung Zwei around, "Come on guys."

"See you later Xion," Sora waved. Once the team was out of ear shot they went over their plan.

"Okay," Ruby said, "My team will search the southeast for the White Fang hideout. You and your team will stay in the city and search for more White Fang and Ansem."

"Right," Sora nodded, "We need a huntsman that's strong, wise, and capable of finding their target."

Later

"Hello students," Professor Port addressed the team that was shadowing him, "Are you ready for our magnificent hunt?"

"We're all going to die," Riku said under his breath.

Else where

"Why isn't it disappearing," Cinder shouted on her video call. She held up her left arm that had a black blotch, "My wound has been healed by my aura, but it's not doing anything to this hideous mark!"

"That's because it's the effect of Riku's semblance," Ansem explained, "It won't vanish for a long time."

"How long exactly?" Cinder was losing her patience.

"It depends, if your lucky; three months."

"I don't have the luxury of waiting for it to fade! If they start interrogating us they'll realize it was me!"

"I told you assumption was the mother of mistakes."

"You have power over darkness, fix it!"

"Unfortunately, it wasn't my darkness that did this, therefore, I can't remove it."

Cinder gritted her teeth before shouting, "You're useless." She hung up the call, before dialing another number, "Emerald, I need you to go into town and go to a cosmetic shop…"

 **I did consider giving Zwei to Xion, it would have made the next chapter funny, but we all know without Zwei Professor Oobleck would never had survived the train tunnels. Besides the next Chapter will have Xion and Roxas (they desperately need more screen time) and the atmosphere must be** _ **serious.**_ **I love Zwei too much to be part of the organizations scheme.**

 **The scene with Xion and Zwei was based of a scene in a Kingdom Hearts manga. Xion is a dog lover (which made her death that much more painful, Xehanort will suffer greatly) and I had to have her adorable love of dogs in this chapter.**

 **Also, team SFHR is stuck with Port. RWBY got Oobleck, Port had to go somewhere.**

 **Did you know it also April Fools? No there is no joke, there are three things I never joke about: Awesome Anime, writing my story, and sandwiches.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning this chapter holds spoilers for RWBY volume 5, if you haven't watched the whole volume, please put this fic on hold and watch it first. I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 19

Roxas looked from behind the bench at the CCT, it would have looked weird to the other students; if there were other students surrounding the CCT like usual, but there weren't. There were guards and a construction crew at the entrance. The courtyard had been cleared so that the construction crew could fix the tower lobby without disturbance and the guards were to make sure that happened.

"I can't believe Cinder screwed up like this." Thanks to the screw up on Cinder's mission there were more security. However, there were less people, which was why he was able to hide behind the bench without anyone noticing.

"Roxas," Xion appeared from thin air, "I managed to find another way in."

"That's great," Roxas turned to face her.

"But it's also guarded, I don't know how to get us through quietly," Xion explained.

"Just get us close, I'm sure we can think of something."

"Okay," Xion raised her hand, she had copied Zexion's power, illusions. She managed to make her and Roxas invisible. The two left their place behind the bench and circled the tower. Then they came to where Xion had found. An emergency exit, with a staircase that led to every floor in the tower. But two guards were in front of it.

Roxas looked at them and where they were stationed, sneaking past them would not work, they'd hear the door open and close. They needed to get them to leave. Then an idea formed. He looked at Xion, "Can you make another illusion?"

The two guards stood at their post stiff as boards. The general sometimes made surprise visit's and no soldier wanted to be caught slouching. They also heard what happened to their comrades the night before, how they were knocked out by a single intruder, how the same intruder destroyed the lobby. They didn't know what they were up against, but they knew they had to stop them anyway they could… Even if it was just guard duty.

A step rang through the air, "What was that?" The two turned just in time to see a shadow run behind the tower. "Hey stop right there!" The two ran after who they just saw as fast as they could. When they were far from door, Roxas and Xion appeared.

"Nice work Xion." Roxas and Xion entered through the door quickly and quietly. After fifteen grueling minutes of climbing several flights of stairs; they reached Ozpin's office. Ozpin had left to let the construction crew work. Now they were in his gear filled room

"Those are the biggest gears I've ever seen," Xion starred at the ceiling.

"Ditto," Roxas said. He approached the desk, "What ever happened to filing cabinets?"

"Everything's digital now," Xion reminded, "Although to be honest I don't think that's a good idea, I mean what if you get hacked. All that information in jeopardy."

"Did you forget we can't hack?" Roxas reminded.

"Yes," Xion pulled out her scroll, "But that's why Vexen gave me this." She typed something on her mobile phone then placed it on the desk. The word 'accessing' appeared on the small screen before a holographic screen appeared in place of a computer. Xion sat in Ozpin's chair, "It feels wrong sitting in Ozpin's chair."

"Well he's not here," Roxas reassured. Xion looked around, he was right, Ozpin wasn't around. So, she did a little spin, with a laugh. Then the computer beeped.

 **Access Granted.** Okay time to get back to work. Vexen's program unlocked Ozpin's personal files. Roxas scrolled down until her found the word **journal.** He immediately clicked on it.

"Which one?"

"Let's start at with the beginning." So Roxas clicked on the first entry

 **August 31**

 **Today marks my first day as headmaster of Beacon. It was the plan to become a headmaster, but it still feels strange. For someone like me who has lived so many lives. This is my first life as a headmaster, and of one of the schools I designed. However, this is necessary. As a teacher I can create a new generation of warriors to defeat the grimm. It's the first step to winning this war.**

"War?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe he means the grimm?" Xion read over his shoulder. They continued to read.

 **Many of the new students look promising. I noticed one student in particular. When I saw her picture the first thing I noticed was that she had silver eyes. I believe this Summer may hold the power to win this war. Xehanort may be dead for a year now, but Salem is still out there.**

"Who's Salem?" Xion asked.

"I don't know, but I think I heard that name somewhere; Xehanort too," Roxas thought.

 **The merging process has long since completed. I am now Ozpin body and soul… I know this was inevitable, and my curse has forced to repeat this process more times than I can count, but it still feels wrong. Reincarnating with another like minded man, then our souls eventually join. Technically none of us have vanished or died, but much has been forgotten. Such as my original persona, the one that failed, the ones the gods cursed… I don't think I can remember that name anymore.**

"Reincarnation?" Roxas asked.

"I heard of that," Xion said, "In mythology it said, when a person dies they're reborn into a new life. But It didn't say anything about merging another person's soul.

 **The first thing I did was check the vault under the school. I designed the code to the elevator and I almost forgot it. How embarrassing.**

"Vault… under the school?" Roxas asked.

 **I made the vault a bit harder to find than the other ones. The shard also won't be so easily to find. One of my lieutenants told me I was being paranoid, but no one wants the destruction that Salem wants, and Kingdom Hearts must remain asleep.**

"Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked.

"Is that what Xemnas wants?" Xion asked.

"I don't know," Roxas starred at the screen. Then an alert flashed red. A link to the camera flashed, showing Ozpin approaching the tower.

"He's back?" Roxas got up and looked down the window. He couldn't see Ozpin from that height. However, he couldn't help but notice a black raven sitting on the ledge outside the window.

Xion went to the desk and began typing. She copied Ozpin's journal and saved it to her scroll. Something told her she needed to read more of this. She then logged out and grabbed her scroll.

"We have to go," Xion beckoned towards the staircase. Roxas nodded and the two members of the organization escaped down the staircase.

The abandoned subway tunnels at the outskirts of Vale

"Why can't we go back to Beacon for the night?" Fern asked as she unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Camping in our hunting grounds will build character," Port explained.

"This is a subway tunnel," Heather reminded.

Team SFHR and Port had spent the day searching the abandoned subway tunnels. The reason: the tunnels used to be connected to Mountain Glenn, before it was destroyed by the grimm. If the White Fang had somehow unblocked the tunnels, then they could be using it to go to the southeast safely and without being tracked by the authorities. However, they couldn't find anything that day, so they were camping there for the night.

A few hours had past when Riku's scroll began to ring. He turned in his sleeping bag and opened it. It was Yang. He answered.

"What is it Yang?"

"Hey Riku, did I wake you?"

"No," he lied.

"Don't lie to make me feel better," Yang said. Heather and Fern stirred from their sleep and sat up.

"Who's calling?" Heather asked as she rubbed her eye.

"It's Yang."

Fern looked, Sora was still out, and Port was a little further from them. He actually brought a tent, "Put her on speaker, I don't think she can wake Sora or Port."

Riku pressed the speaker button and placed his scroll in the center of them, "You're on speaker Yang, is something wrong."

"We're fine," Yang said.

"Blake and I can also hear you," Weiss said over the speaker.

"What are you calling about?" Heather asked.

"Well… Doctor Oobleck asked us something today, 'why did we want to become huntresses?'" Blake explained.

"Is that it?" Fern asked sounding a bit confused.

"What did you answer?" Riku asked curiously.

"I said I wanted to get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I could, and if I help people along the way it's a win-win."

"I said, I have a legacy of honor to uphold, that once I realized I was capable of fighting I knew what I wanted to do with my life."

"I said, I wanted to end the inequality and corruption in this world... But I'm not sure how?"

There was a silence before Riku spoke, "That's not completely it is it? Your answers?"

"Before we answer that, tell us why you wanted to become huntsmen?" Blake said.

"I want to destroy the White Fang," Fern said.

"My village is tough, but they need a fully trained huntress to guard it," Heather explained.

"I wanted to see the outside world," Riku answered.

But, for some reason, what they said, didn't feel like they matched what they felt. There was silence, then Riku spoke up, "Show of hands, who else felt like their own answers were… off?"

Fern and Heather raised their hands. Riku couldn't see them, but he was sure Yang, Blake, and Weiss were raising their hands as well.

"When I said I wanted to honor my families name," Weiss began, "I meant it, but it's not what you think, I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father's done with the Schnee Dust Company. Ever since he took over we've been operating in a… moral gray area."

"That's putting it mildly," Blake said.

"Which is why I feel the need to set things right," Weiss declared, "If I had taken a job in Atlas it wouldn't have changed anything. My father wasn't the start of our name and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life," Blake began, "I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More like a mentor, he assured me what we were doing was for the best of everyone. But of course, the perfect future he envisioned wasn't perfect for everyone, I joined Beacon because I heard that huntsmen and huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. But I never really thought past that, when I leave the academy… How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"You can't," Fern answered. Causing the focus to shift to her, "The past happened. Faunus being hunted, enslaved, and hated happened. It can't be undone and pretending that it didn't happen won't make it go away."

"So, we what?" Blake asked, "We live with that? I don't know how, so I ran. I ran from Adam when I realized he was a monster, and when you all found out I was a faunus I ran. Even my semblance is running away. I leave behind an empty copy that takes the hit for me. I know the White Fang is wrong, but how do I make a world where equality is possible?"

"I used to the world," Fern began, "My father had difficult time finding work, and my mother, who married a faunus, also had difficulties. My parents loved each other. And because of it the whole world hated them. The humans viewed my mom as an animal, the faunus viewed my dad as a traitor, and me… I was an abomination, worse than an animal or traitor. My parents were all I had. They wanted a world where you could love anyone with out judgement, they wanted equality, true equality, and they were strong enough to do something I never could… Forgive. Forgive and focus on what they love, not obsess what they hate. And the White Fang took them away. I still remember it, coming home from school, our house was on fire, and the murderer… On his back he had a long-stemmed rose… my parent's blood dripping from his red katana… I lost control and tried to kill him… the next thing I knew I was in the hospital…"

On RWBY's end Blake closed her eyes and curled her hand into a fist. It was the only thing keeping her from crying. She'd knew that description anywhere.

"Fern… You have every right to be upset," Blake confessed.

"Maybe I do," Fern said, "But every time I let my anger take control, I feel like I'm destroying what my parents believed in. It's why I try to suppress my emotions. It's better than betraying the love they gave me… But I don't just hate the White Fang for killing my parents, they represent everything that my parents weren't."

"My whole life, I was surrounded by my brothers and dad," Heather began, "Our mom died when I was a kid. They protected me, loved me, I wanted to protect them in return. We were told to stay in the village, that the grimm was better than the evils that ran the kingdoms. I thought I'd just learn how to be a huntress then go home and be its guardian. But the White Fang, Ansem, how can I ignore that? I have more friends now, how can I leave them?"

"Heather, it's okay," Riku assured, "The world isn't yours to fix alone."

"But if I go home after I graduate, I know I'll be leaving a piece of me behind out here."

"I used to think like that," the attention shifted to Riku, "My home was small and peaceful. But I wanted to see the outside world. So much, I grew to hate the islands, it felt like a prison surrounded by water. It made it easy for Ansem to use me. I hurt Sora, then Kairi died. And Sora still forgave me. How… Why… why did I want to see he outside world? What was so important I chose to believe in the words of a stranger over my best friend, the one I knew my whole life? I don't know anymore. Even if we do defeat Ansem, then what? Do I still have that drive? That reason?"

"You know Sora is incredibly kind," Weiss reminded. That dear sweet kindness.

"I know, but do I deserve it?" Riku asked.

"I think you do?" Yang said, "You, all of you have something that drives you. I don't. I don't have a big dream or a huge goal."

"What about finding your mom?" Riku asked.

"That's… What about after I find her? I always gone with the flow, but how much longer can I do that? I'm not like Ruby even when she was a kid she knew exactly what she wanted to be. A hero like the ones she read in the books."

"Well she's still just a kid," Weiss reminded.

"She's only two years younger," Blake explained, "We're all kids."

"Are we?" Riku asked.

"Well, not anymore," Yang reminded.

"We're in the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth."

"In our case, we're in an abandoned subway tunnel," Heather reminded.

"We all have our own problems," Riku said, "We each were dealt a terrible hand by fate and we're fighting it with all we got."

"It's the life we chose."

"It's a job," Weiss butted in, "We all had this romanticized idea of being huntsmen in our minds, but in the end, it's a job to protect the people. What we want has to come second."

"Amen to that," Fern said.

"Ice cream…" Sora mumbled in his sleep. Everyone suppressed the urge to laugh.

In his tent listening to every word was Port. He looked at his scroll. A message from Bartholomew came up.

 **Have your students realized the truth yet?**

 **Yes,** Port replied with a smile.

Sora was returning to the camp site after a bathroom break. He was still half asleep, so he wasn't completely aware when he tripped next to an old subway cart, "Ow."

Just when he was about to get up he noticed something under the cart. He held up his hand and activated his semblance. The result was a light to show him what was under the cart; a hatch in the ground. Sora got up and entered the cart. He went to the spot where the hatch was and found that the floor was loose. He managed to lift it up revealing the hatch. He looked around the cart and noticed on the ceiling where three white claw marks on the ceiling, "Didn't Blake say that the White Fang marked their hideouts with white claw marks?"

He opened the hatch to find a ladder leading into the dark, "I'll just take a quick look."

Sora began to climb down into the dark.

 **Uh-oh, Sora are you sure you want to go down there without calling your team?**

 **If you like Fate/Extella but frustrated with the lack of Archer and Hakuno, yesterday I posted the first chapter of my new fic, The Ruler and her Archer.**

 **Also, I woke up today feeling particularly hateful towards Jacque, so I added a small thing to today's chapter.**

Jacque Schnee entered his office and immediately spotted a fortune cookie sitting on his desk. He picked it up and opened to read the fortune

 _A fanfiction writer has cursed you. Until you change your ways you will suffer misfortune_

Jacque rolled his eyes and threw it into the trash. As he walked around his desk to his chair he stubbed his toe. He cried out in pain, when he leaned on his desk, his hand slipped, and he fell to the ground while banging his head.

"A coincidence…" He groaned.

 **No this won't be part of the story I was just bored.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 20

"Guys? Guys?" Riku woke to Heather's words.

"Ugh, what?"

"Sora's gone."

"What?"

The team and Port began searching for Sora. They started looking inside old subway carts.

"Sora, not funny anymore, where are you?" Riku shouted.

Heather noticed one of the carts was already open. She looked inside, "This one has part of the floor missing."

She entered her teammates and Professor following, they looked down to see a dark hole with a ladder leading down, "Why would Sora go down this thing?"

"Because it is an entrance to a hidden White Fang hideout," Fern answered, everyone looked at her confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Because there are three white claw marks on the ceiling," Fern pointed. True enough, the White Fang's hidden symbol was on the ceiling.

"Oh dear," Port said, "Your leader may be in danger, we must act quickly."

"When I find him, I'll kill him," Riku sank into his shadow, then slithered down the hole. Fern unfurled her ribbons and jumped down the hole, like a spider climbing down it's hole the ribbons climbed her down as fast as she could. Heather jumped down, followed by Port. Then he got stuck, so he took in a breath and sucked it in, then he fell through. He landed on his butt.

"That fall was just a bit higher than I-…" Riku shushed him. They were on a high rise in a larger tunnel that was well lit, A wall made of brick and cement, that looked out of place made the tunnel feel more like a large room. Beneath them were members of the White Fang. They were moving large cages containing grimm.

"Why do they have so much grimm?" Heather asked.

"What sick mind thought about bringing them into Vale in the first place?" Fern growled.

"This is not good," Port said, "I'm going to contact Ozpin immediately. We need to-…"

An alarm blasted through the air. The members began looking at each other in panic and the grimm began to get irritated.

"They're launching now? We're still here," one of the members called. Then the metal starting crunching. The fear of the faunus had strengthen the grimm. Now they were strong enough to break free of their cages and attack the White Fang. That made Heather raise an eyebrow, _what are they so afraid of?_

"Okay looks like we don't have time to wait," Riku pulled out his sword and jumped off the high rise.

Sora looked up when he heard the alarm. He was currently hiding behind some boxes waiting for two members to get away from a laptop. Whatever the alarm was for it made them drop everything and run. Now was Sora's chance. He ran to the computer and began looking through it. He then plugged his scroll in, he needed the information and sometimes his memory didn't last long. He saw the word Axel in one of the e-mails. He clicked on it fast.

 _Xemnas has sent one of his people. A pyro named Axel. If he helps, bear with it_

 _Adam Taurus_

"Who's Adam? Who's Xemnas?" Sora asked. He heard people screaming and the grimm roaring. Sora copied the email to his scroll, closed it then ran outside the tent. The grimm had gotten loose and was attacking the faunus. He grabbed his keyblade. Just as a beowolf launched at him, a barrage of bullets gunned it down, killing it. Sora looked to see Heather with her mini-gun.

"Heather!"

"Sora, watch out!"

A boarbatusk was about to hit Sora when an axe-gun hybrid decapitated it. Port picked up his weapon and held it on his shoulder, "Mr. Hikari, we will have a discussion about you leaving the camp later." He then shot a blast that blew up four ursa, then ran somewhere, where Sora couldn't see him. Sora chuckled nervously. Apparently, Port's stories were not completely made up.

Fern was somewhere using her ribbons to beat a beowolf with another beowolf. Riku had destroyed three ursa in one slash. When he saw Sora, he ran up to him, and smacked over the back of the head.

"Ow," Sora complained.

"That's for getting in this mess without me to cover your ass."

"How was I supposed to know hell would break loose?"

"For us it always breaks loose."

"Save it for the honeymoon you two," Heather barked as she smashed a ursas head with her drill.

When Fern stepped on something she looked down to see train tracks. She also noticed they were vibrating. She looked toward wall. But it looked like that the wall was built over the train tracks, and it was starting to shake.

"Um guys?"

"We're busy Fern," Heather called gunning down more grimm.

"If the subway system was shut down years ago, what's making the tracks vibrate?" Fern asked. That got everyone's attention. They all went to her location and placed their hands on the tracks. They were vibrating, and the vibrations were getting stronger. They looked around then saw a security monitor. Charging towards the wall was a train! That was when it clicked in the minds of team SFHR. The White Fang knew the train was coming, but it wasn't supposed to come soon. The only reason they'd panic as they did was because they knew if they stayed they wouldn't survive.

"We need to find Professor Port!" Sora called. The tracks shook out of control.

"There's no time!" Heather grabbed Sora, Riku, and Fern and pulled them into a protective embrace. Boulders smashed through the cement floor creating a sphere surrounding the team as a makeshift shield. Less then five seconds later the train crashed through the wall. The stone sphere smashed through concrete as it was propelled up. Finally, it broke through to the surface before crashing in the middle of the square.

The sphere crumbled. Team SFHR laid together in a pile, until they stirred. Then they began to move to stand up.

"Who was the sick freak who thought it was a good idea to crash a train into the middle of the city?" Riku asked.

"Yang?" Fern said.

"Okay, Yang's crazy but she's not-…"

"No Yang and the rest of her team," Fern pointed towards the hole. Sprawled throughout the square was team RWBY.

"Yang!" Riku finally saw Yang.

"Blake!" Fern ran towards the cat faunus.

"Ruby!" Heather ran to help Ruby.

"Weiss!" Sora ran to Weiss's side.

Weiss was a little disoriented when she looked up, "Sora? What are you doing in Mountain Glenn?"

"Easy Weiss," Sora helped the heiress up. He held one of his hands over her head. A glow began to radiate over Weiss and her injuries began to fade. Finally, Weiss got her bearings.

"The train… The train!" Weiss began to remember what they were doing before the crash, "We need to get everyone out of here!"

"Weiss what are you…?"

"Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, they wanted to use the train to-…" the ground began to rumble. Weiss would had fallen again if Sora hadn't caught her. Exploding through the rubble was the head of a king taijitu. More grimm, creepers and beowolfs crawled through the hole.

The crowd that had gathered to inspect the crash, started to scream and panic. They ran as the grimm began chasing after them. Sora narrowed his eyes, "Looks like we have more work to do."

Sitting on top of a building watching the whole thing happen was a raven.

 **Remember that raven.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Standing in the center of Vale, team RWBY and SFHR were surrounded by grimm. Each monster growling and snarling trying to install the fear which they fed off of. The teams didn't allow fear. Now wasn't the time to be afraid, now was the time to execute their training, to save Vale. Time to be huntsmen! The grimm charged; each warrior executed their unique fighting style fighting style.

Fern's daggers were extended by her ribbons. She spun around like a top, shredding every grimm near her. Her ribbon then picked up a boulder and slammed it into the ground in the middle of a crowd of grimm. On top of that boulder was Heather. She punched the boulder further into the ground, more rocks erupted from the ground, impaling the grimm.

Yang was punching a hole through an ursa's gut. She was so absorbed in her kill, she didn't notice a beowolf was about to jump her. When she did, she didn't have time to react. Thankfully she didn't need to. A blast of blue fire shot the grimm back, "Keep your guard up."

She looked to see Riku, holding Soul Eater in the air. Yang punched two shots behind him. Riku looked to see a now headless beowolf, "Right back at ya!"

Sora had sliced through three grimm and was about to take on the giant taijitu. Before he could Nora flew from somewhere and smashed the grimms head into the ground.

"Nora? Where did you come from?"

"Blame my parents Sora," she grinned. The rest of team JNPR arrived and helped their friends. Shortly after battling Sun and Neptune appeared.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives," Sun held up a badge.

"We have badges, so you know it's official!" Neptune declared.

"This is neither the time nor the place for badges," Heather shouted as she put an ursa in a head lock.

After Weiss killed a beowolf she looked at the 'junior detectives' and shook her head. Maybe she dodged a bullet when Neptune turned her down. An ursa roared, she looked up in alarm, how did she let it get so close? Before it could lunge, a blur shot through the scene. The ursa then fell over dead, she looked to see Sora on the ground with on one knee, the grimms blood evaporating off his sword. Weiss blushed then ran to find another grimm to kill. Sora actually looked… cool when he fought.

More reinforcements arrived, in the form of Ironwood's robots and team CFVY. Heather ran out of bullets, just as a beowolf was about to charge her a fiery blast destroyed it, "Ms. Fields, always be prepared."

"Professor Port, you're alive," Heather declared happily.

"Of course, what else would I be?"

"Dead?" Fern answered as she rode a beowolf to the other side of the square. A robot suit climbed out of the hole, then Zwei jumped from the pilot seat. Once again stunning Heather.

"That is a scary dog," Heather said. Port and Oobleck had joined forces to shoot down some grimm, when stomping onto the scene was Glynda Goodwitch, looking particularly angry. With a wave of her riding crop two grimm were down. Then with another wave, all the debris and rubble flew back into place sealing the breach into Vale.

Roman Torchwick, who had somehow survived the crash was placed into a ship. While Riku was waiting with his friends, some of the transfer students walked by, Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. As Cinder walked behind him, Riku felt a shiver go up his spine. He turned to see Cinder's back as she walked away. Just as he stood up, Sora grabbed his arm, "Come on time to give our statement."

On a rooftop overlooking the square were Roxas and Xion, they heard what was going on and came to see and if it was needed help. They immediately recognized the people they were ordered to work with. Horror was written on their expression, those people had attacked an innocent city… for no reason. Roxas immediately pulled out his scroll and dialed Axel.

"Hey Roxas," Axel's voice came over the scroll.

"Axel did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"The guy Cinder was working with unleashed a bunch of grimm into the city," Xion clarified, "People are dead!"

Axel was silent for a minute, "I didn't know they were going to do that."

Roxas felt like Axel was keeping something from them, before he could press him for it Axel spoke again, "Guys, I was about to call you anyway, I'm being called back to Atlas, specifically Castle Oblivion."

"Again?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah."

"But what about-...?"

"Look, the city is full of huntsmen, Vale was going to be fine."

"People still died Axel, we don't have to hurt people on our missions," Xion said.

"Technically, we don't have to save them either," Axel said, "Look we'll talk more about this when I comeback." Axel then hung up. Leaving Roxas and Xion quietly mortified.

At Beacon docks

Team RWBY and SFHR sat on the edge of the docks over looking Vale. They were discussing what just happened.

"We still don't know who that girl was, or why they did this, or if Axel is working for Ansem…" Ruby discussed.

"He's not," Sora remembered.

"He isn't?" Yang asked.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked as Sora pulled out his scroll.

He pulled up the e-mail, "He's working for someone named Xemnas."

"So, he isn't with Ansem?" Riku asked.

"I don't think so, I don't even think he's still in Vale," Sora said, "We didn't see him in the tunnels, did you guys see him?"

"No," Ruby shook her head, "We only saw Torchwick and the White Fang. But we still don't know a lot of things," Ruby reminded.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending," Blake said.

"We still saved a lot of people and we put a lot of dangerous ones behind bars," Heather explained. Ruby thought for a minute then smiled.

"Yeah and if anyone tries to do this again, we'll stop them."

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"I'd say practice for the tournament, but I think we have that covered," Weiss said. "So… bed?"

"Yes please."

"I'm going to sleep forever."

"I need a shower," Riku said, "You guys might be able to sleep after smashing through the street, but I can't."

Weiss shivered, "On second thought a shower first sounds nice."

"Ditto," Yang said. The group parted, some went to their rooms, some went to the showers. Riku was the only boy who was going to the shower, so he was alone as he walked down the path.

A caw caused him to look up. Sitting on a tree branch was a black bird with red eyes. It was just a normal bird, not a nevermore. After that fight Riku was a little jumpy. He examined the bird. He didn't know why, but there was something off about it. He shook it off. It was just a bird. Riku didn't get five steps when he heard a new set of footsteps began to follow him. His senses were on alert, telling him to be wary. He turned slowly. Standing behind him was a woman. She wore a short red kimono and black boots. Hanging off her waist was a the biggest and most complicated katana sheath Riku had seen, but what most drew his attention was the woman's helmet. It was a large complicated grimm mask. Long black hair cascaded down her back and through the eye holes were red eyes looking directly at him.

Riku reached for his sword, "I'm not here to fight." The woman stated.

"You wear a grimm mask." Riku observed.

"The White Fang aren't the only ones who wear grimm masks," the woman reminded, "Besides, do I look like a faunus?"

"You could be hiding a second set of ears under that helmet."

The woman reached up and pulled off the helmet, revealing her face. When he saw it, Riku took a step back.

"Satisfied?"

"You look like…" Riku trailed off.

"Yang? Well that's normal, I am her mother," the woman explained, "My name is Raven." Riku thought about Yang, he remembered when they talked to Blake, and that she said she wanted to find her mother.

"Yang just went to take a shower," Riku explained, "I'll take you to the girls shower room, but you'll have to wait a while until she-…"

"I'm not here for Yang," Raven interrupted. Riku looked at her confused, "I'm here for you."

"What?"

"You and I share a common enemy," Raven explained, "You fought him, and you survived, that is something I respect, and need. I have an associate back home, I'd like you to-…"

"What do you mean you're not here for Yang?" Riku asked ignoring everything Raven had said. Raven did not look pleased.

"You shouldn't interrupt a lady when she's talking."

"Do you know how badly Yang wants to find you? How long she's looked for you?" Riku asked.

"I'm perfectly aware," Raven said, "But that's not why I'm-…"

"Why not?" Riku snapped, "Why don't you want to talk to her, why don't you want to see her, you're her mom?"

Raven glared at Riku, "Yang needs to prove herself. The world is cold and cruel, and she can only survive if she gets stronger. There is only one rule everyone should abide by, the weak die, the strong live."

"Prove herself?" Riku asked, "The weak die, the strong live? You're a huntress, your job is to protect the weak."

"Huntress? I didn't train to become a huntress kid," Raven stated calmly, yet her glare was lethal. She got closer to Riku to look him in the eye, "I trained here so I could learn how to kill huntresses." Riku's heart stopped, "So did my little brother Qrow. The only reason I became a huntress was because Ozpin distracted me for a little while."

So many thoughts ran through Riku's head when she told him. One thought stuck out, _If she got in the way, would she kill Yang?_

"Now," Raven backed away, "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

Riku curled his fists but didn't object.

"You want to find Ansem right?"

Riku didn't answer.

"Well, I'm here to help you," Raven explained, "I've seen you fight, I know your determination. You are strong, stronger, more worthy to be a leader, more worthy of respect than Sora. You can defeat Ansem, with a little bit of help," Faster than Riku could react, Raven unsheathed a red katana and slashed the air, a red portal appeared, "Before you interrupted me, I was going to tell you I have an associate back home. He has been studying Ansem and his methods for years. Come with me, work with us; and Ansem's defeat is guaranteed. As well is your revenge."

Riku looked at the portal, then at Raven, "I'm stronger than Sora? I deserve to be leader?" Riku repeated emotionlessly.

"Precisely," Raven smiled, before she could speak again, Riku spoke up.

"The last time someone told me something like that… one of my closest friends died," Riku glared, "I was too stupid to realize he was using me. But not anymore."

"What are you saying?" Raven asked, scowling.

"I'm telling you to leave," Riku stood his ground, "Stay away from my team, stay away from my friends, and stay away from Yang!" This… woman. She was supposed to be a huntress, a mother! But she… Riku didn't know what would have happened if she raised Yang and he was positive he didn't want to know. And he didn't want Yang to have anything to do with her.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked.

"Because if you do I'll make you regret it," Riku said. They stared off for what felt like forever. Raven shook her head with a chuckle.

"I can see why she likes you," Raven turned around, but before she left, "Your enemy has spies in this school, just so you know."

"I said leave!" Riku snapped. Raven didn't need another warning, she walked through the portal then the vortex disappeared. Riku decided he didn't want a shower anymore. He made his way back to his room.

"Hey Riku," Riku stopped to see Yang approach him. Her hair was still damp, but she was relatively dry, "I'm all clean."

"Thanks for sharing that," he rolled his eyes. The two started walking back to the dorm together. Riku glanced at Yang, his conversation with Raven fresh in his mind, "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

Riku was silent for a moment, "You… You realize your hair's wet right?"

"Hey, air dry is healthier, and some guys like the wet hair," Yang said with a grin. Riku rolled his eyes and smiled.

 _She'll find out and when she does, she won't forgive you,_ a voice called from the back of his mind. He knew that, but how could Riku tell Yang about the kind of woman her mother was?

The Bandit's camp

Raven stepped into her camp. Vernal stood there waiting.

"Where's the kid?"

"He's not coming," Raven explained before going to her tent.

Upon entering she was greeted by a deep and pompous voice, "I told you he wouldn't come."

Raven looked up in annoyance, "I warned him, when Beacon falls, he'll seek out guidance."

"We cannot have a misstep, and we cannot waste our time on children."

"Like it or not, we're not strong enough to defeat the organization yet, and eventually they will come for our shard," Raven then sat down, "Also, I told you not to come into my tent without my permission DiZ."

"I was just leaving," the cloaked man with red bandages covering his head exited the tent.

 **You all remember DiZ, wears a dress, looks like a mummy, will do anything to get his revenge, will make any sacrifice and hurt anyone? Well he's these days he's hanging out with the Branwen tribe.**

 **Team RWBY and team SFHR fused together to fight the grimm. Together they became team GRNT (garnet) (Steven Universe joke please ignore**

 **I decided to not go straight into volume 3 (I'm still not emotionally prepared) Instead I'm going to take a little detour into RWBY grimm eclipse and it will all begin with cooking class.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Weiss moaned as she sat up. She was sore but not dead. She looked around at where she was. She was back in the subterranean city of Mountain Glenn. This time, an explosion brought her here, with her team and SFHR and JNPR. Now she was trapped, and she saw no sign of her team. How did she get in this predicament?

 _Oh right, it began yesterday in cooking class_

.

" _Now we mix add in the alfredo sauce," Heather said._

 _"Here it is," Fern gave the jar to Heather._

 _"What can I do to help?" Weiss asked._

 _"Stand there and hold stuff," Fern and Heather said in unison. Weiss stomped her foot._

 _"How am I supposed to learn how to cook if you don't let me?"_

 _"Right now, you're observing," Heather said, "Remember what happened when all you were supposed to do was stand there and watch the cake?"_

 _"Watching does not mean pressing all the buttons on the oven until the cake catches fire," Fern said. Weiss's face turned red._

 _"How was I supposed to know that, I haven't spent much time in the food room."_

 _"It's called a kitchen dummy," Fern said, "And would you rather end up like Nora."_

 _The red head in question was tied to a chair with plastic wrap. She was put there by Fern after dumping flower into what was supposed to be beef stroganoff. So, they had to start over._

 _"We're already behind thanks to her," Fern reminded._

 _"Fine, I'll watch," Weiss sighed._

 _ **Either way I'm still getting my thirty lien,**_ _Fern made a bet with Sun that she could get Weiss to sign up for a cooking class. Fern stated that Sora liked a certain dish if it was homemade when team RWBY was nearby. Weiss signed up next day._

 _"Would teams RWBY, SFHR, and JNPR please report to Professor Ozpin's office?" A message over the speaker system called._

 _"What did you guys do?" Weiss asked Heather and Fern._

 _"Hey, all three of our teams were called Weiss," Heather reminded._

 _"Come on Nora let's go see what we did wrong," Fern dragged Nora, who was still tied to the chair, out of the room. Nora said something, but the plastic wrap muffled her._

 _All three teams now stood in Ozpin's office, the headmaster sat in his chair, "I'm certain you all are wondering why you're here?"_

 _"Whatever Sora did, it isn't my problem," Riku said._

 _"Say that again," Sora said holding up his fist._

 _"You're not in trouble," Ozpin deadpanned._

 _"If we're not in trouble, then why are we here?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"I'd like you all to go on a mission," Ozpin explained._

 _"All three teams?" Ruby asked._

 _"What's the mission?" Jaune asked._

 _"Our security network hasn't been working properly, we want you three to investigate the control centers, they're in the Emerald forest," Ozpin explained. Weiss raised her hand, "If you say no, your grades won't suffer, think of this as extra credit." Weiss lowered her hand._

 _The teams looked at each other, the mission didn't sound difficult, and the extra credit would be good. Odds were, the grimm just scratched them up a bit. They all nodded, and the team leaders responded._

 _"We're in," Sora said._

 _"You can count on us," Ruby said enthusiastically._

 _"We'll do our best," Jaune said._

Present

Weiss walked along the tunnels, after that the mission just got more complicated, the control centers for their security wasn't damaged like they thought, they found red components and cages with the defuncted Merlot Industries symbol. When they returned to Mountain Glenn to investigate, they were greeted by grimm. After fighting through the ruined settlement and finally finding the old company's building, an explosion went off. Apparently, there was more going on then just sabotage, "And I thought today was going to be relaxing."

Suddenly three creeper grimm stalked from the shadows. Weiss pulled out her sword, just as she was about to attack. A slash destroyed the three grimm.

"There you are," Sora appeared where the grimm just were. Weiss sighed.

"I could've handled…" Weiss trailed off then shook her head, "No, I mean, thank you, Sora."

"No problem, were you hurt by the fall?" Sora asked.

Weiss shook her head, "No, but I haven't seen the others, since I came to."

"They're okay," Sora began, "I called them on my scroll, we were split up, but we're all okay. We're going to try and find a way back to the surface and meet up."

Weiss nodded as she and Sora started walking. Suddenly the ground shook again. Sora had to jump forward as the ground crumbled away into the pit below. Now he and Weiss were separated again, but not for long. Weiss took a step back then ran forward and jumped. Instead of falling into the darkness, a glyph appeared, and she jumped off it. Then another one appeared. After using three glyphs as stepping stones, she reached the other side. However, her first step, crumbled the earth beneath her. She would have fallen if Sora's hand hadn't pulled her to safety. She bumped into Sora and they fell over. Weiss was now on top of Sora. Her face reddened and stood up, "Watch it- I mean, I'm sorry, I mean-…"

"It's okay Weiss I'm fine," Sora said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "You're not heavy." Then they began to walk into the underground town. Weiss's face was red. Sora was so close, and he pulled her to safety by holding her hand and right now she was alone with him. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about that. She needed to think about something else, like, like… her glyphs! She got over that pit with fewer glyphs than she thought she would need. She was getting better with her semblance… Maybe, she could finally do it?

They came across a part of the town that had train tracks. Weiss scowled, "This is where the White Fang loaded that train." Weiss's fist shook. Sora placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did the best you could."

"It still wasn't enough." Before they could talk more, they heard some growling. They looked to see some beowolves and a ursa. The two quickly hid behind a rock. Sora peeked behind the rock. The herd was large, but between his strength and Weiss's swiftness they could take them. The grimm turned to their direction and began to stalk towards them. Sora didn't understand, sure he was nervous but that shouldn't have been enough to…

"Come on!"

Sora turned towards Weiss's frustrated groan. She was pointing her sword at a glyph. This one was different, from the others. It had the snowflake symbol of the Schnee's, but it was smaller and at the center of a more complex glyph made up of four swords. Also, the way it spun erratically and flickered on and off. It felt like it was fighting with Weiss instead of for her like her other glyphs.,

"Weiss," Sora placed his hand on hers, "You're getting frustrated and they can sense it."

Weiss looked up in alarm, the glyph vanished. The grimm got closer to the rock.

"I'll make us faster, but it won't last long," beneath them a yellow clock glyph appeared, and its hand spun around in a rapid pace. When the grimm got closer, a white and red blur came from the rocks and slashed through most of the grim. Sora and Weiss stopped in front of the last grimm, the ursa. Sora charged ahead and started to slash at it with his keyblade.

The bear monster roared and slashed his claws at him Sora jumped, avoiding it. When the ursa was about to attack him in the air. It was forced back, it looked down. The last thing it saw was the heiress, stabbing through it's heart with her rapier.

Now there were no more grimm. They let out a sigh. Weiss stomped her foot.

"Weiss what's the matter?"

"I'm an idiot, that's the matter," Weiss snapped, "I thought I could do but can't then I got frustrated and it almost got us killed and-…"

"Weiss," Sora called, holding her hand free hand, "Calm down." Weiss looked at him then at his hand holding hers. She let out a sigh, now she was calm.

"Weiss, I'm your friend," Sora reminded, "You can talk to me."

Weiss sighed. Why not? Sora was nice, he'd listen and wouldn't mock her, "It's… my semblance…"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Your semblance?"

"Yes, I couldn't make it work."

"What are you talking about it works all the time," Sora reminded.

"Sora, my semblance is different. Unlike most people, who's semblances are chosen by chance, mine wasn't. My semblance is hereditary, it passes from parent to child, my older sister has it, my mother has it, my grandfather had it, and his father had it before him. If you're born a Schnee, odds are good that your semblance are the glyphs."

"Isn't that good?" Sora asked, "You have someone who can teach you. I would've done anything to have someone come along and explain how mine works."

Weiss nodded, "My sister taught me everything I know and I pretty much mastered most of it… except…"

Weiss was silent, Sora held her hand more firmly, "Why don't you try to explain it to me?" Sora asked, "You said you like to help me study for a test, because explaining things to me is like a form of study for you."

Weiss blushed, that was true, but she just honestly wanted to spend time with him. She closed her eyes, beneath them a large standard glyph appeared. Sora felt lighter, their hair and clothes began to sway, "My glyphs have the power to control vectors and manipulate gravity. I can use them as panels to jump and kick off of in fights." Sora heard the dust revolver in Myrtenaster spin, then a small, light whirlwind began to kick up. "I can use it to manipulate dust as well as speed up someone else's time for fast attack, but the problem I'm having with is… summoning."

"Summoning?" Sora asked. Weiss took in another breath.

"I'm supposed to be able to summon avatars that represent my defeated foes," Weiss explained, "Winter can do it so well, she can summon almost any type of grimm. She even summoned a pack of beowolves to train me." The glyph beneath them changed, it was that complicated one with the sword design, but like before it was… clumsy and choppy. Sora assumed this was the summoning glyph. "I try to do it the way Winter told me, but no matter how hard I try, nothing appears. And Winter always looks disappointed when I fail."

"Maybe you're not supposed to do it Winter's way," Sora thought.

"But what other way is there?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, you know what your last name means right?"

"Of course, it means snow," Weiss said, where was he going with this?

"No snowflake is alike," Sora began, "Every snowflake has its own design, its own crystallization. Weiss all I heard is you getting upset that you can't do it and I think that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so busy focusing on Winter's approval," Sora said, "I'm not saying that's bad, but you're letting the fear of failing her hold you back, because you're not like Winter. You're Weiss, you have your own way, your own design, you just need to find it. And don't fear failure, because failure is part of life, and believe it or not, it can teach you a lot more than success can." The glyph beneath them began to move more smoothly, but neither noticed, "I know your team will help you and I'll help you too."

Weiss smiled, then dismissed her glyph, "How about we work on it after we finish this mission?"

"Sounds good," Sora smiled. Then the two began to walk away. In the spot where they stood, was a small ethereal sword was stuck in the ground, then it disintegrated.

As they walked they talked more about the mission they were on, "Something tells me, someone wants to stay hidden," Sora said.

"What gave it away? The explosion that almost killed us?"

"But who would go all that way just to cover their tracks?" Sora asked.

"Hacking our security system? Capturing grimm? This doesn't sound like someone who's sane."

"What about the guy who founded the company?" Sora asked.

"Doctor Merlot?" Weiss asked, "He died when Mountain Glenn collapsed."

"Did they ever find a body?" Sora asked.

"Well, no, but-…" The two stopped when something moved in the shadows. The two pulled out their swords. A creeper came forth, but there was something different about this one, "Since when are grimm green?"

 **I'm aware RWBY chibi isn't canon, because we all know Klein is best butler. But I still like that episode, so I somewhat incorporated it into the fic.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"That was fun," Nora cheered, "It was like going down a slide."

"Yeah, a _rock_ slide," Yang added.

"It appears that the four of us are stuck together," Ren deduced.

"I noticed," Riku said.

"Yeah, a spelunking trip with my friends," Nora appeared out of no where and pulled Riku and Ren into a hug. Ren seemed unfazed, but Riku started gasping. Nora released them and skipped down the tunnel, "Come on guys."

"You gotta love Nora," Yang says, "She's like a puppy."

"Yeah," Riku stretched to ease the pain, "She reminds of a chihuahua."

"Let us go," Ren said, "We must find a way back to the surface." The green ninja followed Nora down the tunnel.

"Come on Riku," Yang said. As they walked Riku kept glancing at Yang. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven. Yang had no idea what her mother was like, and Riku didn't want her to know. Riku knew he couldn't just say, 'stop looking for your mom' without a good reason and he didn't want to tell her he talked to her. He knew he was stepping in a mine field, but what else is he supposed to do?

"So," Riku began, "What was Summer like?"

"Summer?"

"Yeah, didn't you see her as a mom?"

"Of course, I did," Yang said, "She was like super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters. I didn't even know she wasn't my birth mom until after she died."

"Then you started looking for your birth mom?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Yang said.

"Don't you miss Summer?"

"Of course, I do," Yang said, "She's the best mom I'll ever have."

"So why do you want to find the one that left you?" Riku asked. Yang narrowed her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

Riku gulped, he needed to not say something stupid, "I just mean, if Summer was the best mom you had, why would you want another one?"

"Let me tell you something," Yang's eyes began to turn red, "When you lose a mom, and your whole family suffers, that is really hard for a five-year-old. You get desperate to fix that family, even if it means replacing the mother you lost."

"Hey, I didn't say you were replacing Summer," Riku got defensive.

"That sounds like that's what you meant," Yang said.

"You're the one who think's someone who abandoned you and your dad is going to fix your family?" by the time Riku realized what he had said it was too late. The words left his mouth. Yang's red eyes burned brighter, "Yang I didn't-…"

"Just forget it," Yang stomped ahead. She stomped past Nora and Ren. The two looked back at Riku.

"Did something happen?" Ren asked.

"Don't ask," Riku growled.

Nora shrugged, "Women."

Heather's drill roared as it dug through the rock. Until it finally broke through to the street of the underground city.

"We found the street," Heather said as she walked through the hole. Pyrrha was behind her.

"There's still no sign of anyone," Pyrrha looked around, she was worried for Jaune.

"Or grimm for that matter," Heather reminded.

"Can't you use your semblance to get us out of here?" Pyrrha asked.

"No," Heather said, "The rock composition is unstable enough. I try to use my semblance to make a hole in the ceiling, it'll risk a cave in."

"Alright," Pyrrha understood, "We'll have to find another exit."

"Keep your guard up," Heather advised, "Just because we can't see the grimm, doesn't mean they aren't nearby."

"Understood." The two picked a direction and started walking.

"Where the heck did everyone else land?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Pyrrha said, "I hope Jaune is alright."

"I don't get what you see in him," Heather said. Pyrrha almost tripped and looked at Heather in flustered embarrassment.

"What?"

"Don't even try Pyrrha," Heather said, "It's obvious to everyone, except maybe Jaune."

"I can't believe this happened," Jaune said, "Who in their right mind puts a bomb in building?"

"It's okay Jaune," Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder to calm him down.

"We still need to get out of here," Fern said as they walked along the tracks.

"Gladly," Blake said, "The White Fang didn't do any favors for this place."

They came across a shut door that blocked off the tracks. Fern went to the panel and placed her hand on it. Her semblance didn't just let her control her ribbons, it let her operate machines, even if they weren't powered.

The door rose open. Allowing the huntsmen to walk through.

"Hey, a cart," Ruby rushed to it. She thought they could ride it out of the tunnels. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ruby looked inside, and her excitement vanished, "Um, guys…" The other three went to the cart to look inside. As they got closer, they could hear something beeping. When they looked inside, they saw a bomb… counting down.

Nora smashed a beowolfs head with her hammer. Ren sliced a creep into pieces. Riku decapitated a beowolf, and Yang punched a hole through a beowolfs stomach.

"Whew," Nora wiped the sweat off her brow, "Nothing like a fight to work up a sweat."

"Or work off some stress," Yang mumbled as she walked past Riku. Riku sighed.

"Wait," Ren said, "There is one more." Everyone looked ahead. It was creep, but this one was green and glowing.

"Oooooh," Nora said, "Shiny."

"I don't think it's supposed to look like that," Riku said.

"New grimm are discovered all the time," Yang growled, "This one's mine." Yang charged forward ready to punch the grimm. At the moment she was pretending it was Riku. But when she got close, the grimm began to vibrate, the last thing Yang heard was a boom.

Sora rushed forward to kill the green grimm. Weiss was still trying to examine it. When Sora got closer, it began to vibrate, almost like… "Sora."

A glyph appeared beneath Sora and forced him back. Just in time, the grimm then exploded. Sora rolled across the ground then looked back at the spot where the grimm once was, "Since when do grimm die on their own?"

"This is getting more and more dangerous and complicated," Weiss said, she then thought back to the cages in the Emerald forest, "Wait, is it possible, someone did something to that grimm?"

An explosion was heard, then the cave shook a little, "What now?"

"Yang… Yang?" Yang's head was killing her, her body was soar. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Riku looking at her with concern. She sat up.

"What just happened?"

"That grimm blew up and knocked you down," Nora said, "I've never seen anything like it. What was it like? Did you feel it's guts exploding all over you? Did you-…"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"How about you let her rest, we need to find out what that explosion was."

"Okay," Nora skipped down the tunnel.

Yang looked at Riku who was holding her. Then she remembered she was mad at him. She stood up on her own, "I'm fine, let's go."

Riku sighed, how was he supposed to fix this mess? He knew first hand girls could hold on to grudges. Something Kairi taught him a long time ago.

"Hey Riku…" The group looked up to see Sora and Weiss sliding down a gravel cliff towards them.

"Guys," Nora tackled them into a hug.

"Get off…" Weiss said.

Heather and Pyrrha ran towards where they heard the explosion. Soon the cave was filled with smoke. They ran through a door, full of dead grimm, which bodies were disappearing. Laying on the ground, was Ruby, Jaune, Blake, and Fern.

"Jaune," Pyrrha ran to her team leader. She flipped him over and sat him up. He coughed.

"Jaune are you okay?"

"I don't wanna be a farmer," he said, "I want to be a hero."

"He's fine," Heather said. She looked around at the damaged cave, "What did we miss?"

 **Oh, just a bomb Heather. No big deal.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Team RWBY, SFHR, and JNPR had finally reached the end of the tunnel. For the first time in what felt like eternity they walked into blinding sunlight, which was shining red of the trees of the Forever Fall forest.

"Oooh," Nora said, "It's been a long time since we've been here, do you think we could grab some sap while we're here?"

"Yeah, I'm not that wild about being here," Jaune said, it reminded him of being bullied by Cardin. Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to call Oobleck," Sora said, "There's something going on and Beacon needs to know."

Weiss smiled, "How about-…"

"I'll help you explain it to him Sora," Yang suddenly said. Weiss looked at her surprised. As Yang passed Riku she shot a glare at him. Blake watched the whole thing and sighed. Ruby looked at Blake confused.

"What's wrong Blake?"

"Weiss wanted to be the one to explain it with Sora."

"What difference does it make," Ruby didn't understand relationships. Some would call her socially awkward.

"Don't worry about it."

After explaining it to Doctor Oobleck, the teacher thought, "A mutated form of grimm. Very disturbing. Clearly there is more to this mission than meets the eye. We must get to the bottom of this, or the top to be precise. Follow the train tracks up the hill, it may lead us to where these grimm are coming from," then the doctor hung up.

"Let's go team," Ruby cheered.

"Go where exactly?" Fern asked, "The path splits in two?"

"RWBY split up last time," Jaune said, "I nominate JNPR to split in two and go with RWBY and SFHR." The remaining team JNPR nodded.

"That's fine by me," Yang glanced at Riku.

"Alright," Ruby said, "Let's go that way."

"Perfect, come on Ruby," Yang grabbed Ruby and stomped up the trail.

"Yang, I'm team leader," Ruby complained as she was dragged. Nora and Ren followed team RWBY.

Heather looked at Riku, "What did you do to make Yang mad at you?"

"Don't ask," Riku started up the hill. Sora followed.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, girls are weird," Riku said once he was out of ear shot of the rest of the group.

"Riku," Sora crossed his arms, "The last time you said 'nothing' was when you were training with Ansem. I'm not letting you do something stupid again."

"It's too late for that," Riku sighed.

Weiss walked ahead of the group, she was still a little mad at Yang for wanting to explain things with Sora, when she obviously wanted to. Blake noticed and walked up to Yang and lightly smacked the back of her head.

"Hey what was that for?" Yang asked.

"You knew Weiss wanted to explain things with Sora," Blake said.

"What difference does it make if I tell him."

"You don't have feelings for him," Blake reminded.

Yang sighed, "I just wanted to be away from Riku."

"What did he do?"

Sora smacked Riku in the back of his head.

"Ow," Riku said emotionlessly.

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you; we have established that already."

"Why did you say that?" Sora asked. Riku looked back, the others were far enough behind him to be out of earshot.

"On the day of the breach," Riku whispered, "I saw Yang's mom."

"You saw her?" Sora was surprised.

"More than saw," Riku explained, "She approached me. Talked to me."

"Let me guess," Sora crossed his arms, "You haven't told Yang."

"Sora, do you know why she wanted to talk to me? It was because she said she wanted to beat Ansem. She wasn't even the one who brought Yang up, I did. When I offered to take her to Yang, she said she didn't want to see her. Then she said, she didn't go to Beacon to become a huntress, she went there to learn how to kill them."

Sora's eyes widened.

"I told her I didn't want anything to do with her and made her leave. How am I supposed to tell Yang, that her mom, not only doesn't want to see her, but is a murderer?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed, "I'm glad you didn't get involved with her, but you still need to tell Yang. If I learned anything is that she's going to find out and if its not from you. She'll never forgive you."

"I know," Riku closed his eye, "I just… I just need more time."

"Don't you think you were overreacting a little?" Blake asked.

"Of course not," Yang said, "He said I was trying to replace Summer."

"He didn't say that, you did," Blake said.

"He implied it."

"Yang, I don't mean anything by this, I really don't. But aren't you?"

"No… Yes… I don't know," Yang said, "When I first started looking for her, it made more sense, but now?"

"Yang, what is it you want from your mom?"

Yang let out a sigh and was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure I know anymore?" Yang looked ahead at Weiss. She left her place by Blake and approached Weiss.

"Hey Weiss."

Weiss glanced back at Yang, before looking back ahead, "Yes, Yang?"

Okay, so she was upset, "Look Weiss, I'm sorry I should have let you talk to Oobleck with Sora."

"It's alright Yang," Weiss sighed, "It's not like I own Sora."

"I know, but I also know that you like him," Yang said. Weiss was silent.

Behind them Ruby was talking to Nora and Ren, "Yang is mad at Riku and I don't know why, and know I think Weiss is mad at Yang."

"Why would Weiss be mad at Yang?" Nora asked.

"Yang told me Weiss has a crush on Sora," Ruby explained.

"What?" Nora fell on her back, before shooting back up, "Weiss has a crush on Sora?"

"Nora, it was obvious for a while," Ren said, but Nora kept babbling.

"How long has she liked him? Is that why they went to the dance together?" Nora then gasped, "Does he like her too?"

Nora then sped to the front to Weiss, "Hey ice queen."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss asked irritated.

"So," Nora wrapped an arm around the heiress, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"That you have a thing for a certain spikey-haired team leader?" Weiss nearly tripped at the question. She looked at Weiss in shock and embarrassment.

Nora squealed, "I knew it. Have you asked him out? Does he like you too? Oh, there he is, let's ask him now."

Weiss looked ahead and to her horror Sora was ahead. Their path was converging with another and just coming into view, was team SFHR.

"What do you know," Yang said, "Both paths lead up."

"Hey Sora," Nora began to charge to team SFHR, "Did you know that-…" Nora then stopped. She looked down to see her legs were incased in ice, and a glyph was right beneath her. Weiss then appeared in front of her.

"You are not going to tell Sora, got it?" Weiss leered. Nora nodded. The ice then melted away then Nora fell on her face.

"Did something happen?" Heather said as she noticed Nora on the ground.

"I'm sure Nora just had too much pancakes this morning," Fern said.

"It wouldn't be the first time it happened," Jaune said.

"Okay, so no matter which way we would have gone, it wouldn't have mattered," Sora said approaching the other group, "They both led up to here."

"It was still a good idea," Pyrrha said.

"Now that we're together again, let's go see where these tracks lead. Up the hill," Ruby said enthusiastically. The team hiked up the steep hill.

"Hey guys, be careful you don't trip and, forever fall," Yang said. Her bad puns struck again.

"Boo," Fern called.

The path opened up to a clearing. Jaune was gasping when they reached it.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey," Jaune smiled as he looked up, "I'm always okay."

Pyrrha giggled. Suddenly, a growl shot through the air. Everyone looked ahead. Emerging from the shadows. Was a grimm. It looked like a beowolf, but it was bigger, meaner looking, and green.

"Great now we have something new to deal with," Riku said.

"It might explode too," Jaune shouted, "Use long range attacks."

Everyone transformed their weapons into their gun forms. They released a barrage of bullets, grenades, and semblance powered beams. The beowolf was forced back in aggravated growls. Smoke filled the clearing. Everyone finally stopped shooting, they waited for the smoke to clear, for a sign if the monster was still alive or not.

Heather felt something, like the earth was warning her through her semblance, that something was coming, "Move."

Erupting from the smoke, a row of green crystals charged the group. SFHR, who were used to Heather's warnings, had ran out of the way. However, Yang, Jaune, and Ren were not as fortunate. They were hit by the attack and were forced to tumble back.

"Yang," Ruby and Riku shouted. Ruby vanished in a gust of rose petals and appeared next to Yang.

"Jaune." Pyrrha ran to Jaune's side.

"Ren." Nora turned to the smoke in rage. The smoke vanished revealing the green beowolf, however it wasn't moving. That didn't matter to Nora, her weapon morphed into a hammer and she charged. When she swung at it, the monster seemed to awaken. It guarded against the attack and swiped at Nora and sent her flying.

When it tried to move forward, ribbons came from behind and bound the monster's arms. Fern was behind it, planting her feet in the ground, trying to keep the creature from moving. The grimm wasn't fazed. It grabbed the ribbons, then pulled. Fern was yanked off her feet and was thrown in the air. When she crashed, her ribbons became lifeless and unfurled. Freeing the grimm.

Riku and Blake jumped into action. They both ran around slashing at it. Which was harder than it looked. This beowolf was sturdier than the normal ones, it was like trying to cut through rock. Every time the beowolf attacked them, it either hit a shadow clone, or Riku sunk into the shadow to evade.

"Guys, move," Heather shouted, Riku and Blake withdrew from the fight. Heather shot at the grimm, but that was only to make it focus on her. The grimm roared in anger. The blades returned, restoring Heather's weapon to it's drill form. She dug it into the ground, rocks erupted, charging the beowolf. Then, the green grimm, slammed it's claws into the ground. The green crystals from before jetted towards Heather's semblance. The powers collided in a dust filled explosion.

Then the beowolf just stood there, not moving. Weiss looked at it confused, she heard grimm didn't get tired. Sora then shot forward his weapon ready. Then the beowolf came back to life and knocked Sora back, then it lifted its claws to attack again, Sora was still off balance, his keyblade wasn't held right, he didn't have time to correct his stance… _no!_ Weiss ran, a path of glyphs increased her speed. As she ran she didn't notice another glyph appearing behind her.

"Sora," Weiss tackled him knocking him out of the path. Followed by a clang… _clang?_ Sora and Weiss were sprawled on the ground. Weiss looked up, then her eyes widened. A summon glyph, _her_ summon glyph was in the air. Extending from it was an armored arm grasping a great sword. Weiss knew that sword, sometimes it visited her in her dreams to exact revenge. Now it was protecting her and Sora. The great sword pushed back the grimm, then swung into its gut, the monster was sliced in half, the beowolf disintegrated, finally it was dead. Then the sword, arm, and the summon glyph disappeared.

"Since when could you do that?" Blake asked.

"That was awesome," Ruby cheered.

"Your style, huh," Sora said as he helped Weiss up.

"First a creep that explodes, now a beowolf that shoots green crystals," Yang said, "Is it me, or has this mission not what we've been expecting?"

 **You gotta love Nora.**

 **Weiss's semblance always intrigued me. Why is it genetic? Did Ozpin give a Schnee that power long, long ago? What is that armor, was Weiss's ancestor a knight in the Mantle royal guard? And Roosterteeth please bring back the ability to place runes on the sword, that was awesome in the white trailer**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"How did we get in this mess, again?" Heather asked. Currently she, Ruby, along with Yang and Riku where inside a cargo container, on a boat, taking them to… who knows where?

"Well, we need to find out where these mutated grimm are coming from," Yang said.

"Did we have to hide in a cargo container to do that?" Heather asked.

"Of course, we'd be spotted if we were on deck," Ruby piped in.

"We're split up from the others again," Heather reminded.

"Well all twelve of us can't fit in a single container I'm sure the others are fine," Yang said.

Jaune was on his knees, his hand covering his mouth, his skin was green, "Why did it have to be a boat?" He then covered his mouth again to prevent himself from throwing up. Pyrrha was next to him rubbing circles on his back.

Weiss was on the other side of the container. She was not going to get Jaune's puke on her outfit, Ruby told her he already ruined a pair of Yang's shoes.

"It's alright Jaune, just try to stick it out, I doubt we'll be here forever," Sora encouraged from behind. Weiss sighed, at least Sora was here.

"We seemed to keep getting split up on this mission," Blake noticed.

"Apparently, fate keeps sticking me with you," Fern said, "Lovely."

Ren had placed his hand on the wall. As well as to suppressing emotions he can sense them as well, "Aside from the grimm, I cannot sense anyone else. It seems this boat is operated by autopilot."

"Does that mean I can release Nora?" Fern had used her ribbons to tie up the ginger, because she didn't want Nora to give away her position.

"Yes," Ren said.

The ribbons unfurled, and Nora was free.

"All aboard the party boat!"

Riku sat in a corner thinking. _What is going on? Who is capturing and mutating these grimm? Where are we headed?_

He was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of boots walked in front of him. He looked up to see Yang, she had a serious look on her face. He sighed, "Just say it, we'll both feel better."

Yang took a sigh, "I'm sorry."

Riku looked up shocked, " _You're_ sorry?"

"I get you were worried about me, but I took it the wrong way," Yang sat down next to him, "I don't want to fight with you."

Riku smiled, "I enjoy living too much to fight with you."

"You better," Yang gently punched him.

"Look I'm sorry too," Riku said, "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I'm over it now," Yang shrugged, "And at first it was true. I was trying to replace Summer. But it wasn't just for me," Yang looked at her feet, "I thought that if I found her, she wouldn't just love me, she'd love Ruby and want to be her mom too, then Ruby would have a mom again. I know that's impossible now."

"Yang," Riku began, "I'm asking this because I want you to be sure; do you really want to find your mom?"

"I do," Yang said, "I… just can't live knowing she left me, I need to know why."

"Even if the answer is… hard to hear?" Riku asked.

"I…" Yang hesitated, "Yes."

Riku sighed, she hesitated. He was pretty sure, she wasn't ready, at least not yet. Yang felt uncomfortable, then she looked at Riku's key shaped sword.

"Hey, Riku…"

Sora sat in a corner and placed Oathkeeper in front of him. It wasn't comfortable to have on when you were sitting against a wall. Weiss then walked up and sat next to him, placing her sword next to Oathkeeper.

"I can't believe Jaune gets motion sickness," Weiss said.

"It's not his fault," Sora said. Weiss glanced down at Sora's weapon. In terms of craftsmanship it was lovely.

"Hey Sora?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make your sword look like that?"

"Well… You'll probably laugh."

"Try me, while we're stuck with vomit boy I think I could use a good laugh," Weiss said.

"Alright," Sora said, "Back home there's a story that the adults tell the kids. That every living thing has a heart, and that those hearts are all connected to a place that fills those hearts with light; Kingdom Hearts. But darkness always tries to invade Kingdom Hearts, but it is protected by the warriors more noble and powerful than huntsmen. The keyblade wielders; they say the keyblade grants magic to their wielders, and the wielders use that power to protect Kingdom Hearts. When I was a kid, Riku, Kairi, and I would play a game where we were real keyblade wielders. That's what inspired me to make my sword like this."

"That sounds childish," Weiss said, "Is what I'd like to say," she looked down at her sword, "When I was a kid. I wanted a magic wand that could do anything. I thought maybe, if I had a wand I could make my family happy."

Sora placed his hand on hers, "So, you finally managed to summon."

"Yes, but, I can't make it come back," Weiss held up her hand. The summon glyph returned but it was choppy again.

"You have the power," Sora reassured, "You just need to learn how to utilize it."

Weiss looked away to hide her blush.

"So, you based your weapon off a fairy tale?" Yang grinned, "That's so cute."

"I'm ignoring you now," Riku said.

About an hour passed and Sora and Weiss had fallen asleep. Weiss was currently sleeping on his shoulder. Pyrrha thought it was cute. Weiss's eyes fluttered open. She looked to her left to see what, or rather who she was sleeping on. She covered her mouth then slid away silently. Her face was bright red. Thankfully Jaune had somehow also fallen asleep.

She noticed Pyrrha, "Don't tell anyone about this!"

"Don't worry I won't."

Pyrrha then sat next to her, "So, are you planning on asking him out?"

Weiss's face fell, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's because of Kairi," Weiss said, "Yes she's dead, but Sora still misses her. There's no way he'd say he'd want to date me, when he's still mourning her."

"You don't know that."

"During the dance, he dodged girls, so they couldn't ask him out," Weiss explained.

"Well, it still won't hurt to ask," Pyrrha said, "Sora's a good guy, even if he says 'no' I'm sure you'll stay friends."

"Then our friendship will be awkward forever," Weiss said.

"Well, I guess I have no room to complain," Pyrrha said looking at Jaune, "I can't seem to get Jaune to like me that way."

Weiss sighed, "Take it from someone whom he's tried to date. You're lucky."

"He's silly, but that's part of his charm, isn't that why you like Sora?"

"That's different," Weiss said, "When Sora does it it's cute. And he tries to get to know me. The real me," Weiss explained.

"Well, that's the same for me."

"Eighty-one, eighty-two." Heather was currently doing push-ups.

"Um, Heather, maybe you should relax and save your strength," Ruby suggested.

"I can't just sit in a container and wait," Heather said, "Besides, exercising is meditation. While you strengthen your body, you clear and sharpen your mind."

"Yeah, but…" The container abruptly shook, as if it was suddenly dropped.

"Finally," Yang punched a hole in the wall creating an exit. She ran out and looked around, "Um guys? I think we're a little far from Vale."

"Who's idea was it to jump on a random boat and take us to an island in the middle of the ocean?" Fern asked.

"This is very disturbing," Ren said as they exited the container.

"I don't see the others," Sora said.

"They must had been dropped off somewhere else," Weiss said.

"I'll call them and Doctor Oobleck," Jaune pulled out his phone, but when he dialed the number all he got was static.

"That's not good," Sora said.

"Neither is that," Pyrrha ran in front of Sora and used her shield to block an electric spear, being wielded by a red robot. Pyrrha pushed it back. Everyone grabbed their weapons.

"It seems the welcoming committee has arrived," Sora said.

 **Welcome to Merlot island.**

 **I also started a RWBY chibi fanfic called SFHR chibi. If you're interested check it out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Ruby's group**

With a shot of her scythe, the bullet smashed through the robot's head. Finally, it stopped moving. Ruby looked down at the destroyed robot pieces. Seeing them didn't make her feel good. She didn't know why, but Penny was brought to mind. Would she ever be… broken like this?

"Hey, Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's call Doctor Oobleck and the others. They have to be somewhere around here."

Yang opened the scroll, and dialed in the number, but the only sound that came out of the scroll was static and a mangled-up voice. It could have been Oobleck, or someone else. The interference was too strong.

"Hello, paging Doctor Oobleck," Yang called. But more static just came through.

"Well this is a fine can of worms," Heather said.

 **Blake's group**

"So not only do we not know where we are, we're unable to contact Beacon," Blake said as static came through the scroll.

"There must be a something jamming the signal," Ren said. "We need to find it and undo it."

"Jam," Nora drooled. Clearly, she was hungry.

"Guys," Everyone looked at Fern who was pointing at a tower that could be seen over the tree line, "That looks like a radio tower."

"Maybe we can undo the jamming signal from there," Blake said.

"It's worth a shot," Ren said, "Come on Nora, when we get back to Beacon I'll make you some pancakes with jam." Ren dragged the drooling Nora along.

One hour later

 **Sora's group**

Sora blocked another robots attack. When they locked blades, Pyrrha jumped over Sora and stabbed her spear through the robot's head. The robot fell back, twitching, it could no longer fight.

"That was the last one," Sora said. They were surrounded by broken robots and dissolving grimm corpses.

"Finally," Weiss said, "Now we should get to that tower easily." True enough, the tower was right in front of them, all that stood between them and it were a flight of stairs.

"Who do you think's behind this?" Jaune asked, "Not only did whoever do this was behind this mess with our security but captured grimm and made all these robots."

"The answer is close I'm certain," Sora said. Weiss went to the computer screen and started to type into it.

Elsewhere at the same time, at two other towers, Riku and Blake were doing the same thing. All three of them pressed the 'deactivate' button at the same time.

"Did it work?" Weiss asked. Sora pulled up his scroll and dialed Riku's number.

"Sora is that you?" Riku asked.

"Riku, finally, tell me you're on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Yep, born, raised, and now stuck with angry robots," Riku responded.

"Good, is Fern with you?" Sora asked.

"No, what about Heather?"

"She's with me," Sora explained, "Let's call Fern and see where she is." Sora added Fern's number to the conversation.

"Sora?" Fern asked.

"Finally, Fern…" The three groups conversed and made sure they were on the island.

"Okay, let's call Oobleck, maybe he can send someone to take us home," Sora then dialed in Oobleck's number.

"Hello and welcome," an unfamiliar voice came over the connection, it sounded like a man and he despite his welcome; something about his voice did not make him sound safe, "I'm sorry for the jammer. You're the first guests I've had since… Well, you are the first guests."

"Um, I think you have the wrong number," Yang said.

"Who are you," Sora demanded, "Why haven't we made contact with our professor?"

"Doctor," Nora corrected.

"Oh, where are my manners," the man said, "My name is Merlot and this is my island. I'm very glad you're here. You just might be what I need for my experiment."

"Wait," Weiss said, "As in Merlot Industries, Merlot?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a prescription first, before I take part in any experiment," Yang said.

"You can't keep us here Merlot," Pyrrha said in a serious tone.

"Don't assume we're helpless just because we're still in training," Riku said. Suddenly Sora received an incoming call, he pushed the reply button.

"It's been a long time Merlot," to everyone's relief, it was the voice of their headmaster.

"Ozpin," Merlot said, "Or should I call you 'Oz' for old times' sake?"

Sora began typing, hoping that Merlot couldn't see it.

 **While they're talking, head to the center of the island. We need to find this Merlot guy.**

He received reply's agreeing. While Everyone went to the center, Ozpin and Merlot began their conversation.

"I assumed you fell with Mountain Glenn. A tragedy you played no small part in," Ozpin said. That certainly got everyone's attention, but they kept moving while they listened.

"Would you believe me if I said, it wasn't my fault?" Merlot asked.

"I believe you wouldn't take responsibility for your actions, the world was a much safer place without you in it," Ozpin continued.

The sun set, darkening the sky, the only source of light was shattered moon.

"Team," Ozpin addressed, "We're still having a problem finding your location. Have you discovered something?" 'Something' was an understatement. Even thought they didn't find each other each team found the edge of a facility, that was harvesting green sludge from the ground.

"I can't even make a joke because this place is smelly and sad," Yang said.

"We found some equipment harvesting, some weird, glowing green goo," Fern said.

"We found it too," Sora said.

"I don't think we want to touch that stuff," Jaune said, looking at the green slime. Usually if something not manmade was glowing, it was dangerous.

"Ya think?" Yang asked.

"That must be whatever he's using to create whatever he's using to mutate the grimm," Ozpin deduced when Sora held up the scroll to the slime, "Find a way to hinder his progress."

"I can hear you, you know," Merlot said.

"Good," Heather barked, "I have some things to say to you. The grimm are dangerous enough as is! What the hell are you thinking making them more dangerous?"

"He isn't Ms. Fields," Ozpin said, "His obsession with the grimm was always an unhealthy one."

"The grimm are a superior lifeform," Merlot defended, "Their power and abilities demand to be researched and studied. Truly they are such beautiful and powerful creatures." Merlot's tone became somewhat obsessive.

"Is he serious?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, I think he is," Riku said.

Fern lost her temper and shouted into the scroll, "They are abominations that need to be extinct, not misunderstood pets you freak of nature!"

"Look what I found," She turned to Nora who was turning a valve. Suddenly the green pools stopped shrinking.

"Hey now, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Merlot said.

"Good that got his attention," Ozpin said, "Keep doing what you can to hinder his progress."

Riku, Ruby, Yang, and Heather exited the maze of pipes into a field that was bordered by a cliffside, with a giant mechanical door. Riku held up his scroll, "Guys, I think we found something important we need you to get here."

"Where are you exactly?" Sora asked.

"If you guys are surrounded by pipes then you're on the right track," Ruby said.

"Ruby, this facility is completely composed by pipes," Weiss scolded, "We need more details then that."

"She's right," Fern said, "… That felt weird to say."

Yang thought for a minute. She looked around, the cliffs that surrounded the area were pretty high, then she looked at Heather. Heather was muscle bound, she could carry heavy things easily. She lugged that drill around pretty good. She could do it.

"Heather."

"Yeah?" the pinkette asked.

"I need you to throw me."

Heather looked at her in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"I need you to throw me straight up into the air, as high as you can. I have an idea that might help the others find us," Yang explained. Heather sized up the blonde.

"I can manage, but it won't be graceful."

"Don't mess with my hair, and I won't mind."

Ruby was talking to Riku, "Ruby do you think you can find them? With your speed you could find them fast."

"Yeah, but I still need to find my way back," Ruby reminded.

"That's easy, at every turn use your scythe to…" Riku trailed off when he looked at Heather and Yang. Heather had Yang by the legs and was spinning her around. It reminded him of something he saw in a wrestling match. Yang didn't sound like she was in peril in fact she was enjoying it.

"Woooo," Yang shouted as she was spun around.

"Yang," Ruby called, "This isn't the time for fun, we need to find the others." The two brawlers didn't listen. Finally, Heather had enough momentum. With all her strength she threw the blonde into the air. Then Heather fell on her back, she was really dizzy.

Yang was thrown higher than the cliffs. Now was the time. She pulled her fists back and punched upward as hard as she could. Her gauntlets shot two flares into the air that exploded in a bright yellow light flash.

"We saw an explosion," Fern said, "Is that you?"

Yang landed on the ground in a tremble, "That's our position," she called, "Now we need you to find us."

"Roger," Ren said.

"Nora," Fern could be heard, "We told you that's not food, it's a toxic substance that mutates grimm."

"Don't eat it," Blakes panic voice could be heard.

"We'll follow your signal," Sora called.

"You'll have to hurry," Ruby said as she pulled out her scythe. Apparently the flare had attracted some grimm and robots.

"Or we'll have all the fun," Yang said clocking her gauntlets.

"Why are all the girls I'm friends with crazy?" Riku asked.

"Did we always have three moons?" Heather asked as she laid on the ground?

 **Sora's group**

Jaune used his shield to guard Sora as he fought a grimm. At the moment they were delayed, by some grimm and robots. All while Ozpin and Merlot were in another… interesting talk.

"I admit, Mountain Glenn was a sore spot for me. Years of research, valuable test subjects, lost forever."

"Let me get this straight," Ozpin said in disgust, "You're upset you lost your research?"

Weiss and Pyrrha were switching out constantly. Pyrrha would guard, Weiss would attack and vice versa, until the robot was no more.

"Merlot Industries were the best in robotics, medicine, and A.I development. If it weren't for Merlot Industries, Remnant would still be in the dark ages," Merlot argued.

"You've completely missed the point," Ozpin shouted, "Thousands of lives, lost, due to your arrogance."

Finally, the area was secured, and Pyrrha turned the valve, stopping the process that extracted the green substance. Everyone listened to the next part of the conversation with great interest.

"Well how else was I supposed to conduct my research," Merlot asked as if it were a legitimate reason, "Our supply of test subjects were running low."

"And when the grimm came back, the people of Mountain Glenn were forced underground, no thanks to Merlot Industries."

"Wait a second," Sora said, "He made the grimm come to Mountain Glenn?" Everyone looked at the scroll in horror.

"Yes, Mr. Hikari," Ozpin said solemnly, "Without regard for it's citizens, Merlot attracted a large amount of grimm to the city, so he could capture them and use them for his experiments."

The horror, turned to rage.

"Riku, Fern, Heather," Sora said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Riku growled.

"Ditto." Heather sounded angry

"Unfortunately," Fern sounded disgusted.

"Good, Merlot pays for what he has done, tonight," Sora commanded, "Not just for messing with us, but for the people of Mountain Glenn."

"Gladly," Riku responded.

"With pleasure," Heather said.

"Try and stop me," Fern growled.

"Do you hear that Merlot," Ruby shouted, "We're coming for you!"

"Now, now," Merlot sounded far to calm for a man who was just threatened, "I see no reason why we can't be friends."

"I'm sick of his voice," Weiss said, "Let's go."

Finally, the group reached the entrance where Riku's group was waiting. Thankfully Fern's group had arrived at the same time. Then the door opened, apparently Merlot was welcoming them in.

"Guys," Jaune turned to his team, "We aren't going to let SFHR do all the work. We'll show Merlot that his crazy plans are wrong."

"We will," Pyrrha said.

"Let's break his legs," Nora said.

"He killed Mountain Glenn," Ruby addressed her team, "He has to pay for that."

"Damn straight," Yang bashed her fists together.

"He will, I promise," Blake said.

"Look out Merlot," Sora said. The three teams looked ahead to the challenge ahead of them, "We're coming."

 **One, declaration of justice, complete.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The three teams ran through Merlot industries. They left a path of destruction in their wake. They destroyed every equipment in sight. Every vat of mutant serum was smashed. Every enemy, robot, grimm, mutant or otherwise were destroyed. Then, Merlot finally stopped being so… hospitably and started to see them as a threat to kill. Finally, they found a terminal they could use to give Ozpin information about Merlot island. Now the headmaster had their coordinates and was sending an airship to retrieve them, as soon as they captured Merlot.

"I can't believe we smashed everything and still haven't found this guy," Nora said.

"The paranoid and crazy tend to hide pretty well," Weiss said.

"Well, done," Ozpin said through the scroll, "The team back at Beacon are rooting for you."

"Is it too late to ask about that extra credit?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss," Blake reprimanded.

"Well I want cookies," Ruby said, "I deserve them."

"And pancakes," Nora declared.

"And ice cream," Sora added.

"Don't you start," Riku said.

"Hey somethings ahead," Jaune called. True enough the hall way opened to a large room. The door way was high above the floor, giving them a good look into the room. Large enough to be a stadium. Soil covered the floor. They all looked at each other. This was no doubt a trap waiting to be sprung. They were scared, even if they didn't show it, but this was what being a huntsman was about. Defeating criminals not just grimm. They all took a moment to collect their composure, then jumped.

"Welcome to my testing ground," Merlot purred over the large screen, "This will be where you meet you end."

From the ceiling, a giant green mutant death stalker fell, landing in the center of the testing grounds. It was twice the size as a normal death stalker. All the normally red marks were green as well as it's stinger. Everyone was afraid, a normal death stalker was known for its defense. It was the most armored of the grimm, thus one of the harder ones to kill. They could only imagine how sturdy this one was.

"That is a really big death stalker," Jaune said.

"Nature couldn't create a creature this deadly, so I decided to make one," Merlot said madly, "Don't be shy children; give it a pet."

The death stalker shot it stinger forward. It squirted venom forth. Everyone scattered to dodge the obvious poison. Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields as cover. Heather used Geokinesis to create a wall for protection, Nora and Ren used it as well.

"Stone forest," Sora shouted. Everyone needed cover if that thing could shoot its poison. Heather complied, creating boulders that everyone could use for cover. Which they did, every student hid behind one boulder.

"Freezer burn," Ruby shouted. Weiss froze the floor over with ice. Yang jumped into the air, so she could deliver a fiery fist to the ice. The room was covered instantly with fog. The grimm glowing green features could be seen through the mist. That was good for the students.

"JNPR," Jaune shouted, "Go in a circle while you attack."

JNPR complied immediately. As they ran between the boulders they each took a shot. Trying to give as much damage as they could. The death stalker squealed in pain, until it spun around so fast it created a shockwave. It wiped away the mist and stone barriers and knocked the students back.

As they all quickly got up Merlot spectated, "Yes, that's it, gobble them up till there's nothing left."

"Will someone shut that guy up?" Yang asked. Then she used her gauntlets recoil to jump onto the death stalkers head, so she could punch at it.

"Anyone got a better idea?" Riku asked as he watched Yang punch away.

"Try not to get killed?" Fern asked. Weiss was trying her summon again. Having a giant monster to fight another giant monster would be useful, but the glyph struggled with her again.

 _Dammit! When I really need it, my semblance is failing me. My friends are going to get hurt or worse. What would Winter think if she saw this._ Weiss kicked herself mentally. This wasn't the time to be worrying about Winter's approval.

"Jaune," Sora called.

"What?" The knight asked.

"Riku and I are gonna attack it. While we do that try to find a weakness."

"Me?"

"Yes you," Sora said, "You're great at spotting weaknesses and fighting on them." Before Jaune could say anything, Yang flew overhead; the mutant deathstalker was done with her. Sora turned and rushed the monster.

"Twilight." Sora and Riku attacked. In flashed of black and white around the monster. It seemed irritated, but no real damage was done. Then it spun again, knocking the two back. Then it turned it's sights on Sora, who was still dazed. Weiss was behind Sora, when she looked up to see him in danger. Everyone was running or shooting to save Sora but none of them could reach him not even Ruby. It held its stinger, ready to plunge it down to Sora. Weiss knew his aura wouldn't hold.

 _No,_ she ran ahead. Sora's word began to echo in her head. She clenched her teeth and tapped into her summoning aspect, _I have to try… No, I will summon. I'm not the same snowflake as the other Schnee's. I'm not my father, I'm not my sister, I'm not my grandfather, I am Weiss._ As she ran the summon glyph came to life behind her, something grew from it, _And this is my summon, the sword that protects the dolt… the boy I love._

The great sword came from the glyph. As Weiss swung her rapier, the summoned weapon mimicked her movements. It deflected the stinger away from Sora the death stalker roared in agony; something Jaune noticed. Then as she spun, the sword spun around her, slamming into the death stalker, knocking the monster into the wall. The sword disappeared as Weiss helped Sora stand.

"Guys, I think I got it," Jaune shouted, "We've been attacking its body, but not it's tail. When Weiss deflected it, it got hurt. That must be its weak point. If we can get it to get its stinger stuck, we'll be able to deal serious damage."

"Alright," Sora said, he turned to Weiss, "Do you think you can summon that again?" Weiss looked tired but determined.

"Yes, I think I can do it one more time," Weiss said.

"Alright," Ruby said, "Yang, Nora get it's attention."

"Sora, it looks like it, it's after you. So, try and get it to use its stinger, Riku when it does, get him out of there," Jaune instructed, Riku nodded, "When it get's it stinger stuck, everyone let loose, but Weiss, wait until it pulls it's stinger free then attack."

"It's coming," Heather said, "Everyone move."

The students scattered, apparently this grimm could dig underground for sneak attacks. When it erupted from the ground Yang and Nora took shots at it. Drawing it back to the center or the room. Sora switched with them. The death stalker saw him and poised its stinger. Sora wasn't afraid he knew his friends had his back. Just as the death stalker attacked Sora sunk into a shadow, and it darted away. The death stalkers stinger buried into the ground. When Sora and Riku rose from the shadow, Sora combined his semblance and ice dust and shot the grimm's tail. Now it the stinger would be stuck for much longer.

"Now," Sora shouted. Everyone except Weiss and Fern unleashed their attacks on the tail. Blake ran around it, using her shadow clones to slash it. Yang punched, Ruby shot. Fern decided to help Weiss with her attack.

"Okay Ice Queen, time to get ready," Fern wrapped her ribbons Weiss's waist.

"This can't be happening, hang in there my precious," Merlot wailed.

"Will someone shut him up?" Heather shouted as she shot the scorpion. Fern waited and watched as the grimm began to struggle free. She needed to wait for the right moment. Then with another pull the tail was free.

"Now." Fern used her ribbons to throw Weiss at the stinger. Weiss summoned the sword once again. As she lunged her rapier forward, the sword mimicked the movements, and sliced through the tail, effectively cutting through the tail. The mutant death stalker disintegrated a few seconds after.

"No!" Merlot shouted in agony.

"Looks like you need a new pet Merlot," Yang said.

After that last summon, Weiss was drained. She clutched her rapier with all her might, but she didn't have the energy to summon a glyph to help her land, not to mention her consciousness slipping away into the dark. Just as she was about to crash into a wall, Sora jumped and caught her. He skidded across the ground then looked at the unconscious Weiss.

"It's not over yet." Merlot growled. Almost instantly after he said that sirens and red lights began to flash.

 _ **Warning: Self destruct sequence initiated.**_

"Oh, come on," Heather shouted annoyed.

"Team," Ozpin's urgent voice came from Riku's scroll, "There is a drop ship just outside that door."

"What about Merlot?" Sora asked. He had placed Myrtenaster on his hip, so he could carry Weiss better.

"There's no time." The door opened to the outside. Every student ran like a bat out of hell. With every quake, a little more of the facility was destroyed. Thankfully they found the hanger and the ship ready to go. As she ran Fern would grab random students with her ribbons, so she could throw them onto the ship. Until finally she used her ribbons to pull her onto the ship safely.

"That's everyone," Sora shouted, as he set Weiss down gently, "Go!"

The pilot didn't need another warning. The ship shot out of the hanger doors back towards Vale. As they flew away the students watched as the facility began to explode and burn.

"I'd hate to know what darkness drove Merlot," Heather said.

"I think I can guess," Blake said before turning to Sora who was still by Weiss's side, "How is she?"

"She's out, but she'll be fine," Sora said, "I think she just needs to get use to her summoning."

"You think she'll get use to it by next week?" Ruby asked. "We'll be unstoppable at the tournament if she does." Soon everyone was engulfed in friendly chatter. The mission to Merlot island was easily forgotten.

Later

"To think someone would actually go this far to protect their research," a voice said through what remained of Merlot's hideout.

"Zexion, a true scientist would do anything to see his research to fruition," another voice scolded.

"So, how far will you go Vexen?"

"I'm not Merlot, I'm not so weak I'd fall to my obsession, but…" a hand holding a vile scooped some of what remained of the serum, "This may come of use, not just for strengthening the grimm."

 **Vexen, the organization's mad scientist has the serum! Dum dum dum, duuuuum**

 **I have been recently reminded that Monty Oum was a genius, taken from us too soon. And I haven't once mentioned it in my fic (Gods of Anime smite me for my incompetence). Monty, I hope you are in heaven applauding for the success of RWBY.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The sunsetting painted the sky an orange hue. The air was filled with the waves of the ocean, crashing against the shore in a gentle rhythm. Standing on a hill filled with graves was Sora. He stood in front of a grave.

"Hi, Kairi," Sora said looking at the grave with her name on it, "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Beacon has kept me busy. Riku's here too, but he's running late. Guess I'm first for once huh? Vale is amazing, the buildings are so tall. The forests that surround it are huge, I bet you could fit the whole island in it. I've also made some new friends. Heather and Fern. They're our teammates. Heather can look a little scary, but she's actually really nice, she helps me a lot. Fern is quiet, but when she gets mad, watch out." No one answered, but Sora believed that Kairi was laughing, "Together we're team SFHR, and guess what? I'm the leader. How's that for a lazy bum? There are also the other teams too. There's team RWBY lead by Ruby. Yeah that's a little confusing. We met Ruby on our first day, she's two years younger than most of the students can you believe that? She has this huge scythe that turns into a gun. Her sister, Yang is on the same team. She likes to punch stuff. Then there's Blake, she a faunus, but tries to hide it. I wish she didn't, she shouldn't have to hide who she is. Then there's Weiss," Sora paused for a minute, "I thought she was a mean girl at first. She yelled at Ruby for something that was an accident. And it seemed no matter what I did the only thing I could do was make her mad. Then she showed me, she can be nice. She does care, she just didn't have a nice dad… She told me she's going to help us find Ansem… I think you two would have gotten along. You might have argued a lot, but I think you would have gotten along with everyone we met. Riku won't admit but he misses you… I miss you too."

"Sora!"

Sora looked up to see Riku in the distance walking towards him, "There's Riku. After this we're going to head back to Beacon. We're fighting in the Vytal festival. You better root for us, or Riku will get mad. Well, I'll let Riku talk to you for a bit, see you later," Sora began to walk away before turning back to the grave, "It was good to see you."

Vytal festival

"Our next match, team SFHR of Beacon vs. team IRSS (iris) of Haven," Port announced.

IRSS was an all-girls team, led by Iris Star. The leader had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a purple tube top that was purple with gold trimming. A full-length skirt that was wrapped around her waist with a sash, and her weapon was a staff with a crescent moon.

Rue Midnight, was a cat faunus, indicated by her black cat tail. She wore black pants and a black and red hoodie that had cat ears on the hood. Her short hair was also black. On her wrists were armored gauntlets.

Shamrock Clover, was a fox faunus, indicated by her ears. Her shoulder length hair matched her ears, red with white tips. She wore mostly green. Her top and pants were green, but she wore a leather corset. Strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows and strapped to her waist were two cutlass swords.

Last was Sakura Bloom, human girl. Long blonde wavy hair. White blouse with a pink skirt but had a black corset that trailed behind her. She held a long spear with a curved edge. At the base was a wheel that held six different types of dust.

"Well," Iris smirked, "Looks like we're going to fight with a couple of cute boys."

Sora and Riku looked a little nervous.

"Leave them alone Iris," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up Saki," Iris said.

"Don't call me Saki!" Sakura snapped. Rue laughed at her teammates antics. Shamrock sighed.

"Look no matter who wins," the fox faunus said, "No hard feelings, okay?"

"Sure," Sora said.

"That being said, we're going to mop the arena with you," Iris said.

Sakura sighed, "Way to ruin the good mood, Iris."

Heather smirked, "We'd like to see you try."

The randomization gave them their areas. On SFHR's side was an ocean area.

"Homefield advantage," Sora said.

"Oh please," Iris said, placing a hand on Sakura's and Shamrock's shoulder, "With two here, any field is our advantage." Sakura elbowed her leader in the gut.

"Stop gloating idiot," she muttered.

"Calm down guys we need to work together," Shamrock said. Then the forest area was chosen for team IRSS.

"Awesome," Rue said.

"3… 2… 1, begin!"

The moment Port announced the beginning of the match. Sakura waved her hand and a pink portal appeared. Team IRSS jumped through it and disappeared. Leaving SFHR alone in the center.

"What just happened?" Fern asked.

"It seems Ms. Bloom has started off the match with her semblance. She can connect any two points in space and create portals," Oobleck explains.

"Now he tells us," Riku said, "Where do you think they-…"

"Look out," Fern's ribbon caught an arrow that almost hit Riku, then quickly threw it. The arrow exploded and knocked the team on their backs.

"Ten seconds and we're already on our butts," Heather shouted.

"Scatter, Fern find out where that arrow came from. Find the rest of them, they have to be here somewhere," Sora said. They did as they were instructed. As Fern ran to where she thought she saw the arrow come from, she suddenly felt something wrap around her ankle and hang her upside down. Literally appearing out of thin air was Rue. From her gauntlet was a wire that hung from the tree and was wrapped around Fern's ankle.

As Riku ran a portal appeared in front of him. He stopped immediately. Then Sakura's foot came forth, connecting to his stomach. He was sent through another portal and into the water of the ocean area. Sakura landed on a small patch of land.

Riku sat up, "Why not just send me outside of the ring?"

"Well, I could," the wheel on her spear turned until it reached the lightning dust, the blade was coated in electricity, "But then again I wouldn't really have earned my win." She was just about to touch the electric blade to the water when Riku sunk into his shadow and darted out of danger. Sakura growled and jumped into a portal after him.

Sora ran but had to stop when a gun was fired near his feet. He looked up to see Iris, sitting on her staff, which was flying. The crescent moon, had been detached and turned into a handgun, "You're a team leader too right," she aimed at Sora, "Show me what you got."

"Now to deal with the big girl," Shamrock's semblance allowed her to see through solid objects. She knew her teammates had opponents of their own, now it was time for her to earn her due.

But… she lost sight of Heather, "Where is she."

"Behind you." Shamrock turned and held up her bow in defense. A punch sent her flying, but she landed on her feet. Her bow divided into her two swords. As she got into her fighting stance.

"This isn't fair," Fern said as she hung upside down.

"The grimm and criminals don't fight fair," Rue reminded, "So I don't." Rue's other gauntlet grew long claws.

"Funny neither do I," Fern used her semblance to make the wire around her leg release her. She rolled to her feet and pulled out her guns, but Rue had turned invisible.

"Your semblance is invisibility? That's annoying."

"Actually," a voice said directly behind Fern, "It's pretty handy." Then Fern was thrown into a tree.

Riku was squaring of against Sakura. The dust wheel in her spear landed on wind dust. She turned the spear, so the blade was facing behind her. The wind blasted fort propelling forward. Riku braced himself, but then a portal appeared. Instead of hitting him head on like he thought she would. Portals appeared around him. Sakura ran through each one around him, slashing at him as she did.

Heather had to use her drill to guard against, Shamrock's slash's. The two were fighting. Heather was about to plow her drill into the fox faunus, when the Shamrock manage to deflect it and it got dug into the ground. Shamrock didn't give her time to pull it free. She kicked Heather away from her weapon then merged her swords into a bow. She grabbed two dust imbued arrows and shot them at the body builder.

However, Heather punched the ground, a boulder shot up, the arrows were embedded into the rock. Then Heather punched the rock and sent if flying forward. Before Shamrock could dodge. The arrows in the boulder exploded, the blast sent her into a tree. The buzzer rang, indicating she could no longer fight.

Fern tumbled through the forest. She struggled to get off her hands and knees. Rue was still invisible when she approached. All she needed to do was hit her one more time and she'd be out of the fight. Suddenly something wrapped around her ankle. She looked down to see a ribbon wrapped around her ankle.

"You're not the only one who likes to set traps," was the last thing she heard before she was thrown from the ring.

Sora dodged all of Iris's shots. He used he dust to shoot fire balls at her, but the staff flew her out of the way. Sora needed to get closer somehow.

"Sora," Sora looked to see it Heather calling him. They both made eye contact and nodded. Heather rolled into the clearing and started shooting at Iris with her mini gun. Iris flew to stay out of range. However, that was the plan. Heather then used her semblance to get Sora in the air. The ground launched him into the air. Right at Iris. He used his keyblade to send her flying across the arena.

"You're finished," Sakura jumped into the air, her blade in flames ready to defeat Riku.

"Look out Saki!" Then Iris flew out of no where knocking them both into the water.

"Riku!" Sora shouter. Riku nodded, he combined both his semblance and lightning dust and sent a blast into the water. Both members of IRSS were electrocuted until the buzzer went off.

"And team SFHR moves on to the doubles," Port said.

Rue and Shamrock came to help their teammates out of the water. SFHR also checked on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"Well, we lost, but only my pride hurts," Sakura explained.

"Yes," Iris said, "But know we hold no grudge, because I do not blame you for this defeat. I blame Saki."

"What?" The blonde shrieked, "How is this my fault?"

"Because then it would be my fault and that can't be right, I'm the leader."

"Um… calm down Sakura, we all learned that-…" Shamrock tried to pacify but it was futile.

"Just let me at her!" The blonde grabbed her spear and chased her leader, who was laughing, out of the arena.

Shamrock sighed, and Rue laughed.

"How long have they been like that?" Riku asked?

"Since the day they met," the fox faunus said.

 **Team IRSS is a team of OC's my friends and I came up with. No Sakura's semblance isn't exactly like Raven's she can use them up to a two-mile radius**

 **These OC's are important to me and I shall only accept a defeat from team SFHR.**

 **Now to start off the new month with a brand new update, enjoy**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Two of team ABRN's members rolled away in a giant ball of ice, making their leader go to their aid. That was the moment for team RWBY. Blake threw her weapon at Yang, while she held onto the ribbon. Said ribbon was stretched out. Weiss was then pulled back on the ribbon like a sling shot. She created a glyph to hold her there for a moment. RWBY was behind her smiling, "Who's reckless now?" Her leader asked.

"Quiet you," Weiss said, she needed to focus. She released the glyph, which sent her flying towards the rest of team ABRN. She focused her semblance, then summoned the great blade. By the time ABRN saw the sword it was to late, it swung into them sending them flying out of the ring.

The buzzer rang signaling the matches end, "And with that team RWBY is victorious."

"We did it?" Weiss asked.

"Way to go guys," Weiss looked towards the source of the cheering. In the stands was Sora cheering for their victory. She looked down blushing.

Later

Weiss's face was red with frustration. She tried to pay for her friend's lunch, but her card was declined. The only explanation was her father, he had cut her off for some reason. She clenched her fists, this was outrageous even for him. She did nothing wrong, she hadn't spoken to him in months, so there was way she offended him… _Does he know you have a crush?_

Weiss shook her head of that thought. No, he didn't know, he couldn't have known. Even with his influence he couldn't know about Sora. And she was determined to make sure he would never know. Her father would never accept Sora, because he was nothing like him. She knew one day, her father would try to pair her up with someone who would keep the business as it was and continue Jacques' legacy, not the Schnee's legacy, Jacques'. Weiss knew that day was coming, she just hoped she could find a solution to that problem before it came. She knew her father's solution; getting rid of any potential suitors who would catch Weiss's eye… Weiss let her father control many aspects of her life, so she could survive under his thumb, but he wasn't going near Sora. That was someone she would protect.

Weiss and her team entered the stadium, they wanted to cheer on JNPR and SSSN. They went into the student seating which gave them front row seats.

"Hey guys," RWBY looked down to see team SFHR.

"We saved you a spot," Heather called. As they approached, Yang noticed something. She grinned.

"Come on Ruby let's sit here," Yang grabbed her sister and sat in two seats, "Blake how about you sit over there." Blake immediately saw what Yang was doing. So, she sat where Yang suggested. When Weiss looked at the only seat remaining, she blushed. It was right next to Sora after a few seconds she sat next to the spikey-haired boy.

"Hey, Weiss, you did a great job during your match," Sora praised. Weiss played with her skirt. Sora was just being nice, why was she so flustered.

"You also did adequately during your match," Weiss said, hiding her blush.

"I'll take that as a complement," Sora smiled. He then held up a sea-salt ice cream bar, "I ordered an extra by mistake, do you want it?"

"Well," Weiss said, "I suppose it will keep me refreshed for a while." She accepted the ice cream bar. Weiss sat and relax, right now, she was happy, and she would enjoy as much as she could. Before her father would someday come to take it away.

Elsewhere

Roxas starred out the window. He was wondering where Xion went. Sitting on the desk was a note he had found the week before.

 _Roxas_

 _I'm sorry I left without telling you. But I keep thinking about the breech, all those people. I need to understand some things, I'm not telling you because I'm not telling the organization. I don't want you in trouble. I need to know why? Why did those people die? Why are we serving the organization? Why are we looking for the shards? I promise I'll come back when I finally understand everything and tell you. But right now, just survive. You are my best friend and Axel too._

 _Sincerely, Xion_

Roxas told SAIX about Xion's disappearance. Needless to say, he didn't take the news well. Roxas was ordered to remain at Beacon for the time being. He wasn't allowed to look for Xion. He wondered if Axel was told the same thing. Roxas understood what Xion was thinking. Yes, they wanted answers and purpose, but the organization never really cared about them. He didn't know what they even saw them as. But they made it clear how they saw the innocent people of Vale. He took in a breath, what was he going to do?

"Looks like all of us are going to the double rounds," Sora said, he and Weiss were walking around the fairgrounds after the match.

Weiss sighed, "I think I dodged a bullet with Neptune. He just flirts with every girl he sees."

Sora laughed, "Yeah I don't understand guys like him. When you go on a date with someone, it's better when it's someone you deeply care for."

Weiss looked at him. She knew he was speaking from experience. His experience with Kairi. Weiss thought about the deceased girl. She saw a picture of her before. She was pretty, and from what Riku told her, she was nice and fun. Sora really liked her. That thought stung her. She knew he still loved her. And that was fine, that was fair. She had no right to force him to move on. She wanted to talk about something else, but what? She noticed one of the booths, had a bunch of stuffed animals. She noticed a particular plush toy, then giggled.

Sora immediately noticed, "What's so funny?"

"That hedgehog," Weiss pointed to the stuffed brown toy, "It looks just like your hair."

"Ha ha," Sora laughed sarcastically. He looked at the stuffed hedgehog, it's hair was sticking out all over. Sora looked at the game. It was a balloon popping game. Sora smiled then pulled out some lien, "I'd like a turn please."

"Sure, thing kid," the booth owner gave him four darts. Sora popped three balloons, now he could get any stuffed animal he wanted, "I'd like the hedgehog, please."

The owner gave him the prize. Weiss gave him a strange look, "You actually wanted it?"

"No," Sora turned and held it out to Weiss, "I'm giving it to you."

"What?" Weiss asked shocked.

"You're the one who always makes fun of my hair, now you have something to remind you of me and my hair," Sora smiled. Weiss looked at him, then the hedgehog, then she started laughing.

"Fine," she accepted it, "I'll name him Sora junior."

"Say that again," Sora said, then the two laughed. Weiss was having so much fun, she didn't think her day could get better. Then the sound of airship engines caught her attention. She looked up to see a ship with four banners swaying in the wind.

"That's an interesting ship decoration," Sora noticed.

Weiss smiled, "She's here."

"Who?" Sora asked looking back at Weiss.

"My sister," She grabbed Sora's hand, "Come on I'll introduce you." She ran all the way to the docks basically dragging Sora with her. Winter was at Beacon! One of the only family who genuinely loved her. She wanted to see her, she wanted Sora to see her. Then Weiss slowed down when Winter was in sight. Would Winter want to see Sora?

"Weiss?" Sora asked. Weiss looked at Sora, then at Winter. She took in a breath, it would be alright. Winter wouldn't hurt Sora.

"Winter," Weiss shouted. She ran towards her sister, Sora in tow, "Winter, I'm so happy to see you." Then she remembered her manners, "Oh. Uh, your presence honors us." She did curtsy, which probably would have looked more dignified if she wasn't holding a stuffed hedgehog.

"Hey," Sora said.

Winter approached, "Beacon. It's been a long time. The air feels, different."

"Well, it's fall, the air cools down," Sora said. Weiss slugged him in the arm.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified."

"Of course, how long are you staying?"

"Classified!"

"Of course."

Sora had no idea what to do in this situation. Winter didn't talk much, but Weiss seemed happy.

"You're going to love it here," Weiss declared, "So much of Beacon is different from Atlas. Vale too. The government and school are completely separated, can you believe that-…"

"I'm more than aware about how this kingdom runs its… bureaucracy. That's not why I'm here."

"Right sorry," Weiss said looking down.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle, but it seems I have no choice."

"But we won," Weiss defended.

"Only a novice would call that a victory, not only did you miss three strikes, but you summon is incomplete!" Weiss looked down at her hedgehog in shame.

"Excuse you?" Sora who was silent finally spoke, he was not happy at Winter's assessment, "Missed three strikes, incomplete summon. She won and you're acting like she was kicked out of Beacon."

"Sora…" Weiss said.

"Schnee's must strive for perfection." Winter said.

"There's no such thing as perfection," Sora stood his ground, "Plans can go wrong, things can change, and if you assume your first shot will always hit you're good as dead in a fight. And her summon is awesome, it's a giant sword!"

"Sora, it's alright," Weiss placed her hand on his shoulder. Sora was still mad, but he managed to calm down.

Winter raised her hand and her robot guards took a step back, "How have you been."

"Oh splendid, thank you for asking," Weiss perked up, "I am actually in the top ranking of our sparring class, the rest of my studies are going wonderfully too, and…"

"Silence you boob," Winter shouted. Winter resisted the urge to smack Weiss. Of course, she wouldn't put actually force into it; she wasn't her father. But that boy seemed protective of her sister… and Weiss seemed to have… _I'll ask about that later_ , "I don't recall asking your ranking, I've asked how you've been? Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Sora," Weiss motioned.

"Isn't ranking part of how she's been?" Sora asked confused.

Winter raised an eyebrow, "What is your relationship with my sister?"

"We're just friends," Weiss blurted out suddenly, "I mean," she calmly spoke, "We are friends."

"I see…" Winter didn't buy, "Thank you for being my sister's friend Sora. I'm glad she has someone who wants to look out for her."

"No problem," Sora could not get a read on Winter, first she's a robot, then she makes a big deal over how she won, now she asks if Weiss has taken up hobbies. Did Winter care or not?

"I have business with the general and your headmaster," then she smiled, "but since I am early perhaps you'd like to show me your quarters."

"Really?" Weiss asked excited.

"Yes, I'd like to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards."

"Of course," Weiss said as she and Winter began to walk towards Beacon, "Just so you know, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk… beds?"

"See you later Weiss," Sora called. Weiss smiled then look back and waved. Then she looked down at her toy. Then she looked at Winter.

"Winter…"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering, have you heard of a man named Ansem?" Weiss asked.

Winter looked at her with a look, Weiss couldn't name, "Weiss, where did you hear that name?"

Before Weiss could answer. Something clanged behind the Schnee sisters.

"Hey." They turned around to see a man with black hair, standing in front of some wrecked robots and holding a headless one.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, ice queen."

Weiss stomped over, she was not taking that nickname, least of all from someone she didn't know!

 **Snowbird. I am TalkingSalad12 and I approve this ship.**

 **Finals are done, and I got the ball rolling with my story. You'll be seeing a lot of me the next few weeks.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Riku was hanging out with Ruby and Yang. They were at a noodle stand, eating… noodles.

"Did you see that girls weapon?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Saw it? I felt it," Riku said, "I'm sure I still have a bruise."

"Ooh do you think she'll let me look at it before she goes back to Haven, it was so cool," Ruby jumped in her chair.

"You almost got beat by a girl," Yang said.

"A girl whose semblance is portal," Riku complained.

"Her pretty pink portals," Yang taunted. Riku rolled his eyes and took another bite of his noodles. Then a different type of portal appeared in his mind, one that was red.

 _I trained here so I could learn how to kill huntresses._ Raven's words echoed through Riku's head. He glanced at Yang who was blowing on some hot noodles. He remembered what Yang said during the Merlot mission. That she needed to find Raven to find closure, but was she ready to know what her mother was?

"Um, Yang…" Riku said. Yang looked at him, she was very flattering with her mouth full of noodles.

"Hey there's a fight," someone shouted as the ran past them.

Yang swallowed her noodles, "Oh, yeah." The blonde jumped from her seat and towards the fight.

"Wait for me," Ruby called as she ran after her sister.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do," Riku ran after the sisters. When they arrived in the courtyard a crowd had gathered around the sound of clashing swords. Near the center was Weiss and Sora. They went through the crowd to them.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Some crazy guy started attacking my sister," Weiss said.

"Oh no? who would do such ah-…" Then she saw the fight, "Aaagh it's my uncle."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"That's your uncle?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah," Yang nodded in pride.

"Kick her butt uncle Qrow," Ruby shouted.

"Uh, teach him respect Winter," Weiss called.

"Who do think's better?" Sora turned to Riku. But Riku wasn't listening, he had his eyes glued on the man with the great sword.

 _So, did my little brother Qrow._

"I thought you said your uncle used a scythe," Sora turned to Yang, "That's a sword."

"Oh, you'll see," Yang grinned, "Come on uncle Qrow, break that toothpick sword of hers."

"Hey," Weiss said. The battle was about to reach its climax. Winter was preparing her launch. Qrow's sword looked like it was about to transform. But then he noticed something and recalled the weapon entirely. Winter was confused, but when Qrow taunted her, she launched at him screaming with rage.

"Schnee!" She stopped at the voice's demand. Her sword an inch from Qrow's neck. She turned to see the general. Next to him was Penny. After a few words Ozpin and Glynda came and broke up the gathering. Winter went with her general. After Ruby waved at Penny she pounced on her uncle's arm

"Uncle Qrow! Hi." Qrow lifted his arm, "Ah, it's so good to see you. Did you miss me, did you miss me?"

"Nope," Qrow grinned.

"What about me," Yang popped up from behind.

"Hm… nope," he petted both of their heads.

"Qrow," Ozpin called, "A word."

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow whispered to the girls.

"You did destroy our courtyard," Yang said.

"Heh, so I did, catch you later kids," Qrow then followed Ozpin.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense," Weiss said.

"You're just mad he whooped butt," Ruby smiled.

"That was a draw at best," Weiss said.

"Well if Ironwood hadn't come, she would have had him," Sora thought.

"Thank you," Weiss nodded.

"Oh please," Yang said, "He totally saw the general coming and egged her on. He knew she'd get in trouble, otherwise she'd be toast, right Riku? Riku?"

The silver haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked he then walked further away calling for his best friend.

Then Ruby noticed the stuffed hedgehog, "Aw, its so cute. Can I have it?"

"What no, it's mine," Weiss said holding her gift away from Ruby as she tried to grab it.

Riku went into his shadow and slithered up Beacon tower. He wanted to know more about this Qrow. If he really was as dangerous as Raven said. Eventually the shadow reached the edge of the window. Riku listened in on the conversation.

"… Seriously, who invited her?"

"Schnee we'll discuss this later on my ship."

"But sir?"

"Winter. Leave."

"… Yes sir." After a minute the doors closed.

"Go on."

"Your infiltrator isn't just another pawn, they're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition."

That caught Riku's attention, _infiltrator?_

"Despite what the world believes," Qrow started, "We're not just teachers, or headmasters, or generals. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the people safe from the evils no one else knows about, so you tell me James, when you brought your little army to Vale did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn?"

Riku could feel the tension outside his window. And Qrow's little speech didn't help. What evil did the world not know about?

"Discreet wasn't working," James voice spoke, "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here, because Ozpin wanted you here," Qrow shot, "He made you apart of this inner circle and opened your eyes to what's really in front of us."

"And I am grateful."

"Well you really have a funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who could act. When they look to my fleet, they'll feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow started laughing, "You think they're afraid of your little ships? I've been out there, and I've seen the things she made and let me tell you, they are fear."

 _She?_

"And fear brings the grimm," Ozpin finally spoke, "A guardian is a sign of comfort, but an army is a sign of conflict. There's an energy in the air now. A question in the back of everyone's mind: If this is the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?"

That was a good question, Riku assumed it was for the White Fang. But, that was a lot of soldiers for one group of terrorists.

"And let's not forget the organization," Qrow brought up.

"We don't even know if they're here," the general said.

"Oh, they're here. I can smell Xehanort's poison," Qrow seethed.

 _Who's Xehanort?_

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian." With that Riku decided to leave. He had listened to something he shouldn't have. Now there was a question in his mind: _Who is this 'she' they seem so afraid of?_

The next day

Weiss sat with her sister in the gardens, "You're… leaving?" Weiss asked sadly.

"Yes," Winter said, "I was sent to oversee the additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush, I believe you had a run-in with it's cargo. You're lucky those units were in the prototype stage other wise you and your friends wouldn't have fared so well."

Weiss sighed, Winter was judging her again. Then she felt Winter's gloved hand reach out and hold hers, "Weiss." Winter had a gentle look, "You've done… Well. Out here on your own." Winter did care, and she wanted to be warm, she really did. It was just difficult to do. Weiss smiled though.

"Honestly, it was amusing seeing father's face the day you left for Beacon," Winter said.

"I can't wait to show him what I learned."

"Oh? And what do you think you've learned?"

"What do you mean? I'm finally starting to learn how to summon, I used it to win my match."

"It's still incomplete."

"I…" Weiss took in a breath, "I know that. And I'll continue to work on it, but having a giant sword do as I say, isn't a bad thing."

"Weiss I've told you how to summon before," Winter began, "You need to…"

"I'm not you," Weiss shouted. That silenced Winter. Weiss never raised her voice to her before. Weiss took in a breath and spoke more calmly, "Winter. I love and respect you, but I need to find my own way to use my semblance. I tried your way and it didn't work." From behind the giant sword rose from the ground, "This is mine."

Winter was shocked, but then she smiled, "Alright."

Weiss smiled, then picked up her cup to drink from it. The sword then disappeared.

"So, why haven't you asked that boy out yet?"

Weiss nearly spat out her tea, before looking at Winter shocked an embarrassed.

"Weiss do you really think I can't notice when my sister has a crush?" Winter asked, "I admit he's… not the type of person I'd expect you to develop feelings for."

"He… we… It's… I can't," Weiss finally said.

"Weiss, he seems to care for you, he even defended you against me," Winter said, "I'm sure, he's…"

"Winter," Weiss said, "Sora… Yes, I do like him that way, but, I can't ask him for that."

Weiss had a painful look on her face. Winter began to scowl, "Weiss. Tell me what's the matter."

Elsewhere

Qrow walked through the halls after beating both Ruby and Yang at video games. Naturally, he was better. He slowed down when he saw a boy with silver hair standing in the hall.

"Can I help you kid?"

"Names Riku, not kid," Riku answered.

"Listen," Qrow took a swig of his flask, "The tough guy act doesn't work every time, so how about you ask nicely."

Riku stance didn't relax, "When you enrolled here, did you do it to protect people, or kill them?"

Qrow looked at Riku, then sighed, "Who told you?"

"So, it's true?"

"Yeah, it's true, it was another lifetime ago. Before I had a different way of thinking, now answer my question: who told you?"

Riku took a breath, "Your sister, Raven."

"Raven?" Qrow asked shocked, "Why would she tell you that?"

"Long story short, she wanted me to join her for something," Riku shrugged, "She didn't go into details."

"What?" Qrow asked, "What makes you so special?"

"How about we talk about how Yang's mom is a killer?" Riku asked, "Does Yang know that her mom would rather kill to survive?"

"Oh, I get it," Qrow said, "You think you have a shot at my niece."

"What? No," Riku said embarrassed.

"Look kid, I get it you want to protect her, but sooner or later you have to realize, you can't protect her from everything. Even though you want to. All you can do is hope she's strong enough to take on the world's crap."

Riku sighed, "Does the name Ansem mean anything to you?"

Qrow looked at him, "What is he to you."

"The man who ruined my life." Was all Riku said before turning around and walking away.

Back with Winter and Weiss

Weiss had explained everything to Winter. About Kairi, about Ansem, about what happened at the dance. Winter didn't show any emotion, but Weiss knew Winter felt sympathy for Sora.

"I see." Winter said she understood now why Weiss asked that question at the docks. "Yes, I do know Ansem."

"You do?"

"Years ago, he was a scientist who worked for Atlas. But over a decade ago, a fire burned down his lab. His body, nor the bodies of his assistants were ever found. It seems, he survived," Winter said, "I'll tell this to the general and investigate the case, maybe we can find his trail, and Weiss."

Winter reached out and held her hand, "Don't let fear of rejection hold you back."

"Winter, he's not hung up over an ex-girlfriend. He misses his dead girlfriend. He loved her when she died… still does… How… how am I supposed to… compete. And don't say I'm a Schnee. That's what mother thought."

Winter sighed, "You're right. But tell me, what is it about Sora you like so much?"

"He's childish, but sweet. He's silly, but strong. When I'm nervous and when he teases me, I'm not nervous, I'm happy. Winter, growing up, I wasn't allowed to make any mistakes, even when I was a young child. I wasn't allowed to eat ice cream bars. I wasn't allowed to play with mud. I wasn't allowed to fail. Sora, he doesn't care if I fail. He tells me what I do wrong and helps me improve," then Weiss smiled as she continued, "He gave me, an ice cream bar. When he's around, I feel like, I get to experience the things that I had to skip in my childhood. Sora makes me a better person, at least I hope he does," Weiss said.

"I think he has," Winter confessed, "Weiss, I understand what you just said. I was forced through that when I was a child as well. I'm glad, you found someone who makes you feel that way. And I think you should tell him."

"But…"

"Weiss," Winter said sternly, "He cares about you. I… never had someone like that. But, you can't let the fear of it ending badly keep you from trying to start a relationship. I know that much."

"It's not just that," Weiss said, "What if father finds out? You know he would never accept Sora."

"You're also right about that," Winter scowled, "I can't promise everything will be okay. But you're at Beacon instead of Atlas, if you can fight for that decision, I know you'll fight for him when the time comes. And when the time comes you can either beg him to let you be with Sora or listen to your heart. It's your choice."

Weiss was still nervous, but she smiled.

"It's time for me to go." Winter rose from the table to give Weiss a hug.

"It was good to see you Winter."

"Until next time sister."

Weiss waved at the ship as it flew away. Then she felt her scroll vibrate. She opened it and scowled. It was her father. She closed her eyes, took a breath, then closed it. Then she opened it again, she dialed in a number

 **Calling Sora**

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hey Sora," Weiss said.

"Hey Weiss, how was your time with Winter?"

"It was great, but she left."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. She and I had a talk and…" Weiss trailed off.

"And what?"

"And… I…" Weiss took a breath, "After the Vytal festival. I want to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"It's… important and serious and… I just need you to understand after the Vytal festival," Weiss said.

"Okay," Sora said, "I'll be waiting." Then they hung up. Now, she just needed to gather her courage for when the festival ends. Maybe Sora would reject her, but she knew, he would always be there for her. She knew that in her heart.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sora slashed through the wall of a crumbled building, escaping a blast. Then he landed in the center of the ring where Riku stood. The bell rang.

"And with that, Sora and Riku are our winners." Oobleck declared. Riku smiled as he and Sora did a high five. Then he looked out to the crowd. Somewhere in that crowd, was an infiltrator. His eyes went to Yang who was cheering for him for his victory.

 _There are spies at your school._

Riku walked through the campus thinking. He and Sora had won the double's round. He had insisted Sora go into the single finals. Riku had other things he needed to focus on. The infiltrator, the fight no one else knows about, the _she_. Riku had so many things in his mind. When he thought of the infiltrator, he remembered that Raven told him about spies at Beacon. Apparently, she wasn't lying about that. Not that it mattered. Riku wasn't going to go to that woman for help.

As he thought he noticed Pyrrha walking in the distance. She was going to Beacon tower. He raised an eyebrow, why would she be going there? She had to prepare for the finals. Riku had a bad feeling, and that bad feeling compelled him to follow the invincible girl.

Weiss stood in the center of the room, "So Sora," she said nervously, "The thing I wanted to tell you is… I like you… A lot… Maybe we can go try that new restaurant?" Weiss smiled. She was practicing on her stuffed hedgehog which was sitting on the book shelf. Then she slapped herself, "What the hell was that?"

"You, asking your hedgehog out?"

Weiss jumped then turned around to see Yang and Blake at the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"This is our room," Blake reminded.

"Well, well, well," Yang smiled, "So you're finally going to do it?"

"It's none of your business," Weiss said, "But… Yes, after the finals."

"Awesome," Yang said, "I promise, if I end up fighting Sora, I won't beat him up so bad, he'll be ugly for your date. But you might want to work on the delivery."

"I know that already," Weiss picked up her hedgehog, "I know, I'm trying to figure out how to tell him, but… I also don't want to screw it up. I… I really like him, I don't want him to hate me."

Yang frowned, "Weiss, this is Sora we're talking about, he'd never hate you. Remember when you yelled at him at the dance?"

"I try very hard to not think about it," Weiss grumbled.

"Weiss," Blake said, "In talks like this, the best way to speak from, is the heart."

Weiss held her hedgehog to her chest, "What if Sora doesn't like it?"

"Then," Blake took a breath, "I know you don't want to hear it, but… then he isn't the one for you."

Weiss looked at her hedgehog, that didn't make her feel better.

"Way to go Blake," Yang rolled her eyes, "Look Weiss I'm sure everything will be okay."

From the stands, Roxas watched Yang punch a bullet into Mercury's leg. Then Mercury pretended it hurt. Roxas knew perfectly well, Mercury couldn't feel a thing. Yet there he was milking it, making Yang look like a bloodthirsty fighter. Roxas got up and left the arena and went to the platforms for passengers. He pulled out his scroll and called SAIX.

"What is it Roxas?"

"Mercury is pretending to be injured," Roxas said, "Is this part of the plan."

"It is, and now it's time for you to return and tell us where the shard is," SAIX said. Roxas was silent as he starred out into the horizon.

He closed his eyes then sighed.

"No. I quit."

He closed the scroll, then threw it off the floating platform.

The next day

Yang starred out her window. She was under house arrest, due to Mercury's injury. Her teammates said they believed in her; even if Blake took a little convincing. Her uncle told her all she could do was move on… How could she move on from this? The whole world saw her attack a defenseless student. Who was going to believe her?

She looked at the floor, how could this happen? Everything had started all right. They won their team and double's rounds, she won her first one-on-one. Weiss was going to confess to Sora. How did things get so bad?

She heard the door open and close, she turned around to see Riku.

"Hey," she said looking back down at the floor.

"I can only stay for a little bit," Riku said.

"He attacked me," Yang said, "I swear it."

Riku was silent. She took that as him not believing her. She felt tears threaten her eyes.

"I once broke a tree."

Yang blinked then looked back up at Riku.

"I thought I saw a grimm, but it was just shadows," Riku then stood next to her, "Then… after Ansem… I stabbed my sword through the wall, because I thought I saw him standing in the corner."

Yang sighed, she knew Riku was trying to make her feel better.

"Everyone saw that. They say horrible things, about me and Beacon," Yang said, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know how you feel," Riku said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Riku practically shouted, Yang jumped a little.

"When I worked for Ansem," Riku sighed, "I broke into the town records. Someone saw me, I panicked, and I attacked." Yang looked at him with a mixture of fear and sympathy.

"When it was all over, most of the island had forgiven, but not everyone, so yeah, I know what it's like to have people remind you over and over that you did something terrible. And no matter how much I regret or apologize, it won't make it better. But you can still find things in your life that can make you happy," Riku said, "Sure there's baggage now, but you still have your team, don't you?"

Yang sighed, then she smiled, "Yeah I do. Thanks."

"No big deal," Riku said, "Now I have to go. I need to have a word with Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin sat in his chair. He watched the next round of the finals begin. Then his door opened.

"Mr. Kurogane?"

"We need to talk," Riku said.

"What about?"

"How about you asked Pyrrha to give up her soul?" Riku snapped. Ozpin stood.

"She told you?"

"I followed," Riku spat, "When I sink into my shadow I can follow anywhere. How could you ask that of her?"

"Riku, I understand what you're saying, but we didn't think we had a choice."

"You did," Riku snapped, "It's called finding whoever attacked Amber and dealing with them instead of having one your students clean up your mess."

"Believe me, if that were possible we would have done it by now."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going to find them then, the infiltrator, I just need information," Riku said. Before the conversation could continue someone else entered the room, Roxas.

"Hello, Roxas," Ozpin greeted, "What can I do for you."

Roxas was silent until he reached the desk, "Yang was set up."

"What?" Riku asked.

"She was set up, both of Mercury's legs are prosthetics, she couldn't have hurt him if she tried," Roxas said.

"What do you mean, who set her up?" Riku asked.

"Riku calm down," Ozpin walked around the desk, "Explain this."

"I was sent here to infiltrate Beacon," Roxas said, "Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder were part of it."

"You're the infiltrator?" Riku asked.

"You're here for the maiden, the relic?" Ozpin asked. Roxas just looked confused. As did Riku.

"Relic? What relic? Now there's a relic?" Riku asked.

Roxas ignored, "No I was sent to find the shard."

"Well that's just as bad," Ozpin said.

"Wait? What shard?"

"Look," Roxas said, "They didn't tell me about the breech or what happened to Yang. I don't know what, but they're going to do something else. I don't care about what happens to me just find Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury and stop them."

"Didn't they leave?" Riku asked.

"No, they're still here," Roxas said. Suddenly, from the screen on Ozpin's desk, they heard screaming. Not in excitement, but horror. The three turned to see on the screen was Penny… torn into pieces.

Fifteen minutes earlier

When Sora had gotten up to get a drink he heard noises coming from behind a door. He opened it and saw Mercury, who was standing kicking Ruby down.

"Ruby," Sora shot his semblance towards Mercury. This gave Ruby the chance to run.

Sora stepped forward, "What happened with, Yang… that wasn't real?"

"Well, my legs are made of metal, so… yeah." He then kicked at Sora who dodged and threw a semblance powered fist into Mercury's jaw. It sent him crashing into the wall unconscious. Then he ran after Ruby. He needed to find someone… show them Mercury and prove Yang innocent. But something in the back of his mind told him something worse was about to happen.

He opened the door back to the stands. There he found Ruby on the ground crying. He looked up to see Penny was torn into pieces.

"No," he whispered. Then he looked at Ruby who was crying. Sora immediately went to her side and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Then the broadcast screen turned red.

"This was not a tragedy…"

Weiss and Blake ran through the fair grounds. Grimm had appeared after Penny's death and were overrunning the place. Yang's call about the White Fang didn't make it better. So many things were running through Weiss's mind. But one thing stood out… Sora.

She pulled out her scroll and looked at his picture. Her hands trembled, then she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her teammate.

"Life… can be short," Blake closed her eyes, "Make your call… I'll hold off the grimm while you do."

Weiss looked at her in fear, "Thank you."

Weiss jumped into an abandon booth. It was the best thing for cover she had. She dialed the number.

"Please pick up," she pleaded.

After what felt like an eternity, "Weiss are you okay?"

Weiss sighed, "I'm fine you?"

"We're on our way to Beacon," Sora said, "We need you there."

"Sora…"

"The grimm are attacking the school… we need to…"

"Sora," Weiss shouted.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Sora sounded concerned.

Weiss gripped her sword. She swallowed the fear that clotted her throat as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you…" Time seemed to stop until she spoke again, "… more than a friend. You care about me, Weiss. Not the Schnee heiress. You gave me back something my father took away. The ability to enjoy small things like ice cream… I wanted to ask you after the Vytal festival if… the next time there's a dance… You'd go as my real date, not a friend date… I know I'm not perfect… I know I'm not Kairi… I know you'll always love her… But I promise, if you'll give me that chance… I'll do everything I can to make you happy…" she finally said it. She was scared, petrified, yet also felt liberated.

"Weiss…"

"Don't," Weiss said, "Not now… When this is over… give me your answer," then Weiss hung up.

Elsewhere

"That wretched puppet," SAIX hissed when he closed his scroll, "When this is over I'll find her myself." SAIX grabbed his claymore.

"For now our target is at Beacon." SAIX looked up to see Ansem.

"You're coming as well?"

"Yes… there's something I need to pick up."

 **What? Did you think I was going to separate them without a confession?**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sora stared at the scroll. The conversation fresh in his mind. Everything Weiss said to him, confessed to him. He didn't understand, she acted like she couldn't stand him most of the time. But he doubted she was lying, and he was pretty sure, he heard her suppressing sobs over the call. She wanted an answer when this was over, but… what did he think of her?

At first, he thought she was a bully. A mean girl who didn't care about anyone but herself. She proved him wrong when she saved Ruby and searched for Blake. She was smart, she was also pretty. She was fun to tease. And he started to realize he liked hanging out with her more and more, did he…

Kairi then flashed through his mind. Then the shuttle landed at the docks.

"Come on guys," Sun shouted. Sora grabbed his sword, he'd think about it later. As he got off the shuttle, he thought he saw someone in the distance… _Xion?_

Heather mowed down an Ursa as Fern slashed through a group of White Fang members.

"What the hell is going on," Heather shouted.

"The White Fang is evil," Fern shouted, "I've been saying it for years." Just as they were about to attack another grimm. A black flame destroyed it. They turned to see Riku.

"They you are," Riku said, "Where's Sora?"

"He came with the group, but I haven't seen him," Heather said.

"That idiot."

"Riku," Heather said, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I did see Ansem all those months ago," Riku said.

"What?" Fern asked.

"Ansem was working with someone to attack Beacon," Riku summarized.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Roxas wouldn't go into detail before he ran out of the office," Riku said.

"What does Roxas have to do with-…"

"No!" Riku suddenly shouted when he saw Pyrrha walking towards the tower, towards Ozpin. Riku immediately knew what was happening. He started running towards the tower.

"Riku, where are you going?" Fern shouted.

"I need to stop Pyrrha," was his only response. Riku ran into the lobby. The elevator had already closed taking them to the vault. Riku stopped for a minute. He pulled out his scroll and dialed Yang's number. It went to voicemail, when the beep signaled recording, Riku spoke, "Hey Yang…"

Fern dodged the shots the rogue robot shot at her. Finally, she managed to reach it, literally. She placed her hand on it and used her semblance, willing the wires to pull apart and for the power source to eject itself, the robot crumbled to pieces. She was about to do the same thing do another robot when all of them suddenly shut down. Fern sighed. She looked around, she didn't see any new grimm, but with that dragon that was bound to change. She couldn't beat something like that. She needed to withdraw. She ran past the cafeteria, when she heard a scream of pain.

She turned and looked into the cafeteria.

"Get away from her!" After a raging scream, Fern saw Yang launch at Adam Taurus. Adam drew his blade in a smooth slash. Despite the fire, Fern went cold when she saw Yang's arm fly away from her body.

Riku got through the elevator shaft as a shadow. He ran down the vault, to the place he knew he last saw Amber. Then Jaune came into view holding his sword and shield. When the team leader saw Riku he lowered his weapons.

"Riku?" Then from behind Jaune Pyrrha could be heard screaming. She was inside one of the pods. Jaune turned around in horror, "Pyrrha."

"I'm… so sorry."

"Not sorry enough," Riku shouted. He went straight to Pyrrha's pod and started to pull at it. Jaune even helped.

"Both of you stop," Ozpin demanded.

Riku let go and turned to yell at Ozpin. But he felt something. Like his semblance was telling him someone was coming.

The room was filled with the sound of glass shattering. Everyone turned to Amber's pod. Horror overtook Riku as he took in the sight of an arrow impaling the pod. He turned towards the archer in question, "Cinder."

When the power shot out of Amber and went to Cinder, her sleeves were burned away by the flames that came from her body. On her right arm was the black mark Riku left. It was her, the one who broke into the CCT.

"So, you finally have what you desire?"

Riku felt his blood run cold. _That voice_ , a part of him hoped he never had to hear that voice again. From the shadows emerged Ansem.

"Yes," Cinder grinned. Then she turned and sent a wall of flames at the man. Shocking the occupants of the room. Finally, Cinder ceased and waited for the smoke to clear. But when it did, Ansem stood, alive. Nothing, not even soot on was on him.

"If you're done playing, get your job done. What I need isn't here," the tan man walked away. Leaving Cinder frustrated. Jaune charged forward, at the new fall maiden, but was knocked back by the power. Riku caught him, then Pyrrha broke free, when she tried to charge her, Ozpin stopped her.

Yang looked at her stump in horror. The pain was real, her arm was really gone. She began to hyperventilate, when Blake scrambled up and held her weeping.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," was all Blake said.

"Okay the next ship is coming," Heather said. Fern was slumped on the ground, "When it gets here its our turn to leave."

Yang managed to calm down and look up, "Where's Riku?"

"I don't know, Weiss and Ruby are looking for them, I'd be too if my leg wasn't hurt," Heather said. Her leg was in a make shift cast.

Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll, it had one message from a missed call; from Riku. Yang pressed play and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Yang," the message said, "Listen, in case I don't make it out of here there's something you need to know. Something you deserve to know… On the day of the breach… Your mom came to me, talked to me… I said I'd take her to you, but she didn't want to see you… then she told me, she didn't train at Beacon to become a huntress but to kill them… I know I should have told you sooner, but you told me how much you wanted to find your mom. I didn't think who she was, was what you wanted to find… I thought I was sparing your feelings… but the truth was I was sparing my own… You can be as mad and angry as you want. I deserve it… but know this… I'll always be on your side… I mean, what would I do if you and your smart mouth didn't keep me in line… anyway… call me when you get this message and… I don't know… whatever you want to do, it's your call, and I'll be fine with whatever you decide…"

The scroll beeped signaling the messages end. Yang hung up and sat there, Blake holding her. She just… sat there. Then she stood up, Blake sliding off her. The cat faunus looked up, "…Yang?"

"… I'm going to look for Riku."

"What?" Heather asked, "Yang you can't, you'll-…" When Heather tried to stand her leg gave out. Then she hissed in pain. Yang just started to take steps toward Beacon not stopping for her friends call.

Xion was knocked onto the ground, her aura giving out. She clutched her keyblade and looked at SAIX.

"You know aura isn't my only defense," she shouted.

"It doesn't matter," SAIX said, "You're a mistake we never should have made, now I'm going to rectify it." SAIX rose his claymore to kill Xion. But the claymore was met with Sora's keyblade. He then pushed him away and turned to Xion.

"Xion are you okay?"

"You…" SAIX spoke, "You're Sora."

"What about it?" Sora snapped.

"You shouldn't be concerned about that girl. She helped the people who attacked your school," SAIX said.

"Why should I believe you?" Sora asked.

SAIX scowled, "Ansem did say you were stubborn."

"Ansem?"

"Yes, one of our leaders, as well as that girls, why should you help her?"

Xion looked at the ground in shame.

"Because you just tried to kill her." Xion looked up, "I also know that Ansem tricks good people into doing bad things."

"Sora…" Xion began, "I swear, I never knew they wanted to do this…"

"I believe you," Sora said, "Now go."

"Thank you," Xion began to run towards the tower. From the information she stole from Castle Oblivion she knew the tower was one of their targets. She had to do something.

Sora charged at SAIX, but then he swung his claymore at him. Sora was thrown back. The sound of something breaking filled his ears as he did. When he looked up when he landed, he saw his weapon was shattered into pieces.

"And so a fake has been destroyed," SAIX said, "you were nothing to begin with and you are nothing now."

The man rose his sword, ready to kill Sora. Everything looked bleak. Sora didn't see a way to survive this. But something, deep down, a voice shouted, " _I am not nothing. My friends are always with me. My friends are my power!_ "

Suddenly on instinct Sora moved like he was still holding a sword. Then there was a bright light, that was the last thing Sora remembered before passing out.

SAIX was forced back. When he looked up, shock took over his face. In the unconscious boy's hand was a keyblade, a _real_ keyblade. It looked like a basic skeleton key. In the teeth, was a hole in the shape of his crown. How could this boy have a real one? Could he always summon it? He started to approach Sora, "This is not the time for questions, I'll take him to Castle Oblivion. He'll be studied there."

He was just about to take Sora, when, "You're not taking him anywhere!"

Suddenly a large white great sword swung out of nowhere, knocking SAIX back once again. Standing in front of Sora, pointing her rapier at him, was the Schnee heiress.

"A Schnee," SAIX said, "This will make retrieving him more difficult, but not that much."

"Didn't you hear me?" a summon glyph shone to life in front of Weiss, "I said you're not taking him anywhere!"

In a flurry of ethereal snow, the sword launched from the glyph like a rocket, sending SAIX flying into a building. Weiss immediately turned to Sora, she started to pull him onto her back when his charm fell out of his pocket. She reached down to grab it. It was in her grip, when something slammed into her side and sent her flying away from Sora. She tumbled across the ground. When she looked up, she saw SAIX grabbing Sora.

"No," Weiss created a path of glyphs to close the distance, but just when she was about to reach them. SAIX and Sora were engulfed in a sphere of shadow, then vanished. Weiss's hands landed in the last spot she saw Sora. She ran her hand over the ground, trying to find… Something that would take her to Sora. But nothing. She let out a heartbreaking scream.

Riku ran through the courtyard looking for Ansem. Pyrrha and Jaune went to find help. He needed to find Ansem before he hurts someone else.

"Riku…" Riku looked towards the sound of Yang's voice. His expression was consumed by horror; when he saw a bleeding stump in place of her right arm. Yang was limping towards him. The blood loss was making her weak. Without another word Riku was at Yang's side when she was about to collapse.

She rested against his body, as Riku looked at the stump. It was bandaged, but Yang moved to much, causing her to bleed.

"Yang look at me," Riku swept her into his arms, bridal style he started running towards the direction of the docks, "You're going to be okay. Alright, I'm going to take you back to Vale, and you're going to get help. And don't worry; whoever did this, I'll kick their ass so bad they'll wish they were never born."

"My mom…" Yang mumbled, "You saw…"

"I did and I'm sorry, you can yell later, but first we need to- Agh…" with a scream of pain Riku fell over, dropping Yang. The brawler rolled a little further away.

"Riku…" Yang looked up to see Ansem behind.

"It seems you're still soft."

Riku glared up at Ansem, before the man stomped him in the face knocking him out.

"Get away… from…"

"Before you make threats I suggest you do it when you can stand," Ansem brushed off Yang as he picked up Riku. Then they both vanished in a sphere of darkness.

"No…" Yang said as her vision went black, "Riku…"

Pyrrha cried out in pain. An arrow was now lodged in her ankle. She couldn't fight, she couldn't run.

"It's a shame you promised a power that was never truly yours," Cinder made her look up, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never dream of."

This was end, Pyrrha knew it. She knew it when she went up there, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder glared, "Yes."

The woman stood up and summoned her bow and arrow. Ruby reached the top. Cinder released the string.

Then from behind Pyrrha a blur came forth, then a ball of flame shot forth and knocked Cinder back. Pyrrha looked and smiled.

"Xion."

Xion stood there for a minute, her keyblade clattered onto the ground, then faded away; then she fell backwards into Pyrrha's arms. When Pyrrha looked, her eyes widened in horror. The arrow that was meant for her was in Xion's stomach.

"Xion," Ruby was next to them in a second.

"Xion, just hang on," Pyrrha begged, "You're going to be okay."

"I'm… sorry…" Xion said.

"What are you sorry for?" Ruby asked.

"The… breach… this attack… they never said… they were going… to do this… Ansem… he sent me… to find this…" Xion pulled out a small white crystal. It glowed and pulsated like a heartbeat.

"I'm… sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Ruby recalled Riku's story, "Ansem tricks people…"

"I'm… not even… a real person…"

Xion's legs began to glow and fade, "I was made… in a lab…"

"That doesn't make you less real!" Ruby shouted. Penny flashing through her mind. How she hated not being born but made.

"She's right," Pyrrha said desperately.

"None of it… was a lie… You really were… my friends…"

"And you're ours," Pyrrha cried.

"Roxas… was used too… please…" she shakily handed the crystal to Ruby, "Tell him… there's a girl… trapped at Castle Oblivion… in Atlas… her name is Namine…"

"Tell him yourself," tears ran down Ruby's eyes.

"And… please…" Xion said, "Tell him… he was my best… friend… him and Axel… It's too late… to undo my mistakes… you can't let Ansem… have the shards… you can't let him have… Kingdom Hearts…"

"Xion," Pyrrha cried. Xion's eyes closed as the light engulfed her. Her body faded into light. When the light died down, she was gone. Pyrrha looked at the light fragments in her arms, then she held them as she broke down into tears.

"That little…" Cinder rose from her spot. Ruby stared at Pyrrha in horror. Xion was… dead.

Ruby clenched her eyes as the tears flowed, then when she turned to face Cinder; a pair of lights… like wings erupted from her eyes.

"Xion!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Weiss walked through her father's mansion. She was making her way to the front entrance.

"Hello sister." Weiss rolled her eyes but turned to face Whitley, "How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to town," Weiss answered.

"Whatever for?"

"My dress for the charity concert," Weiss answered, "It should be done today, so I'm going to the seamstress."

"I see, father will be pleased to hear that."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to get you anything?" Weiss asked.

"No thank you," Whitley said, "I have a piano lesson to attend, enjoy your trip." With that the youngest Schnee left. Weiss continued on to the front. Whitley had changed, when she returned. He could be turning over a new leaf, but somehow Weiss doubted that. When she reached the front, she put on her coat before exiting into the frigid Atlas air. Klein had brought the car up for her. Once she was inside and had her seatbelt buckled Klein began to drive away from the mansion. She watched the snowy landscape fly by outside her window. In her hands was the sea-shell lucky charm.

 _Weiss stared out the airships window, fiddling with Sora's charm. Her father sat next to her looking over company reports. They had been flying back to Atlas for two hours now and not once had he asked her anything: Was she hurt? How did she enjoy her time at Beacon? Did she make any new friends? No, he wasn't Winter. Weiss felt a pang of hunger in her stomach._

 _"Father, may I go to the dining area?" Weiss asked._

 _"Yes." He grunted out not looking up from the report. Weiss got up and walked past her father and made her way towards the back. There she had Klein make four different dishes. After thanking him, she took the tray holding the food and walked down the stairs that led to cargo._

 _"Guys," she called, "I brought you some food."_

 _"About time I'm starving," Fern walked out from behind a crate. Followed by Heather and Yang with a new robotic arm._

 _"How much longer to Atlas?" Heather asked._

 _"If we keep up the pace, another hour," Weiss explained._

 _"Good," Yang said, "The sooner we get there the sooner we find Sora and Riku."_

 _"If Pyrrha heard Xion right," Fern added._

 _"It's the best lead we have, Fern," Heather reminded._

 _"Anyway, I'm starving," Yang took the tray and sat down with it, "If you don't hurry I'll eat it all."_

 _"Don't you dare," Weiss said. The four of them sat down, talking and eating. Even with their friends missing they still enjoyed each other's company._

 _"Once we get there we'll hide out in Mantle," Heather reminded, "It's cheaper to stay there than in Atlas. Then we'll search the Solitas's environment."_

 _"I wish I could help you," Weiss said._

 _"You are helping. You're basically financing the expeditions," Fern reminded._

 _"I should be helping you look for them," Weiss said._

 _"Weiss, we don't even know what we're looking for," Yang reminded._

 _"But, Sora wouldn't have been taken if I wasn't so weak," Weiss said looking down._

 _"Don't you start shoulda-coulda now," Fern said, "And Sora and Riku are tough, tougher than us. Hey, we might even find them wandering around out there because they escaped on their own."_

 _"If they do I'm smacking them for making them waste our time," Heather said. The group laughed, but then Weiss's scroll rang. She picked it up._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Weiss come back, we'll be landing soon," her father commanded._

 _Weiss sighed, "Alright I'm coming." She hung up, "We're about to land, find a place to brace yourself. Klein will help you get your truck and motorcycle out later."_

 _"Thanks Weiss," Yang said after she left._

Klein pulled into Mantle. Weiss rarely visited the city before Beacon. It was where most of Atlas's faunus population lived, as well as the poor. Buildings were crumbling, not many people were on the streets. It was hard to believe that this was once the kingdom's capital.

 _Yang and Pyrrha sat in their beds at the hospital. The remaining team JNPR were there, as well as Heather, Weiss, and Fern. Blake had run away after they landed in Vale and Ruby was still unconscious. Dread hung in silence. Beacon was destroyed, Penny and Xion were dead, and Sora and Riku were abducted. Honestly, no one knew what to do or where to go from there._

 _"She just… faded," Pyrrha's leg was in a cast suspended in the air, "It was like she wasn't even there." As Pyrrha began to cry, Jaune got up and pulled her into a comforting embrace._

 _"He was right in front of me," Yang said, "One second he was there, then…"_

 _"Castle Oblivion…" Weiss muttered absent mindedly as she stared at Sora's charm. Pyrrha calmed down and looked up._

 _"What did you say Weiss?"_

 _"He said he would take Sora to Castle Oblivion," Weiss said, "I have no idea where that is."_

 _"I do." Everyone immediately looked up at Pyrrha._

 _"Xion, she told me that there was a girl being held by the organization. That she was in a place called Castle Oblivion, in Atlas," Pyrrha recalled._

 _"Atlas," Weiss stood up from her seat, "You are absolutely sure she said Atlas?"_

 _"I'm positive," Pyrrha said._

 _"Do you think…" Yang looked at her, "That Riku might be there too?"_

 _"Maybe," Pyrrha said._

 _"Maybe, is the best we have," Heather stood up._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Jaune askes._

 _"What do you mean? My teammates are in danger and the only lead we have is in Atlas, so that's where I'm going."_

 _"What about Cinder?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"What about her?" Fern asked._

 _"She may not be at Castle Oblivion. When she got the maiden's power she turned on Ansem. They might have planned the attack together, but it doesn't mean she's working with them," Jaune remembered._

 _"You're still saying the maidens are real?" Fern asked, "That was a story parents told their kids to make the world seem less terrible."_

 _"What we saw down there was real," Jaune said, "Do you think we'd lie?"_

 _"I think," Fern began, "That Sora and Riku and this girl, need us. And besides, Penny was a robot, who knows what other experiments Ironwood has been doing._

 _"Okay," Ren butted in, "Everyone remain calm."_

 _"Jaune," Nora said, "What do you think?"_

 _"Yes, we need to help Sora and Riku," Jaune said, "But we also need to find Cinder and find out why they did this. We know they came from Mistral, I think we can find information there."_

 _"Are you saying we should leave Sora and Riku?" Weiss asked._

 _"No," Jaune said, "I'm suggesting, we should split up. One group will go to Atlas, the other will go to Mistral."_

 _"How are we supposed to get to Atlas?" Heather asked. Weiss decided she wanted a drink, but she heard Heather continue, "Ironwood has the border nearly closed…"_

 _Weiss walked down the hallway until she found a vending machine. After making a purchase, she took a sip._

 _"Weiss, there you are."_

 _Weiss nearly spat out her drink, before looking down the hall. Her father was approaching her, "Father? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Weiss, I'm taking you home."_

 _"What?" Weiss asked._

 _"It's no longer safe here, imagine what they'd say if I left you here," Jacques said. Weiss scowled. She opened her mouth to argue, but then shut it. After a brief mental process, she answered._

 _"Alright father, but I need time to gather my things," Weiss said._

 _"Fine, the ship leaves in two days and you will be on it," Jacques gave her a card, "This is the port it's located at. I will see you there."_

 _Then he left. Weiss hated agreeing so easily, but now she could tell the others they had a way to Atlas and Castle Oblivion._

Weiss walked into the hotel lobby, then went to the front desk.

"Here to pay for the room?" the female rabbit faunus asked.

"Yes," Weiss pulled out the money, "Two more weeks please."

"Your friends are lucky to be friends with a Schnee," the manager accepted the money, "They're in their room if you wanna know."

"Thank you," Weiss said. She turned around and walked up the stairs. When she reached the second floor she went straight to room 215 and knocked.

"Where does one find their dreams?"

"Land," Weiss answered.

"Where does one find hope?"

"Sky," Weiss answered again. The door opened to reveal Fern. Her blonde hair had gotten a little longer. Now she was wearing a mini kimono dress with black knee-high socks and boots.

"You know you could just look through the hole," Weiss said.

"Where would the fun in that be?"

Weiss entered the double bedroom. Yang and Heather were looking over a map at the coffee table ;Yang sat on a chair, Heather was on the couch. Heather was more armored than she was before. Goggles were worn like a head ban. And she wore a pink-fur lined leather jacket.

"We searched here yesterday," Heather crossed a location off the map with a red marker, "Has anyone told you anything?" Heather turned to Yang.

"No, they said they've never even heard of Castle Oblivion," Yang said sitting back into her chair, "And believe me, they didn't lie."

"Hard way it is then," Fern said.

"I paid for an extra two weeks," Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss," Yang said.

Weiss looked down, "Have you found anything?"

"No." Fern said. Weiss sighed.

"I'm going to Atlas academy today," Weiss reminded, "Winter said that Ansem was a scientist in Atlas, maybe if we find out more about him, we'll be able to figure out where Castle Oblivion is."

"Maybe," Heather said, "Do it."

As Weiss stepped forward, she accidently kicked the garbage can with a loud bang. Yang suddenly jumped up alerted. Weiss paused and didn't move. She didn't want to upset Yang.

"It's alright Yang," Heather stood up and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Yang stood there, tense for a minute, before taking a breath and sitting back down.

Fern looked to Weiss, "You better go, we're searching another part of the wilderness today. We need to rest."

"Alright," Weiss nodded. She gave Yang a worried look one more time before leaving.

"Yang," Heather said, "I think you should stay here this time."

"I'm going."

"Yang, you woke up screaming again," Heather reminded.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Fern said sternly, "You lost an arm and like it or not it doesn't just hurt you physically."

"I don't care," Yang said, "Sora and Riku are still out there and we're still looking for them." Yang stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

 **To those who are less than satisfied with my story, remember the "don't like don't read." In the summery. And I'm going to say something I've said before, My fic my rules. I have a plan and I'm following it! This is my story. If you think you can do better than write your own story, please!**

 **Or as my mother put's it, "you'll get what you get, when you get it!"**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _"Zwei," Xion threw the ball, "Fetch." The corgi ran after the ball and Ruby ran after Zwei. Pyrrha laughed._

 _"You really love dogs, don't you?"_

 _Xion nodded, "They're so cute. If I could I'd keep one at home."_

 _"Well, Ruby doesn't seem to mind sharing Zwei," Pyrrha said._

 _"I noticed," Xion smiled as Ruby tumbled around with her dog._

 _"Well that's what friends are for," Pyrrha said._

 _Xion was silent for a moment, "I'm glad you think I'm your friend," Xion turned, through her stomach was Cinder's arrow, "After all I did take a shot for you."_

Pyrrha jerked forward in her hospital bed. She laid back down. She readjusted her leg. It wasn't in a cast anymore, but it was still wrapped up. The broken moon hung in the sky outside. She needed to get more sleep. She needed to be strong for rehabilitation in the morning.

When she closed her eyes, Xion's face filled her mind. Pyrrha clutched the sheets. Xion wasn't always around, but when she was it was with a warm smile. She was so kind, and funny. And brave. She saved her, but Pyrrha couldn't return the favor and with her injury she couldn't even find her killer and bring her to justice.

 _After the light from Ruby's eyes died down. Pyrrha was disoriented. The light blinded her, a high squeal filled her ears. She could barely remember her name. finally, it all came back to her as her sight and hearing were restored. She was in Beacon tower, she lost a fight, Xion died, then Ruby… what did Ruby do?_

 _Pyrrha looked up to see Ruby collapsed on the floor. Silver light was leaking from her eyes and rising into the air like glowing smoke. Clutching in her unconscious hand was the white crystal. She looked up to see that the giant grimm… was turned to stone. Did Ruby do that?_

 _Something scrapping on the floor made Pyrrha look, then shock took over her expression. On the ground was Cinder. She was clutching and twitching in pain. Considering the left side of her face was burnt, and her left arm had been blasted clean off, Pyrrha assumed that was an understatement. The left top part of her dress had been turned to ashes and her hair was a smoldering mess. Cinder was gasping and every time she opened her mouth a strangled scream would try to escape her throat. Whatever the attack did had damaged her vocals. And Cinder was in so much pain she didn't even seem to remember the other girls._

 _Pyrrha saw a large piece of her broken bow on the ground. The large glass piece called to Pyrrha. She was hurt, but Cinder was broken, defenseless. She grabbed the piece and began to crawl to Cinder, slowly. Cinder paid her no mind. As she got closer the memories of the night just pushed her to her resolve: Penny, Amber, Xion, they were dead. It was her fault. She had the maiden's power. She was dangerous, as long as she had it, as long as she lived, she would continue to kill!_

 _Before she could change her mind, she lunged onto Cinder. Grabbing the base of her neck and slamming her face into the floor. Cinder looked up in alarm. But Pyrrha didn't look at her face she looked at her back; her target. She held up the large sharp piece of glass, ready to end it._

 _"Ah, ah, ah, we can't have that."_

 _Something slammed into Pyrrha's torso and sent her flying back to Ruby, Pyrrha looked up and saw her attacker._

 _"Now, that poppet isn't around anymore we'll need this one, even if she is missing an arm," Pyrrha couldn't see his face clearly since it was under the hood of his black coat, but she thought she saw an eyepatch._

 _"Time to go back to your queen." A black hole appeared under the injured Cinder, then she disappeared into it, "Now," he turned to Ruby, "About the shard?"_

 _He began to stalk forward. Pyrrha jumped over Ruby, with a glare._

 _"What? Is looking at me like I drowned your goldfish going to stop me?"_

 _"No, but this will."_

 _A gun shot forced the hooded man to jump back. Running in front of the two girls was Qrow._

 _"Well, your guardian's here, so I'm out," The shadows seemed to just take the man in a black sphere._

 _"The organization," Qrow hissed._

The organization, the one Xion worked for, the one that used her. Xion might have been innocent, but that man certainly wasn't. Ruby woke up after Weiss left with Yang, Fern, and Heather. Then she and Pyrrha's team went to Mistral. Pyrrha wanted so badly to go, she was from Mistral, but her ankle was injured. Not only did she have to wait and let it heal, but she had to go through rehab, and retrain to sharpen her skills that dulled during her recovery.

Then there was one other thing, "… Roxas."

"Yeah?"

Pyrrha's eyes shot open and sat up, in the shadows stood Roxas.

"Roxas? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Despite telling the authorities he was used, Roxas was still placed on the wanted list. She hadn't seen him since before Beacon fell.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry," Pyrrha began, "Xion came to save me, and when she did…"

"I know," Roxas said, "I know it wasn't your fault. I came to ask if she told you anything."

"She said you were her best friend," Pyrrha said, "You and Axel."

Roxas was silent for a while, "… I'll be sure to tell him."

"She also said something that didn't make sense," Pyrrha recalled, "That we can't let them have all the shards. Also, there's a girl trapped at Castle Oblivion, named Namine. I think she wanted to help her."

Roxas nodded, "Alright thanks Pyrrha, and I'm sorry too."

With that Roxas vanished.

 _"Xion is she…?" Ruby asked, hoping it was just a nightmare._

 _Qrow looked down, "She's gone."_

 _Ruby felt her heart sink into dread. Xion really was dead, the one who gave her back her board game, the one who played with her and Zwei. Tears came out of Ruby as she continued to remember, "Xion… disappeared, then everything went white."_

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"I remember my head hurting and… and…" Ruby began to panic, "Where is it? Xion gave me something. Where is…"_

 _"Calm down kiddo I got it," Qrow pulled out the crystal, when Ruby tried to take it back Qrow pulled it away. She looked up to her uncle with hurt confusion._

 _"Listen Ruby, this Crystal is special, one of twenty that can create something, something dangerous. I have to keep it safe," Qrow explained, "Your friend was sent to steal it."_

 _"Xion wasn't a bad person," Ruby defended, "Ansem hurts and uses people. He didn't tell Xion he was going to hurt people or about the attack or…"_

 _"Ruby calm down I believe you, but I need you to tell me how you know Ansem?"_

 _Ruby told Qrow Sora and Riku's tragic story. About how Ansem used Riku and how Kairi died when they tried to stop him._

 _"I see," Qrow looked at Ruby, "That does explain why they took them."_

 _"Took who?" Ruby asked._

 _Qrow sighed as he took another swig, "Those boys, Sora and Riku, they're missing, Yang and the little Schnee told me they were taken by Ansem."_

 _"What?" Ruby panicked, she started to get out of bed, until Qrow stopped her._

 _"Ruby stop."_

 _"Sora and Riku have been kidnapped and you want me to just sit here?" Ruby asked. They stood up for her on the first day. They were two of the first friends she made at Beacon. She had to help them._

 _"Ruby I want you to calm down, you don't even know where they are, and you need to understand something else; Yang's already looking for them."_

 _"But… her arm…"_

 _"Believe it or not Ironwood came through for once and gave her a new one. She left with the little Schnee and your friends teammates. Believe me I'd go look for them if I could, but things have gotten more complicated."_

 _"What do you mean?" Ruby asked._

 _"Our enemies come form two locations, Atlas and Mistral. Mistral is where I need to go."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"Ironwood is paranoid, but that's what's going to keep him on the lookout in Atlas, and he might even find those boys, but Leo… We need to have a talk on how Cinder became one of his students."_

 _Ruby thought for a second, then she remembered something her father told her, "Dad said I did something, what did I do?"_

 _Qrow took another swig before answering, "What was the first thing Ozpin told you?"_

Ruby sat in her sleeping bag looking at pictures on her scroll. She didn't know why that conversation was going through her mind. Xion's death, Sora and Riku missing, and the silver eyes. Ruby still couldn't believe she had such a power within her. It turned the dragon grimm into stone. Ruby knew she needed to figure out how to use that power, but how? So far it seemed the price for that power was the death of a friend, and Ruby couldn't take anymore losses.

She looked up at Jaune, Nora, and Ren each sleeping inside their own sleeping bags. After Qrow had talked to her, she went to visit Pyrrha in the hospital. JNPR explained what had happened, that Weiss and the others had gone to Atlas to look for Sora, Riku, and the girl Xion mentioned, Namine. When Jaune explained they were going to Mistral to look for Cinder and her crew. The only thing Ruby could do was ask to come along. Ruby was worried for Sora and Riku. Terrified, even. But she had to believe in Weiss and Yang. She just hoped Yang was up to the task.

 _Yang ran through the smoking campus. She had find him!_

 _"Riku, Riku where are you?"_

 _"Yang…" Yang looked to see Ansem taking Riku through a black hole._

 _"No," Yang held up her right arm, "Give him back."_

 _A blade sliced through the air, then her arm flew away from the rest of her body._

Yang sat up, sweating. Fern was in the other bed, Heather was sleeping on the couch. Yang sighed. She looked at the prosthetic arm on the nightstand. She didn't wear it while she slept. She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh, then laid back down.

Weiss walked through the halls of Atlas academy. After the Vytal festival classes were closed, but the huntsmen of Atlas still used it as a base of operations. Soldiers and huntsmen marched through the halls. Weiss had nothing against Atlas, but she still preferred Beacon. The air wasn't so… restricting.

Weiss went to the mail room, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Schnee," a man behind the desk said. Weiss walked to him.

"I'm here for a package. It was supposed to come in today?"

"Ah yes, specialist Schnee sent this in today," the man handed her a manila envelope.

"Thank you," Weiss nodded. After leaving the room she opened it and pulled out the first page. A picture of Ansem.

"What a second," Weiss narrowed her eyes in confusion. Sora and Riku described a young man. Late twenties or early thirties. Tan skin, silver hair, and amber eyes. This man was almost middle aged. Pale skin and blonde hair. Wearing a lab coat and was looking distinguished and scholarly.

"This can't be Ansem."

 **My dear readers: my faithful followers and frequent visitors, lend me your aid.**

 **Two different reviewers gave me two great ideas for I can't decide between. Weiss will sing at the concert, but instead of 'This Life is Mine' (For the record, that's my favorite RWBY song) I want her to sing a Kingdom Hearts song. The two song's I'm torn between are 'Dearly Beloved,' or 'Don't Think Twice.' They both fit Weiss's situation about loving Sora. One is about her fears of him not returning her feelings the other a resolve to find him no matter what. I've decided to leave that to you dear readers. I have set up a poll. Pick your favorite song. It will close Wednesday night. Hurry up and cast your vote.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Blake watched the sunset over the ocean from the boat. The ship was taking her home, to Menagerie. She had no idea where else to go. Beacon was gone, Vale was in ruins, Penny and Xion were dead, and Sora and Riku were missing. It was too much… It was her fault.

Yang's injury, Adam's threat, it still haunted her. She couldn't do anything in Vale, so she decided to go home. Hopefully, her parents would be willing to let her stay with them… hopefully.

Her bow was long gone. Her ears were now shown. Where she was going she didn't need it. Menagerie was the only all-faunus community in the world. No one would care. Her thoughts drifted to Fern.

 _Blake ran out of the cafeteria carrying the one-armed Yang. She didn't dare turn around to see Adam. But the sound of a collapsing building did make her stop. She turned to see Fern had placed her hand on the wall. She was using her semblance to will the support beams in the wall to break. It was easier since the fire had weakened the structure. In seconds the entire cafeteria had crumbled onto Adam Taurus._

" _Fern…"_

 _The deer faunus turned around and ran to Yang's arm. She willed one of her ribbons to wrap around the stump and tighten around it. Squeezing enough to stop the circulation and slow down the bleeding. Then she grabbed Yang and they both began to run._

Blake still didn't know if Adam survived. She didn't stick around to find out. The reason she didn't go after Yang when she went to find Riku, was because of her stab wound. The only thing that got her to the docks was adrenalin. She didn't have any left to stop Yang.

Then Qrow brought back an unconscious Ruby and Yang. Weiss had to carry Pyrrha, but with them came terrible news. Xion died, Sora and Riku were kidnapped. Blake didn't know what to do. So, she did what she always did, she ran.

She heard someone approach her. She grabbed gambol shroud's handle and turned.

"There's no need for that." Standing in front of Blake was a man. That was all Blake could tell from the voice. His head was wrapped in red belts, like a mummy. He was draped in robes. Blake was never one who cared for fashion, but she questioned the man's taste. But she did relax

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"A servant of the world," the man said. Blake narrowed.

"Let me make something clear, I've had more than my share of lunatics, so I suggest you leave, now!"

"Like the White Fang?"

Blake didn't answer. But if looks could kill.

"I have come to you today to make an offer," the man said, "I know more than anyone, the desire for vengeance. I can give it to you."

"I don't even know who you are," Blake said.

"DiZ."

"Excuse me?"

"I am called DiZ. A man who desires revenge himself, perhaps we can work together," he extended a hand. Blake looked at it.

"Revenge?" Blake asked, "Revenge has done nothing, for me or the things I believe in," Blake looked back out to the ocean, "It hasn't made things better for the faunus, it hasn't made things better for my friends, and it hasn't made things better for me."

"Are you sure-…"

"Leave!" Blake looked back at him with an enraged expression and her hand pulled out gambol shroud. The man stood there.

"Very well," he pulled out a scroll typed something in, then a red portal appeared, "I'll give you time to think it over." Then he stepped through. Blake took in a breath, then the boat shook.

Atlas

Weiss stood in a hallway. Everything was pure white, the columns, the walls, the floor, the door at the end of the short hallway. It was as if color didn't exist, empty, soulless. It was even more lonely than her family's mansion, and she didn't think that was possible.

Why was she here? And what was she doing before she came here? She looked around the hallway a little. Then she noticed another door behind her. It was bigger, more elaborate. She turned and started walking towards it. Maybe it was the way out. She reached for the handle.

"Weiss…" Weiss shot back around towards the voice. She didn't see him but that was his voice.

"Sora?" She ran back to the hallway's center and looked around frantically, "Sora is that you?"

"Weiss…"

"I'm here," she called, "Where are you?"

"Weiss…" his voice was coming from the door at the end of the hallway. She sprinted towards it and yanked it open. It was another hallway that led to a pack of stairs.

"Weiss…"

"I'm coming," she called as she ran through the hallway and up the stairs. It led her to another hallway that looked just like the one she was just in. but she didn't stop, she ran to the next door.

Yang ran to the next door.

"Yang…"

"Just hang on Riku," Yang shouted as she ran down the stairs. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea how she got there. But Riku was there, she had to find him.

She opened another door, expecting another hallway. She was right, but she stopped when she realized she wasn't alone. Standing in the center of the room was a human girl with blonde hair in a small white dress and sandals. There was something about her that made her look like Xion.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"Sora," Weiss's came from the set of stairs in a fast pace. Then stopped when she saw the girl and Yang, "Yang?"

"Weiss?"

"What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know?" Yang looked at the girl, "What is this place?"

"What you've been looking for," the girl answered, "This is Castle Oblivion."

"This is Castle Oblivion?" Yang repeated.

"So, Sora is here?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you're not going to find him by running blindly through Solitas," the girl said.

"Well then how do you expect us to find them?" Yang asked irritated.

"Roxas."

"Roxas?" Weiss asked, "He vanished after the fall of Beacon."

"He'll be in Mantle in four days, find him and he will lead you to Castle Oblivion. He wants to take down the people who took your friends just as much as you do," the girl said.

"I doubt that," Yang said no one was going to kill Ansem but her. Suddenly steps rang throughout the hallway. The girl looked scared.

"They're coming, I have to go. Find Roxas before it's too late!"

Weiss shot forward in her bed sweating. She looked around, she was still in her room at the mansion. She let out a sigh, it wasn't morning yet, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to sleep. She looked onto her nightstand her hedgehog was there. She reached over and grabbed it. She snuggled into a comfortable position and cuddled her hedgehog closer to her chest before closing her eyes.

Ansem's file was spread on the coffee table in the hotel room. Heather was looking over some of his research.

"I have no idea what to make of this."

"I looked over it," Weiss said, "Apparently, Ansem had a theory. That there was another way to power aura, other than the soul, the heart."

"And that's were I'm lost," Heather said, "Aren't they the same thing?"

"I don't know," Fern said, "To be honest I don't know what a soul is, do you?"

"Maybe…"

"That's the point," Fern said, "So who is to say he was wrong?"

"What would be the point anyway?" Yang asked.

"He believed that if someone used their heart instead of their soul, they could unlock new powers," Weiss said, "He was an Atlas scientist. Some of them made Merlot look sane."

Yang suddenly noticed a photo and grabbed it. She held it to her face examining it, "It's him!"

"Who?" Fern asked.

"The guy who took Riku this is him," Yang pointed to a man in the back ground. He was holding some files, but because he wasn't the center of the photo no one noticed. Everyone looked at him.

"He fits the description Sora gave us," Heather said.

"But who is he?" Yang asked, "If he isn't Ansem then what is his name?"

"The case file says when the fire was done, Ansem's body as well as the bodies of his assistants and apprentices were never found," Fern read, "Maybe he was one of him."

"So, the evil assistant kills his mentor and steals his name," Yang said nonchalantly.

"If that's not a cliché I don't know what is," Weiss said before a yawn.

"We're sorry it bores you," Heather said looking over another file.

"Sorry," Weiss said, "I didn't sleep well last night. I had a dream I was in this long hallway. Then I heard Sora's voice, then I ran after it."

Yang looked up as Weiss continued, "I ran through hallways up staircases, until…"

"Until you ran into a girl, with blonde hair and a white dress," Yang finished. Weiss looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that?"

That question got Heather's and Fern's attention as well.

"Because I had the same dream," Yang said.

Elsewhere

Fennec and Corsac walked into the room. A male member of the White Fang was looking over some charts.

"How is he?" Fennec asked.

"He's stable, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Behind him was someone in a bed. Linked to a heart monitor. On the nightstand was a White Fang mask, leaning on the nightstand, was Wilt and Blush.

 **Dum dum dum duuuuum**

 **The polling is going well. Dearly beloved is ahead by two. If you're okay with that, do nothing. If not, submit your vote, if you already voted get a friend to vote. Tomorrow at midnight the poll closes so get your votes in. The poll is on my profile, please use that to cast your vote.**

 **Do Corsac and Fennec really count as twin brothers? One is shorter than the other. Different voices, different faunus traits?**


	36. Chapter 36

**The poll is over. Those of you who voted for Dearly Beloved. You were very close. But there were just enough votes through the reviews and PMs to pull Don't think twice ahead by one vote. Democracy rules. The winning song is don't think twice.**

Chapter 36

Yang walked out of a bar. The employees were currently unconscious. Yang was not in a good mood.

"Another dead end." Her left hand began to tremble, _not again_. Her robot arm grabbed it, making it stable. Yang took a breath. She still couldn't find any leads, and supposedly Roxas would be there the next day. Hopefully she and Weiss weren't crazy.

"You can't win your fights if you haven't conquered your scars."

Yang looked up. Hidden half in shadow was a man. He was older, mid-thirties, maybe. With black hair and stubble. He wore a red robe like attire, on his back was a huge sword, one that would make Uncle Qrow run for his money. Yang didn't know who this guy was or where he came from, but Yang wasn't in the mood.

"Don't assume because I can only use one arm that I'm weak," Yang growled.

"I never said that," when he emerged from the shadow, Yang got a better look at him. Her eyes widened. Hanging out of the front of his robe was his left arm, and by the way it swayed, it couldn't move. He also had a scar over his shut right eye, "After all it never stopped me before."

Yang looked at him, "What do you want?"

"You're looking for Castle Oblivion."

Yang narrowed her eyes, "What if I am?"

"What business do you have there?"

"I asked you first," Yang said placing a hand on her hip.

The man chuckled, "I guess you did. Castle Oblivion is held by… dangerous people. That's why I'm asking."

"I know the people are dangerous, they were partially responsible for what happened at Beacon, and they kidnapped my friends. They're were taken to Castle Oblivion, so that's were I'm going," Yang said.

The man contemplated what she just said. Then he spoke, "There's a fair chance your friends are gone."

"They're to tough to let themselves be killed," Yang crossed her arms.

"No… odds are they'll suffer a fate worse than death, that castle is research facility used in certain experiments. When people are taken there, it is as test subjects," the man said.

Yang's hand trembled again. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what the… experiments entailed. But she had to be strong. Her robot hand steadied her again, "I'm still going no matter what. If there's a chance, they're alive I'm taking it."

The man looked Yang in the eye with a determined glare. Yang returned in kind with a fearsome glare of her own. She didn't understand why she was caring what this man thought of her, but she did.

"There she is!" Yang slouched in annoyance. Apparently, some of the idiots she beat up before, decided to try to get even. She looked down the alleyway to see a group of thugs with guns. Her gauntlet unfolded and the barrel in her arm came out. This wouldn't take long.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind went past her, kicking up dust, forcing Yang to cover her eyes. She heard the men yelling out, but no gunshots. When the dust cleared. Yang looked up to see the man surrounded by the thugs… who were unconscious. His sword hung off his shoulder as his right hand held it in place.

"I think we need to talk," he said, "My name is Auron."

The concert

Weiss's voice filled the concert hall as she sang her high note. It almost hauntingly beautiful against the orchestra. Now it was time for the finale. Weiss took a quick breath and sang.

 _How could I live, in a kingdom of thieves?_

 _Where people they say, things they don't really mean_

 _You're only everything I've ever dreamed of~ ever dreamed of~_

 _You must be kidding me~_

 _Did you really think, I could say no?_

 _I want you for a lifetime_

 _But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't want to know, baby_

 _I don't want to know_

 _Everything is just right_

 _But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't want to know, baby_

 _I don't want to know_

 _I'm not sure, I believe in destiny~_

 _But if you are with me~_

 _I say it's meant to be~_

 _I know I can't undo your painful past, painful past~_

 _But if you say you love me~_

 _I'll give you joy that will forever last~_

 _I don't need money or status, to thrive, to thrive~_

 _If you're by my side~_

 _It's all I need to be alive~_

 _I want you for a lifetime_

 _Everything will be just right_

 _So please baby, don't think twice~_

That was the last line. The orchestra stopped. It almost felt like time had stopped. Until the applause of the audience brought the stadium back to life. Weiss bowed in gratitude. She looked up to the balcony her father and brother were. Her mother never came.

Whitely was applauding. Her father didn't applaud, but he did seem pleased. Weiss didn't care, this wasn't for him. This was for Vale. It might had been a PR stunt for her father, but Weiss genuinely cared for the people of Vale. If this would help them she was glad. If her father had asked nicely she would have done it. She turned around and exited the stage.

The after party was abuzz with gossip and socializing. Weiss was bored. It wasn't like the dance at Beacon. The atmosphere was livelier and fun. Team JNPR did a dance after Jaune came in a dress. And of course, _he_ was there. It wasn't a real date, but Weiss loved it. They made up after she said something horrible, they talked, they danced. It was there she realized she was falling for him.

This party wasn't fun. People just stood around talking. Weiss wasn't even allowed to talk. She just had to stand next to her father and look pretty. The pretty perfect heiress of the Schnee Dust company. Once she was proud of that, now… she really wanted a sea-salt ice cream.

She looked to her right and noticed a familiar scene; Beacon. She didn't even get two steps when her father grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He whispered. He seriously, couldn't just let her walk around?

"I'm… just a bit thirsty," Weiss lied.

"Sweetheart, we have people for that," Jacques raised his hand to call a waiter, but Weiss stopped.

"No, I'll get it," she said, "I'll be right back, I promise." She gave him her best puppy eyed look. He scowled, but he let her go. Weiss walked towards the art that was on display. Among them was a portrait of Beacon. The first place she could be herself, not the Schnee heiress. She remembered the first time she saw Beacon. The architect was so different from Atlas. She was so encaptivated by the sight, she didn't notice a certain red hooded girl stumble into her luggage. She started yelling at her, then a boy came over to defend the red hooded girl. That boy didn't know either of them, or what the Schnee Dust Company was, but he still defended her. He was childish, foolish, annoying… And so incredibly sweet.

"It's lovely," Weiss was yanked back into reality. A rich looking boy had approached her, "You two match." Weiss sighed. Yet another boy trying to get with the pretty heiress of the Schnee Dust company.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." Weiss didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to be left alone with her memories.

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice." Of course, it was. "How am I doing so far?"

"You are leaving a lot to be desired," Weiss said. That was her settle way of telling him she wasn't interested.

"Well I've always appreciated honesty." Weiss internally sighed, he wasn't taking the hint.

"Henry, Marigold," he extended his hand.

Weiss gave him a glance as she lent her hand, "Weiss Schnee."

"I know, I saw your performance, you were great, and I'm not just saying that because you're pretty," he said. Weiss was sick of this. He was trying to be charming, trying to catch her eye.

"If you ever wanted to meet up, I wouldn't think twice, about saying yes." Weiss's hands squeezed her arms in annoyance.

"That song, wasn't meant for you," Weiss practically spat.

"Really, because I don't see anyone else."

"He couldn't be here," Weiss said solemnly. He was taken by a dangerous person. She didn't even know he was alive, and here she was at a party!

"Really, some guy, if he can't even make time to see your performance."

Weiss shot daggers at him. How dare he insult him!

"I mean, why wouldn't anyone not want to be here at this Gala with you?" He clearly wasn't aware of Weiss's ire.

"This is a charity benefit," Weiss reminded.

"Really? For what?"

"For what?" He wasn't even there to help Vale?

"I'll admit, I only come here for the food and drink," he took a glass off a passing tray, "And the extraordinary company."

Weiss couldn't stand the arrogance, the ignorance, people were injured and dead. How could he just go there for the _food and drink?_

"So, what, is it another Mantle fundraiser?" He asked.

That was the last straw, "Get out." If he wasn't there to help Vale, he didn't belong there.

"What?"

"Get out or I will have security escort you out," Weiss warned.

"But I haven't-…"

"Leave!" Weiss demanded. Henry scowled and with a click of his tongue left. Finally. She turned her attention back on the painting. The pedestal in front had this engraved.

 **Show the world we care**

 **All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale**

After who she just talked to, she wondered how many of the people there actually cared. She could hear someone yelling at a waiter because his drink was low on alcohol.

"Really does it come as a surprise as to what happened to Vale?" a woman's condescending voice caught her attention. Weiss turned to see a blonde, tan woman talking to her husband, "It was a long time coming if you ask me?"

"Honey," her husband tried to stop her.

"What? You were saying the exact same thing last night. If they're so arrogant that they believe that they can get away without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

"Shut up." Weiss's scream silenced the room, "You don't have a clue none of you do!" 'Proper kingdom defense?' Vale fell when Atlas was protecting them. Vale was one of the most guarded cities in the world, it fell because of the despair Penny's death brought them. How could the people in that room not understand that? How could they just say 'good riddance' to a kingdom in suffering? How could Weiss have ever, been like them? "You're all just standing around talking about nothing, worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything! And…" Weiss looked at her hands, for the first time that night, she realized where she was. Her hands went to her head, "What the hell am I doing here? I need to find Sora!"

"Weiss that's enough," her father grabbed her arm and pulled. Not this time Weiss pulled back.

"Let go of me!"

"You're embarrassing the family!"

"I'm not embarrassing the family I'm embarrassing you, now let go," with a final yank Weiss was free. But the force of the pull made her fall to the floor. A summon circle came from her hands. And a boarbatusk materialized, _a complete summon?_

Before Weiss could realize what had happened, the summon charged the woman. Before Weiss could call it off, a gun shot sent it flying across the room, killing. Ironwood put his gun away.

"Arrest her!" the woman shouted as she pointed a finger at Weiss, "What are you waiting for she's insane, she should be locked up."

"She's the only one making sense around here," Ironwood said. Before leaving he looked at Jacques, "Thanks for the party Jacques."

Weiss didn't wait for her father disapproving glare. She got up and marched through the room. Everyone backing away from her. She didn't care, she had someplace better to be.

When Weiss got home, she practically tore off the gown and got into her casual dress. Then she started packing. She packed two weeks' worth of clothes. All of her savings and her hedgehog. She clipped Sora's charm to her sash then put Myrtenaster where it belonged, her waist.

She was about to head for the door when her father stormed in, "Weiss have you lost your…" He trailed off when he saw her holding her suitcase, "What is this?"

"Plain and simple, I'm moving out," Weiss snapped, "Now move I have a car to catch."

"You are not going anywhere young lady," Jacques snapped, "You've been keeping secrets since you arrived. You think I haven't noticed that you've disappeared often, and you're spending money more rapidly than before."

"What I do is none of your business," Weiss declared.

"It is my business," Jacques snapped, "You think you can do whatever you want, you're wrong, all of your actions reflect on the Schnee family name."

"You mean you," Weiss snapped, "It was never about our family, just what's best for you!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady," Jacques said, "You have no idea what I've done to make our family strong. And I will not let you throw it away over some boy."

Weiss was taken back by that, as her father continued, "That's it isn't it? The song, the long periods of disappearances for a time, you're going to meet some boy."

"It's not what you think," Weiss took a breath, "But yes, I have fallen in love with a boy, and I am leaving to find him."

"And what makes you think he can give you the future you deserve? All those trips to Mantle, he's probably some street rat!"

"How dare you," Weiss screamed, "He's more of a man than you could ever hope to be. If he marries me, it won't be for my money or my name, it will be because he loves me! Unlike you were to mother!"

A slap echoed through the room and a stinging sensation went through her cheek. Weiss had been hurt worse than that, but it came from someone she was supposed to trust. But she wasn't surprised.

"Weiss," he seemed to have calmed down, "I only want what's best for you. You are from a different world than this boy. He cannot give you the luxury I know… certain men will."

Weiss snapped out of her stupor, "Father, I told you to move. I'm moving out, this life is mine. My future is mine to make. And it will be with him and as a huntress."

"No," Jacques said, "You aren't leaving the manor grounds. When we come to terms about your future, then you'll be free to go as you wish."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "Let me guess, I'm no longer the heiress to the company?" Weiss knew this would happen, deep down she knew her father would never let her change the company back to how her grandfather ran it. However, now she didn't care anymore. The company wasn't the true legacy of Nicolas Schnee, _she_ was.

"I'm afraid so, you've passed your inheritance to your brother, Whitley."

"How nice for him," Weiss hissed.

Jacques turned to leave, "The staff will be notified to not let you leave and- agh…" Jacques crumbled to the ground after Weiss used the hilt of Myrtenaster to knock him out. He would be fine, he'd wake up with a headache, but fine!

"Sorry father," Weiss put Myrtenaster away and went through the door, "But I will not surrender, this life is mine."

 **For the record I had most of the chapter done when the polling ended. I just needed to do some editing.**

 **Admit it. You wished Weiss did that in canon. One of the biggest let downs in volume 4 was not seeing the look on her father's face when he realized she left home. Oh well maybe we'll see it in volume 6**

 **I don't know why Auron didn't use his arm in KH2 but he didn't. I thought he could help Yang with her PTSD. Also I might have added something more to 'don't think twice' based off the Japanese translations.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Weiss walked out of her room. She heard feet shuffling, she looked to her right to see Whitley, looking started, to say the least.

"He's only unconscious," Weiss said.

Whitley's calmed down, "Well, it seems you'll be out of the loop… to say the least."

"And you'll probably celebrate," Weiss said, "You never liked Winter or me. You really think I'd believe you'd just change while I was away?"

"I guess, not," Whitley shrugged.

"Are you jealous?" Weiss asked, "is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my strength, my power to fight?"

"No," Whitley shrugged, "It's barbaric and pointless, what can a single huntsman do that an army cannot?"

"Our family was founded by a single huntsman," Weiss reminded.

"And it drove him to an early grave," Whitley said. Weiss narrowed her eyes, then took a breath.

"Whitley, I know you dislike me, but if you need me, don't be afraid to call me," Weiss said, "And if you call me, because you want to help father bring me back… keep in mind I just knocked him unconscious."

"Of course," Whitley said.

"Now if you don't mind," Weiss turned to walk away, "My man is waiting." Weiss took a few steps before stopping, "One more thing."

"What?"

"Don't be like father," Weiss calmly pleaded.

"He's rich and successful."

Weiss turned around and sadly looked into his eye, "He's also alone and unloved."

"Love?" Whitley scoffed, "You're throwing away everything for love. Your inheritance your future."

"My future is written by me, not father, not even grandfather," Weiss said.

"As is mine," with that Whitley turned around and left. Weiss sighed, she greatly hoped Whitley would realize the truth before it's too late. She turned around and started walking. She couldn't help him now. She needed to go find Klein and have him drive her to Mantle. She was going to find Sora, and nothing was going to stop her. Not her father, not the grimm, and certainly not Ansem! Try her, she was ready.

"That was some speech you gave at the party." Weiss jumped at the voice. She turned to see a girl with short black hair, wearing black was standing behind her. How did Weiss not notice her.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie," the girl said. Weiss raise an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to clap?"

"Nope, you're supposed to tell me why you're so interested in Ansem?"

"He's the man I'm going to kill," Weiss said.

"Oh, what did he do to you?" Yuffie asked.

"He made someone I care for deeply suffer," Weiss's hand unconsciously held the charm that hung from her sash.

"Is that why you and your friends are looking for Castle Oblivion?"

Weiss opened her mouth to answer, then she noticed something sticking out of Yuffie's pocket, "Is that my mother's diamond necklace?"

Mantle

Yang followed Auron through a part of town she didn't recognize. Yang did make a mental not that following a strange man, who was obviously stronger than her, into an unfamiliar part of town was not the best idea. But she did text Fern and Heather and if things turned ugly, hopefully they would find her in time to help her. They approached what looked like a bar.

 **7** **th** **Heaven**

That was what was written on the sign. Auron opened the door and walked in Yang followed.

"Bar's closed," came a female voice. Yang entered and looked around. The bar was small. A place someone would stop by after work for a quick drink. It wasn't big or flashy like Junior's.

"It's me Tifa," Auron said, "And I brought a guest."

Yang looked up. Standing at the counter was a young woman. She had black hair and was dressed in black, she lacked animal traits, so she was human unlike most of Mantle's residents. Before Auron had spoken she was cleaning some glasses. Now she was looking up and examining the people who had entered.

Tifa set down the glass and rag and walked around the counter to greet them, "Who is she?"

"She's the one asking about Castle Oblivion," Auron answered. Tifa then looked at her and examined Yang. When her eyes fell to her right arm her eyes narrowed, in doubt or in pity Yang couldn't tell.

"So, you're the one who's been asking around?" Tifa asked.

"Didn't know I was so famous," Yang said.

"Well considering we've been looking for that place as well," Tifa said.

"Wait, so you don't know where it is?" Yang got irritated fast, "If you don't know, why did I follow you here?" she turned around and was about to storm towards the exit when a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Tifa.

"Hold on a second."

"I can't waste my time. My friends were taken to that place. If you can't tell me where it is, then we have nothing to discuss, but then again. If what I know is true, then I won't be able to get there till tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked. Auron stood by silently.

"I don't think I owe you an explanation," Yang said yanking her shoulder free. Tifa narrowed her eyes, then thought, then she spoke.

"What makes you think you can fight the organization?"

"They took my friends," Yang snapped, "I'm going to make them pay when I rescue them."

"What about whatever it was that took your arm?" Tifa asked, "Did it pay?"

"My friend killed him already," Yang said. At least she hoped he was dead.

"Do you even know how the organization fight?" Tifa asked.

"I don't need to know how someone fights to kick their butts," Yang said.

"Is that what you thought when you lost your arm," Tifa asked.

"You got a problem with me?" Yang snapped.

"I don't," Tifa said, "But you need to realize that the organization is not like the random street thugs."

"So, I'm supposed to just stand here while they experiment on my friends?" Yang asked. Tifa looked at her for a minute, then she thought of something.

"How about you and I go outside?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, but she nodded. The two stepped outside Auron stood next to the door.

"Okay, we're outside, now what?" Yang asked.

"We fight," Tifa said casually.

"What? Listen you do piss me off, but I don't wanna fight you," Yang said.

"This is a test, if you beat me, I'll let you go to Castle Oblivion, but if I beat you, you tell me how you're going to get there and let me, and my friends help you," Tifa said. Yang rolled her eyes, then activated her gauntlet and arm.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Yang said. Tifa got into a fighting stance. So, she was a brawler too? Who cares, with her semblance she could win. Yang charged first. She shot a few punches and blocked a few from Tifa. Tifa was actually good, the only person who lasted this long in a fist fight was her dad. Tifa delivered a kick into Yang's gut pushing her back, then with a wave of Tifa's hand ice appeared and froze Yang in place. _She uses dust?_

Before Yang could get herself free Tifa closed in on her and punched her with a flaming fist. Yang was knocked back down the street. Tifa approached her.

"Had enough?"

Yang stood up with a glare, she reloaded her weapons, "Not even close."

Yang punched a few rounds at Tifa. The bartender jumped and summersaulted out of the way. Then Tifa punched fireballs at her. Yang managed to dodge them as well. Then Tifa tried to freeze her to the ground again, but Yang managed to dodge. She used her weapons to send her into the air. But then Tifa threw three plumes of fire into her causing her to crash behind the black-haired woman… _Dammit where is she hiding all that dust?_

Yang didn't have time to ponder when Tifa was on top of her again. Yang managed to grab her arm when she threw a haymaker. Yang quickly tried to slam her int the wall, but Tifa managed to a kick off it. She used her legs to grab Yang's neck and slam her into the ground, before rolling off her to deliver an axel kick. Yang rolled out of the way and took a few more punches at her. Tifa blocked them all. The she kicked Yang's in the side again and hit her with another fire attack.

For a minute it looked like Yang was down. Until a wall of fire erupted. Yang's hair was aglow in gold, her lilac eyes dyed red. She charged Tifa with all her strength, in a flurry of punches. Tifa managed to black a few, but Yang got several good hits. Finally Yang saw her aura give out. Yang was about to deliver one last punch. It would be normal, delivered by her left arm, Tifa would recover and Yang would go save Riku.

Then Tifa ducked, she elbowed Yang. Before Yang could get pushed back by the force of the blow, Tifa grabbed her robot arm and Yang felt something click. The arm detached itself. When Tifa delivered a leg sweep, ice encased Yang's feet.

 _How? Her aura was broken_?Yang didn't have time when Tifa began delivering punches again and with only one arm Yang couldn't even defend properly.

"Final Heaven." That was the last thing Yang heard before Tifa delivered a punch into Yang's stomach. It was stronger than all the others, the force sent her out of the ice and shattered her aura like glass. The last thing Yang felt was the bitter cold of the snow-covered sidewalk as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yang!" Weird, Yang thought she could hear Weiss.

"Tifa, what did you do?"

Somewhere

 _Sora danced with Weiss in the ballroom. He enjoyed it. Weiss was funny when teased. She was really smart. She was pretty… she was pretty? Well she was pretty. A lot of girls he knew were pretty._

 _Suddenly, Sora thought of Kairi, then stopped dancing._

 _"Sora?" Weiss asked._

 _"Sorry, I uh, have to go," Sora turned around to walk away. But then a pair of hands stopped him._

 _"Sora."_

 _The boy turned back around, it wasn't Weiss standing there anymore it was Kairi, "Sora, it's okay… If you want to be with her… do it."_

Sora floated inside a pod. Unaware of where he was, or what was happening.

 **I love Yang. I love Death Battle. I really, really do. But every Final Fantasy fan knows, Tifa should have won that fight, whether Yang had both her arms or just one. We also know that Screw Attack and Rooster teeth are partners and when they made that video they were promoting RWBY Volume 3. I'm sorry fans who rooted for Yang, I'm sorry Rooster teeth, I'm sorry Death Battle.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The walls of Castle Oblivion were white, colorless. Quiet went well with that. But that wasn't the case. Footsteps clattered through the halls loudly, as Vexen marched down the halls, irritably. Once again, the results of his findings were missing. It could only be a certain blonde-haired nuisance.

As he reached the lab, he heard a cackling laughter, _speaking of blonde nuisances._ He opened the door to see Larxene laughing at his computer screen.

"Oh, this just gets better every time," she pressed a replay button.

 **"Will you shut up!"** Weiss was on the screen, " **What do you know? You have all these girls chasing you, your team leader, you walk around, being nice with that stupid smile on your face. People just love you, don't they? Your grades are bad, you don't know anything about the outside world, you don't even know when someone wants to be alone! You don't deserve to be team leader, you don't deserve to be loved, you don't even deserve to have a girlfriend, Kairi deserves better than someone like you!"** The screen then got distorted, like whoever was looking at Weiss, their vision was watering. Larxene released another laugh. Then Vexen slammed the escape button.

"I did not record his memory for your amusement," Vexen snapped. Larxene scowled.

"Oh, come on, there's nothing better to do here."

"As I recall you choose this assignment," Vexen began typing on the computer.

"Well, technically it's better than helping that Cinder girl. Toys aren't for fixing they're for playing with and then breaking when they get boring," Larxene sneered. Vexen rolled his eyes, why was he always stuck with the incompetent ones?

"Sora and Riku don't need to be broken they need to be studied."

"And how are you supposed to do that?" Larxene placed a hand on her hips, "Ever since they came here they've been placed in suspended animation. And it's so boring, they didn't even squirm when you scanned their memories."

"If you want something to do, be useful and find Namine," Vexen said, "Ever since she escaped her cell, she's been sabotaging our equipment and findings. I haven't even managed to the research on Riku because of her."

Larxene sighed and began to strut towards the door, "Fine, I'll go on another mouse hunt."

"Alive!"

"Yeah, yeah," Larxene said. Just take the fun out of it.

Mantle

Fern was walking on rooftops. Believe or not she was looking for Roxas. She didn't believe in the supernatural, but crazy things had been happening and none of leads she had been following had panned out, so what did she have to lose?

She looked over the city. Mantle, once the capital of the kingdom. Once the city of technology and power, was reduced to a slum where people who couldn't afford to live in Atlas could live. Mostly faunus. Fern didn't understand. What was so great about Atlas? Why live in a city where you couldn't be free? No one in Atlas realized it, but they were prisoners. They gave their council their freedom in exchange for ' _protection.'_ If that's what they called it. Atlas didn't know the difference between protecting and controlling. Something that hadn't changed from the war. They withheld information from the public, like how Penny was a robot. There were soldiers at every corner, how were people supposed to feel safe when they are being watched every second of the day? And weapons were only allowed to soldiers and huntsmen, that spoke volumes of how Atlas trusted their people or wanted them to be independent. Things had gotten worse. General Ironwood was going to close the border. If they didn't find Sora and Riku by the following week getting out of Atlas was going to be difficult.

She looked down into the streets. The street lamps helped with her lack of night vision. She never hated her human heritage, right now it was all she had left of her mom. That and her eyes. She remembered that night. She remembered when Beacon fell. She remembered seeing the sword that killed her parents about to kill her friends… But she knew know she wasn't strong enough to fight him, so she went another option, making the building collapse on him. It was hard, the strain on her aura caused it to break, but it was over… would her parents be proud?

Fern heard something scrapping on the roof. She grabbed her guns and whirled around. Behind her was a figure in a black coat. Identical to Axel's. The figure didn't attack, so she didn't either. Slowly the figure reached up and pulled his hood back.

Fern lowered her weapons, "So you were one of them, Roxas."

"Yeah," Roxas answered, "They didn't tell me they were going to hurt anyone, they wanted me to find something."

"Which was?"

"I… don't know, they didn't tell me that either…"

"Not exactly a trusting bunch are they?"

"Fern, I'm sorry, I really am… I tried to tell Ozpin, but when I did, Penny was…" silence fell onto the rooftop.

"I'm not forgiving Roxas," Fern said, "But, if you help me, I'll try."

"What do you need?" Roxas asked.

"During the fall of Beacon, you're people took Sora and Riku, they took them to Castle Oblivion," Fern explained, "If you mean what you say, then take us there, help us rescue them and the girl"

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"That might be her name," Fern thought, "Pyrrha said, Xion said she was being held there."

"Fern, the organization… they're stronger than you think," Roxas began.

"We fought with Axel and won," Fern said.

"Fern I promise you this, he was holding back," Roxas said, "He was ordered to not kill anyone, he couldn't draw attention to himself."

"I'm plenty strong," Fern said, trying to convince him. Then in a blink of an eye Roxas was out of her sight. Then her weapons were no longer in her hands, but were held against her neck.

"I know you are, but we're… different…" Roxas said. Fern was shocked to say the least. How did he get behind her? "I'll save Sora and Riku, but you need to wait here."

Fern took in a breath, "You'll take us with you and that's that." She then took her guns back. She picked up her scroll. Right before she was about to call Heather, said teammate's name appeared on the screen, meaning she was calling her. Fern answered.

"Heather, I have-…"

"Yang!" Heather suddenly shouted. Fern had to pull her scroll away for a second.

"Heather calm down! What did Yang do this time?"

"She got beat by a bouncer," Heather said.

Fern sighed, "This is what happens when you don't calm down and try to recover. Alright where are you, I'll help you carry her back to the hotel."

"It's not like that," Heather said, "Whoever this chick is she beat Yang after her aura was broken."

That caught Fern's attention.

"Then Weiss showed up with some girl claiming to be a ninja and they went into the bar."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Watching."

Tifa carried Yang on her back. Weiss was right next to her worried, "Yang."

"She'll be fine," Yuffie went behind the bar then pulled something. Then the wall opened up revealing a staircase into the underground.

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"The entrance to our secret base," Yuffie said, "What else does it look like."

"You expect me to believe that the Atlas council nor general Ironwood doesn't know about this?" Weiss asked.

"They ruin everything, so we don't tell them," Auron said as he walked down the stairs.

"Who are you people?" Weiss asked.

"We're the Mantle Restoration Committee," Yuffie answered. Before walking down, the stairs.

Yuffie's answer left her dumbstruck, but Weiss, seeing no other option followed them. The staircase led to a room with a computer and more doors. An older man with blonde hair was typing away at it like a madman.

"Hey Cid," Yuffie called.

"I'm trying to work here," the man called. Then another woman walked into the room towards Tifa.

"Let's bring her to the infirmary, I can heal her there."

"Okay Aerith," Tifa answered as they walked out of the room carrying Yang. Weiss was about to follow them, but Yuffie stopped her.

"We need to talk," Yuffie said.

Weiss glared at her, "You've been spying on us for weeks. Stole my mother's jewelry. Knocked my teammate out and you expect me to trust you?"

"Oh when you put it like that," Yuffie said with her hands up, "And for the record I put the loot back."

"Who are you people, and this time I want an explanation," Weiss demanded.

"We're people looking into the disappearance of Ansem," Weiss looked to see a new person had entered the room. He had long brown hair and wore a leather jacket.

"Hey Squall," Yuffie said.

"Leon," he corrected.

"Did he kidnap and hurt your friends too?" Weiss asked.

"No," Leon said, "It's what he was researching that was the issue."

"That whole heart power thing?" Weiss asked, "It's… cute, but it's an unproven theory."

"Actually, it's pretty handy," Yuffie said, "I'll prove it, come at me." Weiss looked at her like she was crazy, but Yuffie seemed determined.

"Alright," Weiss put her suitcase down, grabbed her sword, and activated her aura. She lunged forward, but was knocked back onto the ground. Just when she was about to get up. A flash of red in the corner of her eye stopped her. On the tip of Myrtenaster was some blood. Weiss looked up. An energy was coated on her shuriken making it bigger, but there was a cut on her side. Weiss was confused.

"What is that shuriken made of?" the weapon went back to normal size.

"Iron I think," Yuffie looked it over. Weiss frowned when she got up.

"You think you can make me believe with high-tech weaponry?" Weiss asked, "My sword can set things on fire or freeze them, but that isn't a weird power, it's dust."

"Tifa beat your friend when her aura broke, don't pretend you didn't see it," Yuffie said. Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't. she did see that.

"Well, what do you want from us anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Why are you looking for Castle Oblivion?"

"Their friends were captured," Auron said, "They were taken to Castle Oblivion."

"Well… sorry," Yuffie said, "We've been trying to locate that Castle for years now and haven't found it."

"That's not stopping me," Weiss said, "I'm going to get Sora and Riku back. And if I have to fight my way through the organization to do it I will."

"Look you got the right attitude, but you need to know they're dangerous. Take it from us, we've been trying to locate and fight them for years," Yuffie said. Then the woman known as Aerith walked in. As well as Tifa.

"She's regained consciousness," she looked towards Weiss, "She's asking for you."

Weiss grabbed her suitcase and walked out to find Yang.

"That blonde girl said, they had a way to find Castle Oblivion," Tifa explained.

"You believe that?" Leon asked.

"It's not like we have anything to lose here Leon," Tifa said, "Besides I won, she owes me."

"I wouldn't count on it," Cid called.

The room shook. The sound of a blast came from the infirmary. Without another word Leon ran. When the door wouldn't open he kicked it down. Dust flew through the air, causing him to cough. When he looked up, he saw a giant hole in the wall.

"Did you have to use your drill?" Weiss asked Heather as she pulled her out of the hole in the ground.

"It was the only way to dig into that underground base, now come one we need to get to the hotel." Heather said.

"What for?" Yang asked.

"Fern found Roxas!" That sentence alone filled both girls with more hope than they felt in weeks, "Tonight, we storm Castle Oblivion!"

 **I was originally going to call them Avalanche like in Final Fantasy, but the thought of Mantle Restoration Committee sounded more like Kingdom Hearts. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts for a week. They released new trailers, I really want KH3, but since it's not here the only way to fill the void is to play the games I do have.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Yang, Heather, and Weiss entered the room. The first thing they noticed was Roxas tied up in a chair. Fern was using her ribbons to keep him secured. The black ribbons came from under her kimono sleeves.

"Is that necessary?" Heather asked.

"I had to, he tried to run away," Fern explained.

"Let me go," Roxas grumbled, he sounded more annoyed than scared.

Weiss placed her suitcase on the bed.

"I take it we can't rely on your dad's money anymore," Fern noticed.

"I moved out and cut all ties to him," Weiss crossed her arms.

"Translation she ran away," Yang added.

"We'll worry about that later," Heather said before turning to Roxas, "Roxas we need you to take us to Castle Oblivion."

"I can't," Roxas said, "Look, I'll rescue Sora and Riku, but I can't take you guys with me."

"Why not?" Yang's eyes turned red.

"Because it's too dangerous, the other members of the organization are stronger than you can understand."

"So, you think you stand a chance by yourself?" Heather asked. Roxas gritted his teeth instead of answering.

"Then we won't fight them," Weiss interjected, "We'll sneak in and sneak them out."

"It's not that simple," Roxas said, "The organization was founded by scientists. They've developed technology unlike Remnant has seen. I can guarantee even with the CCT down, they are able to keep contact across Remnant."

"Again, you think you stand a chance alone?" Heather asked.

"What about that black stuff?" Weiss thought out loud. Everyone looked at her, "When Sora was taken, the man made something. It was like, the shadows swallowed him and Sora up." Weiss frowned, it wasn't something she liked remembering.

"Same with Riku," Yang said, "But I thought that was me hallucinating from the blood loss."

"The corridor of darkness?" Roxas said.

"That's what it's called?" Fern asked.

"Cheery name," Yang said sarcastically.

"That's not a good idea for you," Roxas said.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"Do you think I wear this coat for fashion?" Roxas asked.

"Of course not, it's ugly," Fern said.

"It's to protect members from the effects of the corridor of darkness," Roxas explained, "Without protection exposure to the darkness is dangerous."

"What is the corridor of darkness anyway?" Weiss asked, "There's no way it's a semblance."

"Vexen says it isn't. He said the members are using more than the power of the soul," Roxas said, "I don't really get it but, a semblance is given to you as it is, but whatever we do, it can be taught."

"Considering you need to wear protection, it doesn't sound like a power that's safe," Fern said.

"They took Sora and Riku through it," Heather said.

"Okay," Weiss suddenly said, "What type of danger does the corridor do? Is it radiation? Poison?"

"Xemnas says that darkness corrodes at the heart," Roxas said.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"Xemnas, he is one of the organizations leaders."

"You mean it's not Ansem?"

"Ansem is a leader, just not the only one," Roxas said, "But, they act more like one being than partners, they even look alike."

"Twins?" Heather asked.

Roxas shook his head, "Xemnas is older."

"How about we forget Xemnas and focus on the problem at hand," Yang stepped forward, "What if we use the corridor a couple times really fast?"

Roxas looked down to think, after a minute of humming he looked up, "I think it be okay, but you'll feel sick when you get there, and I can't take us directly inside. Vexen put up a barrier."

"Can you take us to the front?" Heather asked.

"I can, but…"

"Roxas," Weiss spoke up. She approached him, the expression on her face wasn't anger or annoyance, it was desperation, "Please. Sora was right in front of me, then he wasn't. I must find him. We need to find them." She looked him in the eye when she asked. The two held eye contact for what felt like an eternity.

"Fine," Roxas sighed, "But you need to run through it fast."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you."

With that, Fern released Roxas. The former member stood up and held up his hand. In the center of the room. Smoke like darkness swirled into a large black portal. The black enigma radiated uncertainty from Roxas's warning.

"So," Heather said, "Who wants to go…"

Yang dashed forward and ran into the portal.

"Yang," Weiss called running after her.

"When in Atlas," Fern said before running.

Heather sighed, "Her goes… everything." She then ran through. It was like running through a small wall of smoke. When her foot made contact with the ground on the other side. Snow crunched beneath her boots. But once she was through, she felt woozy. She could barely stand, so she collapsed onto the snow-covered ground. She looked up to see her other friends hadn't faired any better.

Weiss was using her sword to support her as she was on her knees. Yang was on her back gasping. Fern had found a rock and was leaning against it.

"I feel like…" Fern gasped, "… Like we just ran ten miles… after running a marathon."

Roxas was kneeling next to Heather rubbing her back. Suddenly he looked back at the corridor.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"I thought I felt… Never mind," he waved his hand and the portal disappeared. He then looked ahead, "We're here."

Everyone looked ahead. In front of them was a castle, that was a cross between weird and mysterious.

"Where are we?" Heather asked after finally getting her bearings.

"We're fifty miles north of Mantle," Roxas explained. Heather looked at him confused.

"We searched that area months ago."

"Look around." So they did. They blinked, snow was definitely falling from the sky, but the sky was obscured by what looked like the inside of a mountain.

"Vexen created a hologram camouflage to hide Castle Oblivion, it's why no one has ever seen it from flying bullheads," Roxas explained.

"Okay, time to plan," Heather said, "Roxas, who's going to be in there."

"Okay first off, this isn't the base, this is the research facility. Who comes and goes is often switched around."

"Give us something to work with," Fern demanded.

"Okay calm down," Roxas said, "Because this is the research facility, Vexen is bound to be there. He's the head scientist. He has a shield and power over ice."

"I'm sure I can give him a run for his money," Weiss said.

"Xemnas may be there as well," Roxas said.

"You're… co-leader?" Yang asked.

"Out of the two, Xemnas leads the organization more," Roxas said, "And he's not a leader in title alone. He's the strongest out of all of us, equal to Ansem. His telekinesis put Glynda to shame. I once saw him lift a skyscraper off its foundation and throw it miles into a heard of Goliath's."

"Yikes," Heather said.

"He's not likely to be there, nor Ansem." Roxas explained.

"Who's likely to be there?" Heather asked.

"Since it's a research facility, Zexion might be there. He's kind of like Vexen's assistant. He uses illusions," Roxas explained.

"Who else?"

As Roxas explained, three tiny heads popped up from behind a rock.

"Scoop," whispered a voice.

"Let's head back to the committee, we finally have Castle Oblivion's location," then the three floating figures vanished in flashes of light.

"So Marluxia's basically copying my sister," Yang asked, "I hate him already."

"That's everyone in the organization," Roxas explained.

"I don't suppose you can make a portal into the castle and straight to Sora and Riku?" Fern asked.

Roxas shook his head, "If I do that, they'll sense us coming. Opening a corridor here was the safest distance away. They can't notice."

"Well is there a short cut to where Sora and Riku might be?" Weiss asked.

"They're probably in Vexen's lab, it's on the sixth floor," Roxas said, "And the only way, is to go through the white rooms."

"The what?" Yang asked.

"The organization didn't build this castle, they found it," Roxas said, "The only way to get to each floor is to go through rooms that shows you your memories."

"How does that work?" Yang asked.

"If we knew that, Vexen wouldn't be there most of the time, but they think it's some kind of defense mechanism," Roxas said, "Either way, we have to go as slow as we can. If we go to fast, they're bound to notice us."

"Good." Yang said.

"Not good," Heather said, "They have Sora and Riku. We need to play this safe. Once we get to them, we'll leave and then we'll go to Mistral and come up with a strategy."

Yang sighed, "Fine."

"Would there be extra coats at the castle?" Weiss asked. Roxas thought for a minute.

"Maybe, Vexen likes to be prepared."

"Maybe we can find extra coats, so we can leave through a corridor this time," Weiss suggested. The thought of being there a long time didn't sit well.

"It might work," Roxas said, "They can sense one being opened near them, but they can't tell where it will lead."

"Okay, we'll keep our eyes out," Heather said, "Let's go."

Weiss looked at the seashell charm, _Kairi, protect Sora until I get there._

 **My heart craves justice. The trailers of Kingdom Hearts 3 revealed that in his mad quest for power… Xehanort has kidnapped Mr. Potato Head and Slinky for purposes of a malicious nature. Nothing has filled the hole that is my unending worry for them. (If it was Pete I'd be fine) If anything happens to Slinky, or Mr. Potato Head, there will be war! Stay alive Slinky and Mr. Potato Head, the game comes out this year, I will find you!**

 **The team has found Castle Oblivion, but the most dangerous part of the rescue is about to happen. Be prepared.**

 **Also in my Chibi fanfic I have gotten good reviews for my chibi musical. So maybe I'll do one again later.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Heather and Yang slowly pushed the large doors open. When the door was open enough, Fern quickly jumped through. Holding out her guns. Thankfully the hall was empty. The only thing in it was another set of doors.

Yang and Weiss gazed in awe, "It's just like the dream."

"Is that the white room?" Fern asked.

"Yep." Roxas answered.

"It doesn't look like anyone has noticed us," Heather said, "So how does this whole, memory room work?"

"Check your pockets." Everyone looked at him confused but did what he said. Then everyone looked confused when each of them pulled out a single card from their pockets.

"Where did this come from?" Fern asked.

"These cards are made from your memories and they're the keys to the rooms," Roxas said, "One of us has to hold their card up and the room will make a copy of the memory. It could be anything. Your best moment, or your worst moment. But you can't get distracted. Somewhere in the world the room creates are a door just like this one. That's the exit to the next floor."

"So, we just have to find the door?" Yang asked, "That's sound easy enough."

"It isn't," Roxas said, "If the room creates grimm, they can really kill you."

"Lovely," Weiss said, "So who's going first?"

"I'll do it," Fern said walking towards the door, she held up her card. The card floated from her hand and vanished in a flash of light. The door then opened.

"Well," Yang called here goes nothing. Everyone stepped through the door. When they're feet hit the floor, grass crunched beneath them. They were in a small town.

"Timber?" Fern said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"This is Timber," Fern said, "This is where I grew up."

"Hey freak!"

"Yep," Fern grumbled, "Timber." Everyone looked to see… a ten-year-old boy.

"Haven't seen you in a while, what did you crawl out from your hole," he shouted at Fern. Fern looked down at him for a minute. Then she dropped kicked him over a nearby fence and started walking down the street.

"Fern," Heather called as she caught up to her, "He was a brat, but that wasn't necessary."

"His name is Ben White, and he's our age by now, besides he's fine," Fern said, "He never shut up no matter how many times I beat him up."

"Damn," Yang said.

"But that's not important now, we need to find those doors and leave, if our memories are going to be talking to us, then I don't want to be sticking around," Fern said. She didn't have fond memories of her childhood.

"Where do you think the door is?" Weiss asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Fern asked.

"Because these are your memories?" Heather answered. Fern sighed.

"Well, did anyone say where the doors are most likely to be?" Fern asked.

"No," Roxas said. Fern sighed.

"Alright we'll check my house first," Fern said as they begun to walk.

Menagerie

Blake stood on her family's balcony. It was nice to be home. Her parents actually forgave her. Even though she didn't feel like she deserved. She felt safe, even if the White Fang were there. Blake just wanted to rest for a little while, so she could think things through. However, the man she met on the boat was still on her mind. The way he talked and acted. It was as if he knew something. Was it possible he knew where Sora and Riku were?

Blake was pulled out of her thoughts, when she heard something land on the balcony behind her. It wasn't Sun, he would have said something by now. Blake slowly reached for her sword, when she heard someone approach her. When that someone was close enough, she turned around swinging her sword. Whoever it was blocked it and jumped back. Blake got into a pose.

"Blake, stop!" Stop she did. She knew that voice. When the intruder stood up, she took off her mask.

"Ilia?" Blake asked, "What are you doing here?"

The chameleon faunus looked at her, "Blake, I heard you were back, I just wanted to see if it was true."

"You know you could have gone through the front door," Blake put her weapon away. Ilia wasn't as dangerous as Adam. At least Blake hoped that.

"From what Corsac and Fennec told me you aren't a fan of the White Fang these days," Ilia explained.

"Ilia," Blake began. Maybe she could help her, "Please, leave the White Fang."

"What?" Ilia asked.

"The White Fang isn't what it used to be, what it's supposed to be," Blake said, "We were supposed to be fighting for equality. What happened at Beacon wasn't a fight for equality, it was genocide. People were killed, humans and faunus. And don't try to tell me you didn't know anything about it, or that Corsac and Fennec weren't involved."

"We have to make sacrifices for the greater good," Ilia said.

Blake narrowed her eyes, "Who are you trying to convince here? You or me?"

"Blake, if we don't fight the humans they'll fight us."

"Not every human is like that."

"I know. They aren't hurting us, but they aren't helping us either."

"Ilia please," Blake said, "You're a good person, but you're making the wrong decisions."

"I don't know what else to do." Ilia finally confessed. She held herself as tears began to fall from her eyes. Blake approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When I was a Beacon, I met a girl named Fern, she was half human half faunus," Blake said. Ilia looked up at her as she continued, "When Adam heard her parents were a human and faunus who fell in love. He killed them."

Ilia's eyes widened in horror.

"When Fern first learned I was a member of the White Fang, she tried to kill me. She said, 'being pushed around doesn't give us the right to hurt others.' Ilia I met so many good humans at Beacon. Not all of them were good. But I became friends with some of them, and they were still my friends even after learning I was a faunus. And the White Fang attacks people like them. Who care, who want to be our friends. Because of that thinking Fern lost her parents," Blake explained.

Ilia straightened herself up and wiped her tears away, "Adam is in a coma," she whispered.

"What?"

"During the attack on Beacon he…"

"I think I know what caused it," Blake said, remembering what Fern did.

"Ilia," Blake began again, "The White Fang are involved with a dangerous man. Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"I think I heard that name a couple times, but I don't know who he is," Ilia answered. Blake felt disappointed.

"He took two of my friends during the attack, I don't know if they dead or alive," Blake confessed. Ilia took a breath.

"I'll… see if I can find anything," Ilia said.

"Ilia I wasn't…"

"It's okay Blake," Ilia said as she jumped on the rail, "I… need to do some thinking." Ilia jumped into the tree line. When she glanced back she saw the monkey boy and sighed. Blake had moved on from Adam.

Ilia knew perfectly well, that Blake was not interested in her. Blake made it clear she preferred boys, by her relationship with Adam. Still, some part of Ilia hoped that Blake would give her a chance since she was back. Ilia couldn't help it. Blake was beautiful, she was strong, smart. When she believed in something she fought for it with all her being.

Ilia went back to the White Fang headquarters in Menagerie. Naturally, Fennec and Corsac were waiting for her.

"Sister Ilia how was your reconnaissance?" Fennec asked about her mission to watch the Belladonna house.

"They just ate dinner," she told them, "Nothing worth mentioning."

"I see, thank you for your report," Corsac said. Ilia then walked to her room. She wasn't stupid, she knew they were using her, counting on her naivete. She was also certain when she was no longer useful, they would kill her like they were planning to with Sienna before Adam fell comatose.

She also knew Blake was right. What the White Fang was doing was murder. And Ilia… couldn't lie… to anyone or herself anymore. Ilia joined the White Fang to help faunus. To make work conditions better in Atlas, so the next time a little girl got accepted into an Atlas prep school, they wouldn't have to hide who they were. And maybe make some human friends who'd like them.

Then Sienna took over. Ilia knew it was wrong. Burning shops that refused to serve them. Stealing the dust company's products. But it also felt right. She felt like she was getting back at the people who let her parents die in the dust mine.

Then she met Blake. She was strong, caring, and beautiful. Ilia couldn't help but fall. But Blake fell for Adam. Ilia was jealous, but she couldn't control Blakes feelings. Thinking about it. Ilia believed she took some of her jealousy out on some of the people she hurt. Then Blake disappeared. Ilia was heartbroken after that. Blake was her friend, she was probably the only one she truly trusted in the White Fang and she left.

 _She's back now. And maybe you should leave too._ Ilia had been with the White Fang for so long. Good and bad. She wasn't sure she knew how to live as anything else. When she was at that prep school, what was she studying to be? She couldn't remember anymore.

Ilia closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She remembered when they told her about Beacon. She was shocked. She put on another fake smile and said it was for the faunus, but she knew it wasn't. Adam had justified every horrible thing those girls said. Ilia said she stayed because it was for the good of the faunus, but that wasn't true either. She was afraid. Afraid to leave the White Fang, for their punishment of betrayal was frightening. Afraid of going into the world for mistreatment by humans. And afraid… that she truly was a monster. Then her conversation with Blake came back into mind.

 _Fern_. The half human faunus that was tormented by the White Fang. If the White Fang was killing humans who cared for faunus. Why were they fighting at all? Ilia didn't want that. She just wanted to help faunus, but what would killing humans who truly cared about them accomplish?

 _Ansem._ The name came back into her mind. What she told Blake was true, she didn't know who that was. She did hear it a few times when she overheard calls to Adam. Apparently, he was working with someone named, Ansem.

Ilia thought for what seemed like an eternity. Then she got up and walked out the door. She went to Corsac and Fennec.

"I want to go see Adam."

Castle Oblivion

"It feels like we've been walking forever," Yang whined.

"It's only been ten minutes," Heather said.

"Hey I can't help it I'm bored."

"We're all bored Yang, but we don't voice it," Weiss said.

Fern rolled her eyes. Honestly, she thought it would be harder walking through her memories. Being half human and faunus wasn't easy. But aside from Ben, it was actually peaceful. Was Timber always this quiet?

"Is that… smoke?" Yang's question caused her to look up into the sky. Her ears drooped, her eyes widened. It looked exactly like… Fern sprinted down the road.

"Fern wait!" Roxas shouted. But she didn't stop. Everything about that day came back. She was walking home with another note from school about how she got into a fight with Ben. She saw the smoke coming from her house.

Fern turned the corner and she saw the sight. The sight that replayed over and over, ever time she closed her eyes. Her house on fire. Her parents on the ground. Her father's body on top of her mother's. in a futile attempt to protect her. And the killer, standing above them. His back turned to her. Holding the red katana, now a shade darker with her parent's blood.

"Fern what are you…"

Everyone caught up to her and saw what she was staring at.

"Fern…" Heather placed a hand on her shoulder. But she didn't respond.

Yang shook. It was him… the man who defeated… the man who took her arm…

"The door." Roxas said. Everyone looked. Amid the wall of flames was the door of Castle Oblivion. It was as if it was part of the fire itself.

The illusion of Adam turned around to face them. He held up his katana to them. Yang took a frightened step back.

"I don't think he's going to let us walk through," Heather said grabbing her drill.

Weiss pulled out her rapier but looked at Yang in concern. "Yang?"

Yang stilled her shaking arm, "I'm fine. Let's kick his ass.

 **I didn't mean to make this about Ilia, but she became one of my favorite characters last volume. BTW when does the RWBY volume 5 soundtrack come out?**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Weiss clutched Myrtenaster. She heard of this man, Adam Taurus, before Blake spoke about him. A high-ranking member of the White Fang, who hates humans and was bloodthirsty. Any huntsman that went after him, didn't survive the mission. Well technically this was a fake made by Fern's memories. But the deadly aura was real. Weiss went over everything Blake told her, Adam was master of the sword, he could absorb hit when he blocked them with his sword. They were going to win. Somewhere on the other side of that door was Sora, nothing was going to keep Weiss from it.

"We need to spread out and attack from a distance," Weiss said. No one objected as the spread out. Everyone started shooting, except Roxas. He stood by, waiting for a chance. Adam used his katana to block all the shots. He then sheathed it… then he pressed the trigger and the sword was shot, hilt first into Fern's head, forcing her to be knocked back disoriented. Adam rushed forward. Right before he got there, Fern was launched into the air, when a rock jetted from the ground. Adam grabbed his katana, and quicker than the eye could see slashed through the rock.

Heather smashed through what remained of the rock, wielding her drill like a sword. Her weapon and Adam's sword clashed, the blades spinning, sparks flew from the clashing metal in furious blaze. Adam didn't look afraid. He managed to push Heather off, and was about to shoot her, when Weiss intervened.

Her lunge redirected the shot, when the blade pushed the gun to the side. Weiss tried to stab Adam with her fasted attack. However, he was able to either dodge or block. If skill couldn't beat him, she decided to try dust, she stabbed the ground and ice erupted forth the hit Adam. But the bull faunus jumped to safety. Yang jumped forward, her robot arm ready to deal a blow.

 _Flames, the mask, the red slash… her arm flying away from her body._

Yang gasped and her body tensed in place. Adam noticed her and shot her, thankfully her aura protected her, but she was still thrown back. Adam began to approach her.

"Yang." Glyphs appeared around Adam. In a blur of white. Jumped off each one, dealing a blow to Adam. Finally, she had caught him off guard and he was taking damage as she carried out her omni-directional attack. Up, down, left, right, sideways. Now for the final attack, Weiss landed on her summon glyph in the air. As she jumped towards Adam, her great sword shot forward.

Adam, got his bearings. He used his katana to parry the great blade, and surged Weiss. Weiss fell backwards. Fern jumped in front of her. She wasn't the same as she was that day. She wouldn't rush in blind. She pulled out her daggers and blocked the blade when she crossed them. She kicked him in the gut to knock him back. She then began to spin as she approached. Adam used his katana to block the blades. Then Fern transformed one of her daggers into its gun form. When Adam blocked it, he believed he was blocking a blade. Imagine his surprise when she pulled the trigger in front of his face.

Thanks to his aura he survived as he was knocked back. His mask broke in the process. When he stood up. Black… the upper half of his face was a black void. Fern was startled, but then remembered, this Adam was made from her memories, she didn't know what his face looked like under the mask. So, the copy didn't have one.

His red hair started to glow. Fern recalled the night at Beacon and jumped to the ground when he released a horizontal slash. Even though she was far away, a red wave sliced through the air, it took off a small piece of her skirt. Then the shockwave knocked her into a tree. Fern looked up and saw Adam about to stab Weiss. She was still disoriented after the last attack.

"Weiss!"

A clang rang through the air. Weiss looked up at towards the sound. _Oathkeeper… Spikey hair… Sora?_ When Weiss pulled herself together, she realized Roxas had guarded her. He used two keyblades, a black one and Oathkeeper. Roxas then pushed Adam back and the two clashed blades. Roxas was able to keep up with Adam. Weiss looked at the Oathkeeper for a minute then shook her head. She needed to focus, "Heather."

The body builder managed to stand up and look at Weiss, "Use your semblance to keep him off balance."

Heather nodded and punched the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath Adam began to shake.

"Roxas," Weiss created a dome of glyphs around them. Roxas nodded and he started to launch himself off them. He coated himself in fire as he did his attack. In a flaming streak Adam took one hit after another, until his aura came undone. Then a yellow blur flew past Weiss.

A bang went off in front of Adam's head. Then the illusion of the madman, fell dead at Yang's feet. Her left fist shaking as she gasped. The body then disappeared, like a dead grimm. Yang collapsed to her knees.

"If we have to do that five more times, I don't know if we can make it to them," Heather said. She looked up and saw Fern sitting in front of her parents.

Weiss's eyes were on Roxas, or more specifically his weapon, "When I tried to save Sora, I found Oathkeeper shattered on the ground, how do you have it?"

Roxas looked at her, "I guess Sora managed to guess right, but this is a real keyblade."

"What you mean real?" Weiss asked. Roxas held out Oathkeeper to her. She hesitantly took it and examined it. Naturally, it brought back memories of Sora, but when she held it, she knew something was different. Sora let her hold his weapon once before, this one… it almost felt… Alive. Suddenly it vanished in a light and reappeared in Roxas's hand. Weiss then remembered something Sora told her during the Merlot mission.

"You mean that fairy tale about Kingdom Hearts and the keyblade was real?" Weiss asked.

Roxas blinked, "Fairy tale? It's real."

"How about we worry about that after we find Sora and Riku?" Yang called.

"We'll talk about magic when we're done," Heather said as she helped up Fern. Weiss solemnly looked at Oathkeeper then nodded. Yang opened the door leading to a new hallway. Everyone exited the white room.

"Is white the only color that exists in this castle?" Fern asked.

"I think so," Roxas said.

"So, who's going to use their card next?" Fern asked.

"I'll do it," Heather said, "I think out of all of us, my life was more peaceful."

"You call fighting at Beacon peaceful?" Fern asked.

"There's a good chance the room won't copy those memories," Heather said.

Yang looked at Roxas, "Is there?"

"Maybe, I haven't spent much time in the castle."

Yang sighed, "Well can we take a break first?"

"No, we cannot," Weiss strutted past her towards the stairs.

"She's right," Heather said, "The longer we're here, the longer someone will realize we're here."

"Oh, come on," Yang said, "If they hadn't heard us fighting I doubt they'll ever notice us.

* * *

Vexen was looking through a microscope at a green substance, "Excellent, the carbon is acting perfectly as a catalyst. Now to inject it with."

"Vexen!"

Said scientist screamed like a girl when Larxene shouted. Then he turned around angrily.

"Larxene? How many times do I have to tell you, when I am conducting research I must have…"

"Will you shut up and look," the blonde pointed at a crystal ball in the center, which was glowing. Which could only mean one thing.

"Someone has activated the one of the White rooms?"

"If you weren't conducting your stupid experiment in the first place, you would have noticed," Larxene snapped.

Vexen ignored her as he went to the crystal ball. He tapped it and revealed the intruders about to activate the next White room. Larxene looked into it too.

"Roxas?"

"I see," Vexen said, "And others."

Larxene squinted her eyes when she looked at the faunus and the body builder pinkette, "Aren't those two on Sora and Riku's team?"

"And they have a Schnee with them," Vexen said, "Interesting, this may be the chance. I've always wanted to study their hereditary semblance."

"Well," Larxene summoned her daggers, "This may be fun after all."

"Don't even think about it," Vexen barked. Larxene looked at him confused.

"They're intruders, you know the rules," Larxene reminded.

"I do, but how about we dispense with them, with an experiment," Vexen rubbed his chin.

Larxene raised an eyebrow, "Are experiments all you think about."

"I'm a scientist," Vexen reminded before turning around to his lab table. Larxene rolled her eyes, then banished her daggers. He'll let the idiot do his experiment for now. When it blows up like it always does, she'll finally have her fun.

* * *

The group entered a… living room.

"My house?" Heather asked.

"This is where you live?" Weiss asked. The living room was so small.

"So, this is what you look like with a full head of hair," Fern held up a picture of a five-year-old looking Heather, wearing long pink hair in pig tails. Yang laughed.

"Give me that," Heather snatched the picture away and put it on a table.

"Heather?" Everyone looked to see a tall young man with green hair.

"Basil?" Heather asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I live here?"

"Oh," Heather said, she decided to roll with it, "Yeah, you do."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Basil asked, "And who are they."

"They're my friends, they're with me," Heather explained.

"Okay, well, I'm heading to the office," Basil said as he walked out the door, "Bye."

"Bye…" Heather said.

"Who was that?" Yang asked, "Your boyfriend?"

"Ew, far from it," Heather said in disgust, "He's my brother."

"Is he the one who threatened Sora and Riku in your letter?" Fern asked recalling a particularly loud morning.

"No that was Terry, he's the one who sent me those extra sneakers," Heather explained, "Come on the door isn't going to find itself."

"What did he mean by office?" Weiss asked.

"I'll show you," Heather lead them through the streets, the town wasn't rustic like Fern's, it looked like it could be a suburb in Vale. Finally, they reached a building.

 **Fields Construction Company**

"I told you guys, my dad owns a construction company," Heather reminded.

"Oh yeah," Fern said, "So Terry works here too?"

"Yeah, he's also gonna take over, when dad finally retires," Heather said.

"Do you think the door might be in here?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe," Heather said, "We can try my dad's office first."

So, Heather led them to the top floor of the building. She took them to a door that had 'C.E.O' on it. Heather knocked on it. If her brother was there, she couldn't imagine why her dad wouldn't be.

"Dad are you there?" Heather called. No response. If this was reality she wouldn't enter. It was a cardinal rule in her childhood, don't enter dad's office without permission. But this was an illusion, so she opened it. But it still felt like she was breaking the rules, _Sorry Dad._

She opened the door to reveal a dark office. Covering the walls were pictures of her and her brothers. But behind the desk was a glowing set of doors.

"That was e…" Heather slapped her hand over Yang's mouth.

"Don't jinx it!"

When they opened the door. Standing in the hallway was, "Riku?"

Fern and Heather walked forward smiling, "You're okay."

"We searched for you for months," Heather said, "Where's Sora? Did he escape with you?" Yang looked at Riku confused. Something was wrong. It was something in the way he stood. Suddenly she saw something black flash into his hands, Yang looked to Weiss.

"Weiss!" Glyph's appeared beneath Heather and Fern, pulling them away and out of the strike of the sword. When the landed on their backs they looked at their teammate in confusion.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, "You're not Riku."

The look alike let out a chuckle, "You're right, I'm not, I'm a replica created by Vexen."

"What?" Heather asked.

"Vexen can make replica's that fast?" Roxas asked.

"So you're a replica of Riku," Yang said, then she pointed at him, "We'll call you Repliku!"

"What type of stupid name is that?" Repliku asked.

"The type for a fake Riku," Weiss said.

"I'm not fake," he snapped, "I don't care if Riku's real. I'm better! We may have the same powers and abilities, but I fear nothing."

Fern and Heather narrowed their eyes then looked at each other, _same powers and abilities._ They nodded and then shot forth. Repliku shot a blue flame, but Fern slid beneath it and Heather jumped over it. Heather kicked her leg down into his head, then Fern punched him in an uppercut into his stomach.

"Thanks for telling us that," Fern said as he coughed, "We've trained with Riku for almost a year. He was never good with surprises."

Suddenly the two were knocked by a black and green wave. Slamming them both into a wall. When everyone looked at Repliku, they saw he was now wearing a black suit, that was woven into his body like muscle sinew. At the center of his chest, something green could be seen flowing throughout the suit. Weiss realized what it was.

"Is that Merlot's serum?" Everyone looked up in alarm.

"Yep, Vexen found it and managed to figure and perfect the formula, now it strengthens people, not grimm, so now I get to wipe the floor with you."

 **Did you all think I forgot about the serum?**

 **I have 71 followers. This is a big deal, because this is my first fanfic. Thank you all for liking my story. And a shout out to some of you.**

 **KH fan: the old council, I'll work on it after KH3. Plus thanks for song idea**

 **GuestWithIdeas: I appreciate your suggestions, but please realize I'm not going to use them all**

 **EmoNinjaDatenshi: Thank you for thinking well of my first fanfic. I also enjoy your fanfic, please keep up the good work.**

 **Darkmaster10000000: My dear master of the shadows, your comments humble my fanfic, if I didn't use my insanity to combine Merlot and Vexen's insanity what type of author would I be?**

 **Hellfire45: Thank you for your comments**

 **Silverking 619: Thank you, and I'll bring them in eventually**

 **Od-demon: I played KH2 KH3D most of the remixes really**

 **Glenn: thank you for your comments**

 **Geraze90: be patient, all will be explained**

 **And the rest of you all, thank you for your follows and support, you inspire me to keep writing even when I have writers block. Thank you for liking my first story.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Roxas blocked Repliku's attack. The others had to pull back and recover their aura's. This was why he wanted to come alone, oh well to late for regrets. He jumped back, the replica shot some blue flames. Roxas batted them away with his keyblade's. Yang charged beneath Roxas, she dodged the sword and managed to deliver a punch to the gut.

"Stop looking like Riku!" Yang demanded, before she jumped back. Heather fired support, but some sort of shield kept him from harm.

Fern and Weiss were against the wall furthest from the fight. They were gasping for breath. Their auras were low and recharging.

"There has to be a way to beat him," Weiss said.

"He's semblance, it's different from how Riku used it," Fern said. That made Weiss think of something.

"How can he and Riku have the same semblance?" Weiss asked, "Our semblances are an extension of our soul. He may have his DNA, but not his soul."

"Well he isn't Riku," Fern said, "I can promise you, that isn't our teammate. He's annoying, but whatever faults he had, he left them behind when Kairi died." Fern felt her aura get high enough to fight, she sprinted in to pull Heather out of the way of an attack. Weiss looked at her hands. They were trembling. Even if her aura was ready, her body was growing exhausted.

Then she thought of a certain aspect of her semblance, one that she was capable of using without the use of her body. Her hand went to the seashell charm; it was now or never. She placed her hands on the floor and the glyph spun to life. She envisioned it, the one she needed to win this fight. It wasn't her enemy anymore, it wasn't her father's puppet anymore. Just like how she wasn't his puppet anymore. She wasn't a helpless little girl who needed her sister's protection. She wasn't heir to her father's legacy. She was Weiss! She was strong, she was free… to be whatever she wanted.

Everyone was on the ground; the replica raised his sword ready to kill Roxas. But then five beams of light hit him, forming glyphs around his body keeping him in place. Before he could break free, something slammed into his side, throwing him across the room and breaking his aura. After rolling across the room, he stood and looked. Standing almost as tall as the room itself, was a glowing white knight, wielding a giant sword.

He gritted his teeth the from his body erupted darkness. As if the wind was dyed black it surged through the room. Everyone held up their arms to cover themselves, when the wind died. Repliku was gone.

Weiss dismissed her summon and helped Yang stand up.

"Something tells me they know we're here," Fern said.

"What I want to know is how he used his semblance after his aura broke," Heather asked. There was no way he should have flooded the room with that black wind.

"Well, is Riku one of the emerged?" Roxas asked.

"What is an emerged?" Fern asked.

"Someone who can naturally use their heart for power as well as their soul," Roxas said, "Vexen thinks it's some sort of natural selection thing."

"Did you understand anything you just said?" Fern asked.

"What are we going to do about Repliku?" Yang asked.

"What are we going to do about everyone else here?" Weiss asked.

"We ain't turning back," Heather said, "If we leave and try again later, they might move Sora and Riku."

"I didn't say we should leave," Weiss said.

"They sent the replica because they don't take us seriously," Roxas said.

"Oh really?" Yang's eyes turned red.

"Get over Yang," Heather said, "It's probably the only reason we're still alive."

"It is," Roxas confirmed.

"We only have one option now," Fern said walking to the stairs, "Full on sprint to the sixth floor."

* * *

Mistral

Ilia walked into the room where Adam was. The man was still in a coma. His arm and both legs were in casts. And his head was bandaged. His eyes were covered, the doctors must have decided since he wasn't going to use them for a while anyway, they could wrap them up. She heard that during the attack on Beacon a building collapsed onto him, other members had to dig and drag him out.

Ilia looked over the broken man, was it all really worth it? Ilia then heard a knock at the door. She quickly crawled out the window, turned her body black to merge with the black sky and looked through the window. She saw Corsac and Fennec walk in and closed the door. Ilia felt a chill run up her spine. Shadows gathered at one side of the room, as if it were alive. Then someone walked out.

Ilia couldn't see their face, since they wore a black hood, but she could tell by the build it was a man. He walked over to Adam's side and looked at him.

"Is there anything you can do for brother Adam?" Corsac asked, far too calmly for Ilia's liking.

The figure looked over Adam silently, then looked at the two fox faunus, "Yes, but it will take time."

"There is no hurry, just so long as he is made stronger," Fennec said. Ilia felt dread. It almost made her color change. What were they going to do to him? Where they doing this with other members?

"Very well, you'll hear our progress by next week," the man said. Then the shadows came alive again. They rose around the man and Adam, and when the shadows sunk back into place, Adam and the man was gone.

* * *

Yang held up her card. The card vanished in a flash of light. Yang would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of what the room would bring to life. What if it took her back to the night Beacon fell? Straight to Adam? She couldn't go up against him again, so soon after they fought him already.

The door opened, welcoming its new visitors. Yang took in a breath and started walking. She couldn't let her fear stop her or slow her down. She needed to find Riku, the real Riku and Sora, and the girl named Namine.

When Yang's first foot landed in the room, she felt grass beat against her boots. She looked around. This wasn't Beacon, it wasn't even Vale. She was in some kind of forest.

"What's this place?" Heather asked as the rest of the group came in.

"I don't know." Yang admitted.

"You don't know?" Fern asked, "This is from your memory." The faunus reminded.

"Hey, I've been to a lot of places," Yang defended.

"But where do we even start?" Weiss asked. Yang could see Weiss was worried. She couldn't blame her. Yang had to watch one of their friends get taken too. But it was different for Weiss. She had feelings for Sora. Yang still remembered, when she first woke up after the Fall. Weiss was crying, clutching his good luck charm.

"I guess we just start walking," Yang said. It was the only thing they could do, so they started walking. Yang still couldn't understand how it all went so wrong at the Vytal festival. One second, she was on top of the world. She won her first match at the finals and was ready to win it all. Then it all went to hell. First she was disqualified, then Penny was destroyed, then the grimm attacked Vale, and in all the conflict and confusion, Xion died and Sora and Riku were kidnapped.

Not to mention her arm…

Yang looked down at the prosthetic. It was a good replacement, it moved when she wanted it too. It wasn't heavy, it was as natural as her real arm, and it had a gun installed. But she couldn't forget how Riku looked when he saw her that night… he was scared, concerned.

In hindsight, trying to look for someone in a warzone, when you just lost a limb, might not had been a good idea. Yang didn't know why she did. She heard Riku's message on her scroll… and she just had to find him. She wasn't mad at him for not telling her, which was surprising. She was mad at Qrow for not giving her the message. But she wasn't mad at Riku for not telling her. And, she didn't want to talk to him about her mom. The only thing that kept her from thinking about it, was the fact he was taken by Ansem. What if he wasn't taken? What if he was there when she woke up after the transfusion? What would she have said to him? Why did Yang want to find Riku that night? She thought it over. She listened to his message a hundred times now. Not because it had info on her mom, because she missed hearing Riku. But she did listen to what he had to say. He wanted to take her to Yang, but she didn't want to see her. Yang sighed at that. _Why?_ That question plagued at Yang for years. Why did she leave? What was so wrong with Yang that she didn't want her? Riku also told her about how she went to Beacon to learn how to kill huntsmen. Qrow did tell her they were raised by a bandit tribe. But he never did tell her when he stopped being a bandit and started to be a huntsman. Yang always assumed it was before they went to Beacon… Maybe she was wrong.

She thought back to when she found Riku. She had started bleeding again and was getting weak. Riku found her and was going to take her back to Vale. He told her she could yell at him later, that whoever took her arm was going to pay. If he had let her talk, he would have known she wasn't trying to yell at him, she wanted to tell him, she wasn't mad… Then Ansem came.

Yang's eyes turned red at the memory. What the hell did that bastard want from Riku? He already used Riku. Riku realized he was wrong and fought against him. And Ansem, he took whatever it was he wanted from their island and killed Kairi. What more could he possibly take? Honestly, Yang didn't want to ask that question, because she was afraid of what that answer might be. She missed him. Riku was fun, at least he was fun to tease, despite the tough guy act. He acted like the mature, smart one. That all their crazy ideas were too crazy. But she could see it in his eyes. He loved it.

"What's that?"

Yang was pulled from her train of thought. When she looked through the trees. Her eyes widened, she finally remembered, she knew this place. She approached it. The old barn that was falling to pieces. She curled her fists and activated her weapons.

"Yang?" Heather's voice asked from behind.

"Get ready," Yang called.

Just as she said that. Burning red eyes began to come alive in the dark shadows. _Yep, right on cue._

The first beowolf ran out of the barn at Yang, she ducked under the claws and delivered an upper cut to its jaw. The punch sent a bulled through the skull. The remaining beowolfs went after the others. Thankfully, compared to Adam and Repliku, those opponents were easy. It was over in a matter of minutes. Yang sighed as she watched her friends kill them.

After Weiss stabbed through a beowolfs heart she looked back at her. Her expression filled with alarm, "Yang behind you."

Yang turned to see a beowolf on top of her. How did she not notice it before? Before it's claws reached her, the beowolf was cleaved in two. Revealing her uncle, or the illusion of her uncle. His weapon in it's scythe form. It immediately went to it's standby form and he approached Yang. He began to look over her, seeing if she was injured. He didn't seem to notice her right arm was mechanical though.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, "What were you thinking? Coming out here alone?"

Yang simply hugged him. She knew he wasn't real, she knew this was an illusion her memory made. But it was still her uncle, and she needed a hug. Qrow seemed to calm down and returned the hug.

"You're okay, now, I'm gonna take you home," he told her. As much as she wanted that, she had a job to do.

"The door," Roxas called, "I see it, it's in there." He pointed to the barn. And he was correct, the door was inside the building.

"I'll need a minute," Yang said. Everyone nodded, they knew she needed this, so they went into the barn without her. As Yang hugged her uncle she began to ask, "Why this place? Are these places really picked at random?"

"Random?" Qrow asked. Yang sighed.

"It's okay, I'm not expecting you to answer me."

"I can't answer you if you don't give me a question, Yang," Qrow said.

"I know you can't," Yang said, "Even if I did, you couldn't answer. You're just an illusion of my uncle."

"The walk here must have made you a little disoriented," Qrow said. Yang sighed.

"Try to answer this if you can," Yang pulled away and looked at the illusion, "Why here? Why did the card bring me here? To stop me?"

Qrow looked at her confused. Yang sighed and closed her eyes.

"No… to test you and remind you."

Yang looked up, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Qrow shrugged. Yang furrowed her brows. She knew she heard him talk. Was it her uncle, her memories, or the castle talking through him?

"I need a breather before we can head back," Yang said, "Can I rest in the barn?"

"Sure, but not for long, more grimm are gonna come," Qrow warned, Yang nodded. She went inside, _Bye uncle Qrow._

Everyone was armed before opening the door. Fern rolled in and held up her guns. The room was empty but that didn't put her at ease. She slowly went to the stairs and silently crept up them. She looked over the last step and scanned the next room. Empty. She sighed. She went back down.

"Clear!"

Everyone entered, now relaxed.

"I'll use my card next," Weiss said.

"What are we going to do after that?" Heather asked, "We only have enough cards to take us to the fifth floor."

"We get new cards when we run out," Roxas said.

"Well that's convenient," Fern said.

"Hey guys," Yang called, "When I talked to Qrow, something weird happened."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I asked him why the cards brought us there, and he said it was to, 'test and remind' us," Yang explained.

"Test us? For what?"

"I don't know," Yang shrugged, "When I asked him, he said he didn't say anything."

"Well that's suspicious," Heather said.

"Less talky more rescue," Fern said turning around grabbing Weiss, who was the current key, and started for the door. Everyone started for the next floor except for Yang. She turned and looked back for a few minutes.

"Yang come on," Roxas called. Yang then turned around and started walking.

* * *

"So where is the replica?" Larxene asked with a snide smile.

"Silence," Vexen barked as he started typing something in a large computer, "He was only a distraction. Soon the real experiment will begin."

Behind Larxene were two large pods, floating in them were Sora and Riku, asleep.

"And if the kids get here?" Larxene asked.

"Then you can deal with them," Vexen said. Larxene turned to look at the two boys. So much trouble over a couple of brats.

 **I cannot simply kill off Adam now. I desire satisfaction, which was something lacking in Volume 5, hopefully we'll get it in Volume 6. And what would be satisfying? Yang kicking Adam's ass.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Weiss approached the door and held up her card. Just like all the others before, it vanished in a flash of light, and the door opened. Weiss walked through, to her disappointment, it was the place she had fled earlier that night, her father's mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge," Roxas said behind her. She almost forgot she wasn't alone.

"Let's go," Weiss simply said as she began to trek the halls, she didn't want to be there any longer than she had to be.

As they walked everyone looked around the mansion.

"Does your dad have something against electricity?" Fern asked seeing the candles that lined the walls.

"That's the biggest taijitu statue I've ever seen," Heather said.

"That's a nice piano," Yang observed. Weiss didn't answer any them. She'd let them be fascinated by the gilded cage for now. She wished it was another memory. Something from her time from Beacon. Her first meeting with her team. The mornings where Ruby would wake her with a whistle. The food fight they all got into. Her arguments with Ruby. She missed them all. Then of course, she missed him and a new form of memories she desired to relive came to mind. Her first day in Beacon. When she went to investigate the Vytal festival with her friends. And of course, the dance. Even if it were an illusion, she wanted to see Sora. Relive those moments with him, maybe make them better. But of course, she knew… they wouldn't be real.

"… You think you can just act like this Jacque?" Weiss stopped when she heard her mothers voice. She looked down towards the dining hall from the second story. Hanging on the wall was a banner.

 _ **Happy Tenth Birthday Weiss**_

Weiss didn't know why she stopped to watch. She knew this scene all to well. Her mother and father were arguing.

"I am doing this for our family," Jacques countered to his wife.

"Must we do this today? It's Weiss's birthday?"

Yet it didn't keep them from arguing in front of a ten year old Weiss who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"You were the one who started this!"

"You say you're doing this for our family, but you aren't here for our family," Weiss's mother said.

"I am willing to do anything for the Schnee family. Being apart of this family was the only reason I married you!"

Silence filled the room. Weiss's mother looked at him, in shock and horror. Ten year old Weiss had the same look. The real Weiss, just walked out of the room, she didn't want to watch this again.

Yang looked at her worried and ran after her. Roxas, Fern, Heather stood there looking at the scene.

"How could he just say that in front of Weiss?" Heather asked concerned.

"I don't know," Roxas said looking at ten-year-old Weiss, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know either," Fern pulled out her gun, "And I don't think I ever want to know." She pointed it at Jacques. This was an illusion, so shooting him in there wouldn't get her arrested. She pulled the trigger.

Weiss heard a gunshot but didn't flinch or look back. She did slow down when Yang was next to her.

"Weiss…" Yang began but didn't finish. What was she supposed to say?

"I think she already knew," Weiss began looking ahead, "Thinking about it, I think I knew it too, but hearing him admit it, finally pushed her over the edge." Weiss stopped to look out a window into the gardens in the sunny day, "First it was separated lunches and dinners. Then separate balconies at my recitals. A glass of wine here, a glass of wine there… then it was no dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine here and…" Weiss sighed when she felt tears come to her eyes, "I wasn't a good enough reason for my mother to live anymore."

Heather, Fern, and Roxas caught up and heard what Weiss had said. Yang pulled her into a comforting hug. Then Weiss started to cry more, then she spoke a secret she kept for months.

"During… the fall… I called Sora… And I confessed to him," Weiss sobbed.

"What?" Fern asked.

"What did he say?" Heather asked.

"I… told him… to give me an answer when the fight was over…"

"But then he was taken," Yang remembered. Weiss nodded.

"If we find him," Weiss began to tremble, "What will his answer be?"

Heather thought for a minute, then she remembered what just happened her eyes widened, "Weiss, do you think, Sora will be like your dad?"

Weiss looked up in horror and shook her head frantically. Sora was nothing like him. Just mentioning it would be just wrong.

"I'm afraid he'll reject me," Wiess confess, "I was horrible to him, I was just like father. And he still has feelings for Kairi, and don't try to tell me he's moved on."

Fern and Heather looked at each other. They recalled the nights where Sora would stare at his charm before going to bed. They knew Sora missed her. They also knew he cared for Weiss. He was good and kind, but he was good and kind to everyone. That was a problem with guys like him, you can't really tell if they truly like someone or was being nice. But they did know he liked to tease Weiss and make her laugh, so…

"Weiss," Heather began, "Sora does care for you… I can't tell you if it's more than a friend, but don't let that stop you from trying."

"Yes, you were horrible," Fern said then she glanced back, "And I think I now know it wasn't entirely your fault. Weiss, Sora is forgiving. Let me remind you, he is best friends with the guy who betrayed him. And even though we have our differences… I think, you'd be good for Sora. So, I'll support you."

"I told you, friends listen when you need them to," Roxas explained.

After a few minutes Weiss wiped her face. She did feel a little better. She glanced out of the window, then looked back.

"Look," Weiss said. Everyone looked to see the door in the gardens, "Follow me."

Weiss began to run. She took the quickest path to the gardens. She slammed open the doors, then she stopped.

"Why is the sky so dark?" Heather asked. What was a sunny afternoon seconds ago was now a dark night. Plus it was snowing.

"How could you live in these conditions Weiss?" Fern asked as she shivered.

"Winter…"

"Precisely," Fern said, "It's winter in Solitas all the time."

"No, my sister, Winter," Weiss pointed. Standing in front of the door was Winter, a fully-grown Winter, she wasn't the age she was supposed to be for Weiss's tenth birthday.

"Shouldn't she be younger?" Yang asked.

Weiss decided to approach her, "Winter what are you doing in here?" When Weiss got closer. Winter's sword scratched her cheek. Weiss took a fearful step back, activating her aura, "Winter?"

"As usual Weiss, you fall short of what you need to be," Winter said, "You aren't ready to leave."

"Great, this room has chosen her as a guardian," Roxas called. Weiss felt herself filling with dread. Fight Winter? She couldn't fight her, or at least she couldn't fight her and win. She was the most successful, the most powerful Schnee. She mastered their semblance, she mastered the sword. Weiss never won a sparring match with her.

"Winter please," Weiss begged. But Winter raised her sword. Then Weiss felt something wrap around her waist.

"That's not your sister Weiss!" Weiss was jerked back, away from the blade's reach. When she was safe, Fern took back her ribbon. She then pulled out her gun and shot at her. Winter jumped out of the way and landed on a frozen fountain, just behind the door. She pointed her sword at them. Then a wind began to kick up. A light wind funnel surrounded the garden.

Then from the wind came white beowolves.

"She can make a summon field?" Fern asked shocked. Weiss nodded.

"Well that's just dandy," Heather pulled out her machine gun and began to ploy down the summons. She was so focused on the grimm she didn't notice Winter charging her. She managed to notice in time to block with her drill.

"Heather," Fern was about to help her when a beowolf pounced her. She used her arms to keep its maws from her. Her ribbon quickly wrapped around a dagger and stabbed it in the throat, killing it and setting her free. But she was attacked by another beowolf. Roxas quickly killed it and helped her up. However they were surrounded seconds later.

Yang punched through a fourth beowolf. She knew they weren't going to end and she knew they couldn't last forever. They needed to beat Winter. But she was skilled and powerful. The only person who could beat her was someone who fought just like her. She looked to Weiss who stabbed through another summons head.

"Weiss," Yang called, "You need to fight Winter."

"What?" Weiss exclaimed. When a beowolf tried to jump her Yang shot it down.

"We can't keep this up forever, and you know her better than anyone," Yang explained.

Weiss knew she was right, "But, but she's…"

"She isn't Winter, not really," Yang reminded, "You told me she always helped you move forward, this one is holding you back."

"I've never won a single sparing match with her," Weiss confessed.

"You're stronger now than you were then," Yang said, "We don't have a choice, if we need to fight the grimm, but you can beat Winter."

"But…"

"It's this or we never find Sora and Riku," that was all Yang could say, when she had to grapple with a grimm. Weiss looked at her sister, then at her friends who were fighting for their lives. Her hand trembled.

Heather was knocked back by the specialist. She looked up but was then attacked by a grimm. While she was pinned down Winter approached, she raised her sword ready to stab through Heather's head.

Then a white blur lanced forward. Winter had her sword blocking Myrtenaster as Weiss tried to stab her over and over. But Winter blocked them all. When the older Schnee tried to stab forward, Weiss flipped into the air, her head narrowly missing the blade. Weiss landed with a good distance between her and Winter.

"So now you're trying to fight?" Winter asked, "Don't be foolish Weiss."

Weiss didn't answer, she went through every thing she knew about Winter. She was older, more trained, and mastered their glyph. Weiss did have one advantage; her weapon. Winter's dual blades were impressive, but they didn't have the dust capabilities hers did, so in a way, Weiss did have more variety with Myrtenaster. But Winter still taught her everything… She couldn't think like that, she needed to win.

Weiss lunged forward crossing blades with her sister again. The two parried each other over and over. Winter pulled back so she could stab forth. Weiss spun her sword around her. When Winter tried to stab her, her blade was met with a cyan shield, but it was only good for on hit. But it wasn't for defense it was to buy Weiss time. Glyphs appeared around Winter. Weiss ran from one to another shooting ice from each on as Winter took damage.

Finally, the first born Schnee jumped into the air and used her own glyph to charge Weiss. Weiss jumped out of the way. A glyph beneath Winter detonated and sent her into the air. Weiss activated a time dilating glyph to increase her speed then made more glyphs around Winter in the air, but then Winter created her own glyphs as Weiss jumped into the air. At the same time, both sisters did the same attack. The Schnee sisters jumped of one glyph after another. In flashes of white, sparks from their swords filled the air as they charged each other in a fast battle of swords.

Weiss fell down and crashed into the ground. She got on her hands and knees gasping. Winter landed on her feet and began to approach Weiss, not noticing a glyph behind her.

"Weiss, it's over, I've won. You know you'll never beat me, I've always had to save you, because you never tried hard enough," Winter said.

Weiss took in a breath, "You're half right Winter," the former heiress said, "I didn't try hard enough, because I wanted to be weak. It wasn't because I was lazy. It was because it was a way to keep you with me."

Winter stopped, Weiss continued. This wasn't really her sister, it was an illusion, so she could be completely honest with her.

"Father never loved us… Mother stopped trying, but you didn't. You made it clear I was a good enough reason for you to live. I didn't want you to leave, so I held back for as long as I could. But it didn't work, you still left, and I can't blame you."

Winter sighed, "I can't always be around to save you Weiss."

"I know, but I don't need you to anymore," Weiss looked up, "Because I've found people who will always be there for me."

A giant sword slammed into Winter causing her to fly across the garden. When she landed her aura gave out. Weiss stood up and dismissed her summon, she walked over to the illusion of her sister, "Good-bye Winter, the next time I see you, I'll be someone to be proud of."

The illusion looked up at her and smiled, "I'm already proud…"

 **Admit it, you wish to see how Weiss measures of to Winter, also keep in mind what Weiss fought wasn't really her sister. I'm certain the real fight would be more epic and longer. But I'm bad at writing fight scenes. But I don't let it stop me**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"We need to be really careful," Roxas said as his card opened the door, "The people in my memories aren't exactly friendly."

"I've dealt with unfriendly people most my life," Yang said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Roxas entered, and just as he thought, it was the Castle that Never was.

"And I thought Weiss's mansion was huge," Fern said.

"Are we flying?" Heather looked over the side of the entrance to see that the castle was hovering over a crater.

"It's easier to keep out intruders," Roxas explained.

"This is bigger than any ship in Atlas," Weiss said looking around, "What's keeping it in the air?"

"I don't know," Roxas said, "It was like this when I joined."

"I can't even make a joke because this place is so empty and depressing," Yang said.

"Someone's coming, hide!" Roxas suddenly shoved them behind a large white cube. Then leaned against it and whistled.

"Got something to hide Roxas?" Fern and Heather perked at the voice.

"Hey Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas quickly changed the subject.

"Meeting time, I came looking for you," Axel said.

"We're having a meeting?" Roxas asked surprised.

"And here I thought only Demyx spaces out, yes a meeting. Let's head to the round room," Axel said.

"Um, we always used the corridors to go there," Roxas said, "How about we walk for once. We just head up this path, into the lift, go up three floors, then go down the southern hall make two lefts then a right and we're there."

"Roxas, you have not convinced me at all to walk all that way," Axel said, "Now lets go."

"Ugh, fine," Roxas groaned as they both vanished. The girls walked out from behind the cube.

"A meeting, by the evil organization who has attacked us?" Yang said, "Perhaps we should go and listen."

"It's a memory of a meeting," Heather reminded.

"Don't ruin the mood, Heather." Yang said.

"Did anyone catch those directions?" Fern asked.

"We go to the lift up this pass, up three floors, take the southern hall, make two lefts then a right and we'll reach the round room."

Everyone turned to look at Weiss.

"Straight A student remember."

The four cracked the door open far enough to peek into the round room.

"It's full of pillars," Heather whispered.

"Has everyone arrived," a voice boomed through room.

"Who said that?" Weiss asked.

"Let's look up," Yang suggested. The four got lower so they could look at the top of the pillars, which were revealed to be thrones. Each one was occupied by a person with coats. Nearly all off them were wearing their hoods. All except Roxas and Axel.

"I can't see their faces," Fern whispered.

"How are they supposed to tell each other apart?" Yang asked.

"Quiet I want to listen," Weiss shushed.

"Good tidings friends," the member on the highest throne said, the girls assumed he was Xemnas.

"Head honcho," Yang whispered.

"The time has come to once again collect the shards," Xemnas said.

"The what?" Fern asked.

"But first, we must welcome a new member." Walking into the center of the room, was a small person wearing a hood.

"Number fourteen, Xion," Xemnas introduced.

The girls looked at the figure. That was Xion.

"Axel," Xemnas addressed, "You have a mission in Vale."

"I know," Axel said, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs."

"We now have reason to believe that four of the shards are being kept within the walls of the four huntsmen academies." Xemnas said.

"How are we supposed to retrieve them?" One of the hoods asked, "Even we can't force our way through and take them."

"Also, maybe we need an exact location," someone timidly said, "It would be easier and quicker if we knew."

"Are you volunteering," another one asked. Clearly, he was poking fun at him.

"Me? No way, wrong guy for the job."

"We will discuss this in detail on a later date, but you all already have your missions," Xemnas said, "Dismissed."

With that all the members vanished in beams of darkness, all except Xemnas.

The girls then stood up from their spots, "Well that wasn't creepy at all," Yang commented. Instantly Roxas appeared next to them, making them all jump. Roxas quickly shushed them and led them away.

"We don't want Xemnas to hear us," Roxas explained.

"Wait afraid of the big cheese?" Yang taunted.

Roxas ignored her, "We need to find the door."

"He called Xion number fourteen," Heather recalled, "What does that mean? She the fourteenth strongest?"

"No, the fourteenth member to join," Roxas clarified, "Our numbers are of what order we joined, not our strength or position. Something Vexen keeps forgetting."

"Roxas," Weiss said as they walked, "Earlier you said something about Riku being an emerged. Can you try to tell us what that is exactly?"

"I'm not very good at explaining," Roxas said, but he decided to try, it didn't look like they had anything better to do but walk, "Well you know how our auras are powered by our souls right."

"Yeah, that's the only way to power aura," Fern said.

"Not exactly, there's another way to use aura, the heart," Roxas said. That made all the girls stop. Roxas stopped and looked back at them, "What?"

"You mean that crazy theory of the real Ansem's was right?" Yang asked.

"Crazy theory?" Roxas asked, "Well it isn't a theory it's real." They began to walk again.

"If it's real, why hasn't anyone been using it. And what's the difference between the power of the heart and the power of the soul." Everyone looked at Heather, "I got straight A's because I asked questions."

"Well, the soul acts as a shield, quickens the healing process, and gives your semblance," Roxas remembered, "The heart doesn't give you shielding, and the power you get, isn't unique, but it is powerful, remember when I told you the corridor could be taught to anyone, it's like that."

"So, the heart power is darkness?" Heather asked.

"Yes and no, the heart can give you power over anything, fire, ice, lightning, healing, and you don't need dust to use it," Roxas said.

"Sounds more like magic," Yang said.

"It might be," Roxas said.

"What does that have to do with emerged?" Weiss asked.

"Well, to access the soul is easy, someone can unlock it, or you can unlock it yourself," Roxas explained, "but the heart… Is almost impossible. I don't even remember how I unlocked mine. But the emerged are people who managed to unlock their hearts without someone's help. Don't get me wrong anyone can do it. But you know how certain things come naturally to people, like math, or fighting. They just happen to be the right person for those skills."

"So Riku is one of these emerged?" Yang asked.

"Maybe," Roxas shrugged, "I told you I don't know."

"What's up there?" Fern pointed through sky light at the tallest tower of castle.

"We can't go up there," Roxas simply said.

"Why not?" Yang said.

"Because it's were Xemnas likes to go," Roxas said.

"So?" Yang retorted.

"So, it's to risky to go up there," Roxas said. Heather then grabbed his hood and started to drag him to the tower.

"If I can go into my dad's office without his permission, you can go to your boss's secret place."

"Ex-boss, I quit remember," Roxas complained.

"Why is this castle so big," Yang whined after twenty minutes of walking.

"It doesn't usually bother us," Roxas said.

"Do you teleport everywhere?" Fern asked.

Roxas was quiet for a minute, "… Maybe."

"So, what does Xemnas do up there?" Yang asked, "Read dirty magazines?"

"No, he stares at the sky," Roxas said.

"Seriously, what does he do," Heather asked.

"I am serious, that's all he does. Honestly I don't know that much about him, I don't think anyone in organization knows much about him, even the other five founders don't know that much about him," Roxas explained.

"So why work for him?" Weiss asked.

"He found us when we were lost, gave us purpose," Roxas explained, "I don't recall anything from before the organization."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Yang said, "But he doesn't seem like a nice guy. He called you all 'friends' but I don't think he meant it."

"He didn't," Roxas admitted, "It's obvious to everyone he doesn't really care about us, we're here, because we have something he needs."

"If it's that obvious why did you stay for so long?" Fern asked.

"Because leaving isn't allowed," Roxas said, "Quitting is the same as betrayal, and the punishment for treason is death."

"So the real reason you disappeared after the fall…" Weiss began.

"I was running from both, the councils and the organization," Roxas explained.

"Well…" Yang began, "The other members can't possibly be happy there. Surely you can convince some of them to…"

Roxas shook his head, "Most of the members are fine with their duties. Some even like them. Besides, everyone fears Xemnas. He's number one. Not just because he joined first. He's the leader and the strongest. He's even called the 'Superior of Nothingness.'"

"Someone has a superiority complex," Yang said.

"If he wanted he could kill all the members at the same time," Roxas explained.

"We'll keep that in mind, when we're training," Heather said.

"Training?" Roxas said.

"To beat him," Fern explained.

"What?"

"He attacked us," Yang clarified, "He helped destroy our school and killed our friends… your friend. And from the sound of things he isn't going to stop. So, we'll make him stop."

"I'm not saying he needs to go down, when we're done here, I'm going to train and get stronger, so I'll beat Xemnas. As soon as we get Sora, Riku, and Namine, you run. Find someplace the organization can't find you. I'll take care of them."

"That's not how this works Roxas," Weiss said, "We all have the right to fight."

"Not if it gets you killed."

"Don't assume we're going to die," Yang said, "When we find Sora, Riku, and Namine, we'll all runaway to Mistral. We'll train there once we meet back up with my uncle. Maybe you can help us figure out this, heart power."

"I just told you I don't remember how I unlocked mine," Roxas said.

"And we never heard of it before," Heather said, "So between what we don't know we might figure something out."

"That makes no sense," Roxas said.

"Which is the only sense we have right now," Fern said, "Incase you haven't noticed we're walking through memories to find our friends."

"I guess… we're here," the path was a few steps away from the rooftop. Roxas raised a hand telling them to stop. The girls walked past him.

"Are you crazy," he ran in front of them in view, "We're about to…"

"No ones here," Fern said. Roxas turned to see the roof. The door was there, but that was the only thing there.

"Huh?"

"Let's not wait for someone to show up," Heather said taking charge and walking forward. Fern followed her. Gun in each hand, she wasn't going to risk a surprise. Heather reached out, she hesitated for a second, then grabbed the handle. Fern held up her guns to any enemy that would appear, but none did.

"Great, now let's get this show on the road," Yang said, "We have one more floor between us and the lab."

Roxas was really confused but decided to not wait. He walked forward when the other girls walked through the door.

"Roxas." The boy stopped and turned around, behind him was Xion.

"Xion," Roxas missed her greatly. He wanted to stay, but he had to go. When he was about to turn around she spoke again.

"Roxas, this castle… it's a place that was built to protect something," Xion said.

"What?" Roxas asked, but Xion shook her head.

"This won't be your first visit, all will be revealed with time," then she faded away. Roxas sighed. He was tired of crazy.

When Roxas walked through the door, Yang was slammed into the wall next to him.

"About time you showed up," In front of him was Repliku. The girls were all gasping.

"You again?" Roxas asked.

"This time you're through," the replica ran forward.

"Stop," a voice screamed. Some sort of light sparked over his head, then he crumbled to the ground, like a rag doll.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

Roxas was about to walk forward to investigate when he sensed something, someone. He shouted, "Get ready."

A dark corridor appeared in the center of the room, "Surprise, surprise, it was another failure."

A woman wearing a black coat emerged, with slicked back shoulder length blonde hair, "Well at least it's finally my turn."

Roxas gritted his teeth, "Larxene."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"What do you know," Larxene purred, "I was tracking Namine, and look what I found, the traitor and his little friends."

"Where's Sora?" Weiss demanded pointing her sword at the new enemy. Larxene looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I know you, you're the little bitch who told Sora his dead girlfriend deserved better than him… and then you turn around and confess to him?"

"Shut up," Weiss snapped.

"What? Are you hoping that if you save him, he'll forget Kairi and love you? That's never going to happen," Larxene continued.

"She told you to shut up," Yang snapped. She just met this bitch and she already hated her.

"Aren't you wondering why this fell down all of a sudden," Larxene pointed at Repliku who had fallen.

"I'm sure it's your fault," Roxas said, "You love torturing people."

"That's true," Larxene sneered, "But I'm afraid I can't take the credit this time. You see this is Namine's doing."

"What are you talking about we haven't seen anyone else," Heather said.

"That's because it's Namine's powers, she can erase, alter, and create new memories," Larxene said, "she completely erased the toys memories, now there's nothing left."

"You expect us to believe that," Fern asked, "Why hasn't she screwed with your memories then?"

Larxene put a finger to her chin, "That's a good question. But I'll worry about that later." In charges of electricity, throwing daggers appeared in her fingers. Before anyone else could attack, Roxas charged forward, pinning Larxene to a wall.

"Go," the ex-member shouted, "I'll keep her occupied."

"What?" Heather asked, "But…"

"Don't argue, just go, if Larxene's here they're about to do something to Sora and Riku! We can't wait!" Roxas shouted. That made the girls flinch. They quickly thought about what he said. They clenched their teeth and ran.

"Roxas, live till we get back," Fern shouted. Larxene pushed Roxas off and threw her daggers at the fleeing huntresses. Roxas suddenly appeared and used Oblivion to swat them to the side.

"You'll have to go through me," Roxas pointed his weapon at her.

The girls reached the next floor.

"Okay, who's next?" Weiss asked for the next card.

"You don't need another card now," a voice suddenly said. The girls turned towards one of the pillars that lined the wall. From behind appeared the girl that appeared in Weiss and Yang's dream.

"You?" Weiss asked.

"You're real?" Yang asked.

The girl nodded, "My name is Namine."

"Namine?" Heather asked.

"We're here to save you, along with Sora and Riku," Fern explained.

"I know," Namine said, "I can take you to Sora and Riku, but Vexen's going to be there."

"The mad scientist of the organization?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Namine said, "He's the weakest of organization, but he's still dangerous. But we still have to hurry, he's about to do something terrible to Sora and Riku."

That made the girls tense up. "So how do we get there?" Heather asked.

Namine ran to a wall and pressed something, then the wall opened up, "This is a shortcut to the Vexen's lab."

Without another word, the five girls ran. Weiss suppressed the urge to use her glyph's. she needed the energy to fight, she could only hope they would make it in time. Yang ran to the head of the group. She needed to get there, to face it head on… head on…

One month earlier

 _Yang slumped against the chair. Another search ending in failure. She grabbed the remote and started flipping. Maybe TV could make her forget her failure. She stopped on a news channel._

 _"In an attempt to get the CCT restored and resume contact with the other kingdoms, the engineers are going to boost Atlas's power. If this works, communication will be restored, but very briefly. Hopefully the Atlas council will be able to restore relations with Vale to a… peaceful level," the anchorman vanished replaced by a clock counting down to when the engineers would boost power._

 _Yang pulled out her scroll and stared at it. 'local network only' was in the signal. Yang kept glancing to and back from the clock to her scroll. Finally the clock hit zero, Yang stared at her scroll. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than half a minute. The 'local network only' vanished. Meaning the CCT was restored, but only briefly. Yang quickly made her call._

 _"Come on…" Yang hoped. With every ring, Yang felt her heart grow more hollow. Just when she was about to hang up._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Dad," Yang cried out._

 _"Yang? How?"_

 _"They boosted the CCT tower in Atlas, we can talk for a little while," Yang explained._

 _"That's great," her father said, "I really miss you."_

 _"I miss you too," Yang said, she fought back the tears that threatened her eyes, she didn't want to spend this call crying, "Can you get Ruby, I want to talk to her too."_

 _Silence filled the line, "Dad?"_

 _Tai sighed, "I can't, Yang, Ruby left."_

 _Yang felt her heart stop, "What do you mean left?"_

 _"She went with Jaune and his group to Mistral," her dad explained._

 _"That's crazy," Yang said._

 _"So, is going to Atlas to find your friends," Tai defended, "Speaking of which, how is that going?"_

 _Yang could only sigh._

 _"That bad huh?"_

 _"Look, they're a secret organization, I can't just waltz into the tundra and find their secret base," Yang said._

 _"Did you ask the general for help?"_

 _"He means well, but, he'd just keep us from finding them ourselves," Yang said, "I need to find them dad, and I'll beat down anyone who gets in my way."_

 _"Yang… are you sure you can do that?"_

 _"I can still fight, just ask the grimm and idiots who attacked me since I got here," Yang defended._

 _"Yang I'm perfectly aware you're off balance," Tai suddenly said._

 _"What?" Yang asked, he didn't even see her fight, "No I'm not. The arm is actually natural. It's not too heavy."_

 _"I wasn't talking about your actual balance," Tai said, "But that could use some work too."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"I watched your fights, during the Vytal festival."_

 _Yang rolled her eyes, great he turned on his teacher mode, "Let me guess, 'I was sloppy.'"_

 _Tai laughed a little, "No, you were predictable, and stubborn, and maybe a little boneheaded," Tai said, "Did you know that used your semblance to win your fights after the qualifiers?"_

 _Yang narrowed her eyes, "So what? How is using my semblance any different than someone using her semblance?" She was always proud of her semblance. Her enemies attacks only made her stronger, for a brawler that was the best power she could have._

 _"Because not everyone's semblance is basically a temper tantrum," Tai said. Yang frowned and started walking around the room._

 _"I'm serious," Tai said, "When you take damage you can dish it back twice as hard, it's a great fall back, but you shouldn't rely on it. What if you're enemy's stronger, what if you miss? What then? Then you're just tired. It's not always going to save you… obviously."_

 _Yang looked at her prosthetic. The glowing red hair, the red slash made her cringe. She stopped and sat at the bed._

 _"You definitely have your moms stubbornness."_

 _If her father was next to her, Yang would have looked next to him, "Oh so now we can talk about her?"_

 _"Well… I guess you do deserve to know more about her," Tai said. Yang rolled her eyes._

 _"Well, I'm sorry I remind you so much of her."_

 _"Don't be," Tai said, "Raven was great in so many ways, her strength, her resolve, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud of how much of her I see in you, but I'm glad I don't see all of her in you."_

 _"Why?" Yang asked._

 _"Your mother was… complicated," Tai was clearly trying to dodge something._

 _"She went to Beacon to learn how to kill huntsmen," Yang wasn't in the mood for kid gloves._

 _That statement made her father silent for a moment, "Yes, she did, but some where along the line, she stopped wanting to kill us and wanted to join us. But it was brief. Your mother had her faults Yang, everyone does, but those faults tore our family and team apart. You both act like the best solution to a problem is to face it head on, but maybe if you took a second look, you'd see there's a way around it."_

 _"Dad," Yang began, "I can't take the easy way out."_

 _"Sweetie, sometimes the easy way is the right way," Tai said._

 _"But, I need to face this head on, it's what needs to be done, it's what Sora and Riku deserve," Yang fell backwards onto the bed._

 _Tai was quiet for a minute, "We never did talk about what happened that night."_

 _"What's there to talk about," Yang said, "I went to look for Riku with an injury. When I found him, he had to put all his focus on taking care of me. He didn't notice Ansem coming. So when he was attacked he couldn't defend which made it easier for that freak to kidnap him… Riku's gone, because I was a burden." That thought hurt her greatly. It was why she took the arm instantly and started retraining. She couldn't be a burden again._

 _"Yang, that's not true," Tai comforted, "That man was cruel and cowardly. And Riku cared about you, he did what any good friend should have done in that situation."_

 _Yang's right hand went to her chest and clenched a fist, wrinkling her top._

 _"He might be dead…" Yang couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She started to cry as she curled onto the covers._

 _"Yang…" Tai tried, "If they wanted to kill him, he would have done it in front of you."_

 _"I was weak, useless…"_

 _"Yang, don't do this to yourself, you were hurt you couldn't…"_

 _"All I wanted," Yang shouted, "I all I wanted was for someone to stay with me. I thought being strong would make me better."_

 _"Yang why would you think you needed to be better?"_

 _"Well, somethings clearly wrong with me," Yang cried something inside of her. Something that was born when she learned about Raven began to spill forward, "Mom left me. Summer left. You were busy at Signal, Ruby couldn't talk yet. I know losing both mom and Summer hurt you dad, but it hurt me too. I needed someone to tell me they'd stay with me. Love me, when Riku told me mom talked to him, he told me he was sorry, and that he'd always be on my side… then Ansem took him away. Then Blake left. I can't just shut down and cry like you did when you lost mom and Summer!" Yang gasped when she realized what she said._

 _"That came out wrong, Dad, I'm sorry, I'm…"_

 _"It's okay Yang," Tai said. He sounded like he was trying to keep himself from crying, "I know, I wasn't perfect. I know losing Summer hurt you as well. But I was still new to being a father, I didn't know how to grief and help you grief too. Yang… we-…"_

 _Suddenly, static drowned out her father's voice, until a beep told her the signal was dropped. Yang looked at her scroll, the sign 'local area only' had returned. Yang just closed her scroll and lied back down. Tears running from her face._

They couldn't boost the CCT's signal after that. Yang could only hope her father knew she was sorry for what she said.

Finally they came to a door. Yang stopped and slowly opened the door to a crack. Someone's voice began to come through.

"These two are emerged as we thought. One is even chosen by the keyblade." The person talking was an old man, who Yang could only describe as creepy. He was skinny with long hair, he must had been Vexen. She looked through the room, it definitely looked like a lab, it had tables that bordered the wall. Vexen was talking to a huge bulky computer, it was old, it still had a physical monitor and not a holographic screen. He must had been recording his experiment. Then she finally noticed two huge glass pods, but it was who was floating inside them, that really caught her attention, Sora and Riku. Yang slammed the door open and ran towards them.

She went straight to the one where Riku was in, "Riku!"

"Sora!" Weiss was suddenly next to her banging on the glass that held Sora, "Can you hear me?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Vexen shouted at the sudden intrusion.

"The meaning is SFHR!" Heather suddenly appeared and punched the mad scientist across the room, "We are team SFHR, and we have come for our leader and teammate!" Yang was only sorry Heather beat her to it. She looked back at the glass pods.

She activated her gauntlets, "Stand back, I'm going to smash them open."

"Do that and they won't survive the decompression," Vexen stood up.

"Tell us how to let them out and we won't beat you up," Fern snapped, "Too badly."

"I cannot, they're subjects in an important experiment," a shield suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Heather," Fern looked to her teammate, "Can I kick his ass?"

"Yes." Heather growled.

Fern pulled out her guns and held them in a cross, "You have endangered my team so now you must be purged."

"Yang," Weiss said, "Help her."

"Gladly, no one treats my friends like lab rats and lives to talk about it," Yang literally shot forward. Weiss ran to the computer, maybe there was a way to open the pods from there. Heather and Namine began to help her. None of them noticing the small timer counting down at the bottom of the screen.

Fern used her ribbon to swing from the ceiling and shot at the mad scientist. But that shield wasn't just for show it blocked the bullets. Then he shot something that froze her ribbon, the frozen fabric then broke, causing Fern to fall and crash into a table.

Yang sent one punch after another, but not a single one penetrated the shield. Vexen then knocked her back. Yang tumbled but got back on her feet. For a scientist he was stronger than he looked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to make these ribbons?" Fern shot forward and tried to stab through the shield, but to no avail. Yang watched the whole thing.

The shield was to strong, Yang's aura was to low to use her semblance. But she needed to win, Sora and Riku's lives depended on it.

 _There might be a way around._ Her dad's words came into her head. She looked up, left of right, it didn't matter. Even if both Yang and Fern tried to flank him, his ice would appear in place of his shield. Then she looked in the air, he wasn't looking up.

Vexen knocked Fern away. Then he heard Yang use her gauntlets to gain momentum, he looked to see the brawler flying at him, fist drawn back for a punch. He quickly put up his shield. Right before Yang reached him, she placed her knuckle on the ground. Ember Cilica released a shot, which shot Yang into the air, spinning over Vexen and landing behind his unguarded back.

Yang sent a strong punch into his back, forcing him forward. Fern then appeared from the air, using her daggers, slashing down his back. When he crashed into the wall, he didn't get back up. Fern looked back at him, her ears back in anger, "Don't mess with team SFHR."

Yang and Fern went to the others who were at the computer.

"Is that button mashing doing anything?" Fern asked.

"We're trying," Weiss said, "This is a really complicated program."

The timer at the end of the screen reached zero. A beep wailed through the room as something on top of the glass pods blinked red. In a matter of seconds, a black substance filled both Sora's and Riku's pods, to the girls horror.

Weiss began to panic and press at buttons randomly. Yang went to the pod.

"That's it, I'm breaking them open!"

"No, you're not," Fern shoved the other girls away and slammed her hand on the keypad. She didn't press any buttons but activated her semblance. The monitor flashed through hundreds of programs in a matter of seconds before finally another beep had activated. And the pods began to release steam. Riku's pod began to open.

"Since when did you figure out your semblance could hack programs?" Heather asked.

"Just now!"

When Riku's pod opened, he just fell out of the black substance, nothing was wrong with him. The black substance vanished.

"Riku!" Heather quickly got to him, "Riku can you hear us?"

The silver haired boy began to moan, then he began to blink, "Yang… Yang's hurt… her arm…"

"Riku I'm fine now," Yang was suddenly next to him, showing him, she had survived. Riku looked confused as he began to look around.

"Where are we, what happened to Beacon?"

"Riku that was months ago, you were taken by Ansem," Heather explained.

"What?"

"You and Sora both," Heather said.

"I found his sword," Fern appeared holding Riku's weapon. She handed it back to him.

The screen began to flash red.

"Wait, where's Sora?" Riku asked. Suddenly the pod containing him began to vibrate. The black substance in Sora's pod… was being absorbed.

"Sora?" Weiss asked. Then the pod began to crack.

"Everyone move!" Yang shouted.

The pod cracked and vibrated, until finally it exploded.

"Sora!" Riku shouted. Smoke filled the area around where the pod once was. Weiss fixed her sight on the smoke looking for any sign of movement. Then she saw Sora's figure walking forward. Weiss sighed in relief. She took a step forward when Riku suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Something was wrong.

"Sora," Riku called. The figure didn't answer, just stood. Suddenly, breaking through the smoke, two yellow lights, where his eyes were supposed to be. Erupting from the figure a black whirlwind came forth knocking everyone away and clearing the smoke.

Weiss looked up, and bit her tongue, it was the only thing keeping her from screaming. His entire body had been dyed black, his eyes were golden orbs with no pupils, and on all fours like a feral animal… was Sora.

 **There it is, you ungrateful ingrates what you've been begging for since chapter 31. Thanks to Vexen's experiment, Sora has taken his most terrifying form, the Anti-form. Can he be saved?**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"What the hell did that lunatic do?" Heather screamed. Whatever Vexen did to Sora, it turned him into… something. He was crouched on all fours like an animal, his yellow eyes were open and unblinking.

"Sora…" Fern asked nervously, "Can you hear us?"

Sora didn't respond, he was just not moving. Then Riku took a step.

A black streak lanced into Riku. Riku had barely pulled out his sword, blocking Sora's attack. Sora was pushing him back with his bare hands.

"Sora," Riku grunted, Sora was stronger than an ursa now, "Snap out of it!"

Fern's ribbons wrapped around Sora's torso. Lifting him in the air and securing his arms and legs. Fern looked up at him in alarm, "Sora it's us, we're here to save you!"

Sora just looked at her. Fern shuddered, it was like his face was painted over in tar. "Sora, it's going to be okay, we're going to help you, but you have to let us!" Sora started to vibrate. Darkness erupted from his body, ripping apart the ribbons. The freed Sora charged Fern. The deer faunus had no choice but to use her daggers to fend against him.

A hand grabbed Vexen by the hood, Yang's bionic fist slammed into Vexen's face, waking him from unconsciousness, "What-…" he went silent when Heather's machine gun barrels were shoved into his face. Standing over him were Heather and Fern, who were burning in pure rage.

"What did you do?" Yang asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vexen asked. Heather stomped his stomach.

"Look and explain," Heather snapped. Vexen turned and saw Sora fighting his teammates.

"Incredible, the darkness has invaded his heart," Vexen said. Heather stomped on his chest again.

"It's not incredible," Heather shouted, "It's horrible."

"Change him back!" Yang demanded.

"I can't," Vexen shouted back, "There is no known way to pull a heart free from darkness."

"We're not asking," Heather said, "We're telling you, change him back!"

"And I told you, I can't, creating what he is now is part of what I was assigned to do."

"To turn people into grimm?" Heather asked horrified.

"He's not a grimm, he's a heartless."

"What the hell is a heartless?" Yang asked.

Vexen then hummed for a minute when he looked at Sora, "Well, he still has his human form so he's not entirely a heartless yet."

Yang getting less patient punched him, "You call that human?"

"Change. Him. Back!" Heather demanded.

"For the last time I can't!"

That was it. Heather was about to pull the trigger on Vexen, when she heard Fern scream. She looked up to see, Sora had dashed around her, slashing her up. She forgot Vexen and ran to help Fern. Yang glared red at Vexen and punched him again, "I'll deal with you later." She then ran after Heather.

Namine ran to Weiss who had collapsed onto her knees. She hadn't moved from her spot since the fight had started. All she did was stare at what Sora had become. Namine tried to get her to stand, but she didn't budge.

Sora stalked over to Fern. Heather got in front of her and smacked him back with her drill. Yang stood next to her frowning, "Sora don't make us do this."

The black Sora looked up and around him. Then he started to vibrate again. Everyone braced themselves. Surging forward was darkness. It became a shockwave that knocked everyone back. Except for Weiss and Namine, since they were further away. Weiss held up her arm, the other reached for her sword, but it landed on her charm instead. When her hand touched it, a gentle glow blinked forth.

An image flashed through Weiss's mind. Sora holding Kairi's lifeless body, crying.

Weiss looked up, a tornado of darkness had surrounded Sora, in a menacing storm warning all would be attackers. Weiss finally understood.

Heather looked up. There was no way they could help Sora like this. Sora wasn't a grimm experiment. The grimm were darkness, rage, ravenous hunger, snarling and growling promising death. What Sora had turned into; he was still darkness, but he was silent, there was no emotion, no rage, but no joy as well, and whatever it promised… was worse than death.

Through gritted teeth she shouted, "We need to go now!"

"What?" Yang asked in shock, Fern and Riku's expressions agreed with Yang.

"We can't help him now, we need to go to Atlas and get help," Heather explained.

"The Atlesians?" Fern screamed, "They'll kill him! It won't matter that it's Sora, it won't matter that he didn't ask to be like this. They'll look at him and see a monster that needs to be killed, just like the grimm!"

"You know she's right," Riku said.

"That's something we'll have to risk," Heather cried, "We can't beat him."

"Weiss," Yang turned behind her, "Say something."

However, wasn't behind her, she was walking past Yang, towards the storm of darkness.

"Weiss?" Yang looked at her friend as she walked towards the storm. Then Yang noticed something, Weiss didn't have Myrtenaster. She turned to see Weiss's trusted sword was being held by Namine, with a solemn look. Yang looked back in alarm.

"Weiss!" Yang tried to run forward to save Weiss, but she was knocked back.

Weiss began to make a path of glyphs to keep her anchored to the ground. She had to stop to take the hit of the darkness but continued on when the worst was over. The only thing that was keeping her alive was her aura. She didn't have her sword, but that was fine. She wasn't going in to hurt Sora. She understood what was going on. Sora was hurting, whatever that experiment did, it ripped open wounds Sora had been trying to heal for a long time. And the darkness that had covered him, was a wall, trying to keep him away from more pain. She reached the center, where he waited, she looked at him. In a way, this was her, when she went to Beacon.

"Sora," Weiss said. Suddenly spikes of darkness shot out of Sora. Weiss braced herself and took the attack. Then she started to walk to him, "Sora, it's okay. I'm not mad."

The dark possessed boy looked at her, but he still looked feral. Weiss continued, "I know how easy it is to hide behind walls when you're hurt. I did it for so long."

Then Sora released another wave, Weiss took it and continued walked, "It's easier to hide instead of going out into the world. But it's not the right thing to do. The world is full of terrible things, but it's also full of good things, and if you stay like this, you'll miss them all. You taught me that!"

He released another attack, Weiss didn't stop, she was almost there. "I know you, I know that you want to see all the good things in the world. And I want to see them with you." She reached out to touch him, but Sora then released another wave, this one lifted him into the air. The darkness kept him in the air, away from Weiss and everyone else.

"You can keep trying to push me away," Weiss's voice called, "But I'll keep trying to reach you, and I won't stop until I do!"

Glyph's filled the air, Weiss began using them as steps, taking her higher and higher into the air. Sora shot attack after attack, but Weiss dodged them all. Finally, when she reached the top one, it rotated so it was facing Sora. Then it launched her at him. Sora shot another attack the last bit of her aura stopped it.

She looked at his expressionless face when she finally reached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because I love you, and I want you to know I mean it."

Everyone looked at the cyclone. Yang was trying to get into the cyclone, but Riku was holding her back, "Weiss!"

Then, amid the darkness, light started to glimmer through. The light got brighter and brighter, until it broke free, dissolving the darkness.

"What the hell is happening now?" Fern shouted as she shielded her eyes. When the light died down enough to see, everyone looked up. Their jaws dropped.

Weiss was glowing, shimmering, and the light she was radiating, melted away the darkness, restoring Sora's human form; but believe it or not that wasn't the most shocking thing to the group, Weiss… was kissing Sora. The two gently the landed on the ground.

Fern stared, unmoving, "What...?"

Heather stared and answered, "Weiss kissed Sora and restored his human form…"

"… What?"

"Was Weiss just glowing?" Riku asked.

"Who cares?" Yang suddenly grabbed Riku and was spinning him around, "She finally kissed him, I knew she had it in her."

"Yang… put me down…" Riku said as he was swung through the air.

Fern snapped, "Fine, magic is real!" she shouted, "Are you happy gods of insanity? I admit magic is real."

"Fern don't ruin this touching moment," Heather said.

Weiss pulled away and looked at Sora, his eyes were closed, then he opened them, "Oh, Weiss," he said groggily. He looked around, "Where are we? Did we save Beacon?"

Weiss sighed, "Don't worry about it." She pulled him into an embrace, letting him rest on her shoulder.

"She's a princess of heart?" Everyone turned to see Vexen had woken up.

"Oh great, I had forgotten about him," Heather said she turned to the two blonde huntresses, "Fern, Yang, sick 'em."

"Finally," Yang cracked her knuckles. Fern pulled out her daggers, she had a deadly glint in her eyes.

"How about you calm down poppet," a voice suddenly said.

"Who said that?" Fern looked around.

"Who are you calling 'poppet?'" Yang asked angrily.

"You simpletons don't even know that this experiment was being broadcasted," Vexen said, "You fools have just revealed yourself to the organization."

"Awesome," Yang said, "Now you know that you have pissed all of us off and that we're coming to get you."

"That's right," Heather said, "We are team SFHR, you have attacked our team and now you will pay!"

Yang and Heather's declaration of war was met with laughter, well more like evil chuckling.

"I don't think they're taking us seriously," Heather said.

"Okay seriously what's going on?" Sora asked standing up. He looked at Riku who just shook his head.

"I just woke up too."

"Long story short, they are the group Ansem works with," Heather explained. That caught their attention.

Sora then decided he tried to think back to before he woke up, he was fighting this guy with a scar, then his weapon broke, then a new one just appeared in his hand? He held up his hand and looked at it. He shook his head, he must had been dreaming. Then the moment he thought that, a new keyblade flashed in his hand. Everyone looked at him.

"Since when could you do that?" Fern asked.

"I don't know," Sora said. Heather was next to him poking the keyblade.

"As entertaining as this is," another voice said, "They've ruined the experiment."

"But an unexpecting, but desirable outcome has happened," another voice said, "We've found another princess."

Yang raised an eyebrow, were they talking about Weiss? On second thought she didn't care, "Hey professor mad scientist."

"My name is Vexen you savage!"

Yang just continued, "Is the camera that broadcasted the experiment in this computer?" Yang pointed at the computer.

"Of course, it contains all my logs and findings," Vexen said pridefully.

"You fool," one of them shouted, "Don't tell her that! Now she's going-…"

Yang smashed her fists into the computer, demolishing it and hopefully destroying or at least stopping the camera. "My research!" Vexen screamed. He turned enraged at the intruders, "You'll pay for that."

"Where's Namine?" Yang asked. In her place was Myrtenaster which Weiss had retrieved.

"I have a better question; Who's Namine?" Sora asked.

Then Larxene and Roxas crashed into the room, which aggravated Vexen even more, "You fools, you're making a mess!"

"Shut up you," Larxene snapped throwing more daggers at Roxas. Roxas knocked them away. But then the daggers released an electrical circuit that shocked him. Larxene was just about to attack again, when the castle shook, "What now?" She turned to the crystal ball.

With Larxene's attention turned away from Roxas, Heather grabbed him and went to her friends. They needed to leave.

"Psst," everyone looked to see Namine behind a pillar, using her hands to motion them to her.

"What has happened now?" Vexen activated the orb, showing the first floor.

"Castle Oblivion finally!" Yuffie shouted. The door had been knocked down behind her. The ninja wasn't alone behind her was Leon and Tifa.

"It seems those three were right," Leon said.

Flashback

"I can't believe we lost those two," Yuffie cried as she scoured Mistral, "They were our only lead to the organization." As Yuffie whined, three tiny floating girls appeared in front of her. Yuffie calmed down enough to talk, "Yuna, Rikku, Paine, what are you doing here?"

"We found Castle Oblivion," Yuma said.

"What?"

Flashback end

"Remind me to treat them when we get back," Tifa said.

"More intruders?" Larxene asked. She turned around to yell at the ones in the room with her, "Did you lead them here?" Larxene stopped, stared, then screamed again. Sora, his team and friends were gone.

"We've been out for how long?" Sora asked as the group crawled through a vent that Namine had revealed to them.

"Four months, almost five," Heather answered, "We've been looking for you since then."

"What happened to Beacon?" Riku asked.

"Ruby turned that giant grimm to stone, but it had already destroyed the CCT tower," Yang explained.

"Ruby turned what to stone?"

"How about we focus on where we are, at the moment," Fern said she was dragging the unconscious Roxas behind her, "We're in Atlas."

"We're in Atlas?"

"Well to be precise we're in a hidden research facility, run by an evil organization, fifty miles north of Mantle," Weiss explained.

"That was some nap," Sora said.

"So now what?" Riku asked.

"We need to go to Mistral, that's where everyone else went," Heather explained. This really wasn't the best time for explanations, they were running from the enemy after all.

"Hey Sora," Fern began, "What's it like being a monster?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You don't remember turning into a black monster?" Yang asked.

"No, I'm sure I'd remember that," Sora said confused.

"Not even the part where Weiss- ow," Yang cried.

"Sorry, I thought your foot was a rat," Weiss said.

"What did Weiss do?"

"We're here," Namine's voice cut in. She opened a small door that led to the outside of Castle Oblivion.

"It's cold," Sora said.

"It's Solitas," Heather reminded.

"Where am I?" Roxas woke up.

"We're leaving Roxas," Yang said, "Open that portal back to Mantle."

"No," Weiss cried, she looked at Sora, exposure to darkness turned him into a monster, she wasn't going to risk it.

"Well, how do you suggest we get out of here?" Yang asked.

"You could hitch a ride with us?" Everyone turned to see two women. Weiss recognized one of them.

"Aerith?" Then she looked at the other woman.

"I'm Rinoa," the woman introduced.

"That's great," Yang cut in, "What do you mean by ride?"

"Did you think we walked here?" She pointed to an airship outside the hologram of the mountain.

Roxas looked up in alarm, "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Heather asked, "Larxene and Vexen."

"No, more members of the organization, four of them," Roxas said.

"Why not," Fern said. Everyone pulled out their weapons and prepared for battle. Aerith pulled out her scroll and started calling Leon. Rinoa looked around, these kids had broken into Castle Oblivion and rescued their friends, then came back out. If they could do that… Maybe…

Corridors started to appear.

"Get ready," Yang called.

"No, your fight is done for now," Rinoa said. When everyone turned to argue, they noticed something… wings. Huge white wings, that weren't there before had appeared on her back.

"She's a faunus?" Weiss asked.

"No faunus could hide wings that big," Fern said. Before anyone could contemplate, the wings began to glow. Then from the bottom of the broken moon came beams of light. The lights came down, each one hitting a young huntsman.

"Now what?" Fern asked.

Weiss looked to Sora, something was telling her she was about to get separated from him again, no! she dashed out of her beam, "Sora!"

"Riku," Yang ran to Riku, she just found him. She wasn't letting him out of her sight already.

Sora looked up when Weiss called out to him. She had entered his beam, holding up her hand. Sora reached back.

Riku saw Yang running at him. She looked afraid. He reached out and grabbed her human hand that reached out to him.

SAIX had exited the corridor in time to see Sora's hand wrapping around Weiss's. In a flash, the beams shot their inhabitants into the air. Each one soaring through the sky, each going in another direction.

 **Reviews, my kingdom for reviews.**

 **If you haven't seen Dead Fantasy, watch it on Youtube, it's another one of Monty's work. Which tragically was never finished. That's where Rinoa's power comes from**

 **Scattered like the dragon balls, the team has been divided. Where ever they shall land is anyone's guess.**

 **Did you all seriously forget that three tiny floating people followed Roxas through the corridor and went to tell the committee?**

 **Yes, I made Weiss a princess of heart.**

 **1\. She's based off of Snow White.**

 **2\. She's a good person at heart so it isn't too farfetched.**

 **3\. It worked for the fairy tale she was based off of, to save Sora**

 **4\. In recent trailers of KH3 it appears the rules of the princesses of heart are changing**

 **5\. My fic, my rules**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Cinder gasped, if she had her voice, she'd probably be screaming. Agony went through her shoulder as her new arm was being transplanted.

"Do you feel it?" The smooth voice of her master asked. Sitting next to her was Salem. Cinder wasn't really sure she knew what Salem was. She wasn't human, she wasn't a faunus either. Her skin was white, not Caucasian, actually white. Black vein like markings covered her skin, her eyes, red iris's, black sclera. Despite that Cinder respected her, she was powerful, she was strong, and one of the few people who believed in her. Thanks to her, she had the powers of fall and soon the other seasons as well.

"Don't fight it, girl," Salem instructed as Cinder kept gasping.

"It can sense your trepidation," Salem said, "You must make it, dread you."

A clicking noise caused Salem to pause, and the pain ceased. Floating through the door was a small seeker grimm, it was like a floating jellyfish made of glass. Emerald and Mercury made no attempt to disturb it, good. It wasn't meant for combat, it was meant for communication. But that didn't make it any less dangerous. It went immediately to Salem's side. She listened to the clicking noise it emitted. It was being a communicator, it was a messenger.

Salem frowned, she looked at Cinder. She couldn't help but tense up, "Cinder, I'm going to ask you this again, and I expect a straight answer."

Cinder waited patiently.

"Did you kill Ozpin?"

Cinder didn't know why she would ask that again. She knew better than to lie. Yes Ozpin was difficult, but he wasn't invincible. But Salem asked for an answer, Cinder raised her hand to summon Emerald, to hear her.

"No!" Salem's eyes glowed for a split second in anger. Stopping Emerald and frightening Cinder. Despite being the queen of the grimm, Salem was usually patient and calm, "I want to hear you say it!"

Cinder's throat was still damaged, but she did try. She took in a breath. After gasping out two failed attempts, "…yes…" It was still a mangled whisper. But loud enough to please Salem.

The queen looked at the seeker when it clicked again. "Hm… open communications."

Red smoke filled the glass like body, when it cleared, it was one of the black hoods. Cinder couldn't help but scowl, she hated them. They were more disrespectful than Watts.

"Xemnas," Salem identified, "It's rare for you to contact me."

"Indeed."

Cinder knew who that was, he was a leader, next to Ansem.

"But situations have occurred and I feel I must inform you," Xemnas stated.

"Oh?" Salem asked she almost sounded condescending, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Castle Oblivion has been breached," Xemnas said.

"How unfortunate," Salem said with a slight smirk, "I take it the intruders escaped, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Yes," Xemnas clarified, "They also managed to escape with the two we had captured."

Sora and Riku. Cinder didn't think much of Sora, but Riku… he was one of those who attacked her the night at the tower.

"It sounds like you've had an bad night," Salem said.

"But there was an unforeseen pleasant result," Xemnas said, "Among the intruders was a princess of heart."

 _Princess of heart?_ The condescension behind the smirk vanished and was placed with amusement.

"Really? Do tell me, who is the new princess?"

"So, you don't accidentally kill her, we both need her alive," Xemnas reminded. From what Cinder witnessed if he wanted to Xemnas could deny Salem and live. Cinder could tell that neither side trusted each other, in fact there was no doubt in her mind as soon as one side got what they wanted, they would try to kill each other. She didn't know what those people thought, but whatever it was, they were convinced they could defeat Salem. But that was impossible.

"Of course," Salem said, "Trying to find a new one is difficult, as it has been proven."

"Her name is Weiss Schnee," Xemnas identified.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. There was no surprise the heiress would try to rescue the boy. Emerald had noticed she had developed a crush on the boy. But how did she succeed and what was a princess of heart? Was Weiss like a maiden?

"I see," Salem answered, "You never did tell me why you took those boys, what was so important about them?"

"I already told you," Xemnas said, "It's not relevant for you to know."

Cinder stiffened. Despite Salem's calm composure, her eyes began to glow. Signaling that inside, she was angry. Eventually the glow died down, "Very well. The next time we see Ms. Schnee, she'll be captured alive."

"Excellent," then Xemnas vanished from the orb.

The next command was for the grimm itself, "Fortify our numbers at Beacon. The relic is there."

The grimm then left. Despite being the fall maiden, Cinder was unable to find the fault with the relic of choice. She thought it was because she didn't have enough time after her fight with Ozpin, but even the grimm Salem had sent to search the Academy was unable to find it.

"What are you planning?" Salem thought out loud. Cinder didn't know if she was asking Ozpin, or Xemnas.

Cinder raised her hand to summon Emerald. Salem waited for Emerald to come over and voice Cinder's question.

"Speak child," Salem granted.

"She wants to know… What's a princess of heart?" Honestly Emerald was also curious.

Salem smiled, "I supposed you've proven yourself. But before you get excited, they aren't like the maiden's. They don't have a magic that makes them powerful."

Cinder felt a little disappointed, but she still wanted to know.

"But they are important, and they are almost impossible to find. In all of Remnant everyone has darkness in them. Even the most noble soul holds darkness in his heart," Salem explained.

Cinder nodded. Of course, that was natural.

"But, there are seven exceptions to this rule…"

* * *

Menagerie

Blake and Sun left the town's perimeter and crossed into the desert that made up most of the island the sun was setting dying the sky in an orange fading slowly into darkness. It was dangerous, but it was also dangerous for grimm. That was one of the few good things about the island that was given to faunus.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sun asked.

"Because Ilia called me and said she needed to talk," Blake said.

"Again, Why? She's a member of the White Fang," Sun said.

"Sun, you didn't hear her over the phone, something has terrified her," Blake said. Despite being a chameleon faunus, she couldn't hide her fear over the phone, "Look, if anything happens, you'll be there to cover for me."

"Always."

They reached the spot, Sun hid behind a sand dune as Blake looked around, she prayed this wasn't a trap, "Ilia?"

"I'm here," Ilia walked around a dune, her hair and skin matched the sand until she returned to her genuine color.

"Ilia," Blake said, "I know you're scared, but my family and I can keep you safe."

"Can you?" Ilia asked, she sounded afraid.

"Yes," Blake said.

"Blake, I saw something, something horrible," Ilia said.

"What?"

Sun got to the top of the dune to get a better look. He didn't see any other members. Apparently, she really did come alone. He lifted his hand to block the setting sun's last light from his left eye. Then he noticed something, he looked up, in the sky was a small white light. A star? It couldn't be; it was too early.

"I went to go check on Adam. When I did, Corsac and Fennec brought… Someone," Ilia recalled, "I couldn't see his face he was wearing a coat with a hood."

Blake's ear's sharpened back, "Was the coat black?"

"Yes," Ilia said, "Do you know who it is?"

"Maybe," Blake said, "What else happened."

"He looked over Adam then said, they were going to fix him and then they disappeared," Ilia said.

"Where did they go?"

"I mean they really disappeared," Ilia said, "The shadows… came to life and surrounded them. When they died down, they were gone. They're going to do something to Adam, Blake."

"Ilia calm down," Blake said, "You need to calm down and tell me what part of what you just said make sense."

"Blake none of it makes sense," Ilia declared, "And an answer isn't going to fall from the sky."

"Get down!" Sun jumped down and tackled them both to the ground. Suddenly something fell from the sky and crashed in the sand dune Sun was just on. Sand and wind swept over them in the shockwave, partially burying them. When they stood up afterwards, sand fell off them.

"What was that?" Blake asked. She turned to Ilia.

"I don't know, really," Ilia defended. The three cautiously approached the crater, when they looked in they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Fern?"

Standing in center was Fern. She stared ahead, looking very stunned.

"Fern?" Sun asked, "Where did you come from?"

Fern looked at them, "Castle of memoires, magic is real, Weiss kissed Sora."

"What?" Blake asked. Whatever happened must have left her in shock.

Fern couldn't answer, because she fell on her back unconscious.

"Fern!" The three jumped in to help her.

* * *

Elsewhere

Heather opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she had just escaped a giant washing machine. She sat up and noticed immediately she was surrounded by trees and grass. But how was that possible she was in Atlas, wasn't she? She closed her eyes and thought for a minute, recalling what had happened before waking up.

She remembered Castle Oblivion, finding Sora and Riku, and when they were running they were about to get ambushed by the organization. Then that woman grew wings, then there was a light… then nothing. She got up and started walking, she wasn't going to stay there and wait for a grimm to kill her. Thankfully she spotted a town and started towards it. But when she got there, she found it deserted. She sighed.

The buildings were incomplete. And being a former construction worker, she could tell it wasn't from damage from the test of time. They weren't completed. She noticed a claw mark nearby. She frowned, she had heard of stories; people trying to start a new town, to get away from the pressures and laws of bureaucracy. Usually those stories are ended by the grimm. This must had been one of those towns.

Heather also noticed the style of the buildings. They weren't like the ones in Vale or Atlas, they were like Mistral's.

"How did I get here?" she sighed, "The only thing to do now is to go forward." She walked further into the town, passing a sign that said, 'Oniyuri.'

* * *

Patch

Tai was jolted awake when a crash and a bright light flashed through his window. He ran down the stairs and out the door. He saw a bunch of dust kicked up. He waved his arm around to clear it. He thought he saw something on the ground. He cautiously approached it. As he got closer he found, lying on the ground was an unconscious young man and…"

"Yang?"

His oldest daughter was lying on the ground unconscious as well, holding the boys hand. He quickly ran to them.

* * *

Castle Oblivion

"This is outrageous," Vexen's rant could be heard throughout the castle. Thanks to the reinforcements the committee had fled. But now there was more tedious work to be done. He had to fortify the castle's defense, find some way to salvage data from the computer, and let's not forget his replica, during the fight, he somehow had slipped out of the castle and escaped. Where? Vexen didn't know. He despised more work than usual, it kept him from his research.

* * *

Elsewhere

Waves, that was the first thing Sora had heard before opening his eyes. He sat up, he knew immediately where he was. He was on his island. The small when where he liked to play. When he was about to stand up, he couldn't. Something had his left hand. He looked down; still unconscious was Weiss, holding his hand.

 **Warning, being shot from Atlas and scattered like the dragon balls may lead disorientation or blacking out. Also Weiss may have a target painted on her back now.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Fern was comfortable, she was warm and relaxed. But she could hear voices.

"It's too risky."

Who was talking and where was she? Those questions made her rise to consciousness, like floating to the surface of the ocean. Her eyes opened slightly, but she still wasn't completely free from slumbers grasp. She could make out a ceiling through the haze.

"We need more information."

Half asleep, internally struggling to wake up, Fern wondered why she should wake up. Why not stay and sleep? However, something was yelling at her to wake up, that she needed to wake up, but her still slumbering half couldn't recall. There was only one thing to do, move. When someone is half asleep; wanting to move, and actually moving were two different things. So Fern managed to take in a breath, that helped. It took a few minutes to find the difference between dream and reality, but finally she found the command to her hand. She made her fingers curl. Like electricity, her hand was awake, it lead up her arm, shoulder, then the rest of her.

Finally, Fern's eyes were fully open and functioning with her mind.

"Something has gone wrong and the White Fang is part of it."

Fern turned her head to see who was talking. Her eyes landed on a girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail… wearing a grimm mask.

Before she knew it, she had leapt from the bed and had tackled the girl to the ground. As they wrestled, Fern started shouting questions, "Where am I?" Then she remembered where she was before waking up, "Where are my friends? Did you kill them because they're human?"

"Fern, stop!"

"Not now Blake," wait a second. Fern looked up, "Blake?"

The White Fang girl used her distracted state to kick her off. Fern crashed into the side of the bed she was just in. Blake was next to her a second later.

"Yep, that's Fern," she heard Sun say.

"Blake?" Fern asked, "What? How?"

"Fern calm down, you're safe," Blake said, "Her name is Ilia, she's not like the other members, she's going to leave because she can't stand the killing either."

Fern looked at her and her ears sharpened back, "Yet she still wears their mask."

"I need to get information from them," Ilia said, "They're up to something."

"They're always up to something, that's what monsters do, but enough of the White Fang where's everyone else?" Fern asked as she stood up.

"Everyone else?" Sun asked.

"Yes, 'everyone else,'" Fern said, "Heather, Weiss, Yang, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Namine. They were with me at Castle Oblivion."

"Fern?" Blake said, "Do you remember how you got here?" Fern looked up then looked around.

"I probably should have asked this already, but… where is here?"

"Menagerie."

Fern looked at her shocked, "What? I was just in Atlas. How could I be…" then Fern thought of something, "Magic! I'm really starting to hate magic."

"Okay, Fern I think you need to calm down and tell us all what happened," Blake said, "Come on I'll introduce you to my parents."

Fern looked at Blake confused, "You have parents?"

* * *

Heather walked through the ruined town. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea where her friends were, needless to say, she was lost. As she walked she thought about what to do, if her friends got caught up in that light too, then they might had been somewhere else, so going back to Atlas was out. There was one other location everyone knew, Mistral. Everyone agreed once they rescued Sora and Riku, they'd all go to Mistral. It wasn't concrete, but it was all Heather had. Now she just needed someone to tell her where she was and how far Mistral was. But considering she was in a destroyed town, there was a good chance she'd be searching for a while. Not to mention she didn't have food or water… Oh boy.

Her thoughts went back to her friends. She thought back to what happened at Castle Oblivion. What Vexen did to Sora. She couldn't believe, that freak turned her happy, go-lucky team leader into… that! Heather was beyond relieved when Weiss changed him back. But Heather couldn't help a bit of self-loathing. Sora could have been saved and she wanted to leave him! What type of friend was she?

Gunshots made her look ahead. She saw smoke up ahead.

* * *

Fern was shocked that Blake had parents. Blake never talked about them. So, she just assumed Blake was a street orphan, who was taken in by the White Fang… it was an honest mistake.

Now she was sitting in Blake's father's study. She just didn't expect her father to be huge.

"It's nice to meet you Fern," the large panther faunus shook her hand.

"Likewise," Fern said.

"So, I really am in Menagerie?" Fern asked.

"Yes," Kali, Blake's mom said.

"… Home of the White Fang?"

"Um…" Blake said.

"It's where the main branch is yes," Ghira said.

"Don't tell her that," Sun panicked.

Fern then had a mental war, _Destroy the White Fang, find the others, destroy the White Fang, find the others._ Fern thought, then gritted her teeth, then made her decision. She calmed down.

"Relax Sun, tempted though I am to destroy the root of evil, I have another mission," She stood up, "Going to Mistral."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because we all agreed, that when we rescued Sora and Riku we'd go to Mistral," Fern said.

"Wait, you found them?" Sun asked.

"Yes, now let's go," Fern grabbed Sun's leg and dragged him off his chair and started for the door.

"Ow, hey, what?"

"You are a student at Haven," Fern reminded, "You can be useful."

"Wait, what about Blake?" Sun shouted.

"What about her?" Fern slid the door to the study open, "She made it perfectly clear she wanted no part in this fight when she ran away." Fern dragged him onto the balcony as she looked for the exit. Though it did cross her mind to jump off the balcony.

"Hey!" Blake had caught up to her, Ilia behind, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Fern asked.

"I didn't say I was done fighting," Blake said. Fern stopped and released Sun's leg. She turned to face Blake, her face twisted in anger.

"Oh really? I didn't know that because you didn't tell us, you just left," Fern snapped.

"I had to," Blake argued, "Every time I get my friends involved in my problems they get hurt."

"We get hurt whether we're there or not," Fern snapped, "Incase you haven't been listening, Sora and Riku were kidnapped. Not by the White Fang but by Ansem and his organization. It had nothing to do with your past with the White Fang."

"Adam threatened you, he threatened you all and he cut off Yang's arm," Blake reminded.

"So, I killed him," Fern said, "I buried him under the cafeteria's rubble remember."

"Actually, he survived," Ilia said.

"What?" Fern asked, then she whispered, "Note to self, dig up body and shoot it in the head for good measure." Then she looked back at Blake, "That still doesn't excuse you running away. Leaving me was one thing, but the others? Sora and Riku were kidnapped. Yang was hurt. Pyrrha was hurt. And Xion was killed. We needed help."

"You were better off without me, you said you found Sora and Riku didn't you."

"When we found them Vexen did something to Sora!" Fern screamed. Blake took a step back. Fern began to recall the fight. When Sora came out of the pod, as an expressionless monster. Fern gripped the rail as the disturbing memories took their course.

Blake watched Fern as she clutched the rail, her face was showed she was being haunted by something she saw, "What happened?"

Fern took a breath before speaking, "He's better now. Weiss made him better somehow… The point is; if you want to run back home where it's safe, fine. It's your business. But don't say you're going to keep fighting when you ran away from those who were willing to fight with you! Both our teams promised we would fight together. Whether you realize it or not we all went to Beacon to be huntsmen and huntresses, fighting, getting hurt, is part of the job!"

Fern lifted her sleeve to reveal claw marks from the fight with Sora, "You didn't do this. But if Yang, Heather, and Riku weren't there, it would have been worse. Leaving didn't make us safer." Without another word Fern turned and left.

* * *

"Ruby what did I say?" Qrow blocked Tyrian's attack.

"This is my fight too!" Ruby shouted, she told him earlier she wasn't going to just sit there and watch someone get hurt. Least of all her uncle.

"That's not-…" Ruby ignored him as she charged Tyrian. The result left her next to the damaged. Then unfortunately, one of the beams fell loose and almost landed on Ruby… Well if Qrow hadn't sliced it in half. Ruby smiled up in relief. Qrow also looked relief, but in an instant his expression went from relief to pain. Tyrian's tail had shot forth, scraping across Qrow's stomach. Ruby wouldn't allow it, quickly she used her scythe to cut off his stinger.

Tyrian ran forward screaming in agony. He looked at Ruby fury in his eyes, "You bitch."

He was about to charge, when a barrage of bullets tore up the ground in front of him, "If you can't play nice, you can't play at all."

Ruby knew that voice, she looked up as relief filled her again. Emerging from the darkness was Heather.

* * *

Blake was in her homes foyer. She leaned against one of the pillars thinking about what Fern had told her. Then Sun walked in.

"You know she was upset when she said that," Sun said.

"It's fine," Blake said, "I'm hoping they'd hate me for leaving."

"You don't mean that," Sun said worried.

"Yes, I do," Blake cried as she looked down, "I'm tired of seeing my friends getting hurt because of me. When the time comes to fight, I'll accept the consequences because they belong to me."

"You think you're being selfless, but you're not," Sun said, Blake looked back up at him, "When your friends fight for you, it's because we want to. But don't push us out, that hurts more than what the bad guys can do for us. If it makes you feel better the next time I see the bad guys, it won't be for you, it'll be for Beacon."

Blake laughed a little, "My hero."

Then the door fell over, because her mom was leaning against it, revealing her dad and Ilia who was slightly green.

"Oh dear," Kali said, "It seems we got turned around."

"Kali please," Ghira said.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"Well dear, Ilia got a message from the White Fang," Kali said.

"What?"

"Adam Taurus has recovered and has plans to over throw Kahn and destroy Haven academy. It will be the fall of Beacon all over again."

"Not if we destroy the White Fang," Sun said.

"No," Blake suddenly said, "We aren't going to destroy the White Fang, we're going to take it back!"

"I still want to know how Adam recovered," Ilia said.

That made Blake realize something, "Fern, she knew something, but she left."

Sun went to the door, "Don't worry, she couldn't have gotten far," Sun declared, "I'm going to go find her."

Sun opened the door to reveal Fern who looked like she was about to knock, "It occurred to me when I got blasted from Atlas, my stuff was left there. I don't have money for the boat ticket."

 **I love Fern.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Team JNPR plus Heather and Qrow were sitting around a fire. After the fight with the scorpion faunus everyone needed a rest. Qrow had been telling them about the gods and the relics.

"So, the relics are what we need to protect," Heather thought.

Ruby then thought of something, "The crystal Xion gave me, is it a relic?"

"No, it's shard, that is a whole other can of worms waiting to be opened," Qrow took a drink, "Before kingdoms, maybe even before Remnant, there was a light. A light that bathed everything. But then people started to fight over it. It led to war, that destroyed the world, and the light was lost. That light was called Kingdom Hearts."

That caught Heather's attention, "That fairy tale? Sora and Riku based their weapons off it."

"Yeah, but it ain't a fairy tale, Kingdom Hearts is real, and the shards are the key to getting it. In the past Kingdom Hearts had a single weapon to guard it, the x-blade."

"Keyblade?" Ruby asked.

"Not as in lock and key," Qrow said, he drew an 'x' in the dirt, "It's an ancient word that means death. The keyblade's were not so good copies. During the war, the x-blade was shattered into twenty pieces. Thirteen of darkness, seven of light."

"So why not just destroy them?" Nora asked.

Qrow pulled out the piece he had. He threw it into the air, then pulled out his sword in it's gun form. He took a shot. But when the bullet made contact, there was a bright light and a shockwave. The students had to cover their heads. Then when the light died down, the shard fell in front of Qrow.

"We tried, they're indestructible," Qrow picked it up and put it away, "But the good news is, they won't form the x-blade when gathered together. The x-blade is weapon of the heart. Only a pure light can use the shards of light, and only seekers of darkness can use the shards of darkness."

"The organization," Heather said.

"So, someone like Ren or Ruby can use them?" Nora asked.

"Look, you're both good kids, you really are," Qrow said, "But I didn't exaggerate when I said pure light. Every person in Remnant has a little darkness in them, there are only seven exceptions for that rule, and all seven are female."

"Well, it could still be Ruby," Heather said, "She one of the purest people I know."

"I agree, but there's no way to check," Qrow said.

Then Heather remembered something, "Power of the heart, is that the same as using your heart to power your aura instead of your soul?" Heather asked.

Qrow looked up in slight alarm, "Where did you hear that?"

"When we were looking for Sora and Riku, we looked into Ansem's background," Heather answered, "Plus, we ran into people who could still use powers after their aura was depleted."

Everyone looked at Heather in shock. Qrow sighed, "I should have figured someone would be crazy enough to do it. Yeah it is possible. But it's almost impossible to unlock, plus it's risky. That's the problem with your heart, you may think you're good, but it could still be steeped in darkness, and the side effect of having that type of darkness powering your aura isn't nice."

"Heartless?"

"Where did you hear that?" Qrow snapped when Heather whispered it.

"Um…" Heather was reluctant, but, "When we found Sora and Riku. Vexen… did something."

"What?" Qrow pressed. Heather looked down and rubbed her left elbow. How was she supposed to tell them what Sora turned into? Suddenly Qrow was in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and lifted the sleeve that covered her forearm. A set of claw marks, to small to be a grimm were on her arm. Qrow narrowed his eyes, "Which one? Or was it both?"

Heather took back her arm and stood up, "It wasn't his fault, Vexen did something. He had no idea what he was doing."

"I know, but he still has to be put down, or he'll turn everyone he attacks into a heartless," Qrow said.

Everyone looked at Qrow in horror, especially Heather.

"Sora's not a heartless anymore," she screamed, "Weiss turned him back when she kissed him, and if you still want to kill him, you'll have to answer to me first."

That made Qrow take a step back, "A Schnee is a princess of heart?"

"Weiss kissed Sora?" Ruby screamed.

"Oh, so they are together-together," Nora said.

"Nora, I don't think that's the issue at the moment," Ren said.

"We finally locate a princess and it's a Schnee, of all the people in Remnant, it's a Schnee," Qrow said as he scratched his head.

"What are you talking about, why does everyone keep calling Weiss a princess?" Heather asked, "She's rich but not royalty."

"Remember when I told you about the pure lights being female? Well they have another name; the princesses of heart," Qrow explained. That made the tension screech to a halt.

"Okay," Heather said, "Look, Weiss is a… _nice_ girl… in her own way. And of course, she cares about her friends. It's just a little hard to believe there isn't just a… _teensy_ … bit of darkness in her."

"Don't sugarcoat it Heather," Nora said, "She's the ice queen for Pete's sake. How could she have a heart of pure light."

"I don't write the rules kid," Qrow said, "And believe me I'm as shocked as you. But according to Oz even a pure heart is capable of negative emotions."

"How does that work?" Heather asked.

"Weiss is a princess, we can't change that," Ruby stood up, "But more importantly, Uncle Qrow, why didn't you travel with us?"

"He was using you as bait," Jaune snapped.

Heather frowned, "Jaune…"

"You guys almost turned Pyrrha into something she wasn't," Jaune said, "And when she was about to die, you weren't there, someone else had to do it and she died doing it."

"Jaune stop it," Heather said, "They didn't mean for this to happen. And you know he wouldn't risk Ruby, there has to be another reason." She looked hopefully at Qrow.

Qrow sat down and started poking at the fire, he looked like he was about to confess something, "My semblance… isn't like others; some people can turn into rose petals, some can move rocks, and some people… are just born unlucky. My semblance, misfortune, brings disaster to those around me, it works great for enemies… family not so much."

Qrow stood up and began walking away.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

Qrow stopped and looked up into the branches. Heather noticed a black bird. It wasn't a nevermore, just a real normal bird.

"Not tonight," Qrow then preceded into the woods. A burning log suddenly fell out of the campfire. Heather used her semblance to make a rock, knock it back into the fire.

"Well, that was… weird," Nora said.

"Magic is real, Weiss is one of the purest hearts in Remnant, and Qrow has a semblance that brings forth misfortune," Ren said, "Clearly the world is full of mysteries."

"The only mystery I care about now are the others," Heather said.

"You're sure you don't know where they are?" Ruby asked.

"I told you Ruby," Heather said, "One minute we're preparing to fight an ambush, then a bright light comes from the moon. Then I wake up outside that town, alone." Heather sat down in a slump, "We were supposed to go to Mistral together. Not to mention Roxas was the only lead we had to unlocking the power of the heart. Without it we're at a serious disadvantage."

"Where do you think he landed?" Nora asked.

Elsewhere

Roxas heard waves as he woke up. He sat up to see he was sitting on a beach. There was an island not to far away, then he turned to see a town. There was a sign on a post.

Destiny Island's: Main Island

 **Hello my lovelies I'm back.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Pyrrha jumped over debris. Slid through a hole comprised of fallen planks, then threw her new spear into a target made of rocks. She had been training like that for two months since her ankle finally healed. Using trash and rubble for practice was the best she could do, since the fall. She looked up to the darkened silhouette of Beacon. The giant grimm still petrified was in place of the tower.

Pyrrha looked down and sighed. Penny and Xion were dead and she couldn't help but blame herself, "Why didn't I say yes when I had the chance?"

"Because it probably wouldn't have made a difference," Pyrrha turned to the source of the voice. A smile spread over Pyrrha's voice.

"Riku." She went over and gave her long missing friend a hug, "I was so worried, when they told me, you and Sora were kidnapped, I didn't know what to think."

"Yeah, apparently, we were gone for a long time and… Oh man, the school," Riku looked at what was left of Beacon Academy, "I still can't believe this happened."

"Neither can I," Pyrrha said, "I should have taken the maiden's power when I had the chance."

"We can't keep wishing for the past to change," Riku said, "What we can do is move forward," he looked back to Pyrrha, "That's why I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me and Yang to Mistral."

"Yang's here too?"

"Well she's on Patch, its where we're staying until the motorcycles are ready," Riku explained.

"Motorcycles?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Long story short, Yang lost her motorcycle," Riku shrugged, "She was really pissed, but it wasn't a big deal in the end. Apparently, the guy who gave it to her owes her for saving his daughter so, he's making her a new one and giving me one as well."

"And when they're done you're going to Mistral?"

"Yeah," Riku said, "I'm surprised you didn't go home already."

"I couldn't travel with my injury and when I could, all flight travel was completely banned," Pyrrha explained.

"Sorry."

"It's all right," Pyrrha said, "I'd would love to go with you and Yang to Mistral. I need to catch up to Jaune, Ren, and Nora anyway."

"Great, come on you can stay with us on Patch."

 _How did things get so bad so fast?_

Heather had been asking that for the entire day, even now as she helped carry Qrow into the ruins of Kuroyuri. Apparently when he was scratched by Tyrian's tail, he was also poisoned. And from Qrow's mumbling it wasn't getting better.

They didn't have time to get him to Mistral, Ruby hoped that the Kuroyuri's remains would have medicine. But they found no sign of a clinic let alone an antidote for scorpion venom. Nora and Ren had gone to try and get to Mistral through the mountains, hopefully they would find help.

She went back to the tree where Qrow was resting at. Ruby sat in front of him. Jaune wasn't there, he was probably looking again. Ruby noticed Heather approach.

"Did you find anything?"

Heather shook her head. Ruby looked down disappointed.

"Hey," Heather placed a hand on her shoulder, "When Sora was turned into a heartless, I started to think we couldn't save him. But he was saved. Just because you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel doesn't mean there isn't an exit."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Heather, I'm glad you found us."

"Well, I guess I'm useful for something," Heather said.

That made Ruby's smile fall, "What do you mean?"

Heather looked up at the overcast sky, "I just… after everything that has happened, I feel so small, insignificant."

"Why would you say that?" Ruby asked, "You're really not, insignificant."

"I… Sora, Riku, Fern. They went through horrible things before we all met. Sora lost Kairi, Riku was used by a madman, Fern's parents died. It was horrible, I wish it didn't happen to them, but, because of what happened, they were more motivated than most to become stronger, to train, to become huntsmen. I just wanted to become a huntress to help guard my home town. They have a goal, a purpose, to make our world a better place and I just met more people like them and they shine brighter than I ever could. Sora somehow got a magic weapon, Weiss is a princess of heart, you have the silver eyes… What do I have? A drill."

"Hey," Ruby said, "First of all, your drill is awesome. And second, not all of us need to be people who got strong because we got hurt first," Ruby looked down, "We don't need you to know what it's like to be hurt that way, or to have some weird power. Being there, being nice, we need that more."

"But Weiss saved…"

"We all have strengths and weaknesses," Ruby said, "One person can't do everything. It's why we have friends. It's why we have each other. The only thing we can do is try our best at the things we can do."

Patch

Yang blocked her fathers punch and tried to retaliate, since she couldn't go anywhere yet, she decided to get in some sparring. She was rushing head in this time. She was trying to be smart. Look for openings, build up her semblance instead of just taking punches right away. If her little trip to Atlas has taught her anything it's that she needs to get smarter. The enemy was different, using the same tactics wouldn't work. She got into a lock with her father, then she used her foot to knock him off balance. She quickly caught him before he could land on the ground.

"That was pretty good," Yang looked up. She saw Riku approach with Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Then she let her dad fall on the ground, so she could give her friend a hug, "It's great to see you walking again."

"It's great to see you can still fight," Pyrrha said.

"She said she'll come with us when the bikes are ready," Riku said.

Yang didn't look away from Pyrrha, "That's great."

"Well, I think that's enough sparring for one," Tai got up, grunting a little, "I'm going to go shopping for dinner." As he walked by, he stopped and look Riku in the eye, "Don't do anything while I'm gone."

"Why are you just looking at me?" Riku asked annoyed.

After Tai left, the three went into the log cabin.

"I guess we can goof off just a little," Riku said, "Maybe we can watch a movie."

"That sounds nice," Pyrrha said, "I haven't watched a movie in a long time."

"Yang?" Riku asked. The brawler just glanced at Riku before making her way upstairs.

"Do whatever you whatever you want," was all she said before disappearing into the second story. Riku watched her go. She wasn't wearing her usual leather, she was wearing an orange top and cargo paints, and her hair, usually wild and free, was in a ponytail. Riku sighed, Yang was avoiding him again.

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked.

Riku sighed, "I didn't tell her I saw her mom. She's mad at me for it, I already apologized. I don't know what else to do."

Yang listened as she leaned against the wall. She didn't go straight to her room. She stopped to listen to them talk.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you… eventually."

"I doubt it," Riku said, "I think she hates me now."

Yang went to her room after that. _That's not true._

Yang went to the room she shared with Ruby. One bed was red, the other was yellow. She recalled the nights she would read to Ruby when her dad was away at work. She went to the yellow bed and laid on it.

 _I think she hates me now._

Riku's sad confession echoed through her. It wasn't true, she didn't hate Riku, she wasn't mad at him. It was what she realized when she first woke up after Castle Oblivion.

They were about to get attacked. A light fell from the sky, the first thing Yang did, the first thing she wanted… was Riku. She ran to him without a second thought. She didn't even think about the others.

When she woke up and remembered, the first thing she thought was, _Oh gods. I've fallen in love with that dork._

Her hands clutched the bed covers. Yang never felt like this before. She had relationships before, and by no means was she shy. But they weren't serious. They were fun and short, but Yang knew they would end. She did like a few of them, but not enough to continue their relationship.

Riku… Yang couldn't stand being separated from him. She spent every moment in Atlas looking for him. She thought it was just because he was abducted, but Sora was taken too. However, thinking back, Yang realized she was more afraid for Riku.

Why did she feel like this for him? She teased him, he teased back. She took him to the dance, but that was to keep his fangirls at bay. When she was under house arrest for the Vytal festival match, he comforted her.

 _I'll always be on your side._

The message he left her. She listened to it so many times.

Yang just sighed, she wasn't a therapist, how was she supposed to know what love was? Her parents broke up shortly after she was born.

Yang just didn't know how to act around Riku anymore. She was so confused, if she really did like him that way should she try to get with him? But what if he didn't like her that way? What if he rejected her, then things would get awkward around each other? As those question's ran through her head, it just dredged up all the bad thoughts she had tried to keep buried down: Of course, he would reject her. Clearly there was something wrong with her. Her own mother didn't even want her. When her right hand clenched the sheets, she heard the slight mechanical sound. She didn't have both arms. She needed a replacement. Why would Riku want damaged goods?

A knock at the door made Yang sit up, "Come in."

When the door opened it revealed, "Hey."

Yang looked down, "Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"… Sure."

Riku went to the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat. For a few minutes there was silence.

"Look Yang," Riku finally broke the silence, "You're mad, I get it. I should have told you, your mom visited me. But could you do something about it? Yell, punch me, I can't stand you hating me."

Yang looked down, "I don't hate you and I'm not mad, Riku. Not at you at least. I'm just… having a hard time dealing with everything…"

"Beacon getting destroyed, going to Atlas to look for me and Sora, losing…" Riku looked at the robot arm, "… to Adam Taurus?"

"All of it I guess," Yang said, "Riku, I'm glad I found you, I really am. It's just, things are never going to be the same again. It's just taking a while for me to get use to it. When I was in Castle Oblivion, I hesitated, I almost got everyone killed. And I don't know how to talk about it. I doubt you understand."

Riku was quiet for a moment, "After Kairi's funeral, for a week, every time I woke up. I thought what am I going to do with Sora and Kairi today? Because it took me a minute to remember she wasn't there anymore."

Yang looked at him.

"She was one of my oldest friends. She was large part of my life. She was always there. But now, I have to live, today, tomorrow, the day after, for the rest of my life, and one of the most important people I had, will never be there again," there was a small hitch in his voice. Yang thought she saw his eyes gloss over before he blinked. "So I understand Yang. But, you should know, the only reason I got through it was because I had a friend. Even though he lost his girlfriend, we only had each other to support. I'm saying this, because, me, Pyrrha, your dad, we'll help you get through it."

Riku got up and walked out, but he did stop for a second to look back.

One month later

"They're finally done," Yang said. In front of her house were two motorcycles. One was an exact replica of her motorcycle bumblebee. Riku's had the same build but was blue and black, he called it Highwind.

"Are we ready?" Pyrrha walked forward with her new battle attire. Two gauntlets were on her arms. She had a bronze chest plate that covered her entire chest. But her waist was covered by a black top. She had black shorts. But red ribbons flowed down both sides of her legs. She wore armored boots. She still had her bronze circlet on her head.

"Yeah, food, water, money to get us to Anima," Riku said as he fastened his bag to his Highwind. He got on and Pyrrha, then got on the motorcycle with him. Yang couldn't help but notice Pyrrha wrapping her arms around Riku's waist.

"Um… Pyrrha, why don't you ride with me?" Yang asked.

"What difference does it make?" Riku asked. Pyrrha then got off and went to Yang.

"It's a girl thing," Pyrrha said.

Riku rolled his eyes and started down the road. Pyrrha then got on, "You know I'm not interested in Riku." Pyrrha managed to figure it out.

"I know," Yang started her bike as she muttered the last part, "still don't like it."

Destiny Islands

Sora walked onto the bridge that connected the smaller island to its larger counterpart. He looked ahead, sitting on the tree that grew the star shaped fruit, was Weiss Schnee.

 **Happy 4** **th** **of July**

 **I'm giving Riku and Yang new motorcycles and I'm bringing Pyrrha back baby. Sora is staring at Weiss. Why? The next chapter will take place right after they wake up.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Weiss… Weiss."

Weiss opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Sora's concerned face.

"Sora? What happened?" Weiss sat up.

"I don't know, somehow, we're on my island." Weiss looked around. They were on the beach of a small island.

"How can… What happened to the others?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Sora answered also looking worried, "When I woke up we were the only ones here."

Weiss had no idea what to think. They were no longer in Atlas, they were on Sora's island. Her friends were missing. She had no idea where to go from there. What were they supposed to do now? She turned to face Sora, when all of a sudden, a ball slammed into his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Sora," Weiss squatted next to him. She sat him up, but he seemed a bit dazed.

"I'd know that spike… Wakka?" Sora asked.

Someone approached them, "Sorry, about that I… Sora?"

Sora seemed to spring back to life and stood up, "Wakka."

"Yo, Wakka where's that ball?"

"We need to… Sora?"

"What?"

"Tidus, Beat," Sora smiled when he saw his old friends.

"Dude you're alive," Tidus said, "When we heard what happened at Beacon and you and Riku didn't call us, we thought you didn't make it."

"Gee thanks," Sora said sarcastically.

Then Beat turned to see Weiss.

"Um, hi?" Weiss asked awkwardly.

"Oh," Sora said, "Weiss, this is Tidus, Wakka, and Beat. They're my friends. Guys this is Weiss, she went to Beacon too."

"So while we thought you were dead, you were with a girl?"

After a moment of silence, Beat slugged Sora and stomped to the dock.

"What was that for?" Sora yelled.

"Cause life ain't fair, yo!"

"Uh…" Weiss had no idea what just happened.

The three gave Sora and Weiss a ride to the shore, since they didn't have a boat.

"I'm not joking," Sora told Tidus, "We really were in Atlas just yesterday."

"Sure, you were, Sora," Tidus said as they reached the main island.

"Hey guys," a girl with brown curled hair ran onto the dock, "Guess what; oh hey Sora. There's someone new on the island… Sora?"

"Hey Selphie!"

After a long lecture, Selphie took them to the center of town. Weiss couldn't help but look over the island. All the buildings were small. Every road was made of dirt. There were kids, both human and faunus playing together. And it was warm. A far cry from Atlas.

"There he is."

"Roxas?"

Weiss looked to see it was indeed Roxas. He was talking to a girl around their age and a girl who looked around ten or twelve.

"What's he talking to Rhyme for?" Beat asked.

"Relax Beat," Sora said, "I know the guy, he won't hurt your little sister."

"Roxas," Weiss called. Roxas looked, then walked over to them.

"You two are here?"

"I actually live here," Sora said.

"Did you see anyone else here?" Weiss asked.

"No, sorry."

"Now what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"We go to Mistral," Sora said. Weiss looked at him.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that?" Sora smiled, "It's where we were going right?"

"Yes," Weiss remembered.

"So lets go."

"Um, Sora," Tidus said, "The last boat left yesterday."

Sora went from cheerful to slumped over exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Boat only come once a month," Sora answered.

"That long?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," Wakka said, "And with the CCT down we can't make any calls."

"So in other words, we're stuck here for a month," Roxas sighed. Weiss looked between Roxas and Sora."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing," Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we can use that month to rest and train. You can teach Sora how to use a real keyblade," Weiss suggested.

"What is she talking about?" Sora asked.

Roxas held out his hand and summoned Oblivion. Everyone in the group stared, the Sora imitated the action.

"Since when could you do that?" Shiki asked.

"Okay it's settled," Sora said, "We need to work hard, oh. You guys need a place to stay, how about my place."

"Sora," Sora's mother, Misaki Hikari, hugged her son for a long time, so long it was starting to get awkward.

"Come on, mom," Sora said patting her back, "I'm okay."

"I was so worried," the brown-haired woman said.

"I'm sorry."

Weiss and Roxas wanted to explain it wasn't Sora's fault he couldn't contact her. But telling her, her son was abducted by an evil organization did not seem like a… comforting thing.

"This is Weiss and Roxas, my friends from Beacon," Sora introduced.

Weiss stiffened, _friend?_

"It's nice to meet you," Sora's mother said.

"Likewise." Roxas said.

"Mom can they stay with us?"

"Alright, Sora," his mother agreed. With the official okay Weiss and Roxas walked in. The house was small, but comfortable. Weiss was quickly drawn to a picture of Sora, who looked like he was five-years-old. He was striking a pose and his hair, wasn't quite spikey yet. Weiss had to suppress a giggle. Did it grow spikey as he got older? He looked so cute.

Afterwards it was time for bed. Roxas was going to bunk with Sora, and Weiss was going to bunk with Misaki. Weiss walked down the hall when she saw Sora walk out of the bathroom in pajama's.

"I can't believe everything that's happened," Sora said when he spotted Weiss.

"It is hard to believe."

"I almost forgot to thank you," Sora said.

"For?"

"Finding me," Sora said.

Weiss looked down, "Sora…"

"Yeah…"

Weiss was silent for a moment, until she pulled out something from her pocket, "You dropped this at Beacon."

"My charm," Sora looked relieved when he saw it, "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if I lost it."

"Don't worry," Weiss smiled before walking down the hall. When Sora was out of sight she sighed.

* * *

Oscar Pines walked down the road. He never really thought he'd ever leave. But things had changed in a way he never expected. He started to hear a voice in his head, claiming to be the headmaster of the recently destroyed academy. He started knowing things he shouldn't have. Now apparently, he had been chosen by forces beyond his control and he was basically jumping headfirst into danger. It wasn't like Oscar didn't dream of adventure, like most fourteen-year-old boys did. And not even for fun or for glory, but because he saw the world had problems and he genuinely wanted to help. But being a poor farmer, he decided his best place was with his aunt. He was really hoping he hadn't gone crazy.

He approached the train station.

 _Let's send that letter, there should be a small mail box._

Oscar couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. It was normal for travelers to send letters from the train station. But it was the letter itself that had Oscar puzzled. For one thing, Ozpin took control to write it and he also drew a picture instead of writing an address. Oscar pulled out the letter in question. On the letter was a drawing of a pointy, blue hat with stars.

"Are you sure about this?"

 _Don't worry, Yen Sid always gets my letters._

* * *

One month later

" _Sora stop!"_

 _"Sora, it's us, we're here to help you."_

 _'Get away,' was all Sora could think of. Every time his friends got closer he just slashed at them with claw like hands. If this kept up, he would kill them._

 _Somehow, he managed to create a vortex, if it kept them out, he couldn't hurt them. Then among the raging sea of black. White hair began to appear._

Sora jerked forward in his bed. It was another nightmare. When they were escaping, everyone told him he turned into a monster, then Weiss did… Something. What did she do?

Weiss followed Selphie with a small bouquet of flowers. Walking past the graves until Selphie came to a stop.

"She's over there," She pointed to a particular headstone.

"Do you want to say hi?"

Selphie looked down solemn and just shook her head.

"Okay, thank you." Selphie left and Weiss used all her strength to walk over to Kairi's grave. Weiss placed the flowers in front of it. She stood there, staring.

"So… we finally meet."

Of course, she wasn't answered, but Weiss still felt a sense of awkward.

"We… never met. But we do have something in common. We both love Sora," Weiss confessed, "It's been almost a month, the ship comes tomorrow, and Sora… he hasn't mentioned my confession once. What I'm I supposed to do? I know the situation we're in. But I kept having these fantasies where after I found him, we'd live happily ever after, like a cheap fairy tale… Was it like this with you? Would he have kept you waiting?"

Still Weiss wasn't answered. She didn't understand why she was pausing.

"For so long, I kept my feelings to myself because of you. You were Sora's first love. Everyone here told me about how you both grew up together, then started dating. You two were happy. You did everything right, even died for him. How am I supposed to… compete?"

"I don't think dying's going to make him love you." Weiss jumped and turned to see Neku.

"Oh," Weiss said rolling her eyes, "Hello Neku. Is there a reason you were eavesdropping?"

"I saw you come here with flowers and decided to follow and see what's going on. You know, you probably have better luck talking to someone who's alive," Neku said.

"People who spy aren't what I call good company," Weiss retorted.

"So, you're in love with that dork?"

Weiss was silenced when her face turned red.

"That's a yes," Neku rolled his eyes, "You confessed, and he hasn't given you an answer?"

Weiss forced herself to calm down, "When I confessed… it was during the fall. It wasn't positive we'd both make it so…"

"You took the only chance you had," Neku finished.

"Yeah…"

"That idiot," Neku shook his head, "Why haven't you reminded him?"

"How am I supposed to?" Weiss asked, "The world may go to war. There's no time for romance."

"Sounds more like you're afraid," Neku said, "Where's that courage you had during the fall?"

Weiss clutched her fist. She couldn't yell at him, because he was right. She was afraid again.

"Why are you doing this?" Weiss asked, "Wasn't Kairi your friend too?"

"She was," Neku admitted looking at her grave, "But she wouldn't want Sora to spend his life missing her. Besides, you searched through a magic castle looking for him. You obviously care for him."

"I thought you didn't believe that story," Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"I never said I didn't," Neku said, "I just like to mess with Sora a little. Now if you don't mind, I got things to do." Neku turned and left.

Weiss decided to do so as well. She liked Sora's female friends, Selphie understood what it felt like to be under appreciated. Shiki sort of reminded her of Ruby. And Rhyme was polite. The boys… Tidus and Wakka were slackers, she couldn't understand half of what Beat was saying, and Neku was annoying. Something told her Neku and Riku got along well. Sora said they had another friend named Joshua, but he left some time ago.

Roxas, Sora, Beat, and Tidus were eating ice cream. Sora kept thinking about that dream. He know Weiss did something, but what.

"So we finally leave tomorrow," Roxas said.

"Can't believe you're going back out there," Tidus said.

"Someone has to go find Riku," Sora reminded, "And I'm also glad all the training is done."

"Hey, I wasn't too hard."

"I still have bruises that say otherwise."

"Yo Neku," Beat called when the headphones wearing boy approached. He immediately looked at Sora.

"Sora, Weiss is on the beach, go talk to her."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Neku demanded.

"Okay, okay," Sora retreated.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

Weiss watched the waves push and pull over the ocean. It was relaxing. She especially loved the sunsets this island had to offer. This small little island, with few people, it was so… warm.

"Weiss."

Weiss looked up to see Sora approach.

"Hello Sora," Weiss said looking back onto the ocean, her talk with Neku still fresh in her mind.

"Well… tomorrow we're finally gonna leave and look for the others," Sora said.

"Yeah… Maybe, they're all in Mistral already."

"I hope not," Sora said, "I'll never hear the end of it from Riku."

The stood in silence for a moment. Then something came to Sora's mind.

"I think, I remember being in Castle Oblivion," Sora admitted.

"Oh…?" Weiss asked stiffening.

"Yeah, I hurt everyone, didn't I?" Sora asked, sounding guilty. How could he had done that.

"It wasn't your fault," Weiss said.

"I remember, scratching Fern… Attacking Riku… making that storm…"

Weiss tensed up again.

"And then, you appeared," Sora said, "Weiss what did you do?"

Weiss's heart began to hammer in her chest. So she turned away, "I didn't do anything."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Yes you did, every time I try to remember, you're the last thing I can remember you clearly coming towards me. You saved me, I just want to know how."

"It's no big deal, I don't have to tell you," Weiss said stubbornly. Then all of a sudden Sora was in front of her with his arms crossed.

"If it's not a big deal, why won't you tell me?" Sora asked, "What was so bad you can't tell me?"

Weiss shut her eyes, then she grabbed the collar of his hoodie. Before she lost her nerve, she pulled herself forward, and planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling back.

Sora had a stunned expression on his face, when something came from the depths of his mind.

 _Because I love you, and I want you to know I mean it!_

The back of his hand went to his mouth. His face became red as he finally remembered what restored his humanity.

"I take it you remember," Weiss said. For a second there was silence, then Weiss continued, "Do you remember my confession?"

Then Sora remembered, that during the call he received a call from Weiss. His face actually became more red. Oh gods… how could he forget?

"Sora…" Weiss said, "I meant it, I love you… Do you… like me that way?" She looked at him with frightened expecting eyes.

Both of their hearts were out of control in their bodies. The silence didn't soothe them. Finally, Sora lowered his mouth.

"I…"

"Ah…" They both turned to see Beat had fallen from behind a tree. They also noticed all of Sora's friends were also peaking from behind some shrubbery.

"Guys," Sora yelled.

Weiss stomped her foot the used her glyphs to run over the ocean to the other island.

"Weiss," Sora called, she didn't stop.

"You forgot her confession didn't you?" Neku suddenly appeared next to him.

"I… You can't prove anything!"

"You actually did," Selphie scream. She ran over and smacked him over the head, "That is no way to treat a lady!"

"Okay," Neku grabbed Sora's hood and dragged him off the beach, "Time for a man to man talk."

 **I decided to add the World Ends With You characters. I thought it would be fun. Next chapter is the moment we've all been waiting for.**

 **Sora's Answer.**

 **Time to be a man!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Once upon a time, there was a lonely princess.**

 **Once upon a time, there was a knight, who's love had died.**

 **The princess knew little of love or freedom. Her tyrannical father kept her bound in difficult rules.**

 **The knight, tried to focus on the good of the world, but in his heart, he missed her. And he didn't believe he could ever love again.**

 **Then the two met.**

Chapter 52

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Weiss screamed as she dropkicked a coconut into the ocean. Normally she wouldn't lose her cool like that, but she was alone, on an island, in the middle of the ocean. Surely, she could take her frustrations out on a coconut just this once.

After taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down. She then started wondering the island as she mentally kicked herself. She left before Sora could give his answer. The answer she waited months for. She couldn't help but worry what would happen the next time she saw him.

She wondered in front of the small water fall. She couldn't help but admire the source of fresh water. Then she felt a small gust of wind. Where did that come from? The ocean was on the other side. When she got closer to the wall she noticed some of the shrubbery swaying. She pulled it aside to find a small opening into a cave. Weiss crouched down and looked inside. She wasn't normally curious about these things. It usually led to reckless and spontaneous behavior, and that was Ruby and Yang's job.

Still, Weiss didn't see harm in going inside and looking around. She crawled through the entrance. Thankfully the ceiling immediately rose, so she could stand up straight and walk down the sloped, narrow pathway. It opened up to a cave covered in chalk drawings. Weiss wasn't surprised, this island was where children liked to play. They were bound to be some who wanted to draw on the walls, at least it was in chalk. Weiss couldn't help but notice that a few of the drawings resembled a certain spikey haired boy.

"Figures he'd draw something silly," Weiss noticed a drawing of Sora holding a sword and wearing a crown. Her attention was then drawn to a… door?

At least Weiss thought it was a door, but it didn't have a handle. She remembered Sora and Riku telling them that Ansem took something from a hidden door. Was this that door? How could you open a door that had no handle?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Another drawing. This one made her sit in front of it. It was Sora and Kairi. They were holding something towards each other. Something that was shaped like a star.

While Weiss stayed on the islands, she learned a story about the star shaped fruit that grew on the island. The story was, if two people shared one, they would be bound together forever. Sometimes they even used them during weddings.

Weiss's hands trembled as they tightened into fists. Who drew this? Sora? Kairi? Did they share that fruit? Weiss felt pain spread in her chest at those thoughts. Every time she thought she was getting closer to Sora, Weiss was reminded he had someone in his heart already. It didn't matter she was dead. Even if Sora did accept her feelings, could he genuinely love her? Weiss knew it was selfish, but she wanted Sora to forget Kairi and love her. It was selfish, horrible, and Weiss hated herself for thinking that. Was Kairi that selfish? Sora loved her, of course she wasn't. If she lived, she probably would have lived happily ever after with Sora.

A tear ran from Weiss's eye and went all the way to her chin. When the tear dripped from her chin, it fell onto her chest. And from her chest came a small glimmer of light.

Weiss opened her eyes when she heard laughter. She exited the cave, to see three kids were playing in the water. When Weiss saw them, her eyes widened in shock. Those children, she recognized them from the photos, they were Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"You seriously thought I was perfect?"

Weiss turned to her right. Standing there, watching the kids play, was Kairi.

"Everyone has flaws, including me, how dare you assume I didn't," Kairi didn't turn to look at her, "Did you know Both Sora and Riku liked me?"

Weiss was silent as she listened.

"When it was time to choose, I chose Sora. I cared about Riku, but Sora… he was always there for me. But I think that's what drove him to Ansem. When Sora and I started to spend more time together, Riku became somewhat distant. We tried… we asked him to hang out, he would smile and said, he didn't want to be a third wheel. But he was hurting, we didn't realize until it was too late. We managed to pull him out of it, but then Ansem attacked us. And even thought I was a princess of heart, his attack still killed me."

"I'm sorry," was all Weiss could say.

"I won't lie. I was mad you confessed to him," Kairi admitted, "A part of me wants him to love only me forever… But a bigger part of me doesn't want him to be alone, missing me forever. Besides, he hopeless alone. He's a lazy bum, he doesn't take anything seriously, and he prefers to take naps then helping us train or build a raft."

Weiss looked at her and smiled, "What type of girls are we to fall in love with a hopeless dolt?"

"That's a good question," Kairi smiled, "He's a lot of work. But in my opinion he's worth it. So, don't you dare give up, and stop comparing myself to me. You did something I couldn't. You protected Sora and lived…"

Weiss opened her eyes. She was still in the cave.

For possibly the fifth time, Sora got a smack on the back of the head by Beat.

"It's completely messed up, yo. You get a fly girl to fall for you, then you keep her waiting? That's just stale!"

"Thank you, Beat," Sora said slumped forward, "I'm perfectly aware I'm trash."

"Will you give us some space now?" Neku asked as they sat on a bench.

"Fine, but you better clean up your act man," Beat left the two friends alone to talk.

"But seriously," Neku said, "How could you have forgotten?"

"I didn't mean too," Sora confessed, "It's just, she confessed during the fall, then things happened. Then I had to escape a castle. Then I learned magic, it has been one form of crazy after another."

"So," Neku began, "Time for the matter at hand: Do you love her too?"

Sora's hand tightened on the bench. Sora had kept himself from asking that question.

"Okay," Neku could see Sora was struggling, "Describe her."

"Well," Sora began, "When I first met her, she wasn't nice. She yelled at people for things that weren't really their fault. She wasn't nice to faunus. I honestly thought she was just a mean girl who didn't like anyone… But I was wrong. She saved Ruby, she looked for Blake and Fern when they went missing. She wants to make things right her family did wrong. She really does care about other people and wants to protect them. She's smart, she's talented, when she fights it looks like she's dancing… Why did she fall in love with me?"

"Good, you got finally got some things straight," Neku got up, "So what are you going to do about it."

"I'm not sure," Sora answered. He wasn't sure why he was hesitant. What was he afraid of? Moving on, or the risk of losing someone important again.

"There's something you should know," Neku said before he left, "She's been comparing herself with Kairi. When you finally decide on something, keep that in mind."

Weiss wondered the island.

Sora walked through the grave yard.

Weiss used her glyph to make the sand into a small statue of Sora.

Sora placed his hand over Kairi's grave.

Weiss used her glyphs to play with some coconut's. The sun was starting to set.

Sora rowed to the island.

Weiss sat on the tree that grew the star shaped fruit.

Sora began to cross the bridge, but he had to stop for a second to make his legs stop shaking. He could do this. He faced down grimm and escaped the organization's castle. He could talk to a girl.

He began his approach again. Weiss noticed him walking up to her. She quickly looked back to the sunset, her face red.

"Um…" Sora began, "Is this seat taken?"

"… Go ahead."

Sora sat next to her. They both sat stiffly in awkward silence. Both nervous, both unprepared, both not sure what to say to each other.

The sun was slowly vanishing beyond the horizon. Sora took a gulp, and a breath. _Now or never._

He jumped to the ground and walked forward a little, "Weiss…"

Weiss stiffened, but got off the tree too, "… Yes…"

"I…" Sora then turned and got on all fours as if he were begging, "First I need to apologize for something."

"Uh…" Weiss had no words.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Sora began, "I was weak, and I got in trouble and you had to bail me out of it, and again, thank you for saving me."

Weiss didn't answer.

"And I'm sorry for making you wait for an answer," Sora said, "I'm a sorry excuse for a man and I hurt you, I hate myself for that," Sora took another gulp before continuing, "I thought you were this mean girl when we first met. That we wouldn't get along. But I was wrong, so very wrong. Your kind, you care about the people around you, even if you don't act like it. You dedicate yourself to whatever you believe in one hundred percent. It makes me wonder why someone like you, could love a goof like me… You told me that you weren't perfect, that you weren't like Kairi. You're right, you're not like Kairi…"

Sora stopped for a minute, it felt like an eternity, before he confessed, "But I didn't fall in love with you because of you were like her. I fell in love with you because you were you."

Weiss didn't speak or move throughout Sora's speech. But now she was completely frozen. If someone tapped her, she would break into pieces.

"And, I'm the one who isn't perfect. I'm not rich like the guys in Atlas. All I can promise is I'll work to be better from now on. And…" He stood up and gave her something, his charm, "This is the most precious thing to me. And I can't think of anyone who I'd trust this more, than with you."

Weiss stood there, trying to comprehend what happened. She pinched her arm, _ow._ The pain was real, this was real. She was really awake, she had confessed she loved him… and he said he loved her too.

Tears bubbled into her eyes. Sora began to panic, "Oh no, Weiss, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry! I…"

Weiss jumped forward. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips coming into contact with his. Sora was frozen for a second, stunned. Then his arms wrapped around her gently as he deepened the kiss.

The sun vanished, casting the night over the two new lovers. No more words, no more dancing around the matter. Whatever dangers the future held. Whatever pain they suffered in the past. None of it mattered in that one moment.

Sora and Weiss were together at last.

 **The princess and the knight had restored in each other that the cruelty the world had taken. A new love was born. One of healing and hope. One that the world would test, but they weren't alone.**

 **This was the first confession scene I've ever done. I hope I did okay. Sora and Weiss were nervous, yet I felt like I was the one who was going to explode.**

 **The story is far from over. And there is more to this fic than Snowlight. Even if it is the heart of this fic. I just wanted to read a SoraxWeiss fanfiction. Everyone has basically paired Sora with everyone else, except Weiss. I searched the internet, but no such fic existed. So I used the freedom of Fanfiction to create my own.**

 **I am sorry for Beat's language, I don't speak punk, or even poser**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Qrow sat in the bar thinking. He did his best thinking when he was drinking. After defeating the giant grimm in Kuroyuri, Ruby and her friends managed to get him to Haven. They talked to Leo, but they didn't get much. Leo wasn't much of a fighter anymore, but there was something wrong. Qrow could tell. He sighed a lot of things went wrong with his life, one of those things was his sister Raven.

 _Qrow walked up the stairs to the second floor. Said floor was bare of any life, except for one table. Sitting there, half in darkness was his older twin sister, Raven._

 _She smiled, but not warmly, "Hello brother."_

 _"Raven," Qrow acknowledged. He knew this wouldn't be fun, but he might as well get it over with. He walked to the table, before he sat, he eyed the grimm helmet. It was almost like it was glaring at him. Seeing he wasn't going to relax Raven moved it. Then Qrow sat down._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Can't a girl just catch up with her family?"_

 _ **Bullshit**_

 _"She can, but you're not, so how about we get on with it?" Qrow took a sip of his drink, "Unless you're planning on keeping these coming."_

 _Raven looked at him, "Do they have them?"_

 _Qrow ran his finger over the cups rim, "Did you know Yang lost her arm?"_

 _Raven scowled, "That's not-…"_

 _"Rhetorical question," Qrow interrupted, "I know that you know. It's just obnoxious to talk about family while you pretend your own daughter doesn't exist."_

 _"I saved her," Raven reminded._

 _"Once," as if that was an excuse, "Because that was your rule, real mom of the year material."_

 _Raven grabbed his wrist before he could retrieve his glass, "I also know she got up and went to Atlas looking for that boy. The one I warned, just like I warned you that Ozpin would fail and that Beacon would fall. Now tell me, does Salem have it, and does the organization have it?"_

 _"I thought you weren't interested in all that?"_

 _"You're half right," Raven said, "In terms of the organization, we can win, but Salem… I just want to know what we're up against."_

 _"And which we are you referring to?" Qrow snarked. Raven scowled and released his wrist._

 _Qrow picked up his drink and swirled it around, "You should come back Raven. The only way to beat them is to work together. All of us."_

 _"You're the one that left," Raven threw back, "The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them."_

 _Qrow needed to take a drink before answering to that, "They were killers and thieves."_

 _"They were your family," Raven defended._

 _Qrow narrowed his eyes when Yang came back into mind, "You have a very skewed perception of that word."_

 _Raven stood up, "I lead our people now… And as leader, I'll do whatever it takes to ensure our survival."_

 _"I saw, the people of Shion saw too," Qrow's grip slightly tightened at the name that sounded like that girl who was Ruby's friend._

 _"The weak die, the strong live, those are the rules," Raven said, "That boy was strong, but he let his moral make him weak."_

 _Qrow narrowed his eyes, "He got kidnapped because he was trying to save Yang, your daughter. The only reason she survived was because I found her in time."_

 _"Then she was lucky," Raven said, "Ironic considering you found her. Strong luck counts."_

 _"What's so special about that kid anyway?" Qrow asked, "You tried to recruit him, Ansem trained him, then kidnapped him along with his friend."_

 _Something flashed in Raven's eyes, Qrow didn't know what it was._

 _"If you don't know where the relic or the shard is, then we have nothing to talk about," Raven tried to retrieve her helmet. But Qrow's hand kept it in place._

 _"I don't know where the spring maiden is either, so if you know you should tell me," Qrow fished._

 _"And why would I do that," Raven yanked her helmet back._

 _"Because without her, we're all gonna die."_

 _"And which we are you referring to?" Raven asked. She got up and opened a portal._

 _Right before she walked through, "Xehanort isn't dead."_

 _Qrow looked up in alarm, but Raven was gone. A crash made him turn to see a frightened waitress._

Raven's last words to him made him anxious. Xehanort wasn't dead. That was a scary thought. He was probably as bad Salem, but he was human… well Qrow wouldn't call that man human… he was mortal, which was why he had more hope of getting rid of him than Salem.

Then there was that silver haired kid, Riku. Yang had gone off to find him in Atlas. Qrow had mixed feelings about that. For one thing, Yang seemed to have feelings for the kid, not a school crush, real feelings. He wasn't sure Yang was aware of it yet. That was what made it hard for him to want the kid found. Sure, he wanted him found, but not by Yang. After Summer died, Qrow did the best to help Tai raise the girls. So, he couldn't help but develop a protective instinct.

From what Ruby told him, Riku was duped by Ansem into doing his dirty work. And Qrow, being a former bandit, didn't have a right to judge him on that. But he wasn't sure he wanted Yang with someone like that.

"Excuse me?"

Qrow turned from the bar. A boy who was probably fourteen, wearing a farm uniform, and looked like he never told a lie in his life. What was he doing here?

"I don't think they allow kids in here pipsqueak."

The kid looked at him, the looked back like someone was behind him, "Shut up, I'm getting to that?"

Qrow raised his eyebrow, who was he talking to?

The kid looked back at him, "I'm supposed to say… I'd like my cane back?"

Qrow's eyes widened, oh. Well, something good did happen that day. Qrow stood up and tossed him his cane, "Good to see you again Oz."

* * *

Hazel walked into Lionheart's office. Watts was there as well. When he entered the disgraced scientist looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Salem," Hazel explained.

Lionheart opened the door to the secret chamber. Hazel went in alone. Floating in the center was the seeker grimm. He approached the small grimm.

"Are you there, my lady?"

Smoke filled the crystal ball like creature, before Salem's face appeared, "Hello Hazel, what brings you to me?"

"The meeting with Sienna did not go as planned," Hazel said.

"She didn't agree to work with us?" Salem asked, slight disappointment in her voice.

"No, Adam Taurus killed her and took control of the White Fang," Hazel clarified.

Salem's eyebrow raised.

"He's still willing to work with us," Hazel explained, "But the way he acts, and what the organization has done. He may try to turn against us when he believes it's his best interest. I don't think it's safe to work with him."

Salem hummed as she thought, "The White Fang is a necessary part of our plans. They can enter the kingdoms and academies safely, the grimm cannot."

"Of course."

"But, if Adam has turned on his leader, he is capable to try anything," Salem said, "I am confident in Cinder's power, but it wouldn't hurt to find us a means of defense against his new power. Hazel, I need you and the others to keep an eye out for Weiss Schnee, she is a princess. In her lies the power to combat Adam's darkness. She is also the key to Kingdom Hearts. But for now, remain with the plan, we will search after Haven is destroyed."

Hazel nodded.

As he left a small part of him was telling him that this was all wrong. That Salem was evil, but he knew Ozpin was a greater evil. Gretchen would still have been there if he wasn't.

* * *

Menagerie

Ilia walked into the room where Corsac and Fennec were. She needed get more intel.

"Sister Ilia," they greeted.

"What can I do to be of service?" Ilia asked.

"Brother Adam's succession to the leader of the White Fang has happened."

Ilia stiffened, "S-sienna?"

"Buried with honor."

Ilia felt her blood run cold. Sienna was their leader and they just threw her away. Ilia grit her teeth and tried to fake it, "A… necessary sacrifice. We won't forget everything she did for us."

"We are glad to hear that, now we would like to ask you something."

The screen behind them turned on. Revealing images of her talking to Blake, Sun, and Fern. Ilia's skin turned yellow with fear.

"There is no need to be afraid, we're willing to give you another chance. You are a valued member of the White Fang. After all, your parents would want you to do what is best for the faunus."

Ilia grabbed her whip, "They didn't want us to murder, they wanted me to have a better life."

"Which is exactly what will happen," Adam's voice said. His hand fell on Ilia's then darkness ran from his hand into her. Ilia screamed in pain as she dropped her weapon.

* * *

Mistral

Heather opened the door, to find a kid, "Can I help you?"

"Um… I'm looking for Ruby Rose?"

Ren, Nora, and Jaune stood up in intimidation, "Why?"

"Guys, calm down," Heather said, "He's a kid."

"I…"

"I FOUND HIM," Qrow wobbled into the house laughing like an idiot.

"I think her uncle could use some help," the boy said.

"Oh boy," Heather said, "Thank you for bringing him back. I'm going to get some water."

Qrow collapsed on the couch laughing, "Heh, I found him."

"What's going on?" Ruby stomped into the living room, "Can't a girl read her comics in piece?" Then she saw her uncle on the couch, she shook her head, "Qrow are you drunk again?"

"Maybe…" Qrow hiccupped. Heather walked in with a glass of water.

"You have," the boy saw Ruby, "Silver eyes."

That made everyone look at the boy, "Who are you?"

"Well," the boy began to introduce, "My name is Oscar Pines, but…"

"What for it…" Qrow said.

"But you all know me as, professor Ozpin."

Qrow then shot up on the couch, "I did it!" Then he fell on the floor.

Heather walked over to him and dumped the water onto his face, "How much alcohol did you give that poor boy?"

 **The Queen of Grimm, or the Seeker of Darkness. Who is the most dangerous, deprived, evil villain? I've set up a poll. Now I ask you, who do you think would win in a fight, Salem or Xehanort?**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Pyrrha was refueling Riku's motorcycle. She had just finished with Yang's. The two owners were inside the convenient store getting some supplies.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The man behind the counter asked Yang.

Said blonde took off her sunglasses, "A water, it's hot out."

The man went to retrieve her beverage.

The store was immediately filled with obnoxious laughter, "You're telling me you're too young to drink." Some guy with messy blonde hair was next to the door at the bar, "You look like a huntress, and a beauty at that."

"I'm good, thanks pal," Yang wasn't in the mood.

Unfortunately, he wasn't done, "Seriously, not to bulky, not to lean, just…"

"Just right," Yang rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I'm good."

Then the idiot made his worst mistake, "And your hair."

Before Yang could defend her hair, another hand grabbed the idiot, "Didn't your mother teach you how to talk to a lady?"

He was shoved back a few feet. Standing in front of Yang was Riku holding a bag of water bottles.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Riku ignored him and waited for the man to come back. He wanted to pay for those drinks.

"So, you want to play rough huh?" The guy pulled back his fist, "Well I-…"

Riku's fist collided with his face. Not only did he knock a tooth loose, the thug literally bounced off the floor and ceiling until he bounced out the store.

"You didn't have to," Yang said.

"Eh, I probably saved his life just now," Riku shrugged.

Yang laughed a little, "Yeah, you probably did."

The man looked at the sight, then he looked at them with a smile, "On the house, he's been driving me crazy."

Yang reached for it with her real hand, but it began to shake. Her robot hand steadied it. Then she felt Riku's hand rest on her shoulder gently. Yang sighed as she calmed down.

Riku looked at the bionic arm as it flicked off the bottle cap for Yang. Riku hated that this happened to her. That her real arm was gone, to only be replaced with a machine. He partially blamed himself, if he had called Ozpin out earlier, maybe they could have avoided the Fall, or at least be there to give Yang the back-up she needed.

"So, what brings you to these parts?" The man asked.

"We're looking for someone," Riku answered since Yang was chugging her water.

"Well, not many people are known 'round these parts," the man said. Yang finished her water, "We're to far from the kingdoms. Well, one name worth mentioning is. Well… Ra…"

"Raven Branwen," Yang answered.

The store itself seemed to hold it's breath."

"Thanks for the water," Riku grabbed the supplies as he and Yang began to walk out.

"Now wait a minute," the man cried, "You two don't want to go messing with bandits. They're a whole world of trouble."

"So… we've heard," Yang said.

Pyrrha was looking at the defeated thug when the two came out, "Do I want to know?"

"Nope," Yang said. The two got on their motorcycles, Pyrrha took her place on Yang's.

Before they could ride away however, "Hey, Snowflake." The thug woke up.

"Seriously?" Yang asked, "This isn't over?"

"Just ignore him," Riku said revving his bike.

"I heard you're looking for someone…" That made them stop and look at him.

* * *

Menagerie

Fern stood next to Blake as Ghira delivered his speech. After she went back to get money for the boat ticket. Blake explained what the White Fang was going to do Haven. So, Fern decided to stay for a little while, to gather a group of faunus to help defend the academy. They couldn't defend on their own. And if Adam Taurus was getting… help from the organization… Fern shivered. She thought back to their rescue at Castle Oblivion, what they did to Sora.

Would Adam become like that? A real monster? The vindictive side of Fern hoped for it. That Adam would lose his humanity completely and live as a mindless monster. But the other side didn't want that for anyone. Besides they barely survived Sora being a monster, would Adam be stronger?

"Here is my daughter," Ghira presented Blake, "She has fought at Beacon and would like to express her concern."

Blake approached the podium. When she opened her mouth.

"Traitors!"

A cloak went into the air, revealing Ilia wearing her grimm mask.

"Traitors all of you!"

"Ilia?" Blake asked shocked, "What are you doing?"

Ilia ignored her and continued rant, "The humans have done nothing but horrible things to us and you want us to help them."

"Not all humans are like that!" Fern shouted, her ear pointed back in anger. She was about to reach for her guns, when a black aura began to appear around Ilia.

"Where was there help when the kingdoms hunted faunus for being who they were, where was their help when the dust companies treated us like slaves, where was my help when my parents were killed in a dust mine? Where?" With every question, the dark aura around her grew more and more intense. Fern looked to Blake. By the cat faunus's horrified expression, she saw the malevolent aura as well. Fern was hoping she was hallucinating.

The faunus in the crowd began to back away from Ilia in fear, but that didn't stop Ilia, "If you truly want what's best for the faunus, side with Adam, he will give the future you deserve."

Fern noticed blonde hair in the crowd.

"Shut up."

"Don't Sun!" Fern launched herself forward, tackling Sun away from the chameleon, just in time. A black vortex surrounded Ilia, and when it was done, she was gone.

* * *

Mistral

To say team RNJHR (Nora's idea) was shocked was an understatement. After sobering up and proving he didn't give the boy alcohol, all they could do was believe the boy when he said he was Ozpin, well sort of…

After a few hundred questions, Qrow made everyone sit down. Heather took a chair, she couldn't help but noticed the smile on Ruby's and Oscar's face. Wait? Were they having a moment?

"Sorry," the boy said sheepishly, "I've never met huntsmen and huntresses before."

"Well," Ruby answered, "We've never met a person with two souls before, so first times all around."

"Okay," Qrow interrupted, "We're all surprised," he turned to the kid, "So, how about you show us that trick of yours."

Oscar looked around, "Just so you know… I'll still be here…" Then he closed his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, his aura flashed green. When his eyes open, everyone could tell there was a different person behind them, "It's good to see you all again my students."

The way he looked at them, the settle movements of his hands, the way his voice carried, there was no doubt, this was Ozpin.

"Oh my god it really is you," Heather said.

"I can understand your reaction," Ozpin said, "Oscar is fine, he has handed over the controls, so to speak. I can also understand that this confusing."

"And alarming," Nora added, "And just really bizarre."

Ozpin chuckled, "I'm glad to see that you still have your sense of humor after everything that's happened."

"Thank you," Heather said, "Now can you tell us why you are inside this kid?"

"I'm… cursed," Ozpin looked into the cup he was handed to by Qrow, "For thousands of years I have been walking the surface of Remnant, dying and reincarnating into the soul of a likeminded individual, eventually our souls merge and I am changed, though my memoires remain. This curse was bestowed upon me because I couldn't stop Salem in the past, and possibly for not stopping the keyblade war."

"Keyblade war?" Nora asked.

"That war that shattered the x-blade," Qrow said, "That's what it was called."

"Yes," Ozpin said, "Five of my friends began the war, because our master gave them… conflicting information."

"He tricked them?" Ruby asked concerned. Ozpin was silent.

"Even now, I don't understand what he was thinking…"

Awkward silence filled the room as Ozpin solemnly looked into his cup.

"What was your name?" Ruby asked, "In your first life?"

"Luxu," he answered, "My name was Luxu. I was tasked by my master to train a worthy apprentice and pass the keyblade, he passed to me, downed to them, so that his keyblade could be passed down for an eternity. So in a way, I also started the organization."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked. How did that lead to the creation of her now greatest enemies?

"The last master of that keyblade was a man named Xehanort, he started the organization," Ozpin explained, "I couldn't stop him or Salem, but we must stop them now. And our first step to achieve that is to safeguard the relic of knowledge and one of the shards of light," he turned to Ozpin, "Qrow, has the shard you have shown any activity?"

Qrow shook his, "It's been dormant the whole time."

"Then it isn't miss Schnee's."

"What's not Weiss's?" Ruby asked.

"All the shards belong to a specific princess. It is synced up with their heart and will react when her heart is shining at its brightest or if she's near. And if she restored Mr. Hikari, then it would have shined when she saved him," Ozpin explained.

"So, no mismatching," Nora said.

Sitting in a cargo hold of an airship were Sora and Roxas. After they got to the main land, Weiss managed to pay someone to fly them to Mistral.

Weiss walked in looking down. Sora noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"There was a distress signal, and the pilot refuses to go help them," Weiss said.

"How about I talk to him?" Sora asked.

"I don't think it will matter," Weiss sighed. She sat next to Sora. Their hands brushed together. Their faces turned red, when their hands came together, interlocking their fingers.

"Get a room," Roxas said.

* * *

Menagerie

Blake, Sun, and Fern were in the study.

"What happened to Ilia?" Blake asked.

"That power," Fern recalled, "It looked like the one Vexen used to turn Sora into that monster. But, her appearance hasn't changed."

"Well, something has," Blake said, then she thought of something, "Adam, the organization took him to heal him. Do you think they gave him the power to control people?"

"I wouldn't call it impossible," Fern thought.

"What do we do?" Sun asked.

"We find Weiss and have her kiss Ilia?" Fern said.

"Fern be serious."

"I am," Fern said, "When that power turned Sora into a monster, Weiss restored him with a kiss. But then again, Weiss loves Sora and doesn't know Ilia."

"Fern."

"Look, there _is_ a way to help her," Fern stated, "I've seen it work."

"How about we get her away from the White Fang first?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, there's a lot we don't understand about this power," Fern reminded.

"We can't leave her like that," Blake said, "We need to figure out what Adam has done and find a way to reverse it. Before he uses it on anyone else."

 **There are three questions I want answered in Kingdom Hearts 3**

 **1\. What the hell was the master of masters thinking?**

 **2\. What is in the box he gave Luxu**

 **3\. How can there be new princesses of heart? I seriously doubt that all the princesses but Kairi died.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Hey Weiss, look." Weiss looked outside the window. Islands were floating in the sky.

"Cool," Sora said. Weiss silently agreed with him.

"Let's ask where we are," the former heiress suggested.

The three went to the front of the ship, where the pilot was.

"Hey," Roxas said, "Where are we?"

"Where passing through some islands over lake Matsu," the pilot explained. From the sky an unfortunate ship was falling, leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

"The islands hide grimm, but I'm hoping that our friends in distress will keep them busy."

Then Weiss noticed the ship about to crash into them, "Look out!"

The pilot quickly dodged the ship. Then they all saw the ship in distress being destroyed by lancer grimm.

"Lancers, freaking lancers," the pilot cursed his luck as he prepared his ship before shouting to his passengers, "Buckle up!" However, he only saw the tip of Weiss's ponytail disappear into cargo hold. He turned on the intercom, "What are you doing."

"What we should have done earlier," Sora called.

Weiss went to a crate and opened it revealing dust. She reloaded her sword, "When I tell you open the hatch."

"Don't use your glyph on us," Roxas instructed.

"What?" Weiss looked at him like he was insane, "No, you'll be blown out of the ship."

"That's the idea," Roxas said, "Sora and I will take the fight outside."

"But…"

"We'll be fine," Sora assured, "We survived the initiation at Beacon, didn't we? And we're big strong keyblade wielders."

Weiss had to suppress a giggle, "Fine, if you die, don't come crying to me."

"Kids, if you're going to do something," the pilot's panic voice called.

"Ready," a black glyph anchored Weiss to the floor. The door opened and Sora and Roxas flew out. A good number of lancers broke off to follow them.

Sora and Roxas landed on separate floating islands. While Roxas fought his own hoard. Sora focused on his own.

He raised his keyblade, "Thunder!" Lightning fell from sky killing a few he smiled, being able to not rely on dust was handy. Sora began to run jumping from island to island. The lancers followed him. Naturally one would catch up to him, but that wasn't an issue. As soon as it got close enough, Sora would destroy it with one slash. He would keep up this pattern for a while. However, the lancers finally to seem to learn, the group following him split into two and flanked him. Sora now had to dodge the stingers that were shot at them. The Sora came up with a plan so crazy it couldn't possibly fail. He dismissed the keyblade for a minute.

When he dodged one of the stingers, he grabbed the tail and manage, to swing the lancer around like a lasso. The force behind the swing gathered all the lancers in a small tornado. Then he slammed them all into an island. Sora jumped, summoning his keyblade and pointed it at the pile of lancers.

"Firaga," a giant ball of fire was summoned and when it shot into the lancers, it detonated, in a large inferno, mixed with the black particles that was the grimms remains.

"Nice one," Roxas jumped over to Sora. Then the two turned to see the ship was being chased by a queen lancer.

"Weiss!" Sora cried out.

The ship shot upward in a sharp climb. The giant wasp like monster followed it. Then, suddenly a giant white knight jumped from the ship.k

"Whoa," Sora said in awe. Weiss's summon was awesome.

As the two giant opponents went towards each other. Then the knight vanished, to reappear at a summon glyph on the side and jumped of, slicing at the grimm. Repeating the process over and over.

For a second, Sora thought he didn't have anything to worry about. Until the lancer's stinger hit the ship and it began to fall from the sky.

"Weiss!"

Sora and Roxas jumped from island to island to get to the shore, as the knight delivered the finishing blow.

* * *

Axel walked down the white halls of Castle Oblivion. Apparently, everything he heard about was true. Xion was gone, and Roxas had betrayed the organization. Axel wondered how it all went so wrong. Not only did he betray them, he helped free Namine, Sora, and Riku. Things weren't supposed to be this way.

"That wretched savage," Vexen's voice came from his lab as he was still trying to fix his computer.

"Well, this was an interesting little skirmish."

Axel stopped, "Can I help you Larxene?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what you thought of this?" The vicious woman said, "I know you and Roxas were… close buddy's."

"Now why would I give you the satisfaction?" Axel asked being just as sharp tongued.

"There's no need to be hostile, something good came out of this, we found a princess," Larxene reminded.

Never in a million years did Axel think a Schnee would be a princess of heart.

"We're one step closer to reaching our objective," Larxene said. That made Axel walk away. The organization's objective. Once again, he was reminded that things had gone wrong.

He and Saix joined the organization at the same time. They knew Xemnas was hiding something from them from the beginning. That something about the organization was a lie. So, they decided to find out and if necessary, take down the organization. Axel would work in the field and Saix would work at Xemnas's side. But, then Saix changed. He seemed to have forgotten about the plan or had forsaken it all together. Saix was now devoted to the organization and wouldn't tell Axel why. Did he fall for his own lie?

And now Axel was wondering, why he was doing this? He didn't remember anymore. He knew Roxas that his friendship with Roxas wasn't a lie. Even knowing what Roxas really was.

Roxas knew what he was doing. He left Axel one final message on his scroll.

"No one would miss me."

Axel sighed, "That's not true, I would."

But he also knew, it was safer for Roxas to be away from the organization.

* * *

"Weiss!" Sora and Roxas ran to the down ship. They went through the wreck, they only found one body: the pilots. Weiss was nowhere to be found.

"Weiss!" Sora began to call into the area, "Where are you?"

"Sora, look," Sora did, there were footprints of several people that had walked over to the damaged ship and walking away.

"Bandits," Roxas looked at the missing pieces of the ship, "They must have stripped down the ship and took Weiss."

"What?" Sora panicked.

"Calm down Sora," Roxas said, "Odds are they're going to ransom her to her father."

"How is that supposed to calm me down?" Weiss told Sora about the night she left her mansion. Needless to say, Sora didn't want Weiss to go back to the man who hit her.

"Let's go," Roxas said. He and Sora began to follow the trail of footprints.

* * *

When Weiss woke up, she was sore all over. And her hands were bound together. She looked up to see she was inside a cage. Outside the cage was a wall comprised of logs and tents. In front of the cage was a man with red bandages wrapped. He was holding an odd-looking device.

"Where am I?" Weiss asked.

"Look who's awake," a young woman approached the cage. Everything about her, from the hair cut to its roots, to the intricate tattoo, screamed bandit. What made matters worse, was that she had Weiss's beloved sword.

"We're not usually in the business of trafficking people, not really our time," she waved the sword around like a baton, "But once we learned we had a Schnee, well, things changed."

Weiss glared at the woman, "You're going to ransom me back to my father."

"It's a shame," the woman said, "You'd do well around here."

Weiss wouldn't let this woman get to her, "I'd never, stoop to your level."

That made the woman scowl, "Just keep quiet and you'll be back in your mansion in no time."

"She won't," the bandaged man suddenly said.

The woman looked at him confused, "Why not?"

"Because Vernal, she is a princess of heart."

Weiss raised her eyebrow, what were they talking about. Vernal looked at Weiss in shock, "This spoiled brat? You can't be serious DiZ."

"I am," DiZ turned around and left.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Well, apparently you're going to be sticking around for a while," Vernal said, "Don't worry. Princesses get the royal treatment, just behave so things don't get more complicated." The woman turned and started to walk away.

"What's going to make things complicated is when my sister realizes I didn't make it to Mistral," Weiss was injured and unarmed. If she could just bluff her way out, "You know my sister don't you? Winter Schnee, a member of the specialist? When she realizes I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me… and you."

Vernal began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know whether if it's funny or sad," Vernal said, "Your sister isn't in Mistral anymore. Ironwood closed the border and recalled all his soldiers and toy cans," she looked at Weiss smirking, "No one is coming to save you."

Believing she had crushed Weiss's spirit, Vernal had walked away. However…

"That's where you're wrong," Weiss said, "Someone is looking for me." She looked at the charm that now hung from her sash. She was grateful it was broken, "And it would be rude of me to keep him waiting."

She put her hands together, a small summon glyph appeared. A small version of her knight rose from it. Weiss smiled, maybe she wasn't going to see Winter for a long time, but that didn't mean, she wasn't alone in the world.

"Sora, I'm on my way."

 **Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Even if they don't exactly make me feel on top of the world. But I too am entitled to an opinion and I feel I must make this statement.**

 **Ships. We are fans, it is inevitable. We all think at one point or another, that a character would be better with someone who isn't their in-canon love interest. We all do, even I think that. It's even why I'm writing this fic. But, let us all recall the message of an epic reactor (MurderofBirds if you are somehow reading this fic, I love your reaction videos). People are taking certain ships too far! Ships are part of fanfiction, they are supposed to be fun. But certain fans attack other fans because they like different ships. When the volume 4 soundtrack was released people got into fights with each other over the song BMBLB, it got so bad Jeff had to release a statement saying, this wasn't about the fan ship bumblebee. Do you really think its fair? We come to this site, because sometimes our most favorite shows have left us lacking. We use our imagination to fill that void and bring our desires to life. It's not about 'my ship is better than yours' or 'your ship is just stupid.' It's supposed to be fun! If you like certain ships and dislike certain ships, fine! But please, for my sanity's sake, leave me out of the ship wars.**

 **Okay serious note over.**

 **When I wrote the scene with Sora fighting the lancers, I remembered Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora doesn't take his time with enemies. He finds a way to kick all their butts in the most reckless way possible, because he is crazy, in the fun way.**

 **I have a few more questions for Kingdom Hearts 3**

 **1\. Was Vanitas norted? Because he doesn't strike me as someone who needs to be norted. He's literally the embodiment of darkness.**

 **2\. How in the name of Kingdom Hearts did Aqua get norted?**

 **3\. What happened to the real Ansem?**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The two motorcycles stopped in the middle of the forest. The thug Riku punched got off High Wind.

"I'll go see if the coast is clear," he then went into the forest.

Yang lowered her sunglasses and shook her head, "He really thinks we're stupid enough to not know this is a trap."

"It's amazing how some people can make it through the day," Pyrrha commented.

"Alright let's get ready for the party," Riku said.

"Hey," Yang said, "You had your fun, now it's my turn," Yang said taking off her dusters.

"I need to fight too," Pyrrha protested, "I need to get the rust off my blade."

"Fine, you both can fight, and I'll just stand here and watch," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Please," Yang said. Then she used her bionic arm to block a shot.

The thug with a few more thugs walked into the clearing.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here."

No one replied, they decided to let him revel in his short lived victory.

"This everyone?" Riku asked.

"Yes this is everyone, except for the rest back at the camp that way," he pointed behind him.

"That way?" Yang asked pointing behind him.

The thug looked confused, "Yeah… Now to pay me back for this tooth, we'll be taking your bikes, and snowflake will be taking his lumps."

Yang and Pyrrha walked in front of Riku, armed and ready, "Sorry, but we're your dance partners this time." From Pyrrha's wrist bands, unfolded two new shields.

"Okay," the thug looked at his crew, "Get them."

The bandits began to attack. Yang strutted into battle and started to casually taking them down. Pyrrha… it was just no contest. Her new shields weren't as big as her old one, but the easily blocked the attacks. She threw the left shield at one of the bandits, but they dodged. The bandit tried to slash at her, but Pyrrha ducked and with a quick gesture of her hand the shield flew back into the bandits head, while she also did a leg sweep. Knocking the bandit over. While Yang was taking down the rest of them, the original thug shot at her with his gun. He missed.

Pyrrha new where this was going. She decided to make sure he didn't run away. The edges of her left shield began to glow blue. She threw it at his feet, when the shield skimmed his legs, they were quickly iced to the ground.

Then Yang shot at him. His gun wasn't working and he couldn't run away, so he was going to try and hit Yang when she got close.

Instead, Yang tapped the ground with her gauntlet. She flipped over him and landed behind his back. And with one punch, she launched him out of the ice and had him slammed into the last bandit.

Riku whistled. Pyrrha walked over to him, "Surprised you didn't use your right shield."

"It would have been overkill."

"Come on, lets go," Yang said.

"Who are you?"

"Well he's persistent," Riku commented.

"It doesn't matter," the bandit said, "When Raven finds out, you're dead."

"Possibly," Yang said, "But I doubt it. I am her daughter after all." Yang the walked away with her friends.

The bandit was filled with dread, "… I'm dead." Then he fell over.

* * *

Oscar sat down in the dojo to look at the stars. Ruby gave him a pep talk after a training session. He also tried to summon Ozpin's keyblade. But apparently, he couldn't yet. Ozpin hadn't summoned in a while either. The old headmaster had decided the keyblade was to powerful in his hands. So, he only summoned it as a last resort. It was probably his hesitance to summon it during his fight with Cinder was why he died.

Oscar decided to look into Ozpin's memories. Or more accurately, Luxu's memories.

* * *

 _"The gazing eye?" Luxu asked looking at his masters keyblade._

 _"Eh… that's not what it's called," the master said._

 _"What then?"_

 _"Actually, no name," the master answered._

 _"No name," Luxu repeated. That was certainly a weird name for a weapon._

 _"Well, gazing or not," the master commented, "They keyblade does have an eye in it. My eye to be exact."_

 _"Ew!" Was the first thing that came to mind and followed out of Luxu's mouth._

 _"Oh, so you think that's gross do ya?" The master asked in his usual flamboyant tone._

 _"Uh," Luxu began to panic, "No I…"_

 _"Yeah, sure," the master said, "Any about your role. You need to pass down that keyblade, to your apprentice, and them him to his, so that my eye can see the future."_

 _Luxu then realized, "So the book of prophecies?"_

 _"Bingo," the master pointed a finger at him, "The fact that it exists is proof of your success. That means you've trained a worthy apprentice, passed down that handsome keyblade," his voice shifted into a more playful tone, "And fulfilled your role, congratulations!" He clapped until he noticed his student's lack of enthusiasm, "What's the matter, come on, you did a fantastic job. At least smile a little."_

 _"But I haven't done anything yet," Luxu reminded feeling a bit overwhelmed._

 _"Good point, guess you better get started then. Unfortunately you'll have to go alone from here on out, no book of prophecies to keep you company either. I can't have you causing temporal paradoxes, but hey, we both know you'll do just fine without it. Right?"_

 _Luxu wasn't exactly convinced, "Do I really have to go alone?" He had to leave his home and friends and create a future he didn't even know, "What about the others?"_

 _"Minor details," the master rose from his desk, "So don't sweat it. For now, you, that keyblade and…" he got down to pull out a trunk. Luxu quickly dismissed the keyblade and helped him pull it out, "… and this box need to stay out of sight. Just watch with your own eyes, and my eye of course, as things unfold between the others. Then when the time is right, go off and do your thing."_

 _Luxu looked at the new objective, which was the box, "What's in it?"_

 _"It's a secret," the master began to tremble as he giggled, "And the thing is," he looked like he was going to fall over laughing, but he straightened up, "You can never, ever open it."_

 _He seriously was going to leave it like that? How was Luxu not supposed to open it now? "Great, now I really wanna know."_

 _"Heh, Alright, I'll indulge you," the master said, "But the secret stays between the two of us, and you have to promise to never open the box."_

 _"I promise," Luxu said enthusiastically. He walked to his master so he could whisper the secret._

 **BZZZZZZZZT**

 _Luxu pulled away, "But why?"_

 _"You'll see."_

* * *

Oscar opened his eyes and if it were possible, looked at Ozpin annoyed, "Did you block the memory on purpose?"

 _No, I really don't remember,_ Ozpin explained.

"You can remember that conversation clearly, but you can't remember what was inside?" Oscar asked confused.

 _Nor can I recall where I hid it,_ Ozpin confirmed, _When I first died and reincarnated, that memory was blocked. I don't know how, but I think it was my masters doing._

"You seriously listened to that weirdo? He didn't act like some wise teacher of an ancient weapon," Oscar said.

 _Believe me we are in total agreement on that. When I first met him, I was convinced I had the wrong man._

"And your friends," Oscar scowled, he couldn't tell if the anger he was feeling was his own or Ozpin's, "They were his students. They trusted him and he just… He made them turn against each other, and don't say he didn't know that they would. He basically watched the whole thing. And how could you just stand by and let it happen?"

Ozpin was silent for a good long while.

 _I ask myself that question every day,_ Ozpin was silent for a while again, _I don't understand why he did that to them. We all trained together, we ate together, we dreamed of protecting the world together. They were the first family, I ever had… And the master which I trusted with my life destroyed them._

Oscar felt pain grow through his chest, then he felt tears run from his eyes.

* * *

Weiss watched as the guards left the spot next to the cage and she summoned the small version of her knight. When she felt a hand land on her shoulder she panicked.

"Weiss calm down."

She turned to see Sora outside the cage.

Yang, Riku, and Pyrrha walked through the camp bruised bandits behind them. Until they reached the largest tent. After waiting, the leader of the bandit tribe emerged.

Yang narrowed her eyes, "Mom."

The woman removed her helmet. Pyrrha eyes widened at the resemblance. Riku didn't respond, since he met her already.

"Yang," Raven said, placing her helmet on an oil drum. She took a few steps forward but not leaving the port of her tent, "So, after all these years you finally paid me a visit."

Riku scowled, Pyrrha frowned. Yang's left arm trembled, but her right arm steadied it, "You know I've been looking for you. I've spent years looking for you."

"And you've found me," Raven said, "You were patient, determined, and made your dream a reality," there was praise and pride in Raven's words, but not of a mother, "Well done Yang, but did you have to be so rough with my men?"

"I didn't want a fight, they started it," Yang stated.

"And you clearly finished it," Raven said, "Well I'm sure this is very overwhelming for all of us. You can stay with us tonight, I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you and your friends."

"That's not why I'm here." That cut through the camp like a knife.

Raven looked irritated, "What's that?"

"I'm not here for you," Yang said, "Ruby is in Mistral somewhere and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked. Riku raised his eyebrow, was that her catch phrase or something?

"Because we're family," Yang said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Family. Only coming by when they need something," she looked back at Yang, "I've got to say I'm disappointed. After all you found me, why not use that drive to find your sister if she means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save me time," Yang said, "Ruby was heading to Mistral. But there's no guarantee that she made it and searching for her in Anima will take ages. But… Dad told me how your semblance works."

Raven looked down for a second, "Tai…"

"You can bond to certain people," Yang recalled, "And when you do, you can make a portal that leads you straight to them. You have one for dad, one for me, and you have one for Qrow. He'd told he he'd watch out for Ruby before I left, and I trust him. So, make a portal to my sister and uncle and we'll get out of your hair."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "It takes a lot of courage to come in here and demand a favor of me, I've got to say I'm impressed," Raven began to walk up and down her porch, "But if she's with your uncle then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to get mixed up in that Yang, Ozpin is not the man you think and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I should know, I trusted him once myself. I understand wanting to help your sister, but before getting caught up in something to big for you, for all of us. You should stop to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Okay, I'm stopping you there," Riku who was silent the whole time spoke up, "Yang doesn't belong here. She's not a bandit. She cares about people, she protects, not steal and murder."

The air got tense. But Raven couldn't help but notice the blush on Yang's face. Yang gathered her composure, "You can spout all the nonsense you want. Nothing. Is keeping me from my sister."

Raven gripped her sword for a second, "Well, aren't you stubborn."

"I get it from my mom."

Raven turned around, "Take them away."

Yang got mad, "Didn't you hear me?"

Raven paused to look back.

"I said send us to Qrow dammit!" Her eyes turned red.

"That's enough, you watch your mouth in front of our leader." The bandits started to grab their weapons. As did the huntsmen.

"Make me," Yang growled. The first bandit that charged her, was sent flying into a tent. The tent crumbled, revealing a surprised Roxas, and Sora and Weiss kissing.

"Weiss?" Yang asked shocked.

"Sora?" followed by Riku.

"Kissing?" Pyrrha's face was red.

Sora and Weiss pulled away to see who was shouting their names.

"Yang?"

"Riku?"

"Well, stealth is out," Weiss said.

"Yep," Sora said.

Weiss turned to her tiny knight and it grew two stories high. With the summon at their side they two groups joined.

"Where you and Sora just kissing?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry about that," Weiss whispered, blushing, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby," Yang motioned at Raven.

Weiss's eyes widened in shock, "Your _mom_ kidnapped me?"

"You kidnapped her?" Yang asked. Then the rest of the camp got rowdy. When the team was about to fight them, a bolt of lightning shot down between the two factions. Putting the fight to a halt.

"Enough." They turned to see Vernal holding Weiss's sword.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "That's not yours."

"What is all this racket?" Emerging from the tent was DiZ.

"Family meeting," Raven murmured before addressing her people, "You people need to keep it together or this camp will be overrun with grimm," Raven looked at Vernal, "Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looked surprised, but reluctantly tossed the saber back to the heiress.

"All of you, in my tent, now!" Raven demanded.

"Why?"

"If you're going after your sister, you need to know the truth," Raven said, she and DiZ walked back into the tent.

Yang sighed, exhausted from the commotion, "Sorry for-…"

Yang didn't finish when Weiss suddenly jumped into a hug. Surprising Yang to say the least, "I was so worried."

Yang smiled, "Sorry, I was worried too."

"There you are you sap," Riku said, "I see you survive without me."

"Oh gee, thanks," Sora said sarcastically, when Pyrrha hugged him and Roxas.

"I was so worried, we all were, you were kidnapped and you went to help them."

"We're okay, sorry," Roxas said.

It wasn't everyone, but they found their friends.

 **I just want to grab no name and slam it against a rock screaming, "This is all your fault!" He screwed them over, you know it, I know it, we all know it. He screwed them over! And he ain't done, yet. In that box is his last surprise. No one knows what will happen not even Xehanort. Will it be his atonement or his version of Pandora's box?**

 **Do you know what I do when I get a bad review? I listen to 'I'd rather be me,' from Mean Girls. It reminds me, 'everybody has opinions, but that doesn't make 'em true.' Then I look at my good reviews. You all seem to like my crazy ideas, and that's why I write. Come on y'all. Let's push it to 100 followers, come on!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Since when did you have a motorcycle?" Sora asked.

"Since Yang gave me one." Riku said smugly.

"No fair, I want one."

A loud smash came from inside Raven's tent. Immediately Sora and Riku ran. Yang and Weiss had convinced them to let them talk to Raven alone. A mistake.

When they got there Vernal was pointing a weapon at Yang who was standing. In the center was a shattered table. Weiss was sitting on the floor holding Yang's hand.

"Yang, please," Weiss pleaded.

"Listen to your friend Yang, your team's never let you down before," Raven said.

"You don't know the first thing about my team, about me," Yang snarled, "You were never there, you left us," Yang looked down, her anger quickly dying, unable to hide the fact she was hurt by the abandonment, "Why?"

"Okay, we need to calm down," Sora and Riku walked in. Sora went to Weiss and helped her up. Riku put his hand on Yang's shoulder, "We didn't come here to pick a fight."

"No, you came here to blindly follow a man who let your friends die, despite my warnings," Raven said.

"Better him, then a bandit," Riku said.

Pyrrha and Roxas ran into the tent. They heard the commotion as well. Roxas looked around.

"Where's the mummy guy?" Roxas asked.

"I had him leave," Raven said, "DiZ is an important ally, but he can get tunnel vision. But more importantly, I know more than you think. Not just things that I've seen with my own eyes. I know magic is real, that people can come back from the dead. And you're teammate," she looked at Weiss, "Is one of the people that can create the greatest weapon in existence."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked. Sora's grip on Weiss's hand slightly tightened.

"Her heart, is one of the purest lights in Remnant. One of seven, there is no darkness in her whatsoever," Raven explained.

"Well that's the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard," Riku snarked.

"Hey."

"You need to question everything, you've been told," Raven continued, then she began to walk out of the tent, "Starting with what Ozpin did to your uncle and me." Raven exited the tent completely.

"Go see for yourself," Vernal said in snide.

"Should we?" Pyrrha asked, "This could be a trap."

"We outnumber her," Roxas reminded. They looked at each other, silently debating what to do. Then they nodded in agreement. They exited the tent, but Raven wasn't in the small lot.

"Mom?" Yang called. While she looked around Weiss looked at her.

"Yang are you okay?"

"I'll be okay when she takes us to Ruby," Yang said. Needless to say everyone was worried for Yang.

"Yang it's okay, your mom is messed up and…"

Pyrrha smacked Roxas, to make him stop talking.

"It's alright to be upset," Pyrrha finished.

"You don't believe everything she said, did you?" Yang asked.

"After what he did to Pyrrha, I'm not Ozpin's biggest fan," Riku said, "But at least he's trying to keep our world safe."

"I didn't believe… all of it," Weiss said, "I admit it. I'm not perfect. There's no way my heart doesn't have darkness in it."

Sora held her hand, "You're perfect to me."

"Get a room," Riku and Roxas said simultaneously. Sora stuck his tongue out at them.

A caw shot through the air. Everyone looked up to see a black bird flying over them.

"I've seen that bird before," Yang said.

"So, have I," Riku said.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss asked.

Sora looked at the bird, "Somethings weird here."

As the raven flew, it weaved through the tree branches, circling back to the group. Once it got over the wall. Its body began to grow. The wings stretched out, the feathers turning into fingers. The beak retracted into a flat face. The feathers molted away revealing a red mini kimono. Yang's mother had returned to her human form. She landed in front of the stunned students.

"That explains a lot," Riku said.

"How did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Well, I could explain it to you," in a flash, she drew her sword and slashed open a portal, "Or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked.

"I'm giving you a choice," Raven said, "Stay here, with me. And I'll answer all your questions, we can have a fresh start. But if you want to join Ozpin's pointless war against, Salem and Xehanort…" Raven moved to the side clearing a way for the portal.

Everyone looked at Yang nervously. Yang stared her mother down in defiance, "The only thing I care about, is making sure my sister, is safe."

Raven scowled and looked down, but the portal remained.

Pyrrha immediately ran into the portal. Towards her team, towards Jaune.

"Wait for me," Roxas ran after her.

Yang and Riku got their motorcycles first. Their respective teammate riding with them. Riku drove through first. Just as Yang was about to…

"Yang," Raven called, "If you decide to side with Oz and your uncle; I won't be so kind the next time we meet."

Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang answered, "You weren't kind this time either." Then Yang drove through the portal vanishing behind her.

Raven look down, "I know." She made her way back into the tent.

 _Really, what did you think was going to happen?_ A voice at the back of her head asked. _You left her and her father. She might have looked for you, but it wasn't because she wanted you. Did you honestly think that when she got here, she would forget the fact she grew up without a mother and love you? That she would want to stay? You didn't stay for her. She wasn't a good enough reason for you to stay. In the end, your fear was more important than your own daughter._

Raven shook her head. She did what she had to do. There was no stopping Salem. But there was a way to stop Xehanort. But of course, she was going to have to explain to DiZ she let a princess go. That wasn't going to be fun.

"So how many people do you think he's going to bring?" Nora asked popping a carrot into her mouth, "This is a lot of food."

"Who can say," Heather was setting the table, "Now where are the forks?" She left the room when Qrow started calling for Ruby. Heather was still worried about her team. A month had pass since they had arrived. Since then, Lionheart was not helpful, Ozpin arrived… As Oscar. They have been training for weeks, but there was still no sign of the rest of team SFHR.

Heather then walked into the living room with a box, "I couldn't find any forks, but I did find a bunch of chopsticks, so, we eat with chopsticks. If you don't know how to eat with chopsticks, sorry."

"That's fine, Heather, we know how to eat with chopsticks." Heather looked up. In the middle of the living room was a three way hug between, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Heather put down the box.

Standing in front of the door was Sora and Riku, "You're alive."

"What did you expect?" Riku shrugged, "We're-…"

Riku was cut off when Heather grabbed them with both arms and gave them a crushing hug. Sora returned the hug, but Riku… "Heather… my back…"

"Pyrrha?"

The warrior looked up and smiled, when she saw her team. Nora tackled her onto the ground laughing. Ren walked over to her calmly. Then finally Jaune.

Two hours later

Everyone was happy to be reunited. They ate all the food that was cooked. They told each other the adventures they had while apart. Then they talked about how much they grew since they met at Beacon. But they weren't prepared for everything.

"What?" Ruby was standing.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Her face was red as she repeated her announcement, "Sora and I are a couple. You didn't mishear me." To prove her point she wrapped her arm around Sora's while she sat next to him.

"We can confirm," Yang said, "They kissed earlier."

"Will you please not announce it to the world," Sora asked being just as tired of the teasing as Weiss.

"Think of it as playful homage," Riku said.

"Aw," Nora said.

"How can a bunch of kids make so much noise?" Qrow called. Then came Oscar.

Qrow and Oscar had explained everything to the new arrivals. The relics, the shards, and the princesses and maidens.

"So, Weiss really is some, 'chosen' maiden?" Yang asked.

"Believe me, no one is more surprised that a Schnee is a princess, more than me," Qrow stated.

"But, I'm…"

"Even those with pure hearts are capable of negative emotion, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin said.

Pyrrha looked at her hands, "So… the vault of the fall maiden. It's in Salem's hands?" she should have taken the power when it was offered.

"Pyrrha don't think like that," Jaune said.

"Don't worry," Ozpin said, "The vault at Beacon. I've made it a bit more challenging to find. So, it won't be found."

Pyrrha sighed, that made her feel a little better… but not much.

"What about my mom," Yang accused, "You turned her into a bird."

"Yang stop it, we wanted this," Qrow defended.

"Yang," Sora spoke up, "The person who's destroying our world, isn't Ozpin. It's Salem and the organization."

Yang looked around, she looked at Oscar, she looked at Ruby, then she looked at Riku. She sighed, "Alright, I'll stay."

"Awesome, but there's still one thing I don't get," Nora chirped, "Where's Blake and Namine?"

 **In the defense of Professor Ozpin, I must remind those of you who doubt him one thing. Salem is the one who creates the grimm. She uses and destroy people. She wants to see the world burn. And whether you all realize it or not, Ozpin didn't force anyone to fight for him. He told them the situation and gave them a choice. Yes, some of them died. But I'm going to quote Blake, "I know I'm asking you to put your lives on the line, but that's what's at stake." This isn't a problem that can be solved in a single life time, it's war. So please, give our weird professor a break.**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Blake walked into the alley alone. She sent a message to Ilia, asking to meet. The only reason she was there, was because Ilia had sent a message agreeing to meet.

"Ilia?" Blake asked.

"Here," among the pitch black darkness, yellow eyes was staring back at Blake. Ilia's skin returned to it's natural tan tone. Her eyes remained yellow. Something told her, it wasn't because of Ilia's chameleon abilities. Fern told her about what happened to Sora. What color his eyes were. It made it difficult for Blake to look in the mirror recently. It became hard for her to look at her own amber color eyes.

"Ilia," Blake pleaded, "Come back with me."

"I'm sorry," Ilia looked away.

Blake smiled, "You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec."

Ilia scowled, "No, I'm sorry."

Before Blake knew it. Someone had jumped from the roof and landed on her, knocking the wind out of her. When she tried to stand up. A sticky web shot from behind and ensnared her arms.

"Well done, sister Ilia," Someone threw Ilia her weapon.

"Ilia, why?" Blake demanded.

"I'm sorry," Ilia said.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," Blake snapped.

"But I am, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding us back," Ilia said.

"Are those your words or Adam's?" Blake asked, "Ilia listen to me. Adam, the organization, they did something to you."

"They reminded me that the world isn't as kind as we like it and gave me the power to make it better," Ilia said.

"No," Blake said, "They just tapped into your rage. That's not a power to bring good. Fern has seen it before. It will destroy you, please, we can help you."

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good," Ilia said.

"And you think killing me is for the greater good?"

"No," Ilia confessed, "But getting rid of your family is."

Blake looked at her in horror and began to struggle, "I won't let you."

"I know you won't, so that's why you're being sent to Mistral, to Adam," Ilia said.

Blake looked at her, still in horror. Adam did this to Ilia, what would he do to her, "Ilia please, this isn't you."

"Yes, it is," Ilia spoke with pain in her voice, "But I guess you were too busy falling for Adam to notice."

Blake looked confused as Ilia continued.

"I was always jealous of the way you looked at Adam," Ilia's freckles began to turn pink, "I wanted you to look at me that way." Then her skin returned to it's normal hue, but the black aura returned to a small degree, when her eyes shot open, her yellow eyes glowed menacingly, "But we can't always get what we want."

Ilia then left the ally, "Yuma with me."

The spider faunus began to yank on the web, "Let's go traitor."

"Now," Blake shouted into the sky. Then Sun jumped in.

Belladonna mansion

"I told Blake telling them she was leaving the mansion was a horrible idea," Fern said as she hid behind table with Kali. Fern placed her hand on the rug. Her semblance took it over. The members were knocked forward with a push from the rug. Fern immediately shot up from behind the table and knocked them down with her daggers.

She looked at the guards, "Keep her safe." Fern then ran out of the library to fight the other members.

Weiss hid behind her summon as it fought Riku. But then Riku sunk into the ground and rose behind Weiss. Weiss noticed him to late and with a thrust of his sword her aura, along with her summon, was gone.

"Well," Riku said, "It's official, you got worse."

"Excuse me?" Weiss snapped.

"You let your summon do all the work," Riku stated, "You didn't even really fight me. You just tried to buy time to summon."

"I need time to summon," Weiss accused.

"Didn't you listen?" Riku asked, "You're putting to much trust into your summon. Your dust, your glyph's, your sword style you didn't use any of it. And if you did you could have won."

Weiss just stomped her foot and stormed off.

Pyrrha watched the whole thing. Then she went back to her own training. She was using her semblance to move her shields. Every time Pyrrha swung her sword her shields would move to guard her open areas. She wasn't going to lose again.

"Pyrrha."

The red head stopped and looked at Jaune. Her shields returned to her wrist bands. Pyrrha looked down, they hadn't talked much since she got to Mistral. Honestly, they didn't talk much after the fall either.

"I… I'm practicing my semblance. I never really used it heavily in combat," Pyrrha tried to break the ice.

"Pyrrha, I think we need to talk," Jaune said.

"Oh," Pyrrha said awkwardly, "What do you want to talk about?" She was sure she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Pyrrha," Jaune took a breath, "That night. I was terrified. You went to fight Cinder alone. Pyrrha, you knew you couldn't beat her, what did you think you were doing?"

"Someone had to do something," Pyrrha said looking down.

"You were going to let them put someone else's soul in you," Jaune said, clearly upset, not at her really, but upset none the less.

"I told you during the festival," Pyrrha said, "You said I shouldn't let anything stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

"Pyrrha I didn't mean…"

"You were right," Pyrrha cried, "I should have agreed to it, if I did Beacon wouldn't have been destroyed and Penny and Xion wouldn't have died."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, "You don't know that."

"I know that the power would have been transferred to a living host. One that could fight back against Cinder and maybe win back the half she took," Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha don't talk like that," Jaune pleaded, "You were right to not take it. Maybe everything else was destiny."

"You think Xion dying in my place was destiny?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune answered without thinking, "Yes!"

When Pyrrha looked at him, the color drained from her face. Tears began to bubble into her eyes.

"I…" Jaune tried to think, "That came out wrong. Pyrrha, I…"

Pyrrha didn't let him finish, she ran past him into the house.

Fern ran through the house looking for Blake's father. She ran into the meeting hall. At first she thought it was empty, then she looked up. Sitting on the second floor was Ilia. Fern narrowed her eyes, "Where's Blake?"

"She's being sent to Adam."

If Fern didn't know Sun went with her, she'd be worried.

"You don't seem like a mindless monster," Fern said, "Maybe you can be saved."

"Shut up human," Ilia cracked her whip at her. Fern dodged and rolled behind a desk. Ilia wasn't using the power Adam gave her. Maybe she could win.

"Half human," Fern corrected, "Try to think. You said you wanted to stop the White Fang."

"That was then, this is now!" Ilia ran to the desk and tossed it aside. Only to find Fern was behind it.

"Blake cares about you, she doesn't want you to become a monster," Fern's voice said.

"Yet she still chose Adam over me."

That almost knocked Fern on her back. Ilia was… No, no, she was a faunus-human hybrid, she had no right to judge.

"Cry me a river," Fern said, "She still cared about you, you're her friend. Doesn't that count for anything." Fern then took a shot from a different desk. Ilia dodged and rolled out of sight. Leaving her mask.

"It doesn't make things better for the faunus," the lights were shut off. Fern looked around trying to see.

"How does hurting others make things better, how did killing my parents make it better?" Fern asked, "My mom was a human, she loved my faunus father."

"They betrayed the faunus."

"How is love a betrayal?"

"There are still those who hate faunus and there are still those who let the hate happen," Ilia declared.

"You're wrong, there are humans who stand up for faunus. Maybe you should stop looking for the bad humans," Fern pulled out some fire dust ammunition and slid it into her guns, "because you're missing the good ones." She mentally apologized to Blake's family before aiming for the second floor. The wall caught fire lighting up the room and revealing Ilia.

The two began to fight again. Ilia's weapon became a sword as they traded blows, but then the black aura returned and Ilia's strength got stronger. Fern then used her ribbons to retreat to a part of the second floor that wasn't on fire. She thought back to the Castle. How did Sora change back? Weiss kissed him… No, it wasn't the kiss, it was what it meant. Love.

Fern couldn't force Blake to love Ilia the way she wanted, so she thought of a different form of love, one that was just as true. She armed herself with the ice dust ammunition. She got up and shot at her.

"Stop taking pot shots and fight me for real," Ilia batted them away.

"No, I promised Blake I'd save you," Fern's gun shifted into knives and the ribbons wrapped around them. The deer faunus jumped off the balcony. When Ilia tried to attack, she realized to late that her whip was frozen. The daggers knocked the weapon away. And before she could run away, like snakes, the ribbons wrapped around Ilia constricting her.

"Let me go," the aura flared, about to break her free.

"Think of your parents," Fern screamed.

"I am."

"No, you're not," Fern said, "Blake told me about them. They did everything to get you into that school. They didn't want you to fight, they wanted you to live."

"And the humans there laughed when they died."

"Those girls weren't your friends," Fern said, "You weren't honest with them. You weren't honest with any of them. Maybe if you were, one of them would have cared, about you and your family."

"You have no right to lecture me about my parents."

"I know what it's like to lose your parents. To think that the way they chose got them killed, so you abandoned it," Fern shook when she spoke, "But that's wrong. You are wrong, I am wrong. We're both wrong. By doing that, it's no different than killing them all over again."

"Shut up," Ilia shouted.

"Ilia," Fern shouted, "It's not too late." Despite the fire in the room. A form of calmness seemed to wash over them, "It's not too late, to do right by them."

Ilia seemed conflicted, but Fern saw the yellow slowly fading back to blue.

TH-THUMP

Ilia's eyes widened in agony. The black aura erupted from her. The ribbons were destroyed, Fern was knocked back, and Ilia clutched her head as she began to scream in pain.

Blake burst into the room and saw what was happening, a whirlwind of shadows swirled around Ilia, aggravating the fire. Ilia's skin was turning black. Not by her faunus abilities, it was like the aura was covering her skin in tar. Her eyes were turning more yellow, pupil and sclera.

Blake starred in horror. She didn't know what to do. Her friend was being consumed by, what could only be described as darkness. She didn't know what to do. In the span of a second several things ran through her mind: Was this her fault? Did Adam do this to hurt her? Was there some unwritten law in the world that demanded that everyone she cared about would get hurt if she was close? Blake didn't know what to do. Her fear told her to run away. Her solution to so many things. But…

Fern came to and saw Ilia screaming in the dark vortex, "No," she whispered, "Not again."

Then someone ran past her. Fern could only scream out the person's name as they were engulfed by the cyclone, "Blake!"

Weiss sat in her room. She was holding a bottle with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Until she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Weiss smiled when Sora walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sora sat next to her, "Riku told me what happened."

Weiss frowned, "Who does he think he is telling me how to use my semblance?"

"Well…"

"I mean, I don't tell him when he should sink into the shadows," Weiss continued, "Besides, my summoning has gotten better and better. It saved us so many times and…"

"Weiss," Sora hesitantly interrupted, "I think… Riku's right. You rely too much on your summoning."

Weiss looked at Sora confused, "What?"

"It's really cool, it is, but, you didn't even try to block Riku on your own," Sora said, "You assumed your summon would protect you."

"Sora, I've been trying to summon my whole life, I thought you supported me."

"I do, but you have more than just summoning," Sora reasoned, "Your sword skill, your dust. You got into Beacon without your summoning," Sora reminded.

"I could have done better if I knew how to summon then," Weiss said.

"Weiss, everything you've done was great," Sora tried to explain calmly, "The reason was because you had more than one solution. You had multiple solutions to solve several problems. That's makes you an amazing huntress, not summoning."

Weiss opened her mouth then closed it. Then she looked away. Then she got up and walked out of the room.

Raven sat on her bed. Earlier she had a visit… from Salem's followers. They devised a plan to get the relic on the night of the full moon. But Raven only pretended to agree. She wasn't dumb enough to believe they would let her go.

Then DiZ walked in, "What are you going to do?"

"Now that they know about, we'll need to get that relic and the shard. It's the only way for us to survive" Raven surmised.

"What about your daughter?" DiZ asked.

"She made her choose," Raven bitterly said

"You know I can't go," DiZ said.

"I'll be taking Vernal," Raven explained, "So we won't be needing you anyway."

"Vexen will be there," DiZ reminded.

"Don't worry," Raven said as she began to walk out the tent, "I'll see to it, he doesn't make it through the night."

Sora and Riku sat in their shared room. Then Heather knocked and looked inside.

"You guys sure you don't want to got see Lionheart with us?"

"Nah, sounds boring," Sora said. Honestly he was still sad about Weiss. After their talk she had started avoiding him.

"Well," Heather said, "Pyrrha said she was going to stay too. So you guys won't be alone."

"Alright," Sora said.

"Tell us everything about the plan when you get back," Riku said.

"Sure, we'll be back soon."

 **I'm going to be perfectly honest with you all. I'm not into summoning. Why have something fight for you when you can do it yourself? Besides relying too much on that summon is going to cost Weiss dearly.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Sora sat in the dojo alone. The door was open, he looked up at the stars. He sighed, what did he do wrong? After their talk Weiss stopped talking to him. Was he wrong to point out she relied too much on summoning? But wasn't he supposed to do that? Help her see the problem so she could do better? Isn't that what a boyfriend was supposed to do?

Why were girls so complicated? He fell on his back.

"Having a lover's quarrel?" Sora opened his eyes, to see the last person he expected to see.

He quickly sat up and looked at the person approaching him, "Joshua?"

"The one and only." No doubt, one of his friends from the island. Joshua was a boy, but Sora always thought he kinda looked like a girl. Of course, he never said it out loud. But the soft features in his face with an equally soft voice. What else was Sora supposed to think? Joshua was carrying a glass of water, he sat down next to Sora.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked confused, where did he even come from?

"Well, I have to take care of something here in Mistral," Joshua explained, "And when I heard you were here and what you were doing, I decided to tell you something."

"What?" Sora asked.

Joshua took a sip of his water before setting it down, "Sora, you need to be there, at the school, like now."

"Huh?" Sora asked, "How come?"

"Because Lionheart is a traitor," Joshua simply said, "He's leading your friends into a trap, and if it works, the White Fang will destroy Haven."

"What?" Sora couldn't believe it, "Joshua, how can you know that? If it's true why not tell the police."

"To answer not in the correct order: Someone has that covered and lets just say how I know is a job benefit. Also, Sora, people will die tonight," Joshua went from carefree to serious, "Who dies hasn't been decided, but the odds aren't good. It looks like, your new girl is on the chopping block."

Sora went pale. He then stood up and started pacing, "Joshua… that's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny," Joshua answered as Sora turned his back, "I'm taking a huge risk telling you this. But Kairi begged me to tell you."

Sora turned around, but Joshua was gone. The only thing keeping Sora from believing he wasn't crazy was the glass of water still sitting there.

* * *

Qrow and the others walked towards Haven. Everyone was silent. Including Weiss. She was feeling guilty again… because of Sora.

She didn't mean to avoid him. She just didn't know what to say. Half of her knew he was right. She was too quick to summon in fight now. But the other half didn't want to stop. She had been trying to summon her whole life. Now she can. And she was afraid if she stopped using it… Why was she so afraid of that? She fought and won without her summon before.

They entered Haven's foyer. Lionheart was on the balcony that led to the second floor.

"Good evening," the headmaster looked nervous, "There seems to be more of you than there was last time."

"Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier," Qrow simply answered.

"Why… did you bring your weapons?"

"Leo, we're huntsmen," Qrow reminded.

Yang didn't know the headmaster for more than a minute, but she could tell something was wrong? She didn't speculate long, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see a black bird sitting on the balcony rail, "Mom?"

Qrow looked, and without a word took a shot at the bird. Said bird easily flew away and when it flew behind Leo, turned back into Raven.

"What?" Heather cried out.

"They really are magic," Nora said.

Heather reached into her pocket and started to type something on her scroll.

* * *

Pyrrha sat in the living room, staring at a picture of her team.

"So are we gonna talk about your argument with Jaune?" Riku was leaning against the glass display of the tree in the center of the house.

"What is there to talk about?" Pyrrha asked.

Riku got up and sat in a chair, "Jaune misses Xion too. But you're his partner, of course he's going to want you to live more."

"I did what I had to do," Pyrrha simply said.

"You went up against a maiden," Riku said sternly, "What did you think was going to happen? You knew you would have died. Now tell me, what would have been the point of it?"

"I wanted to save the CCT."

"Well, it still went down."

"Riku, do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really," Riku said.

"Well I do," Pyrrha said, "And I know it's my destiny to save the world."

"Pyrrha, you can't save the world if you're dead," Riku said, "Acknowledge that your opponent is stronger, then retreat. Then train to get stronger, so you can overcome them one day."

"I already did," Pyrrha unfurled her shields to prove a point. Before they could argue further. Sora ran into the room.

"We need to go to Haven now!"

"What? Why?"

"Joshua came and told me Lionheart betrayed us and is leading the others into a trap," Sora said as fast a possible before gasping.

"Okay," Riku got up, "Did Yang spike your drink again?"

"No, it's real," Sora said.

"Sora," Riku took a breath, "We haven't seen Joshua in a long time. What are the chances he'd show up here?"

"Joshua is an enigma," Sora stressed, "You said so yourself."

"I said that because I was mad I lost that game," Riku defended. He continued when Sora checked his scroll, "Besides, why would one on the headmasters of the huntsmen academies betray us?"

Sora looked at him with a scowl and held up his scroll.

 **Heather: Help, Lionheart set us up**

* * *

"Ruby," Yang ran to Ruby after Raven opened a portal that released an attack. Weiss almost did the same, but then someone emerged from the portal.

"Hello boys and girls," Cinder emerged. Behind her was Emerald, Mercury, Vernal, and Vexen.

"You again?" Heather growled.

"I glad you remember me," the mad scientist said.

"You turned Sora into a monster," Weiss hissed.

"Trust me, we haven't forgotten," Heather grabbed her drill. The sound of doors opening and closing forced everyone to turn to see Hazel.

"The White Fang is prepping for demolition," Hazel explained. Everyone was slowly beginning to panic.

"How long were you with them?" Qrow accused Raven.

"Oh, don't be mad little bird," Cinder taunted, "Your sister was a recent addition. Now the lion on the other hand," she gestured at Lionheart, "Entrance to the Vytal festival was a real treat, but he has been giving us interesting information for a long time."

Leo looked down in shame, "Stop it."

"You let them in?" Heather called shocked, "Do you realize you betrayed Remnant, Mistral, or even your students?"

"I couldn't find anyone," Qrow realized, "Because you let her kill them all."

"Aw," Cinder said in mock comfort, "Don't be to hard on Lionheart, I'm sure that Tyrian and Hazel would have found them on their own eventually."

"What is wrong with you?" Jaune remembered when Pyrrha was brought back, leg injured, "How can you just stand there and talk like killing someone is something to be proud of?" Pyrrha crying as she explained what happened to Xion. She saved Pyrrha… but at the cost of her own life, "All with that damn smile on your face." Qrow said something, but Jaune couldn't hear, "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done, you hear me?"

Cinder just looked at him with a blank expression on her face, "Who are you again?"

Jaune only saw red.

* * *

After another thunder spell, the last three White Fang member's fell. Sora, Riku, and Pyrrha had to fight through an army of faunus just to get through Haven's gate. Now they were tired and low on aura.

"We need to keep going," Pyrrha reminded.

"No duh," Riku said. They ran into the courtyard where one member stood alone.

"Well, it seems my men weren't up for the task," Adam Taurus said.

"There's only one of you here?" Riku asked, "This will be easy."

A smile grew on Adam's face, "Easy?"

Suddenly his hand shot forth, shooting a black-blue fire. The three barely had time to dodge. Riku looked in alarm, he'd know that power anywhere.

"You work with Ansem?"

"He was actually useful, gave me the power to destroy you revolting humans, once and for all," a black aura surrounded Adam.

Riku glared at Adam. He took Yang's arm, working with Ansem? This guy was begging to get his ass kicked.

"Sora, Pyrrha," Riku said, "Go ahead without me, I'll handle Adam."

"What?"

"Didn't you just tell me-…"

"I can handle him and his darkness," Riku enforced. Not seeing an end to the argument Sora and Pyrrha looked at each other and nodded. The began to run around Adam to get to Haven, but…

"You're not getting away," Adam shot another dark flame. Got in front of Sora and used her shields to block the flames, but the shockwave knocked them both down for a second. Then Sora's aura crackled away.

"You're fighting me," Riku rushed in. Their blades interlocked.

"Sora?" Pyrrha looked at her friend. She didn't see his aura going out.

"I'm fine," Sora lied, "We have to go." When they got to the door, it was locked. So Sora held out his keyblade, and a beam of light shot forth.

* * *

Weiss was knocked forward when Vernal shot at her. Weiss was trying to summon, but Vernal was not giving her the time to do it. She needed to do something else, she needed to… she needed to… What other techniques did she know again? Her aura was getting low. Her body was slower than she remembered. She could only remember how to summon at this point. She had to fight, she had to win, she had to apologize to Sora.

She managed to launch Vernal into the air again. She attempted to summon one more time. But then Vernal appeared in front of her. Locked her weapons onto her sword and shot the lasers at her. She screamed in pain as she felt the aura break. Then Vernal took one swift kick to the former heiress knocking her onto the floor. Weiss felt tired and without her aura she couldn't fight. She contemplated what Sora and Riku told her, then what went on during the fight… They were right, but because of her pride, she was now defenseless and useless. She had to calm down, try to recharge her aura, before…

"Weiss!"

The former heiress looked. Sprinting towards her was Sora. He had an alarmed look on his face. Weiss began to get up, she needed to tell him she was alright.

"Sora, I'm-…"

"Move!"

The next thing Weiss felt after Sora shoved her was the ground hitting her back.

"You imbecile," Vexen's enraged voice was heard, "We need her alive!"

"Calm down it wouldn't have hit anything vital," Cinder defended.

'Alive,' 'vital?' What were they talking about?

Weiss sat up. Her body froze. Her blood turned to ice. Tears began leak from her eyes.

Sora was lying on the ground in front of her. Through his side abdomen was a spear made of glass. Yet, despite whatever pain he must had been feeling. He looked up at her, holding up his hand. Weiss forced her arm, yet with trembling protest, to reach back, but before their hands could meet. Sora's fell to the ground, along with his gaze.

"SORA!"

 **There it is, Sora sacrificed himself to save Weiss. Wait that wasn't what you wanted…?**

 **Tough, my fic my rules.**

 **I already used the Anti-form and I'm not going to use it again, for a long time if at all. And if you want to see Sora voluntarily turn himself into a heartless? Go play Kingdom Hearts and watch him do it. You all have good ideas that I sometimes listen to… Sometimes. If I used all your ideas, well, then where would the surprise be in reading my story.**

 **Does Joshua look like a girl to anyone else?**

 **Also, I'm not going to make a female character a princess of heart simply because she's based of a Disney princess. If I followed that logic then I'd have to make Cinder a princess, and there is no writer alive who can pull that off. And to correct someone, Yang is based off Goldilocks, not Rapunzel.**


	60. Chapter 60

**100! My first fanfic has 100 followers. Thank you all!**

Chapter 60

"Sora!"

The spear vanished into dust. Weiss went to Sora's side, practically ripping her shawl off. She applied it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Jaune was next to him he took over as Weiss tried to wake up Sora.

"Sora? Sora wake up!" Weiss begged. This wasn't happening; it couldn't be happening!

"Ozpin!" Hazel roared! Everyone looked to see the once calm man, boiling with rage, "You thought you could hide from me!" He ripped off his coat to reveal scars on his forearms. Then he pulled out yellow dust crystals before declaring, "You'll die, over, and over again."

Then he stabbed the crystals into his arms. The dust's power began to course through his very bloodstream. His muscles grew and expanded, before he let out a primal roar. Weiss couldn't help but take Sora's head into her arms as a form of protection. She heard that some people would inject dust into their bodies, but she didn't think it was true. It didn't sound safe and honestly the demonstration Hazel just gave didn't change her mind.

Hazel attacked Oscar. Qrow and Roxas defended him. Weiss looked back down at Sora, he was alive, but he was struggling to breathe.

"Leo, open a path to the vault!"

Weiss looked and saw Cinder, Raven, Vernal, and Vexen getting on the statue that basically turned into an elevator. She, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha were taking care of Sora. Nora was helping Ruby. Qrow, Ozpin, and Roxas were busy with Hazel. And Yang couldn't get past Mercury and Emerald. And Sora…

"I don't think he's going to make it," Pyrrha said.

"He has too," Weiss cried he couldn't die.

"No, not again!" Jaune despaired.

A white aura began around Jaune's hands, then it began to spread over Sora, when it reached the Weiss's hands it spread to her.

* * *

Riku was fighting Adam. The two were on equal terms when it came to power and swordplay. Riku managed to dodge Adam's shots, both the bullets and the dark power. Riku noticed out of the corner of his eye that some members of the White Fang began to gather in the courtyard, but they didn't interfere so Riku didn't care.

Riku was about to shoot his own blue flame, when Hazel came crashing through the door. It made Riku look at the commotion, mistake. When he turned back Adam was right on top of him, ready to stab him.

When Adam shot his sword forward, Riku was jerked to his left, causing the attack to miss and dragging Riku to the other side of the courtyard, "I can't leave you alone for ten minutes."

Riku looked up, he knew that snarky tone, "Fern?"

"The one and only," the deer faunus said.

"Adam!"

Piercing the night was Blake's voice. Standing on the roof of a nearby building was the long missing member of team RWBY.

"Blake? Where did she come from?" Riku asked.

"After Atlas, I somehow landed in Menagerie," Fern explained, "That's where I found her."

"After all that time searching for you, you deliver yourself straight to me," the darkness around Adam flared. Riku and Fern glared, but Blake looked unfazed. Instead she looked at the other members of the White Fang.

"This isn't what's right for the faunus, stand down and we'll settle this peacefully," Blake declared.

"You're wrong, Blake," Adam said smugly, "And you can't stop me."

"No, I can't."

"That's why she didn't come alone!"

"I know that annoying voice," Riku said.

"Yep," Fern confirmed. Then along with Sun, a huge crowd of faunus, holding weapons and shields appeared. The members of the White Fang looked surprised, one of the members even knew one of the new faunus.

"Make no mistake brothers," Adam shouted, "These are our enemies? And we will not let them-…" A searchlight sweeping over the courtyard interrupted Adam.

"Adam Taurus," a voice came from an airship, "This is the Mistral Police, put down your weapons and surrender peacefully."

"It's over Taurus," Fern shouted.

Adam pulled out the detonation button for the bombs he had planted on the CCT tower, "Then it's over for all of us."

"Hey wait." The members of the White Fang panicked as Adam pushed the button. But no explosions went off.

"What are you doing?" One of the members asked, "Trying to get us all killed."

Adam grabbed his collar and shouted, "I am making humanity pay, for what they've done."

"We sent someone over to confirm your explosives," Blake landed on the ground, "And once she did she disarmed them."

Appearing in the night as her colors were restored, was Ilia, holding the circuits for the bombs.

"Ilia? How?" Adam asked, "I reminded her-…"

"You controlled her," Fern shouted, "Adam Taurus used his power to control Ilia because she wanted to stop hurting people. Is that you want?" Fern addressed the White Fang, "Is that why you joined the White Fang? To hurt those that disagree with you? Do you really think every human is a monster? To follow someone who is obsessed with his ex-girlfriend and thinks he can end your life if he thinks it's right, who sold his soul for power? Because you sure are acting like it."

"Be quiet, you half-human abomination," Adam shot a blast of darkness at Fern and Riku. Blake suddenly appeared in front of them, before the darkness consumed them.

"Blake," Sun shouted in concern.

The darkness, began to crack. Something inside was pushing through, trying to escape. From the cracks, came light. Not like the search light, this was more… holy. Finally, the darkness disintegrated. Standing their radiating the light, was Blake.

"What?" Adam asked. He shot more blasts of darkness at her. Blake didn't flinch. She just took a breath, then grabbing her sword she released slashes of light. That destroyed the darkness.

Riku stared in disbelief. There was only one other time he saw light like that, "She's a princess?"

"Well, her dad is the chief of Menagerie, so I guess she counts as a princess," Fern said.

"That's not what I- Uh… I'll explain later."

"How?" Adam demanded the power he was given was defeated so easily? "How can you do this?"

"Fern told you, Adam," Blake said, "It's over."

Adam's anger was boiling over. He grabbed his sword and dashed at Blake. But, when he slashed at her, it was just a clone. It gave Blake enough time to bring her fists together and slam him down, forcing him to tumble over the pavement.

"Kill them," Adam shouted, but only half of the White Fang members obeyed. The other half put their weapons down and backed away from Adam in fear.

Adam was losing, he knew was losing. He turned his attention on the cause of his woes, Blake.

"I'll make you regret ever coming back!"

Blake didn't look afraid, or even fazed, "I'm here for Haven, not you."

Adam pulled out his gun. How dare she not fear him? But then Riku shot out of the ground and kicked the bull faunus, sending him flying into the air, "Not happening."

Adam looked up. His men were either captured, or had surrendered. The one person he wanted to control stood there with no fear whatsoever, with allies around her.

"You can try to make me regret coming here, Adam," Blake continued, "But honestly I have more important things to deal with."

"Trying to control your ex with fear?" Fern asked.

"That's just sad and pathetic," Riku said. Adam clenched his fists and ran away, disappearing into the night.

"Should we leave him alone?" Fern asked, "He's dangerous."

"Let him know what it's like to run away for once, besides," Blake said, "Odds are he'll find us again soon."

"Blake, that light," Riku began.

"I know," Blake said, "Surprised me too. Adam did something to Ilia. When it got worse, I just couldn't leave her. I couldn't leave another friend. When I finally reached her hand, the light just came out. Healed her." So Blake really was a princess.

"We need to talk about that later," Riku said turning to the school, "Right now, our friends need us."

* * *

Mercury chased after Yang after she detached her arm. She jumped down the hole that led to the vault, before Mercury could follow, a wall of ice stopped him. He turned to see Sora, fully healed. Ready to fight.

Then Blake jumped off of Hazel's head.

Then two different blades slashed at his sides. Sliding back to their teammates were Riku and Fern. Blake landed next to them.

"The faunus are back," Fern said, "Did you miss us?"

"Definitely," Sora said.

Riku looked around and noticed they were missing some people, "Where's Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang?"

"They jumped down that hole earlier to stop Cinder and get the relic and the shard," Heather said.

"They did what?" Riku asked.

Fern looked at them, "Relic? What relic? Now there's a relic?"

"We don't have time right now Fern," Sora said, "Shadow deer."

Fern and Riku launched their team attack.

* * *

Vexen entered the chamber that held the shard. Earlier the lift stopped for a moment to let him off. Because the chamber that held the shard was higher than the relic. The chamber was spacious. On the ceiling was mural of a heart shaped moon. At the far end at an altar, was the white crystal.

"Finally," Vexen began to approach the shard. Right before he could pick it up, the crystal began to glow brightly, "What?" the only reason a shard would glow like that was if… he turned back towards the entrance. Walking into the chamber was Weiss.

* * *

Vernal screamed as grimm claws stabbed into her stomach. Attached to an arm that stretched across several feet, and was attached to Cinder's shoulder, "It's nothing personal dear." Cinder left the frozen Raven as she got closer to the suffering girl, "You're just not worthy of such power. But I am, so I will take what's mine."

Vernal screamed and struggled for a minute, until she passed out. Cinder began to panic when she didn't feel her new arm drain the Spring maiden's power, "What's this? Where's the power?"

"Not getting what's yours?" Cinder was struck from behind and slammed into the door. She turned to see her attacker.

"You," Cinder hissed.

There stood Pyrrha.

"You never learn do you?"

"I guess not," Pyrrha said as her shields folded out.

 **Pyrrha vs. Cinder Round Two**

 **And if you think I mislead you about Blake, I never denied her being a princess, I just said I wasn't going to make all female character based off Disney princesses, well a princess of heart. At the moment Weiss and Blake are definitely confirmed. The rest of team RWBY… I can see them as princesses, Ruby especially, but I'm holding off on it until Volume 6. Perhaps they will show us some more girls who could fit the bill.**

 **If you're wondering why I haven't updated as often as I usually do. The excuse: I'm young and impressionable, video games made me do it. I was distracted by video games. More accurately the new BlazeBlue.**

 **100 followers! A shout out to all those who have followed my story this far. Thank you all for liking my first fanfic.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 _The aura spread over Sora and Weiss. And to Weiss's relief, Sora's breathing seemed to have gotten better. Weiss held up her hand and a small glyph appeared. Her aura was recharged already?_

 _"Sora," Ruby ran up to them concerned._

 _"I think he's going to be okay."_

 _"Jaune," Pyrrha appeared to see Jaune using his semblance for the first time, she smiled, "See, you do have a lot."_

 _Hazel let out a roar, and Yang was still having a problem with Emerald and Mercury. And Raven and Cinder were going to go steal the relic and Vexen the shard._

 _"Someone needs to help Uncle Qrow." Ruby Said._

 _Ren stood up._

 _"Someone needs to guard Jaune, while he's healing Sora," Ruby reminded._

 _Nora stood up, "No one's going to touch 'em."_

 _"Someone has to go after Cinder and Vexen."_

 _Pyrrha stood, "I'll stop them from getting the relic."_

 _Weiss looked down at Sora, she didn't want to leave him. However, someone needed to get the shard. She gently set him down and picked up her sword, "I'll get the shard."_

 _"Make it happen," Ruby said._

 _Pyrrha and Weiss ran and jumped down the hole._

Now Weiss stood in the shard chamber with the organization's mad scientist.

"Well this is fortuitous," Vexen began, "I get to deliver both the shard and the princess to Xemnas."

"So, I can make the X-blade?" Weiss asked, "That's not going to happen."

"You won't have a choice."

"If I believed that I'd be at home, playing the pretty doll my father wanted me to be," Weiss snarked, "I'm not just a princess, I'm a huntress."

"One that needs they keyblade wielders protection?"

"Don't talk about him," Weiss pointed her sword at him, "He almost died thanks to your crazy fall maiden."

"I'm aware…" Vexen growled, "If she still wasn't useful she'd be dead. She almost killed a princess and a keyblade wielder. Those are hard to come by and impossible to replicate."

"Replicate?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Vexen said, "Kairi was a princess, and unfortunately she died. I tried to create a princess with the data Ansem collected on her, but my attempts failed. But they did create useful results: Xion and Namine."

"What?" Weiss asked. She didn't know what was more shocking, that they tried to use Kairi's data to make copies or that Xion and Namine were, "Xion and Namine are Kairi's clones?"

"Clones? Please? They are replicas. I copied her personality, not simply her body," Vexen bragged as if it were something to be proud of, "Roxas was certainly a magnificent result."

"Roxas is a replica too?"

"Not of Kairi of course," Vexen said, "Vexen provided the data, but I did use some of Sora's data to finish him off."

"What? Why?"

"Because Ansem believed he saw something in the boy when they fought. His foresight proved intuitions, he has a genuine keyblade now."

"Will you shut up?" Weiss screamed, "All you ever do is hurt people, and you're treating it like an experiment. People aren't lab rats to be used and thrown away when they usefulness is done. They laugh, cry, fall in love, even your replica's. Roxas, Namine… Xion. They have thoughts and feelings. They're more than your experiments. Even Penny had a heart and she was a robot," Weiss readied her weapon, "I'm not going to let you or anyone of your organization hurt anyone again."

"So, it's a fight you want?" Vexen summoned his weapon.

Weiss got into position, _head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… not that forward!_ Weiss was ready, and her summon… wasn't the only thing she had.

* * *

"So, you survived," Cinder said as she spotted Pyrrha, "It wasn't personal, but you were not worthy of this power."

"You stole it and used it to torture and kill," Pyrrha's spear turned into a sword, "You're the one who's unworthy."

Cinder's expression twisted into a snarl, a glass sword appeared in her hand and she launched herself, past the still frozen Raven and locked blades with Cinder. The two constantly exchanged blows until Pyrrha shattered the weapon. A glass shard lodged itself into Cinder's grimm arm.

Pyrrha examined the arm for the first time, "What have you done to yourself?"

Cinder yanked out the broken glass and materialized another sword, "I got stronger."

Then she charged again. It went on in the same pattern. Pyrrha would shatter a sword, or the sword would break on a shield. Cinder finally realized she wasn't going to win with her perishable weapons. So, she attacked with her favorite element, fire.

She jumped into the air and released a wall of flames. Now was the moment that Pyrrha trained for. Pyrrha used her semblance to make her right shield float in front of her and activated the dust inside it. The shield spun, creating a cyclone that negated the flames. Then Pyrrha threw her left shield, but Cinder dodged, and threw another attack, this one was stronger. Pyrrha's shield couldn't defend so she backed out of the way. Good, when the attack landed on the ground it made the cavern shake, and the stalactites began to fall from the ceiling. They crashed into the ground kicking up dust and debris, Pyrrha could no longer see Cinder.

So, she didn't see the grimm arm stretching out like elastic, until it slammed her against the gate. There she saw Cinder preparing another attack, and a stalactite about to fall on her. Quickly, Pyrrha used her semblance to retract her ice shield, and freeze Cinder's feet to the floor, to keep her from dodging the falling rock. When it crashed, Pyrrha was free, she jumped onto the gate and used her semblance to propel her upward. All she had to do was generate the same polarity as the gate. She landed on a falling stalactite and used it as a platform, she watched Cinder using her power to propel after her like a rocket.

* * *

Weiss glided across the ground like a figure skater. She reached Vexen and started to slash and stab at the shield. She didn't let up. But when she noticed something forming around her feet she jumped into the air. Just in time, a block of ice appeared where her feet were originally.

Vexen was releasing his power trying to freeze the princess of heart. Weiss could only assume it wouldn't kill her, but she wasn't going to get incased in ice, or be taken prisoner. She created glyph's in the air, this time remembering the structure of the room, she didn't want to crash into a pillar again. She needed to get back on the ground.

Her sword's dust spun to the fire dust. Flames spread over her sword before Weiss slashed it outward melting the ice and creating steam in the process. Weiss tried to use the steam to her advantage. She moved through it hoping it would hide her presence, but she was suddenly frozen in a block of ice. Then Vexen smashed his shield through it sending Weiss crashing into a wall.

* * *

Pyrrha's shield spun around her creating ice and wind, to protect her from flames. She jumped to another falling platform, chasing after Cinder. She managed to clash blades again. When a rock was about to fall on her she used one of her shields as a platform and jumped to safety. But then the falling stones crashed to the ground. Somehow Raven and Vernal weren't hit, but Pyrrha and Cinder had run out of aura. The ice incasing Raven began to crack.

"Have you had enough?" Pyrrha asked.

"Shut up," Cinder barked, "I still have the power of the maiden."

Pyrrha noticed something behind Cinder, "But you haven't stopped all threats."

Cinder turned to see Vernal was still alive. The bandit held up her weapon and released a shot. Cinder used her power to block it, but she took her attention off Pyrrha, her last mistake.

Pyrrha used the last scrap of aura to activate the dust in her ice shield. She ran past her slashing it into Cinder's side.

Cinder screamed and looked at Pyrrha as the ice crept over her. Pyrrha's spear transformed into it's shotgun, "For Xion."

The ice had taken Cinder completely.

Right after the sound of a gunshot, was the sound of ice shattering.

A force knocked Pyrrha over. She got on her knees gasping, when she opened her eyes flames spilled outward. Then something hit her from behind knocking her out.

Raven walked forward looking down at Pyrrha, then she sighed, "Thank you Vernal."

* * *

Weiss got back on her feet, she wasn't going down that easy. Sora was fighting, Ruby was fighting, everyone was fighting, she wasn't going let Vexen win. She thought back to a previous battle, the one with the armor, there were a few things she hadn't done in a while. It was time to bring them back. Her dust dial spun.

She stabbed her sword into the ground, creating a wave of ice.

"You think you can defeat me with ice?" Vexen mocked.

Weiss ignored him as the dust dial spun to the gravity dust.

Vexen broke through the ice, intending on hitting Weiss with his shield. She rolled out of the way and activated the glyph she left behind. Vexen was shot into the air. The Weiss shot five beams, when they hit Vexen in the air, they didn't cause damage, they held him there.

It was time for the final shot, she wasn't sure if she remembered how to do it since it was so long, but it was her last resort, and this was an emergency. Weiss then launched herself in the air. Her aura and semblance ran through her blade, all of her dust glowed white and runes appeared along the edge of the blade. A new glyph appeared behind her and shot her towards Vexen.

She went through his aura and him, in one slash. She landed on the ground safely and Vexen crashed into the ground defeated.

"This fight is over," Weiss declared.

"You… fool…" Vexen somehow managed to stand with his injuries, "You think you've won? There are other members… stronger… So long as you live… they will hunt you down…"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Weiss said, "Because when they find me, I'll be ready."

Before Vexen could retort, A chakram was forced through his chest. Weiss nearly screamed, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Axel?" True to his surprise, Axel was behind Vexen, killing him.

Through her horror Weiss began to replace her dust cartridges, the last attack depleted it all.

"Sorry Vexen, but I need to prove something," With that Axel gave the final slash. Instead of a bloody corpse falling to the ground, Vexen… faded. His body became ribbons of darkness as he vanished from sight. It was more terrifying than seeing a dead corpse.

Weiss held out her sword in a defensive position, "Relax," Axel shrugged, "I'm not here for you."

"You killed your own comrade?" Weiss shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Axel asked, "I know you're just bluffing, your aura is depleted, you couldn't fight if you tried princess."

Weiss growled.

"Relax, I really am not here for you, today. You saw what happened to Vexen."

"What was that?" Weiss asked after a moment of silence, "Was he some sort of grimm, heartless?"

"Nope, he was just a Nobody," then Axel disappeared in his corridor of darkness.

Weiss didn't relax, she kept up her stance and looked around for a surprise attack. After five minutes of peace, she lowered her sword and went to the altar. The crystal grew brighter with each step. Weiss knew this meant this was her shard. When she got closer, she quickly tapped the shard. Nothing happened. She sighed, then picked up the shard and ran out of the chamber, after what just happened, she didn't want to be alone.

* * *

"You don't know the first thing about strength," Yang shouted at her mother. After realizing she was the spring maiden and learning what happened to the last, she finally understood her mother, "You run away when things get to tough, you put others in harm's way, so you don't have to. And nothing not even the people you love is good enough to make you stay, you might be powerful," Yang's hand shook, "But that doesn't make you strong."

"Who do you think you are lecturing me?" Raven demanded, "Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl."

"Yeah, I'm scared," Yang admitted, "But I'm still standing here. I won't run. I'll fight Salem and the organization with all I have, which is why you're going to give me the relic."

"And why, would I-…"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF SALEM!" Yang screamed, "And if you thought having maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do, when she finds out you have a relic, she'll come after you, her and the organization. Or they can come after me. And I'll be standing there, because, Ruby, my team, Riku… I love them enough to stay and fight." She walked past her mother, she didn't have time for her. The people Yang loved needed her more.

"Yang…" She heard Raven whimper, "I'm so sorry."

Yang frowned, "Yeah, me too."

She heard a portal open and close. When she turned to look. She saw a single raven feather. Yang turned and entered the strange vault. Inside of it was an entire dimension, of sand. She approached the pedestal that held the relic; a blue lantern. With her single hand she picked it up and looked at it. It almost felt alive.

But at the moment Yang wasn't awestruck. She fell to her knees and began to cry. After all these years, she wanted the answer to why her mother left. Now she finally got it; Raven feared the coming war with Salem. And Yang… wasn't a good enough reason for her to stay and fight.

* * *

Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang rose atop the lift in triumph. Yang held the lantern, Weiss held the shard, Pyrrha radiated with the maiden's power, signaling to their enemies they had won, Haven was safe.

Emerald crumbled to the ground. Pyrrha having the fall maiden's power could only mean one thing, Cinder was dead.

"Emerald, we have to go."

Hearing Mercury's plea. Emerald placed her hands on her head and used more power than she ever did with her semblance. Then she blacked out.

* * *

After Emerald and the others escaped, and everyone was reunited, it was time for explanations.

"You can't be serious?" Blake asked, "I'm one of the seven purest hearts in Remnant?"

"Apparently," Yang said.

"But, I've done terrible things," Blake reminded.

"I don't understand the rules of this princess of heart thing either Blake, but if the magic light fits, wear it," Yang said.

Blake looked at Yang's robotic arm, "Yang… I'm-…"

"No." Yang simply said.

"No?"

"I'm not taking the whole, 'it's my fault your arm is gone,' or 'I left to protect you.' I'm not having it. I had a long time to think about it and guess what? I don't care anymore," Yang said, "But there is something I need to get off my chest," Yang held up her robot arm, "This could have happened anywhere. Haven, Atlas, it wouldn't have mattered. I got back up, because guess what kitty-cat, not everything is about you."

Blake was shocked, but when it ebbed away, Blake began to smile, "Isn't it, I mean I am a princess now."

"Hey," Yang gently punched her.

Weiss and Sora were hugging .

"I'm so sorry," Weiss said.

"It wasn't your fault," Sora said.

"You were right, as usual," Weiss said, "I did rely on my semblance to much. And you got hurt because of it."

"Just remember," Sora sighed, "I only tell you things like that because I want you to be the best you can be."

"I know, I'm the same," Weiss said, "By the way, you're slow."

Sora chuckled, "Yes dear, I'll get better."

Weiss smiled, then she caught sight of Roxas, _he's a replica._ Weiss then held Sora a little bit tighter.

Fern and Sun were in a back-crushing hug, courtesy of Heather, "I was so worried about you guys."

"Don't worry Heather, I'm tougher than I look," Fern said, hugging back.

"Air…" Sun chocked.

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said sheepishly, "You finally uncovered your semblance."

"Yeah," Jaune said equally sheepishly.

Pyrrha took a breath, it was time to talk about something, "Jaune… There's something I should have told you before…"

"What?"

"It was about what happened at the fall. Right before I went to fight Cinder the first time…"

"What?" Then Jaune remembered. His face turned red, "Oh!"

"You see… you're the first person to treat me like a normal girl… And that made me more happy than any victory… and the more we talked the better I got to know you… and you're kind, and funny, and… and… and I-…"

Oh what the hell you live only once! Jaune leaned forward and kissed the red-head.

When they pulled apart, they were both blushing, "Yeah… me too…"

Then after an awkward silence, they kissed again.

"It's about time," Nora said.

Haven was safe. Strained relationships had been mended. Teams RWBY and SFHR were reunited. In this single victory there was a rare moment of peace, that was worth all the pain and fear. But…

Elsewhere

Xemnas stared at the night sky, when a new figure appeared on the top of the tower.

"Vexen is dead, Axel has betrayed us, and the power of the fall maiden has fallen back into Ozpin's hands. Vanitas, I have a mission for you."

 **I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the boxing glove in the face of criticism, I am TalkingSalad12!**

 **Cinder is dead! I don't care what happens in canon, she's dead in the fic.**

 **You all have been great. Thank you for your support and reviews. But now I have an announcement. Until Volume 6 is completed. This fic is now on hiatus. I need to watch the volume first then make a new plot. That's how this works, it's how I roll. Check out my other fics.**

 **My top 3 hopes for Volume 6**

 **1\. STRQ Flashback**

 **2\. They finally tell us what Salem is**

 **3\. Someone (namely Ironwood) punches Jacques. (If things go the way I hope, Sora will have a few… words with his girlfriends father)**

 **See you later**


	62. Chapter 62

**I decided to end the Hiatus. We only got a couple more episodes till volume 6 is over. So, might as well end it now. The moment you've been waiting for my friends. Chapter 62, and not to mention Kingdom Hearts 3 coming soon.**

Chapter 62

Weiss landed on her back. She laid there for a second before letting out a moan. Dear gods she really did get out of shape.

"You can do better than that," Blake taunted standing in triumph in front of her. Blake had been training with Weiss, helping her harness her power as a princess of heart. They were still currently in Mistral, but it wasn't for long. In one week, they were going to Atlas. Needless to say, Weiss wasn't looking forward to it. Going back to the kingdom of clueless and selfish people, her father one of them. And naturally her father had sources in Atlas.

Weiss, she liked holding Sora's hand as they walked down the street. She liked sitting at a food stand talking to her friends, Ruby, Yang, and Blake. But Atlas was suffocating. She was more well known there than any kingdom. Weiss was by no means ashamed of Sora and her team. She wanted the world to know these amazing people were important to her. But the people in Atlas wouldn't think they were amazing. Sora was from a remote island. Ruby was younger than them, Yang was impulsive, and Blake was a faunus. Weiss didn't care about what people thought of her. She didn't care about what the people of Atlas thought, they were ignorant and close minded. But she still hated the thought of people saying terrible things about the people she loved.

Weiss stood back up and got into position. She closed her eyes and focused… no, no, no it's not a matter of concentration! _Remember what Blake told you!_

Weiss's thoughts went to her loved ones, Winter, Sora, Ruby, Yang, Blake, her friends, the people who brought light to her life. She felt her heart glow with love and joy. Now came the tricky part, having those feelings, power her aura.

Weiss began to glow. The light a princess was capable of.

"Okay," Heather was going over a list as they walked through Mistral's market, "For our trip we need massage pillows, snacks incase the train doesn't have decent food, and at least five-hundred rounds of dust ammunition."

"Cool," Ruby said excited, "I want fire dust bullets."

"Isn't that too much?" Riku asked. Him, Ruby, Yang, Heather, Fern, Nora, and Ren were shopping for the trip to Atlas.

"Nope, not only are we going to be fighting grimm, we need all the fire power we can get our hands on for our next raid on Castle Oblivion," Heather explained.

"We're going back?" Yang asked. She didn't exactly have fond memories of that castle.

"Of course," Fern added, "It's their research facility, if we can destroy it, we'll be able to deal a blow against the organization. Now is the time to strike!"

"How are we supposed to get to a secret research facility that is hidden in the frozen tundra of Solitas?" Riku had to ask.

"I'm certain the Restoration committee can help us," Heather said before her expression got irritated, "They sent me across the ocean, without my truck. They owe us big time!"

"Who?" Fern and Ruby asked.

"I'll let Heather explain, she was the one awake after all. Ren Nora, do you guys- aaaaand, they're gone." True Nora and Ren were gone, but Riku did hear what sounded like Nora shouting in a building that had the word, "Pancakes," on it.

Heather began to stomp off muttering about her Truck so, Ruby and Fern had to follow her. Leaving Riku and Yang alone in a crowd of people.

Yang glanced over to Riku, before quickly looking away with a small blush, "You know," Yang began, "It's gonna be a while, Heather wants to buy bullets, knowing Ruby she'll help get the best kind. I think they don't need us."

"Yeah," nodded Riku, "Heather is like the annoying, neat freak sister, I never had. And Ruby is the hyper little sister I never had."

"Of course, she's the one I have," Yang smirked. The two had a small laugh, then Yang began to rub her arm, "I was thinking, maybe we can get some noodles," Yang suggested, "I mean, Nora and Ren are getting food."

"Sure, I can eat," Riku shrugged.

"Cool, I saw a noodle stand just down the street," Yang pointed. Then the two went to get some food.

"Maybe we can get some take out for the others," Riku suggested.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it," Yang said. They were both happy to see that the 'no faunus' sign had been removed. Ever since Haven had been saved by faunus, they started to have a better reputation in Mistral. Now if only Atlas could be so easily changed.

Yang and Riku talked, about the mission at hand, and while Yang was glad, she was spending alone time with Riku, it wasn't a date. Riku just saw this as two friends getting noodles. Yang really wanted to ask Riku out, but every time she was about to ask him out seriously, she chickened out and found a way to redirect the conversation, and later mentally kicking herself for it.

Asking someone out was so easy before, and if they turned her down, no harm no foul. But Riku was different. He wasn't just hot (she mentally purred), he was strong, kind, matured by his harsh past. Yang would be so confident, but with Riku. When he talked to her, she could barely think straight. One time she accidently walked in on him getting dressed, and he was shirtless. Yang used to spy on the boys when they left the shower room at Beacon with a grin, but when she saw Riku's abs, her face turned red, she stuttered like an idiot, and then ran out of the room embarrassed. Yang Xioa Long, embarrassed by a half-naked guy! Granted an incredible ripped, half naked guy. But Yang wasn't some shy little school girl. She had seen them all. Popular boy at signal, check. Star athlete of every team, triple check. Random hot guy at a dance club, checkity check check. But Riku… Why couldn't she just ask him out.

"So," Yang once again redirected the conversation, "What do you think we're going to do after we drop the relic off at Atlas?"

"Good question," Riku said, "Maybe try and attack the organization like Heather wanted. We don't know much about Salem yet."

"To bad we can't ask the lamp," Yang sighed, "We could really use some good info."

"Hey, we still got the lamp, and I'm sure we can talk the general into helping us," Riku reminded.

"I know, gotta think positive," yet Yang still slumped onto the counter, "But it's not going to be easy."

"It's what we signed up for."

Weiss went to bed sore. Getting back into shape was a long and difficult road, but she didn't want a repeat of what happened at Haven. Someone almost dying to protect her. She wouldn't allow that to happen again, especially to Sora.

Weiss laid in her bed, letting the exhaustion from training pull her into sleep. Her mind becoming light with thoughts. Not letting any fears weigh her down as she slept.

Weiss opened her eyes to see she was standing in the middle of, what she only describe, as a storm. Swirling black mass swirled around her in a violent fury. It didn't look like smoke or clouds it looked like what she saw in Castle Oblivion, darkness.

A pain filled, agonized scream, pierced through the air, and through Weiss, because she immediately recognized that scream. She turned around to see Sora, on the ground, on his hands and knees. He was still screaming, not in physical pain, but pain, nonetheless.

"Sora," Weiss ran towards her hand reaching out to him, "What's the matter?"

When she got down to comfort him, he vanished, the second her hand touched him. The sound of metal clanking forced her to look up. She saw that Sora was fighting someone. Weiss tried to look at Sora's opponent, but she couldn't see them, like they were covered in shadow. She did see Sora, though. When her boyfriend was pushed back and looked up she saw his expression. His face twisted in anger and sadness and tears ran down his eyes. She knew that face, she saw it at Haven when Jaune confronted Cinder. The face of someone who had lost, too much.

Weiss shot forward in her bed panting. Sweat running down her face. Deciding she was thirsty she got out of bed quietly, trying to make sure she didn't disturb Blake. So many thoughts buzzing through her head.

She remembered her dream. She remembered Sora in pain. The thought made her heart ache, seeing him like that. What was her mind telling her? That even her sweet happy-go-lucky boyfriend can give up and go into a battle he can't win? No! No, she wouldn't allow that. She would get stronger, strong enough to live. Sora didn't deserve to lose another girlfriend like that. She promised herself and Kairi that she would protect him.

Maybe it was Axel that was worrying her. She told the everyone about what had happened, how he killed Vexen. Clearly Axel had betrayed the organization, but for what? Did he have change of heart like Roxas and Xion did? Or was it for something else? She didn't know, for all she knew he was watching their house. Roxas had gone looking for him, but he never showed himself to him, even when he was alone.

Weiss walked into the kitchen, while she did love coffee, she needed to sleep. So, she pulled out some milk to warm. Her mind went back to Roxas. She hadn't told anyone that Roxas was an altered replica made by Vexen. How was she supposed to tell them? Tell Roxas that, he didn't remember his past because he didn't have one?

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw the window. It was nighttime, so it was pitch black, so she mostly saw the reflection of the kitchen. There she saw… someone. He was wearing a coat worn by the organization, but while his hood was down, she couldn't see his face, it was covered by a glass, helmet like mask. No part of his face was seen.

Weiss whipped around ready to activate her semblance to send this member of the organization into the wall… but no one was there, just Weiss. She leaned against the counter for support, great now she was seeing things.

The microwave dinged, telling her, her milk was ready. She retrieved the glass and began to take sips. She decided she wanted to enjoy it in the living room. She liked this house, she was going to miss it. She couldn't help but wonder, what would come next after Atlas. Not just, what their next move would be, her life. She didn't want to attend Atlas, she didn't want to be part of the military. She wanted to do things her way as a huntress. The SDC came to mind. Did she still want to try and save it? Maybe after she got her huntsmen's license, she could arrest her father. He wasn't exactly discreet with how he ran the business around her. He basically confessed to her his crimes. Maybe she could try and talk to Whitley, find out how their relationship got so bad, maybe somehow mend it. Maybe she could get a house like this one. If team RWBY wanted to stay together, they could all live together. Maybe share a room with Sora.

Weiss entered the living room to see her boyfriend, sitting on the couch, looking at his scroll. She smiled and sat next to him. He looked up and smiled back, that sweet lovable smile.

"Can't sleep?"

Sora shook his head, "Too much on my mind. You?"

Weiss looked down at her drink, "Nightmare."

Sora frowned, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled into the embrace and looked at his scroll. It was a picture of everyone, back during the Vytal festival.

"I still can't believe that it all went wrong. We made to the finals, then it just went horrible wrong," Weiss said, Penny and Xion flashed through her mind.

"Me too," Sora admitted, "it will be long and hard, but we can still somehow make it right."

Weiss smiled, "I wish I shared your optimism darling."

Sora laughed a little, "So, you wanna tell me what your dream was about?"

"Not really," Weiss said, "I think I'm just stressed out. Just now I thought I saw a member of the organization in the kitchen."

"Did you."

"No, it was just me being tired. I didn't even imagine him with a face, just a black mask," Weiss thought out loud, "Maybe my mind is trying to visualize them as faceless monsters now."

"We'll beat them Weiss," Sora assured.

"Yeah."

"Look at it this way, we get to spend a few days on a train, that sounds like fun," Sora reminded.

"A train, taking me- taking us back to Atlas," Weiss remembered.

That caused the two to fall silent.

"How about," Sora began, "We try and contact your sister. She might be able to get us there. When we reach Argus, we could-…"

"That is a nice thought," Weiss said, "But Winter isn't high enough in command to get us all there."

"Hm." Sora was not fond of the idea of using Weiss to get into Atlas, especially since an escort would mean taking her all the way back to her father, "You won't be alone," Sora assured her.

"You won't be alone either," Weiss recalled her nightmare. That made Weiss want to sing, softly, gently, like a lullaby.

 _One day you will realize, the stars you were chasing_

 _Shine bright, deep inside you_

 _But will you ever let it, shine from within_

 _And, cast all of your fears aside_

 _You'll see the light_

 _But until that day comes_

 _My dearly beloved, be strong I shall be there_

 _All ways here beside you_

 _So, keep your head held high_

 _The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms_

 _But you belong in mine_

The two sat in the dark, wrapped in Weiss's song. Hoping that when the time to leave for Argus, they would find victory not despair.

Outside a lone figure stood watching the house, that was the hideout for the huntsmen and huntresses. His hand clutched his weapon, a large key, wrapped in chains. He was itching for a fight, itching to cause that little group of heroes' pain. It would be so much fun, to play with them. Cut their victory. But he stilled his hand and dismissed his weapon.

He would wait, not because he was ordered to. He never feared punishment. But with all his 'ambitions' he was willing to be patient. He'd wait when it would be so much more fun. Maybe when it was time to play with the white-haired princess, he'd take off his mask. Oh, won't she be surprised when she saw his face?

A corridor of darkness appeared, and he stepped away into his hiding place.

 **Short chapter I know, but it is something of a filler. I was right to wait. It is surprised like episode 9 that makes writing fanfiction all the more harder.**

 **I have social media accounts now. I never had one before, NEVER.**

 **On Tumbler and Twitter, I even used my pen name. TalkingSalad for Twitter and TalkingSalad Books on Tumbler. I also have Facebook, but it's under my real name and I'm not comfortable using it on Fanfiction. Not that it matters, I announced my secret identity on both accounts, so if any of you wish to see the writer behind the salad, go ahead. Check me out or not. It's your call.**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Emerald slipped out of the alley wearing her disguise. When she walked past a screen that had her face and the big word, 'Wanted,' under it, she pulled the hood down even further. She kept an eye out for a spider mark.

She didn't have a choice, Salem wouldn't help her get revenge for Cinder. She had to get revenge her own way. Now if she just found the right building.

She stopped when she saw the spider mark. She entered the pub and found who she was looking for. An… over weight woman wearing a purple dress, by her side two body guards. Emerald approached her and sat down.

"Good evening," the woman greeted.

"You're Little Miss Malachite?" Emerald asked. She wasn't exactly little, and weren't Malachite's green?

"I'm little miss gonna skin you alive if you ever take that tone with me again," Emerald mentally rolled her eyes. Whatever, she could call herself the empress of Mistral if she could find who she was looking for.

Emerald pulled out a bag of lien. She had been busy all week, picking the right pockets to get that much money.

"Looks like your life savings."

"It was somebody's." Emerald said.

Malachite chuckled, "Cute, so what do you want for it?"

Emerald pulled out her scroll to show her the targets.

* * *

The train clicked and clacked. Everyone had been divided among their rooms. Team SFHR got their own room, team RWBY and JNPR got their own. Night had fallen and everyone had been doing their own things before bed.

Sora and Ruby wouldn't stop watching the landscape go by. Weiss was with them, secretly afraid that Ruby would steal her boyfriend. Fern had somehow convinced team JNPR to watch a horror movie with her, mostly because Heather had inexplicably disappeared. Riku and Blake had gone off to search for the muscle bound pinkette. Leaving Yang to look for her uncle and Oscar. Which didn't take long.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang opened the door to the dining cart to see Oscar dragging her unconscious uncle. She sighed, "Let him help."

"Don't worry I got it," Oscar said, "He said it'd help him sleep, I guess it worked to well."

Yang sighed and let the farm boy take her uncle to bed. She loved Qrow she just wished he didn't drink so much. She looked towards the bar. Yang did drink on occasion, but unlike her uncle it was always one or two glasses, she never got crazy drunk like Qrow. She didn't want to crash on her way home due to intoxication. But she wasn't driving anywhere tonight, and if she passed out, her sister or team could come get her. Might as well see what was so great about being drunk. She sat down at the bar, "Strawberry sunrise, no ice."

"I'm not watching a horror movie," Heather would not let go of the door as Blake and Riku struggled to take her back to their cart.

"You fight monsters for a living, but you can watch a creature feature?" Blake asked.

"I can kill grimm, not the monsters on the screen," Heather said.

"Heather come on," Riku grunted, "It's over by now."

"Oh." Heather released the door, causing a the three to fall into a pile. "I'll go to bed then."

Riku and Blake stood up. Blake rubbed her back, "I'll head back to, I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight," Riku said.

Riku decided to get something from the dining cart, he was sure they were still open. He'd grab a soda or something. He opened the door to see the dining room was empty, no waiters, no bar tender, except for a certain blonde brawler who was sleeping on the counter.

"Yang?" Riku went over to check on her. He noticed an empty martini glass, then sighed, "Please don't pick up on your uncle's drinking habits."

"Riku…?" Yang stirred before looking up, her face was red and there was a slight slur to her voice.

"Come on Yang, lets-…"

"RIKU!" Without warning Yang jumped. Causing them both to fall on the floor, Riku was disoriented for a minute before realizing he was lying on the floor, with a drunk Yang on top of him, hugging him, "Is Riku."

Very drunk.

"Yang, get off," Riku tried to push her off. She wasn't just clinging to him, she was cuddling him and giggling. He didn't know what would happen if Qrow or Ruby, or anyone for that matter walked through that door and saw him. And he was hoping they wouldn't.

"No." Yang just said, "If I let you go, you'll disappear again."

"I won't disappear Yang," Riku said trying to be reasonable and not notice how her body was pressed against his. Riku knew Yang was hot, he was hormonal teenager, of course he noticed how fit she was and how big her… attributes were. While Riku was many things he was also classy… Also he didn't want Yang to blast his head off.

"Why don't ya wanna stay here and cuddle?" Yang whined, sounding her.

"Because I'm not your bed Yang," Riku said trying to push her off, "So how about you…"

"Is it because of Kairi?"

"Huh?" Why would she bring that up.

"I know you liked her too," Yang said, "You even went bad, cause she picked Sora over you…"

Riku sighed, why did she have to remind him? He looked to the side.

"What did she have, that I don't?"

"What?" Riku looked up to see that Yang was looking him square in the eye, even in her drunken state, she looked so sad.

"What was it that you liked about her? Come on, tell me… cause I'll do that. I'll be like her, Riku."

"Yang why would you want-…"

"Is it my arm? Do you think it's gross that I only have one arm?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

Riku's heart was pounding, he could feel his heart beat in his ear. What was Yang talking about?

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Um… Yang I like you plenty… you're a great fighter and…"

"No…" Yang whined, "Don't you get it stupid?" Yang started to stroke the silver-haired boys cheek, "Riku, I'm in love with you… Have been… for a long time…" Before Riku could react, or be petrified from what Yang just confessed… she kissed him. The drunk brawler had kissed him. Was he dead yet? He felt like his brain had melted and any minute it would start leaking out of his ears.

Yang separated from him, looked back down at him… then passed out and started to snore.

"Aw to be young and in love," Riku looked to his right to see a small old lady, wearing blue and had bionic eyes, and had a skull walking stick.

"This isn't how it looks," Riku said suddenly.

"Sure, it isn't sonny," the old lady said as she walked away.

Riku laid there staring at the ceiling. On one hand, he couldn't leave Yang and himself in that position, on the other, he was terrified of waking her up.

The Next Morning

Yang walked into the dining cart for some water, her head was killing her. Apparently, she was hung over. On top of all that she couldn't remember a thing after she started drinking. She wondered why her uncle enjoyed it so much.

She saw team JNPR, jaune was in a fetal position, cuddling his sword to his chest like a teddy bear. Apparently, Fern's movie was scarier than he thought. Nora was enjoying a tower of pancakes. Ren was eating oatmeal and Pyrrha looked like she was trying to get her glass of water to boil with her mind. Ever since she got her maiden powers she was constantly training. Although she had to be more careful in public she did small thing like boiling water or cooling hot drinks.

Yang got out of the way when Weiss chased Ruby down the cart. Weiss was currently drenched in milk, shouting a Ruby about cereal. Yang knew all to well about Ruby's breakfast antics, so she was pretty sure she knew how Weiss got wet.

She noticed Riku immediately he was sitting with his team, "Hey Riku."

"Yang," Riku suddenly stood up abruptly. Yang blinked in surprise and ignored it, "So any way, Ruby told me you brought me back to my room last night. Thanks."

Riku looked stiff and sounded a little stiff when he asked, "You don't remember what happened?"

"No, did I do something weird."

"No, you didn't," Riku said.

"Okay," Yang shrugged, "Thanks again." She left to get her water.

Riku sighed and sat down, but he wasn't safe just yet. His team noticed his behavior and was giving him a suspicious.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"What was what?" Riku tried to redirect. He received questions like that until they went back to their room. Unfortunately, Heather took it the wrong way.

"Riku Kurogane, tell me you did not take advantage of Yang while she in a vulnerable state!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"What did you do," Fern suddenly appeared and to make herself more intimidating her ribbons began to wave around her like tentacles.

"I didn't do anything she kissed me!"

That statement put a screeching halt and everyone including Sora looked at him in shock.

"What?"

Oh crap, well the only thing Riku could do know was convince them he wasn't kisser, but the kissee.

"Hey, Yang was drunk and crazy. She jumped on me and kissed me, but she passed out and I took her to her room, honest," Riku held up a hand as if he were taking a vow. Heather grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"I demand proof!"

"We can't proof anything, I'm positive Yang wasn't a virgin before last night."

"Would you two calm down," Sora said, "Riku wouldn't do that."

"I'm right here," Riku said.

The train shook violently. Everyone looked out the window and saw some grimm fly by. Riku sighed, saved by the job.

"We're not done with this Riku." Heather warned.

All three teams along with Qrow, Roxas, and Oscar gathered on top of the train. The train was being attacked by sphinx grimm a lot of them. The two huntsmen, who tried to get more money from them at the station, were fighting, but unfortunately, one of them was carried away.

"What's the plan Ruby?"

"Don't let anyone else die."

"Good plan," Sora said.

 **I finished Kingdom Hearts 3… What is life? Is it a long journey to find your purpose? Is it a quest to find the ultimate keyblade? And what is a keyblade, just a reminder that we are all one keyblade war away from oblivion. And what of the fox? Wearing the mask of secrets, hidden in a destiny unknown to all of us. Perhaps even to her. Who is she, who are you, who am I, who is anybody? (The ending might have left my mind in a bit of a disarray.)**

 **As I type this chapter I ask this question: why does Little Miss Malachite wear purple? Malachite is green. I'm not saying that because I'm a Steven Universe fan, Malachite come only in** **green** **.**

 **I have indeed used the drunken love scene. Now Riku knows Yang has feelings for him and it's going to be difficult for him.**

 **Ever since I wrote chapter 36, I've imagined Weiss singing every time I hear Don't Think Twice. Speaking of, the completed version came out and clashes with what I wrote. So what do you think. Should I rewrite it to match the completed version or leave it as is?**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 _Darkness radiated off Salem literally, the force of her anger had begun to crack the windows._

 _"Leave." It wasn't a suggestion, everyone could hear that in her harsh whisper._

 _"Your grace," Tyrian tried, "I can-…"_

 _The cracks in the windows silenced him. Everyone turned to exit the room. The last to leave was Emerald, for whatever reason, she stopped and looked behind her. The doors closed, hiding the room and Salem. However, the doors didn't block sound._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Salem's anger howled throughout the castle, wracking everything and everyone._

Emerald's eyes shot open with a gasp. She sat up taking a deep breath. She looked up to see she was still in the room at the inn. As she managed to calm herself down, she couldn't help but wonder what type of freak show she joined.

"What's the matter kiddo, nightmare?"

Emerald responded immediately to the unwanted voice. She rolled out of bed, snatching her weapons off the nightstand and pointed them towards the sound of the voice. Speak of the devil. It was a member of the organization, and it was possibly her least favorite, Xigbar. The one-eyed man was leaning against the wall, looking bored.

"What the hell do you want?" Emerald snapped, why did these freaks always seemed to find her?

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who's just looking out for you?" He taunted.

"In my sleep? Or were you looking for something else?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Xigbar shrugged, "You might be my type in another ten years, but now… eh."

By no means did Emerald want that freak to be attracted to her, but her gaze got even more hateful, if possible. She glanced towards the window, she was on the second floor, if she had to, she'd activate her aura and jump through it. Her aura could protect her from the impact. Emerald knew perfectly well that the members of the organization were to strong to go against one on one. There also something else about them. Something that seemed, actually darker and even less human than Salem. Which was why Emerald didn't like the idea of being alone in a room with one.

"Did Salem send you?" Emerald knew there would be consequences, but she didn't think they'd act this fast.

"As if," Xigbar heckled, "Salem can deal with her own kiddies. We just wanted to make sure you're safe."

Emerald wasn't stupid, she knew a con when she heard it, but she didn't interrupt.

"So, I heard you want revenge for Cinder."

That got Emerald's attention however, "What do you care?" The organization didn't care about Cinder. She didn't think they cared about anyone.

"Hey, her death was a problem for all of us, now they have a fall maiden," Xigbar started to pace the room. Emerald's gun barrel didn't turn away once, "And if you're serious about revenge, we might be willing to help."

Emerald glanced at the window again before answering, "If I wanted your help, I'll ask for it!" Emerald prepared her body, ready for a violent response, when.

"Alright," Xigbar just shrugged, "If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Then his freaky power activated, and he was no longer in the room.

After a few minutes, standing in defense Emerald sagged against the wall, slowly allowing herself to sit down. That was intense. Xigbar was always a handful, he was just as frightening as his fellow members. However, Emerald didn't know what it was, but there was something else.

She knew he was a high-ranking member, even though he didn't act like it. He was powerful, he could walk on the air, upside down for god's sake and he was an even better shot than she was! He was dangerous, and that was something to be afraid of naturally. But that wasn't what made Emerald afraid. Xigbar was different. She didn't know what, but there was something else underneath his exterior. But what? He was cunning, he was tricky, he was dangerous, but she just couldn't get a read. She understood why she feared and/or hated the other members of the organizations. Axel was cocky. Larxene was sadistic. Vexen was a smartass. Even Ansem and Xemnas. But Xigbar?

She just couldn't understand. He acted strangely even with his orders, he managed to obey them, but not in a straight way. While Axel was cocky he behaved around his superiors, but Xigbar didn't. Was it because he saw himself as one of them? No. He had to put up with them, but why? What did he want? What did he want so badly that he would join this crazy circus? Power? Money? He said he didn't get things, but Emerald could just tell, he was playing dumb, playing the stupid idiot that wasn't worth suspicion.

Emerald knew one thing for certain. She had to stay away from him. But was he going to stay away from her?

* * *

"Die you stupid grimm!" Heather screamed as her mini gun roared with bullets.

Team RWBY and SFHR were on top of the train. After they went through a tunnel, they learned that the grimm were attracted to the relic on knowledge. After a quick meeting it was decided. Team JNPR and Roxas would get the passengers to safety. Team SFHR, RWBY, along with Qrow would stay behind to fight the grimm.

"Who's idea was it to stay behind in the middle of no where to fight off grimm?" Riku muttered, before killing another grimm. Sora was in the air riding one, as he used it to kill other grimm. He didn't seemed scared, if anything it looked like he was having fun.

However, the grimm he was riding on was hit by something, and it vanished. Sora began to fall. He would had fallen off the cliff, if Fern's ribbon hadn't caught him. Fern pulled him back onto the train, "Sora who told you, you could fly."

"No one," Sora complained, "The grimm I was on, got killed."

"Okay even you aren't stupid enough to do that," Fern looked at the back of the train and noticed a new figure had appeared at the end of the cart, wearing a black coats, "Um… guys…"

The rest of team SFHR looked at Fern's call and soon were at there side. They couldn't see his face, he wearing a glass helmet like mask.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Heather asked, clutching her machine gun.

"He's a black coat," Fern said, "He's a member of the organization."

"Bravo," the new enemy said sarcastically, "Good to know you trained your animals."

"Okay let's kill him," Fern whipped out her guns and started shooting. The bullets didn't hit him. It wasn't due to Fern's aim, they hit some invisible barrier. Which annoyed Fern, "Oh come on."

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way," Heather strapped her weapon to her back. She looked towards the cliff that acted as wall. Using her earth semblance was harder when moving fast on a train like that, but she managed to pull off what she intended. She shot her hand out, and by her command a boulder shot forth towards the member of the organization.

There was an explosion of rock and debris, when they looked, their eyes widened in horror. The member was still there, but his survival wasn't what shocked them it was what he was holding. In his hand was the bulkiest, scariest looking keyblade any of them had seen and since he wasn't holding it earlier, it was real.

"Well this just got more complicated," Riku grumbled.

"Guys hang on!" Ruby's scream caused team SFHR to turn.

Vanitas was just about to attack, but he didn't notice the corridor opening behind him, and a hand pulling him in.

Ruby's reason for screaming was, somehow the track ahead got blown up. When the carts ran out of rail, they fell off the side. Weiss thought quickly and created a strong glyph under everyone's feet that kept them from flying off as they crashed.

After a few minutes of being in the snow, Sora popped out of the snow with his keyblade, "Alright you organization jerk, you want a piece of…" Sora trailed off when he realized he was surrounded by only friends.

Weiss looked at him partly concerned, partly annoyed, "Did you hit your head darling?"

"No, while you guys were fighting the grimm, one of the organization attacks."

"It's true," Heather called as she pulled Fern from the snow, "And to make this more fun, this one has a keyblade." Heather held Fern upside down.

"I can't feel my ears."

"Still alive." Everyone turned at the source of the voice. Riku paled when he saw who it was, it was the little old lady who saw him and Yang kiss.

* * *

"Why'd you stop me?" Vanitas was not happy that Xigbar pulled.

"I know you're having fun," Xigbar said, "But we need to watch them for now. When they get to Argus, then we'll see what they're made of."

"I hate waiting," Vanitas grumbled.

"Everyone hates waiting," Xigbar just shrugged, "But we all got a job to do."

"What about you, don't you have a traitor to hunt?"

"Haven't you heard of patience?" Xigbar just grinned, "He'll come to us eventually."

* * *

Team RWBY and SFHR were gathering their things. Riku got his motorcycle free, but Yang, "Great, we're stranded… we've lost a third of our party… and we've picked up a helpless old lady." Yang said that with every yank to free her bike, but, she slipped fell to the ground, and snow fell on her.

"My name is Maria Calavera and I am not helpless!" She declared, "I'm just a little hard of hearing, and blind without my eyes," she began to tap her bionic eyes, "Which are in desperate need of repair… Okay I see your point."

"Anything else I missed?" Yang got free of the snow.

"The organization is stalking us, to either kidnap Weiss and Blake, steal our relic and shards, and possibly kill us all, or all the above," Fern said.

"Fern," Riku sighed, "Do you remember our talk about true, but not helpful comments?"

"Thank you, Fern," Yang called, "We're screwed."

As everyone began to ask why Ozpin didn't tell everyone why he didn't tell them the relic could attract grimm, Riku wasn't paying attention. He kept glancing at Maria and Yang. Maria was the only witness to Yang's drunken episode. He was terrified what would happen if she told Yang, or anyone for that matter. What was he going to do? Ask Sora about girls? He knew that sounded weird, but as much as Riku hated to admit it, Sora did have a girlfriend.

Riku was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Oscar seemed to be struggling with himself, he also noticed that Ruby was holding the relic of knowledge.

"Her name… is Jinn…" Oscar struggled, "Call her name to summon her."

"Ruby looked confused, but she spoke the name, "Jinn?"

Time stopped. The snow stopped in the air, the wind ceased, but everyone could still move. The lantern came to life, it floated from Ruby's hands, growing bigger, producing a blue smoke, that took the form of a giant blue woman, covered in gold chains. She stretched as though she just woke up from a nap.

"Wonderful, now tell me," she leaned in, "What knowledge do you seek."

"I already accepted magic exists," Fern said, "I don't need any explaining."

"Wow," Sora looked at Jinn amazed. However, that earned him a small smack from Weiss. She wasn't happy he was gaping at a… humanoid woman.

"I am Jinn," the giant blue woman introduced, "I was created by the god of light to aid mankind's pursuit of knowledge. You are in luck, for I am still able to answer-…"

"Stop!" Ozpin's desperate cry made everyone look at him.

"Two, questions this era."

Naturally that didn't give everyone a positive feeling. Ozpin told them, he used up all the questions if he lied about that, what else did he lie about? The two teams looked at each other and nodded.

"Jinn…" Ruby began, "What is Ozpin hiding from us?"

"No!" Ozpin got up and shot straight at Ruby. Then nothing. Everything was white, literally. Everyone was standing alone in a white void, calling for their friends.

"Weiss? Yang?" Ruby called.

"Ruby? Sora?" Weiss called.

"Yang? Fern?" Blake called.

"Blake? Riku?" Yang shouted.

"Weiss? Riku?" Sora shouted.

"Sora? Yang?" Riku called.

"Blake? Heather? Hello?" Fern called.

"Sora, Fern? Ruby? Is anyone out there?" Heather shouted.

Then the blue smoke returned, it formed a town, with a fountain. In the center was a tall castle, that also looked like a giant clock. Jinn's voice filled the air, "Once upon a time, long ago, there was a town." The smoke formed people, they looked around Ruby's age, "A town filled with keyblade wielders. It was ruled by Seven people." The smoke formed a room, filled with books, and giant gears made up the wall. Then the smoke formed seven people, five of them wore animal masks, two wore the same black coats the organization wore, but they had one thing in common. No one could see their face, "The master of masters, Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, Ava, and lastly Luxu."

 **Shout out to Gamer of Action44D for writing The Path to Power, which is a *drumroll* Snowlight fic. Welcome to the Snowlight community**

 **Ah, Xigbar, we all know him. He made his debut in KH2. I remember seeing him and the first thing I thought was, "Okay, sarcasm isn't an emotion." Because I was young and foolish and believed Nobodies truly didn't have emotions. Do you want to know something? I never believed for a single moment, that Xigbar did all this to get a keyblade. I just assumed that story he told Terra was just a scam. Because let's face it, Xigbar was too interesting to be a character who sold his soul to devil for power. He was part of Kingdom Hearts before we even knew it. He was Xehanort's right hand man, he lost his eye, his heart, his humanity. Yet there was something off about him, he remained the same personality wise. At first I thought it was because he was already half norted and was just crazy. Apparently, I was wrong.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Jinn began her story and everyone watched, "Long ago there was an apprentice named, Luxu. He was one of six apprentices, to the Master of Master. He had an eye that could gaze into the future. He assigned each of his apprentices a role. Ira, Invi, Aced, Gula, and Ava were to lead unions. Keyblade wielders would appear in Daybreak town and would each choose a union and collect lux to defend against the darkness, a forteller to follow. And each Forteller had his or her own role: Ira was to be leader of the fortellers, Aced was to support Ira, Invi was to be mediator, Gula was to examine the book of prophecies, to help better understand it, and Ava was tasked to find keyblade wielders of potential, no matter what union, and have them join a new organization called, the Dandelions, for the world after. Luxu however, was given no union to lead and no book to follow instead vanished into the winds."

"The book of prophecies, written by the Master of Masters, it had the power to predict the future, create worlds, but it was the last entry on the last page, that would cause the downfall. 'On that fated land, darkness will prevail, and light would expire,' it was prophesied that the world would end. Fall to darkness, the fortellers could no longer rely one their master, for he soon left them. He vanished without a trace, soon after all their roles were provided. Months passed after his disappearance, all seemed to go well in the system which the Master had created, until one day."

A room appeared around Ruby, the fortellers were sitting around a table, except for Ira.

"There is a traitor among us," Ira suddenly announced. Blake looked at him surprised. The announcement also made the fortellers look at him.

"Are you certain?" Invi asked, "What proof do you have?" Invi didn't sound angry or insulted, she sounded like she just wanted confirmation.

Ira held out his hand, light radiated from his palm and an image of a small cat like creature appeared.

"Aw," Weiss thought it was cute.

"I found this sniffing around," there was disdain in the calm Ira's voice.

"What you're afraid of stuffed animal?" Yang asked.

"Is that a… dark chirithy?" Ava asked.

"Is that," Invi stood up in alarm, "A nightmare?"

Invi's declaration made all the fortellers look at the small creature with alarm.

"So, you don't like black cats?" Heather asked them. Blake felt a bit nervous for their disdain for cats.

"The chirithy," Jinn began to narrate, "A dream spirit created by the Master. They were something of… assistants and mentors to the keyblade wielders of old. Each had one as teacher and companion. However…"

The master appeared, holding a beaker that had a chirithy, "If a wielder is overcome by malice, or rather if their heart is tainted by darkness. Their adorable little spirit will become a dark nightmare. It means someone fell to darkness, and if you don't stop this renegade spirit, it'll plant darkness in the hearts of others. And you'll have an army of nightmares on your hands, beware."

"The fortellers remembered this warning, and they knew this dark chirithy was a sign that the last page of the book of prophecies was coming true. They should have worked together to eliminate the threat, however…"

"It's not me!" Aced shouted.

"It drove them apart. The fear of the end as well as the suspicion of who the traitor was drove the fortellers to extreme measures," Jinn explained. Riku was brought to what looked like a warehouse, "Aced, who was probably the most temperamental, blamed Ira, believing that Ira did not trust them and was hiding something from them, Aced proposed an alliance among the unions. Which was forbidden by their master. Gula agreed to the alliance, Ava refused wishing to follow the masters teaching, Invi also refused, but when she did, she accused Aced of being the traitor. However, Aced was not wrong. Ira was hiding something from them."

"They weren't allies already?" Sora asked, "How can you have the same goals and not be friends?"

"After a few months Invi convinced Gula to end the alliance, which enraged Aced. Aced retaliated, by raising his keyblade against Invi."

When Invi's and Aced's keyblade clashed, it created a loud shockwave, like thunder. Fern had to cover both sets of her ears.

"Their fighting caused the unions to turn against each other. As time passed, the fortellers, bond faded more and more. Desperate, Ava, the youngest forteller went in search of Luxu. He was closer to the master than anyone, if anyone knew where he was if anyone knew the truth, it was him. Ava hoped that she would find the master. She hoped that if she brought him back, she could stop the fighting and prevent the war. And Ava was right, Luxu did know the truth…"

Luxu was sitting on a cliff overlooking Daybreak town. Then he heard footsteps, "I finally found you." Oscar watched as Ava approach Luxu. Oscar felt something from Ozpin, he felt a terrible anxiety, but he kept watching.

Luxu sighed as he stood up to face Ava, "Ava."

"Luxu, what are you doing up here?" Ava asked.

"Watching." Luxu simply. Ruby looked at him confused, what did he mean by that.

"What do you mean by that?" Ava asked innocently.

"It's my role," Luxu explained, "I'm to watch what unfolds."

"What?" Blake asked. Why would his role to, just watch as the fortellers tore each other apart?

"What do you mean?" Ava asked again. Riku looked at her sympathetically, he was sure she did understand; she just didn't want to believe it.

Jinn began to narrate, "Luxu knew the truth. His master told him how he instructed the other fortellers to do their roles."

Weiss was still on the cliff, but instead of Ava and Luxu, it was Ira and the Master.

"So have you read the book?"

"Yes, but I'm still examining it."

"No quick skim for you huh?"

"No, I just like to be thorough," Ira said with slight embarrassment.

"Nerd," Yang commented.

"It's alright," the master picked a small flower, "You know, everyone thinks that the light of Kingdom Hearts is going to shine forever. However, what they don't know is that, if darkness spreads, it will consume Kingdom Hearts, and destroy the world."

"That's why you gave us these keyblade's," Ira deduced with hope, "With these we can spread the teachings of light and prevent the last page."

"Yeah, not possible."

The master's sudden dismissal made Ruby look at him in disbelief.

"The Master gave the fortellers conflicting roles, intendedly," Jinn explained, "He told Ira that it was impossible to stop the war, so Ira never tried to stop it. He told Aced that if he felt that Ira could not fulfill his role as leader, he could take over, which lead him to his rebellion. He told Invi to act as mediator, which made her brand Aced as traitor. He told Gula, before hand, there would be a traitor, so he gave him an extra page to his book. He told Gula because there was a traitor, he could trust no one, so Gula hid his true role and the page. Last was Ava, her role, was to gather exceptional keyblade wielders and send them away; so, they would survive the war."

"There was no traitor," Heather breathed.

"The master didn't predict the war…" Weiss began to realize.

"… He caused it." Sora said.

Luxu turned away from Ava, "That's truth of the traitor."

Ava stood their mouth agape, Riku could sense the horrified expression hidden behind her mask.

"No… no… that can't be true," Ava said in disbelief, "You're lying."

Luxu turned around and summoned his keyblade, so did Ava.

"Luxu, you're the traitor!"

Ava leapt into the air, wielding her weapon.

"And with that single strike, the keyblade war began, and with it, came the end of the fortellers and their unions."

Their keyblade's collided, creating a blinding light. When the light died down, Blake's ears drooped in horror. She was standing in the middle of a desert, but keyblades had impaled the ground, their wielders no where to be seen. She took notice of a single body. By the way it trembled, it was still alive.

Before Yang could get a closer look, she sensed someone. She turned, standing on a cliff over looking the war scarred land, was Luxu. Yang's eyes narrowed as they turned red, "Luxu…"

Then she noticed something next to him.

"Luxu's role, was to watch as events unfold, to pass his keyblade onto a successor, and hide the chest his master gave him. When all that was completed he wondered. As he wondered, he felt the events of the war affect him. Luxu was loyal to his master, but he still felt something… guilt. He felt guilty for what he did to his friend Ava. Guilty for letting so many die. Guilty for believing in his master **and** doubting his master."

As Luxu walked he began to breathe heavily. Then his hand went to his hooded head as he began to grunt in pain. He stopped, and fell to his knees. His hood fell off revealing his face. A young man, with brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

As he began to scream in pain, he fell to his back clutching his head. Two voices in him began shouting at each other.

 _We had to do it. It was our role._

 _ **And that makes it right. Most of them were children!**_

 __ _It was the master's order, he's always right._

 _ **You're wrong. He… was wrong.**_

"Luxu's inner war, was painful. His duty to his master, and his guilt for his lost comrades were both equally strong. The pain was tearing him two."

Luxu gave one last scream before everything went dark.

Luxu opened his eyes and sat up.

"Somehow, Luxu had made it to the realm of darkness. A place of eternal darkness, as well as where time flows differently as it does in our realm. Luxu didn't remember how he had come to this place, but he was able to leave."

Luxu opened up a dark corridor and went through and found a beautiful meadow of flowers, "Through that dark corridor, he came to Remnant. A world of magic, where the brothers of light and darkness, fragments of Kingdom Hearts themselves lived with their creations. Luxu thought about his life. After bequeathing his keyblade to another, he was without a keyblade of his own. He had fulfilled his role, at a heavy cost. He no longer had anything, so perhaps, he could just start over, make this world his home." Luxu shed his coat and left it in the field.

"So Luxu, finally free of his duties, went down his own path. He became a hero, he rescued the innocent, smite the wicked. All without the enchanted weapon. One day, he decided to take on the adventure that would change his life forever. He had heard tell of a lonely girl, trapped in a tower by her cruel father, a girl named Salem."

"Salem?" Sora asked. The woman before him was not the terrifying grimm woman everyone had described. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, with blue-green eyes. She had a long lavender dress. She was pretty, Sora made a mental note to say that in front of Weiss.

"Salem longed for freedom. To see the outside world, and it was Luxu that granted that wish."

Luxu burst into her room. Salem was surprised to see the stranger, but also relieved. The two fought their way-out side by side. Magic at hand they forced back all the guards.

"They escaped the wretched fortress, and yet something bound them together."

Luxu and Salem finally stopped several miles away from the tower, gasping for air. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Salem, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man who saved her. And Luxu, when he saw Salem, he finally found his redemption for the tragedy he caused."

"So," Salem began, "Where should we go now?"

Luxu held out his hand, "Wherever you'd like."

Salem took his hand.

"The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures all over the world and lived happily ever after… or at least, that's what should have been."

Suddenly Weiss was standing behind Salem, weeping as she held Luxu's jeweled staff.

"Luxu was struck with illness. Where all the beasts, the blades, and the end of the world itself failed, a single sickness prevailed."

"How could the gods let this happen?" Salem despaired. Weiss couldn't help but sympathize. When Sora was kidnapped, she didn't know how to go on as well.

"The gods of light and darkness, the brothers of creation and destruction. Two pieces of Kingdom Hearts, made sentient. Salem prayed they would see the injustice that had befallen her beloved, and make things right."

Salem approached a lush beautiful mountain, bursting with plant life.

"The domain of light, the sacred place," Salem placed down a bouquet on the steps up the mountain, with other offerings, "It was here the god of light lived with his fountain of light," Salem reached the top of the steps, clutching Luxu's staff. The steps led her to a beautiful fountain where a gorgeous tree grew over it.

"It was here where man kind would fall to ruin."

As Salem approached the pool. A golden figure, a man, tall with elk like antlers growing from his head, rose from the pool. He walked on the surface as though it were solid.

"Please," Salem collapsed onto her knees begging the god of light, "Please bring him back to me!"

Sora looked at her sympathetically. He understood full well, how it felt to lose a lover.

"I understand your pain," the god of light spoke kindly, "But you ask of me that, which I can't make so. Life and death, are part of a delicate balance."

Salem looked down, "So… you won't do it then?"

"Try to understand, Luxu needed peace after…"

"But that's not fair," Salem said, before she stood up shouting in anger, "That's not fair!"

Salem's outburst, forced an uneasy silence over the pool. The god didn't attack in anger though, "Let him rest."

The leaves of his tree swirled around her in a small weak cyclone, when they dispersed, she was back at the entrance. She clutched the staff angrily. "No!"

"The god of darkness."

Salem went to the entrance. A stark contrast to the domain of life. No life grew. Just stone bricks, and a skeleton decorated his entrance.

"None dared to enter his home. As all knew of the monsters that rose from his blackened pools of annihilation. And so you must understand the dark lord's surprise to see a lone woman kneeling before him."

As Salem approached the dark pools. A dark figure, with ram horns growing from his heads, twisted and twitched, from the black pools. It was like he was boneless. At first he crawled, upside down on his back, towards Salem before finally standing up straight.

"Salem understood it well. She told him of her loss and professed that she knew only he could answer her prayers. All while careful making no mention of his elder."

Riku knew, this wasn't going to end well.

"Rise child," The dark god beckoned, "And let your faith in me be rewarded."

Salem stood. The dark god held his hand up, and large flaming sphere appeared in the air. Salem watched it carefully. When the orb ceased, Luxu fell to the ground. Salem quickly ran to him.

Fern was surprised, he really brought him back.

Luxu's eyes opened as he flailed in panic, "What is this? Where am I? What is this?"

"It's okay," Salem soothed, "Everything's going to be okay."

Thunder roared. All looked up the staircase, to see the god of light.

"Uh-Oh," Sora muttered.

"What have you done?" The older god asked.

"I've done what I please brother," the dark god said, "You bask in the powers of creation, but you do not own them."

"This isn't creation-…"

"Do not lecture me!" The younger god bellowed. The grimm surrounding them began to growl. The light god was not deterred.

"I will do, what I must, to maintain order." He held out his hand, in instant, Luxu, turned to dust. Salem had once again lost.

"No! No, what did you do? Bring him back!"

"You dare enter my domain and so such disrespect?" The dark god did not take kindly to his brother's actions. How dare he undo his work? How dare he try and challenge him? He waved his hand and resurrected Luxu once again.

"Luxu!" Salem held him as close as she could.

"I am abiding by the rules WE agreed upon!" Older brother reminded.

"Rules that I now see work ever in your favor," Younger brother approached him. His horns grew larger and wings sprouted from his back, his body grew, twisted, into the frightening form of a dragon, "but when the day comes a mortal prays at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to pass judgement on me!"

Heather took a step back at the frightening appearance. The grimm attacked the god of light, only to be blasted away from a brilliant beam of light. When the light died down, another dragon appeared, this one had no wings, but it floated in the air majestically.

"I know we have our differences," the newly transformed god said, "but I did not come here with the aim to control you. The same, cannot be said for her. This woman only came to you after I denied her pleas. Pleas that would have disrupted the balance you and I have created, together.

"I see," the dark gods words showed, he no longer held ire towards his brother, "Then it seems I owe you an apology. Allow me to correct my mistake."

"No!"

The dark god's released black flames on Salem and Luxu, but when his attack was done, Salem was unscathed, but Luxu was gone, once again. Salem looked at the ashes in horror.

"You monsters!" She stood up, magic sparked like electricity around her, "Give him back to me! Give him back!"

The god of live dove at her.

The next thing Salem knew, she was falling through the sky. She let out a panic scream before splashing into water. She couldn't swim, she couldn't breathe. She didn't fight. If Luxu wouldn't be brought back, maybe she could join him in death.

She was suddenly yanked out of the water and landed near the shallow edge of the pool, coughing.

"At first I pitied you," the god of light stood side by side with his brother, "But it is clear your selfishness and arrogance has lead you astray."

"What did you do to me?" Salem looked at the shimmering light over her body.

"I have made you immortal."

"Immortal?"

"You cannot die," the dark god explained, "You cannot be with your beloved."

And so both gods of dark and light decreed, "So long as this world turns, you shall walk it's face. Salem looked at them, as reality began to sink in.

"You must learn the importance of life and death, only then can you rest." Then she was sent away.

"Salem was a prisoner once again. Her fruitless attempts to rejoin Luxu, eventually began nothing more than acts of spite and defiance against the gods. But perhaps, the gods were not as powerful as they seemed. Salem had lied to them, turned them against each other. They were fallible. If she could turn humanity against light and darkness, she could rid herself of her curse, or at least, she could make them suffer. Salem traveled from one kingdom to the next. Telling tales of how she stole immortality from the gods, welcomed any swordsman to cut her down and demonstrated her power. With the Kings and Queens in awe, she pulled them deeper into her scheme. She painted a picture of a future where they could no longer watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves and in turn perfect their own creations. All they needed to do was destroy their old masters."

An army stormed the god of light's domain. In his dragon form he erupted from his pool and looked down. His brother appeared next to him.

"The god's hoped Salem would learn from her curse, and she did. She learned that the hearts of men are easily swayed."

"Who has led you down this path?" The god of light asked.

Stepping out of the crowd appeared Salem, glaring up at them.

"You," the dark god hissed. In that moment, every human launched an attack. Whether it was magic or arrows. However, instead of hitting the gods, they drew straight towards the god of darkness. Into his hand as a dark purple sphere.

All looked in horror. Finally remembering why they never went against the gods before.

"My own gift to them, used against me!"

The god of light turned his head away, allowing his brother to carry out his decision. He held the magic in his clawed hand, then when he crushed it; it released a wave that ran over the face of the planet, destroying any and every living being. All except Salem.

"No!" Salem was on the ground after the attack. The god of darkness's claw slammed on the ground causing her to roll back further.

"You thought there was no greater punishment, we couldn't bestow upon you?" He jeered.

Salem refused to back down, "I'll come back! I'll tell the world of this massacre, build a new army, and-…"

"You don't understand," the god of darkness said, "There is no one left. You are all that remains of humanity."

"This planet," the light god finally spoke, "Was a beautiful experiment, but now it's only a remnant of what it used to be. We will learn from this failure. I hope you will learn from yours." Then the god of light vanished into beautiful golden petals, much to Salem's dismay.

"No. No you can't leave! You can't leave!" Who was going to take away her curse? "Come back."

" _Still_ demanding things of your creators?" The last thing the dark God said before erupting in a dark beam. It was so powerful, it went through the moon shattering it."

"Seriously, that's how our moon got smashed?" Fern asked in surprise, "Jerk!"

Salem collapsed on the ground as fragments of the shattered moon fell around her. She released a defeated wail.

"Once again, Salem was alone. She cursed the gods, she cursed the universe, she cursed everything but herself. She wandered the planet, awaiting a death that would never come. Until she reached the lands of darkness. This was it, this had to be it. The pools that continued to give rise to the brother's grimm. If the god of lights pool could give her eternal life, then maybe his brother's pool could take it away."

Salem looked over the pool from the cliff's face. Riku stood behind, "No don't." He reached out as Salem jumped in. She closed her eyes, hoping she would finally die.

"She was wrong."

Salem's eyes opened. An invisible force began to bat her around the pool. Like claws trying to tear her apart.

"The force of pure destruction could not destroy being of infinite life. Instead it created a being of infinite life, with a desire for pure destruction."

Salem crawled from the tar like pools. Her hair and skin turned white. Her eyes, red on black. This was the Salem they all recognized and feared.

"And in time she would find her adversary."

Luxu's consciousness came to life. He opened his eyes to see he was standing in a white space. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Salem telling him, "everything was going to be okay."

"Luxu."

Standing before him was the elder god of light.

"Where are we?"

"We are between realms," the god explained, "A terrible tragedy has befallen your world at the hands of my brother. Nearly all of mankind has been destroyed, and my brother and myself have left that world. However, mankind will walk the world again, but without our presence, they will be much weaker. It will be almost impossible for them to use magic, only rare few known as the emerged will be able to tap into that power. There is a way for mankind to redeem itself," the god of light held out his hands and four objects appeared; a crown, a staff, a sword, and a lantern, "Choice, creation, destruction, knowledge, these four relics are the embodiment of our gifts to mankind. If they are brought together, they will summon me and my brother back to your world and mankind will be judged, if you are unified, learned from each other and living in harmony, then we will live amongst you again. However, if you are still divided, at war and still demanding our gifts, then you will be judged irredeemable and will be wiped away."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luxu asked.

"Once you were a keyblade wielder," the god said, "You had the power to protect. I am here to ask you that once again. To lead mankind to a better future. You will be reincarnated, but in a way that makes it so that you are never alone."

Luxu sank to his knees. He was tired, "I'm sorry, but I already failed as a keyblade master, and that world, just isn't as dear to me without her," he remembered Salem's face, her smile, "If possible, I'd like to return to the afterlife; to be with Salem and my fallen comrades."

"Salem won't be there," the god said.

Luxu looked at him confused, "You mean… she isn't gone?"

"Salem lives," the god said, "but the woman in your memories is gone. You…"

"I'll do it," Luxu said.

The god didn't have a face, but the way he moved, it was like he raised his eyebrow, "Very well, but I must leave you with a warning."

Luxu looked at him confused, "About?"

"Yourself," the god said, "You woke up in the realm of darkness. You spent centuries there."

"I did," Luxu confirmed. He didn't know where the god was going.

"You were at war with yourself," the god explained, "Half of you felt remorse and guilt in starting the keyblade war. The other half accepted it and wanted to continue the role your master gave you."

"I fulfilled my role," Luxu said.

"Not all of it," the god said. Luxu felt cold at that statement, "You had one final role to fulfill. It demanded that you live through the eons, and you know the only way for a keyblade wielder to do that."

"I would never-…"

"You did!" At those two words, Luxu looked like he was going to be sick. Ruby looked at him confused, what did he do that was so horrible? "But a large part of you, was still against it. And when you did the first transfer of your heart, only half of you left, while the other half was discarded with your original body. That's you. Your other half is still alive waiting for the time to fulfill your role. What that role is, I'm afraid I can't tell you. It was before my time, and knowledge about that, is very limited, even to me, my brother, and the relic of knowledge."

Luxu's hands curled into fists.

"Luxu was appalled that even a small part of him would use the heart transfer technique. A technique that would transfer their heart into another body. They would take over and make it their own. And the original heart, would be lost forever."

Sora looked horrified, keyblade wielders actually had that power?

"Do you still want to do this?"

Luxu took in a breath before answering, "Yes."

"Very well, our creation is in your hands."

The next thing Luxu knew, he was stabbing a grimm with a pitchfork. He was no longer in his original body. He had tan skin, light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Luxu had returned to a world, unfamiliar to him. Cities looked different, creatures known as faunus, bore fangs, and were locked in cages, and without the gift of the gods, mankind could not use magic as it once did. Except for one."

Luxu walked through the strange unfamiliar land and cities. Until he came to a small house in the woods.

"Luxu had heard of the frightened whispers about a woman who could use magic, living in the wild with the beasts, known only as the witch. Luxu, thought it might be Salem, but he wanted to see for himself, what she had become."

The door opened. Salem was still whited as snow, her eyes red, now she wore a cloak like dress that made her look more sinister. When she stepped out of the house, her face was a snarl with rage, clearly ready to scare away anyone who had gotten close. But when she saw Luxu, her face didn't just relaxed, it beamed.

Ozpin wasn't disgusted by her appearance, he smiled.

"Call it magic, or call it something stronger, but the moment they saw each other, they knew exactly who it was looking at them."

The two approached each other and for the first time in an eternity, they joined hands. Their finger linking with intimacy.

"So what do we do now?" Luxu asked.

"Whatever we like," Salem answered.

The scary little house, seemed to brighten up with their love.

"The two caught up, but still kept certain things from each other; Salem fearing his rejection, blamed the end of the world on the gods. Luxu, still uncertain where the truth lied kept the reason why he was resurrected a secret. Luxu had been happier than he's ever been. But humanity seemed divided as ever."

"Are you surprised," Salem asked during a conversation with Luxu, "This world is quite literally godless. These humans have no one to guide them," Salem looked at the cup in her hands, a new thought began to stir, "Maybe that's all they need, guidance."

"What are you saying?" Luxu put his cup down confused.

"We have unimaginable power, our souls transcend death," Salem said, "We could be the new gods of this world. Create the paradise the old gods couldn't. We can shape these lands into anything we want, what you want."

Luxu looked down reluctantly, "I… the last time keyblade wielders were in charge, it ended up destroying the world."

"You're not a keyblade wielder anymore," Salem reminded him, "And you have learned from your mistakes."

"My other half is still out there. If he's fulfilling the master's will… I don't know if it will be safe."

Salem placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're stronger together. Not even your master could stop us. We'll make this world better and honor your fallen comrades."

Luxu smiled.

"The hearts of men are easily swayed."

Luxu and Salem destroyed a giant nevermore with their power. The floated over the people, and they bowed to them like gods.

"The two amassed a following. That following soon became a prosperous kingdom, and at the head of that kingdom blossomed, a family."

In the living room of their grand castle, four little girls played. The smallest one, who had a stuffed dog, went up to her parents and gently tugged on Salem's robe, wanting to play. Salem and Luxu looked so happy.

Heather looked over the happy family and frowned. She could already tell, where this was going.

Salem looked into her crystal ball that showed a battlefield. People were dying, apparently not everyone wanted new gods.

"Are you sure this is right?" Luxu asked.

"You said we needed to bring humanity together," Salem reminded, "To do that we must spread our teachings and destroy anyone who would dare deny it."

Luxu looked at his reflection in the window. Then his reflection spoke, "What are we doing?"

Luxu stepped back scared, "This isn't what he asked of me."

"What did you say?"

Before Luxu could explain one of their daughters ran into the room, "Mother, Father, look!"

She held up her tiny hands, and small specks of magic swirled in the air. Salem smiled proudly, but Luxu, didn't look happy.

"It was a miracle, their children could use magic. But Luxu didn't celebrate, instead he told Salem everything. About the true reason he was resurrected, the relics scattered over the world, and the inevitable day of judgement mankind had to prepare for."

Luxu looked at Salem, hoping she would help him.

"Don't you see, none of that matters anymore," Salem said, "Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans, when we can replace them with something they could never be?"

Luxu's heart sank. Salem really did change. Her lust for power, had become to great. He couldn't stay with her. He had to take their children and run.

He tried to sneak them out of the castle, but then the youngest looked down the hall and smiled, "Mommy?"

Luxu looked towards Salem, and cringed in fear. Salem looked at them in rage. Clearly, she wasn't happy that Luxu decided to leave.

In an instant, they fought. The castle trembled with the magic, and eventually crumbled. Fern looked around the ruins. When she saw the stuffed dog lying on the ground, her deer ears drooped and horror consumed her face.

Luxu gasped in pain as Salem stepped on him. His soul might have transcended death, but he could still die. Salem, couldn't even be injured.

"We finally have freedom!"

"I-…" Luxu was incinerated by Salem's flames.

"Luxu spent lifetimes trying to forget. But he kept returning to his duty. He learned that he must live with the souls he was reincarnated with. But no matter where or how he lived, her presence was always felt. He had only one way to ensure peace."

"He had to destroy Salem," Ruby realized.

"He found my relic and asked his questions."

"Where are the other relics, what are their powers, how do I kill Salem?"

"But he didn't like all my answers."

"You can't."

Jinn, finished her tale. Ozpin, in Oscar's body was kneeling on the ground, crestfallen. Surrounded by the huntsmen and huntresses. Who were stunned by truth.

 **This was possibly the hardest chapter I've written. I decided to tell Xehanort's story another day.**

 **You all probably know, who Ozpin's other half is, if you've played KH3 through. That reveal was surprising, and almost made writing this fic difficult. But what some say as a problem, I saw an opportunity**

 **List of scenes I didn't know I needed to see until I played KH3:**

 **Woody standing up to Young man Xehanort**

 **Sully throwing Vanitas through a door**

 **Jack knocking Luxord out, with his bad breath**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Salem can't be killed?" Yang despaired, "You all heard her too, right," everyone was shocked by Jinn's explanation, "There was so much you kept from us, how could you think that was okay?"

"And you other half," Blake said, "The one that was fine with a world-ending war, is he still around?"

"I…"

"Professor," Ruby said, "What is your plan to defeat Salem?"

Ozpin looked down in shame, tears in his eyes, before finally admitting, "I don't have one."

Out of nowhere, Qrow punched, the young boy's body into a tree.

"Qrow, what the hell?" Riku shouted. Sora and Heather snapped out of their shock and ran to help Ozpin.

"No one wanted me," Qrow started, "I was cursed. I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in the world. I thought I was finally doing some good."

"But you are," Ozpin said.

Qrow didn't listen, "Meeting you, was the worst luck."

"Okay," Heather stood up, protectively in front of Oscar, "You're taking this too far."

"No," Ozpin said, "He's right. This… is no different than my master." A light suddenly washed over. Oscar's facial expression changed, as he put his hand on the cheek Qrow punched.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"He's gone," Oscar said.

"That bastard!" Yang roared, "Tell him we're not done yet."

"Okay, Yang!" Fern got between her and Oscar, "That is enough."

"Enough?" Yang asked, "You saw everything! He didn't just hide the fact that Salem can't be killed, he started a war that tore apart the universe itself."

"His master started it," Fern defended.

"He certainly didn't stop it."

"Didn't you see he regretted it?" Heather asked.

"Only half of him!" Yang snapped.

"At least he did something right," Sora finally spoke up as he stood, "He's trying!"

"What?"

"Let me remind you, he has been defending humanity from Salem for years," Sora said, "He's been fighting an impossible war; at the expense of his life, love, and family, and you want to yell at him for it?"

"It's his…"

"What?" Sora challenged, "Fault? What's he guilty of? Listening to his master, the person who he looked up and respected even though a part of him knew it was wrong," Sora glanced at Blake, "Some of us know what that's like. Dying? It's his fault for dying, for making his love go mad with grief? Salem is who she is, because she chose that. Ozpin didn't doom humanity, he's been protecting it, you're just angry, and you want to take it out on someone, and the closest thing to Salem is Ozpin."

"Shut up!"

Everything happened in a flash. Weiss was in front of Sora, her hand up, a glyph spinning in front of them protectively. Yang felt something wrapped around her wrist. She looked to her left to see Riku holding back the fist she didn't even realize she made. What made her stiffen was Riku's glare. It was so cold, so dark.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to the little old woman, Maria.

"I actually forgot about her," Fern whispered.

"We need to get a move on," Maria went over to Oscar, "It will be dark soon and every one of you is spewing negativity," She used her walking stick to help Oscar up, "There's a trail over there. Trail's usually lead somewhere."

"Lady," Yang was still agitated, "I don't know who you think you are, but-…"

Maria, stomped her stick down, "No buts! I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms that this is humanity's third run, but if we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I lived this long just to die out here in the cold!"

"She's right," Ruby said, "Come on."

Everyone found their luggage. They started walking down the trail. Yang pushed Bumblebee while Maria sat on it. As they started walking, Weiss held Sora's hand, he looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Weiss didn't.

"That's a stupid question," Sora said, "What do you need? Tell me and I'll do it."

Weiss sighed, "For right now. Just keep holding my hand."

Emerald stood in front of Miss Malachite, "Our sources found your little friends boarding the Argus express."

"They must be going to Atlas," Emerald nodded, now she just needed to steal enough money for a ticket. Their business done Emerald turned around to leave.

"You know," Malachite began, "You're pretty famous, Emerald."

The thief turned around to look at the female crime boss, she knew she didn't give her, her name.

"It's not often, a client brings me double the business."

Before Emerald could ask, she heard a thump coming from the second story. She looked up, standing on the rail of the second story balcony, was Neo Politan. Umbrella hung her shoulders playfully, the smirk on her face, was clearly full of malice.

"Neo?" Where did she come from?

"Might want to put away the good glasses," Emerald heard Malachite whisper.

Neo's face shifted into a scowl, before lunging into an attack. Emerald guarded, but the Neo that attacked her at the front, shattered, before the real one attacked her in the side.

"Neo, what the hell?"

Neo didn't stop as she twirled the umbrella around her. Emerald realized this wasn't going to be stopped with words, so she pulled out her weapons. Emerald couldn't make physical illusions like Neo, but her mental illusions were nothing to sneeze at.

She made it so that Neo couldn't see her. Neo stopped for a moment, waiting. Emerald circled her slowly, waiting for a good position to take a shot. However, Emerald had the misfortune to step on a squeaky board. Neo had found her and charged her.

Emerald switched her weapons to sickle mode and blocked that attacks from the umbrella. She jumped back then over Neo. Extending the sickles reach and swinging them downward towards Neo. Who just rolled back and jumped so she could land on the bar counter with Emerald.

Neo started kicking up bowls and tossing them at Emerald, who sliced through them with her sickles.

Emerald jumped off the counter and landed on a table. Neo was about to follow when, "That's enough ladies!" Malachite's voice boomed through the bar, her henchmen pointed their weapons at the fighting women, "I love dinner and a show," Malachite said, "But it's time you took it outside.

The next them Emerald knew, she was thrown through a window by Neo. Emerald landed on her feet. When Neo jumped through the window and landed on the ground, she shattered, another illusion.

"What's this about Neo?" Emerald called into the fog filled streets, "I know we weren't exactly friends but I didn't think you hate me this much."

Then Emerald held up her gun behind her and took a shot. The bullet bounced off Neo's umbrella, before lifting it up; revealing Roman Torchwick's hat. Neo was now worse for wear, her clothes were ripped and dirty. When she looked at Emerald, the expression on her face was a cross between pain and rage.

"Seriously?" Emerald asked, "You miss that creep? We weren't the ones who killed him. It was Ruby and Sora."

Neo just started to attack her. Emerald parried but still tried to talk Neo down. She had more experience in killing than her.

"I understand how you feel!"

After a few more strikes, Emerald had enough.

"Stop!" Emerald forced a gruesome image into Neo's mind, that finally made her stop. Torchwick's mangled body, lying next to Cinder's corpse. Standing over them, was Ruby and Sora, there weapons soaked in blood. The sight, caused Neo's grip on her umbrella tighten, in rage and grief.

"They took someone from me too," Emerald decided to play the 'sympathetic griever' card, "Cinder was the closest thing I had to a family. She was all I had and they took her from me! We can get revenge on them together! We just need to help each other," The beauty of it. It was all true, Cinder did mean that much to Emerald. While Emerald didn't trust Neo, she could handle her better than Xigbar or the organization.

Neo stood there for a moment, before nodding.

"Good," Emerald released the illusion, "Let's talk."

Neo looked at her like she was an idiot before pointing to her mouth.

"Right." She was mute.

As everyone walked in silence. Riku pushed his motorcycle in the back of the group. Heather and Fern looked at each other and nodded. The fell back till they were walking next to Riku.

"So…" Riku began.

"What _are_ we going to do about Salem?" Heather asked.

"Killing her isn't an option," Fern said, "Those stupid gods…"

"I don't really know," Riku said.

"We can't keep going like this," Heather said.

"Even if we do get the other kingdoms to calm down, all she has to do is wait a century and pull another 'Fall of Beacon.' For all we know, she started the great war," Fern said.

"Her anger has lasted for eons," Heather said, "I don't think its going to stop anytime soon."

"If she brings the relics together now, when war is just a step away… We're dead. The gods will wipe us out," Fern conceded.

"I know," Riku relented.

"This is a mess," Heather sighed in exhaustion.

Riku thought to his other enemies, "What about the organization?"

"What about them?" Fern asked.

"Maybe they have a plan."

"Even if they did, we're not stupid enough to side with them Riku," Heather reminded, "You should know that better than anyone."

"I'm not saying that," Riku said, "Maybe they have a plan."

"To kill Salem?"

"Or the next best thing," Riku said, "Contain Salem."

"Riku you saw the flashback," Fern said, "I'm pretty sure, she'll blow up any jail we put her in."

"What if that jail," Riku looked at Sora who was walking next to Weiss, "Had a magic key."

"That's not a bad idea," Heather said, "We lock her somewhere where she can't hurt anyone, we give humanity time to pull their shit together, then when the gods come back, it'll be alright."

"Considering she spent the first part of her life trapped in a tower, I don't think she's going to go down quietly," Fern said.

"Let's discuss this with everyone when we get to Atlas," Riku said.

"Look," someone called ahead. The traveling group reached the front gate of a farm.

 **Brunswick Farm**

The gate swung open and closed with the wind, squeaking with each swing.

"Look's like we found shelter," Sora said, "Just in time too. Look's like a storm is coming in."

Truthfully, the wind was starting to pick up violently.

"Let's get in, before we freeze," Qrow said. They walked towards the main house.

Fern looked around, the place looked abandoned, then she thought of something to say; something that might lighten up the mood, just a little, "Maybe we should take our chances with the storm."

"Why would we do that?" Blake asked.

"Because this place looks abandoned," Fern said, "Rule 1: If your car breaks down in the middle of no where and you find an abandoned looking house, don't stay there. Keep walking till you find a gas station."

"What?" Yang said.

SFHR realized what Fern was talking immediately. Sora laughed, but Heather and Riku groaned.

"Fern, not now," Riku said.

"What is she talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Fern made up a bunch of rules and called the 'Fern's guide to how to survive a horror movie,'" Heather quoted.

"Hey," Fern said, "Those rules will save our live one day."

"I'm not holding my breath," Weiss said as Sora used his keyblade to unlock the door. Everyone then barged through into the house, weapons in hand looking for a grimm or an enemy. Nothing came.

"Close the door, it's freezing in here," Maria complained as she entered. Sensing no danger, they closed and locked the door.

"I'll see if I can get a fire going," Heather said going to for a fire place on the first floor.

"I'm going to look for some blankets," Weiss walked up the stairs. If blankets were anywhere, they'd be in bedrooms.

Sora walked towards the photo covered walls. One of them had a group of people at the gate. Sora assumed they were the family. He frowned, what happened to them.

Ruby and Blake walked up next to him, and also examined the photos.

"Something isn't right," Ruby said, "The settlements I walked through to get to Mistral; they were either destroyed or incomplete. This place looks abandoned."

"So, what do you think-…"

A scream came from the second floor. Sora looked up in alarm, "Weiss!"

Without another word Sora scaled the wall to get to the second story, and ran in the direction where his girlfriend's voice came from. The others, not far behind.

Sora found Weiss on the floor, sitting up, like she just stumbled backwards. He was next to her in a second. When Weiss saw her boyfriend, she immediately threw her arms around him. She was trembling.

"Weiss, what's…" Sora trailed off when he saw the bed. His eyes widened in horror.

When everyone else go to the room, they were just as horrified. Two, shriveled, long dead, corpses, slept in the bed.

"What I'd tell you," Fern somehow managed to speak, "Don't break rule 1."

 **If you wish to know more about the rules to survive a horror movie, please go to SFHR chibi.**

 **One of my favorite things about RWBY is the music. Sometimes I find characters from other series that I think really relate to a certain RWBY song and write a fic where they tune in on a full moon at midnight on a supernatural station and listen. Example Satsuki from Kill la Kill = This life is mine. Sasuke from Naruto = One Thing.**

 **What I really need is for one of the fortellers to compared to Nevermore. Because seriously; THEY DIDN'T EVEN LOOKED A LITTLE DISTURBED BY THE GRAVEYARD FULL OF THEIR FOLLOWERS KEYBLADES!**

 **Someone needs to say they're sorry for starting a keyblade war or I will go insane (Well, more insane!)**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Weiss sat in front of the fire place. Sora wrapped a blanket around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. All the former students and Maria were in the study. Shaken by the sight of the dead bodies.

The door opened, Qrow was covered in snow as he walked in, "It's the same in every house. Bodies in bed, it's like the entire estate just went to bed and never woke up again."

"Well, let's leave and find another place to take shelter," Fern said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Fern, we can't."

"Rule 1-…"

"Was something you made up," Riku reminded, "Whatever happened here was a long time ago, I doubt whatever caused it, is still around."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Let's just," Yang interrupted, "look for some supplies."

"Okay," Fern said, "but use the buddy system, increases survival rates in horror movies."

"You're not going to let this go until we leave are you?" Blake asked.

"Nope!"

Blake sighed, before she, Yang, Riku and Heather left the room.

"If you guys find a door to a basement, leave alone, we already broke rule 1, we are not pushing it with rule 2!"

"What's rule 2?" Ruby asked.

"If you find yourself in an abandoned house, anyway, don't check the basement! Sora, we need to look around, stop cuddling Weiss and let's go!"

Sora looked at Weiss, "You going to being okay?"

"I'll… I'll be fine," Weiss said trying to sound confident.

Sora gave her a smile, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Weiss returned his smile, just as they were about to kiss, Fern's ribbon grabbed Sora and dragged him away from Weiss.

"Rule 3: No kissing scenes!"

"Fern let me go!" Sora cried as he was dragged out of the room.

Fern dragged Sora back upstairs, she wanted to look over the bodies again. She did leave Sora to pout in the hallway. Sora started to yawn just, he was closing his eyes, Fern's ribbon slapped him awake.

"Don't fall asleep, until we know for certain it's safe!"

"Seriously Fern?" Sora asked, "I'm not going to die just by falling asleep. That sound's like a stupid plot from one of your horror shows."

"I'd watch that, but that's not the point! Something unnatural happened here Sora and we can't take any risks."

"Fern, I don't think you're Horror Movie Survival rules are helping anyone."

"Well excuse me, I'm not you," Fern said, her ears began to droop, "I can't be funny and make jokes to make people feel better like you can."

"Fern…" Sora stood up.

"Riku, Heather, and I talked about Salem."

"What about her?"

"We thought, if we can't kill her, we can trap her… somehow…"

"You didn't think that through did you?"

"Well, what do you propose?" Fern raised an eyebrow in condescend.

"Well about the relic?"

"Jinn already told us-…"

"I don't mean the lantern, I mean the one in Atlas."

"What about that one?"

"Isn't it the relic of creation?"

"We're you going with this?"

"What if we use the relic of creation, to make a prison powerful enough to hold Salem. That way she can't hurt anyone and humanity can find unity."

"I doubt we'd ever see humanity in perfect unity, and honestly," Fern looked down, "I think we're better off without those god's anyway… It wasn't fair… what they did to Salem."

"I know… why do you think Salem wants the relics anyway?" Sora asked, "There's no way she's actually dumb enough to summon them again. Especially after what happened."

"She's a mean, scornful woman who got dumped Sora," Fern explained, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"We can't forget the organization either," Sora reminded.

"Them, we can kill," Fern said, "But, Sora, your relic plan. I don't know if it will work."

"It's the relic of creation isn't it."

"Somehow I doubt it's that powerful," Fern shrugged, "Besides, we don't know where the Winter Maiden is, and let's not forget Ironwood. He mean's well, but he's paranoid. Even if we do find the Winter Maiden, he's not going to let us walk out with the relic."

"We don't need the Winter Maiden we have my keyblade."

Fern smacked the back of his head with her ribbon, "We're not sneaking behind Ironwood's back, to steal the relic of creation! Now be useful and help me prepare for the experiment."

"What experiment?"

"I'm going to wrap one of my ribbons around your wrist, then you're going to take a nap," Fern explained, "I can read your vitals through my semblance, if I sense your heartrate slowing down or stopping, I'll wake you."

"That's just creepy."

Downstairs Heather and Riku were looking around for supplies.

"Could those two be any louder?" Riku asked.

"I'm sure it's mostly Sora's fault," as Heather looked in a cupboard, she saw a picture hanging on a wall, a little girl no older than eight. Heather frowned, "What do you think happened here?"

"Don't know," Riku said, "But Fern is right, whatever it was, it wasn't natural. We need to take shifts tonight. One of us, one hour, we'll decide later who goes in order."

Heather sighed as she looked out the window, watching the blizzard, "I really hope this storm passes… I'm tired."

The front door open. Yang and Blake entered the house, Blake went back to the study, Yang saw Riku and approached him and Heather, "We found a cart in the shed. We can hook Highwind and Bumblebee to it and drive everyone to Argus tomorrow."

Riku just scowled quietly at her for a minute, "Okay, see ya," the silver haired boy turned around and walked away.

"What's his problem?"

"What do you mean, what's _his_ problem?" Heather crossed her arms, "You almost hurt Sora earlier. We've seen what your punches could do Yang!"

"I was…" Yang looked down ashamed, "I was just mad, okay."

"You think we weren't mad either? We were, but being upset about it, isn't going to help us!" Heather said, "Salem is a threat. Even if we can't kill her, we can't keep letting destroy our world. If you want to give up and go home. You can take the next train, when we get to Argus."

"No…" Yang shook her head, "No I'm still in… I think…"

"You think?"

"I'm… I'm just tired," Yang said, "I should really apologize to Sora later."

"You should," Heather then remembered something, "Yang, what do you remember about last night?"

Yang closed her eyes trying to think, "I remember drinking."

"Well, don't drink so much, you don't want to catch, Qrow's habits… Speaking of, where is the drunk old bird?"

Weiss raised her sword in the air. Particles of flame soared through the air like fireflies. Landing on the candles and gently lighting the room. The room was some type of bar.

"We should hide this from Qrow," Ruby said, "I don't know what he'll do after everything we found." The two walked to the door on the either side. When she opened it they found an entrance into a basement. Except it was chained closed.

"A wine cellar?" Weiss asked.

"Great more alcohol."

Did a wine cellar count as a basement? Weiss remembered Fern's ridiculous rules, also how she dragged her boyfriend away right before she was going to get a kiss. That made Weiss want to slash the chains apart, open the door, and storm into the cellar just to spite the deer faunus.

"Let's get some more food for the trip to Atlas," Ruby said. Weiss looked at her. After all that Jinn told her, she still wanted to go to Atlas? Salem was immortal, was there any point? Besides, Weiss didn't want to return to Atlas, a place where her father held strong influence. Why were they still going to Atlas?

"Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Why are-…"

 _Everything's going to be okay. I promise,_ Sora's words echoed in Weiss's mind. _Sora_. Weiss remembered his smile, how sure he was, after everything, he was still so positive, so strong. Shouldn't she try to be the same.

"Never mind," Weiss shook her head, "I'm just tired, and I really hate this place, and Fern won't let me kiss Sora because of that stupid rule."

Ruby gasped, when she saw something on the shelf. She ran over to it and grabbed it and held it up: Shrimp Flavored Beans… Who came up with this stuff?

"Canned food?"

"Trust me," Ruby smiled, "You put enough salt on anything, it will taste great."

Well, there was good thing to look forward to in Atlas; NOT canned food. The two gathered up enough to feed their group and left the room.

When the room was empty, one of the door squeaked. Opening an inch, as much as the chains would allow, before slamming shut.

 **I'm aware the chapter is short, but that is a really good cliff hanger (Fern has those rules for a reason Weiss)**

 **Why is it that followers flock to the fics I barely put any effort in, but ignore the ones I pour my heart and soul into?**

 **Rejoice, a new Kingdom Hearts game is coming! Behind the scenes during the keyblade war, and what happened to Sora. This is going to throw a wrench in my Dawn City fic, but it's fanfiction, it doesn't have to be accurate.**

 **I am a starving flower in the desert and reviews are water, feed me!**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Morning came to farm. Ruby woke up first. The group decided to sleep in the library. It didn't feel right to take the bodies out of their beds. As she started to walk towards the window, Riku got up as well.

"Morning," Ruby said.

"Morning, Ruby," Riku began to shake Sora awake.

Fern sat straight up. Her ribbons grabbed Sora and Heather and she dragged the sleeping duo outside. When Ruby opened the curtain, she saw Fern throw Sora and Heather into a giant pile of snow. The two instantly popped up trembling and started to yell at the deer faunus.

"That's one way to wake them up," Ruby muttered.

Fern entered the house with the trembling Sora and Heather, "We've been lucky so far. I still sense a horror movie vibe. We must leave now before something horrible happens."

So, everyone got up, if only to shut Fern up. Except the tire for the wagon got deflated, so Oscar went to change it.

As Heather sat on the porch she yawned, she was tired. Why was she tired? She was a morning person. She was diligent, but she felt… slow, uncaring. She got up and went into the house, maybe there was some coffee.

"Heather?" Sora asked as he and the rest of SFHR followed her into the house.

"You okay Heather?" Fern asked as they went to the kitchen.

"I'm tired."

"You're never tired," Riku was surprised, "You're the opposite of Sora."

"Hey!"

"I'm tired too," Fern said, "I'd thought I'd relax after Sora and I proved it was safe to sleep yesterday, but I'm not relaxed," Fern leaned against the wall, "I'm starting to not feel anything at all."

"That, doesn't sound good," Sora said worried.

Fern then slapped herself.

"Fern!" Her team cried.

"I'm okay," Fern sighed, "That woke me up."

"How about I make you coffee, instead of self-harm," Heather suggested.

Luckily there was coffee. Everyone drank it, although Sora spat his out the window when no one was looking.

"I still can't believe Ozpin hid that from us," Fern decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Me neither," Heather said.

"That doesn't mean, we can't stop fighting," Sora reminded.

"We know that," Riku said, "If we don't fight, she'll kill us all."

"How exactly are we going to trap her?" Heather asked.

"Tell them your 'brilliant' idea Sora," Fern said.

"Simple," Sora shrugged, "We use the relic of creation to create a prison Salem can't escape from."

"You realize we don't know where the Winter Maiden is right?" Heather asked.

"And that there's no chance in hell, General Ironwood is going to let us take it straight to the woman who has been trying to get it for centuries," Riku added.

"That's what I said," Fern said.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Sora asked. For a few minutes there was silence.

"What about the Organization?" Heather asked.

"What about them?"

"They don't seem to be the type to want the world to be wiped out, just because Salem got dumped," Heather pointed, "And I don't think they ever actually trusted her to begin with. They must know she's immortal, maybe they came up with a plan."

"They do seem to know we don't know," Fern thought out loud, "And more power than most on Remnant. Maybe they have a plan to stab Salem in the back."

"So we steal from one group of bad guys to take down another bad guy?" Sora asked, "That doesn't seem fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Sora," Riku said.

"Speaking of love, I think Weiss would like this coffee," Sora said grabbing a mug to take to his girlfriend. He left her outside with the rest of her team. He went to the front porch to find Oscar fixing the tire. Just Oscar.

Not wanting to disturb the farm boy Sora went back into the house. Maybe they wanted to wait for the tire to be fixed in the library. They weren't there.

Sora began to look around the house.

"Sora, we could use our fearless leader in our meeting," Riku appeared with Heather and Fern.

"Have you guys seen Team RWBY?" Sora asked.

"Aren't they outside with Oscar?" Heather asked.

"No, and they're not in the library either."

"Maybe they went to get Qrow," Fern suggested, "He hasn't taken the news well, and he's trying to drink his troubles away like any adult."

So, they went to the small bar in the back. They found Qrow passed out on the counter, but no team RWBY.

"Where are they?" Riku was starting to get worried.

Sora opened a door to find the chained-up wine cellar, "Fern do cellars count as basements?"

Fern looked to see the chained-up door, "Yep don't open it."

"Okay," Heather groaned, "You're being ridiculous. What happened here was horrible, but it wasn't supernatural. This place isn't haunted, and there's nothing locked in the basement-…"

The cellar doors began to thrash wildly. Fern and Heather screamed in unison and held each other. As the boys took a step back, and Sora dropped the coffee mug in shock.

"You were saying?" Fern asked in horror.

"Fern is that you?" Weiss's voice came from the other side.

"Weiss?" Sora shouted.

"Sora?" Weiss called, "Sora open the door, quickly!"

"Hold on!" Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Sora wait, it might be a trap," Fern called.

But Sora still sent a beam of light into the lock. The lock and chained vanished, but as it did, a loud, roaring, wail came from behind the door.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

Worried for Weiss, Sora grabbed the door and flung it open, to find Weiss collapsed on the ground.

"Weiss!" Sora got down trying to help. Riku looked past them to see Yang collapsed on the stairs, her robot arm desperately reaching up for help.

"Yang!" Riku got past Sora and Weiss and went to help Yang, as he did he couldn't but noticed that room full of grimm.

They weren't like the grimm he'd seen before. These were almost human looking. Two arms two legs. Instead of hands they had long, bone-like claws. They weren't rushing at them. In fact they were moving very slowly. The rest of team RWBY along with Maria was there, but they were just… lying there.

"Guys get up," Riku shouted.

Heather and Fern made it down the stairs.

"Zombie grimm?" Heather screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"Rule 11 is useless and Ruby and I never made the Buzzsaw Bazooka, we run!" Fern reached her ribbons towards Ruby, Blake, and Maria to get them.

However, the roaring wail rang through the cellar. Everyone just slumped. Fern's ribbon fluttered to the ground. Sora who had Weiss in his arm nearly collapsed against the wall. The roar did something to them.

They had to run; their minds were telling them to run! But they just didn't, it was like the grimm took away their motivation. Even though they knew they were in danger!

"We need… to run…" Heather gasped, "Why… can't I…"

Maria was over Ruby, she was talking to her through the whole ordeal, "… Life is precious, life is sacred, and it must be protected."

Ruby opened her eyes and sat up. She glared at the grimm, then from her eyes, a radiating white light shone forth, incarnating every grimm in the room.

Like a broken spell, everyone's motivation returned. Sora stood up and started running away from the cellar with Weiss in his arms.

"Sora," Weiss gasped, "Sora I'm fine now, I can walk."

"Are you sure," Sora stopped in the bar gently putting on the ground.

"Yes."

"What's all the racket?" Qrow moaned.

"You slept through all that?" Sora asked.

"Get out of the house, get out of the house, get out of the house," Heather repeated over and over as she ran through the bar, Yang and Riku thrown over her shoulders.

"What I'd tell you?" Fern screamed as she ran, her ribbons dragging Ruby and Blake, "Don't break rule 2!"

"We're leaving," Maria snapped as she came into the bar.

"Sora," Weiss turned to her boyfriend, "When I say now, use fire magic."

"Whatever you need babe!" Sora said.

Weiss grabbed a few bottles of liquor and threw them at the cellar door. They crashed and spread their alcohol on the floor. Weiss cast a glyph, "Sora now!"

They both sent fire towards the cellar. The alcohol was flammable, so it spread faster.

"Why are you still here?" Fern came back in to get the rest of her friends. She wrapped her ribbons around Qrow and began to drag him out.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Fern screamed, "We're in the middle of a horror movie." Fern pointed at the flaming grimm that were coming out of the cellar.

Qrow stared wide eyed at what he had clearly missed.

Everyone ran out the door and onto the wagon that was attached to Riku and Yang's motorcycle's.

"That's everyone," Heather called, "Riku, Yang, punch it!"

"Punched it they did," they drove away from the now burning house. Leaving the Brunswick farm behind forever.

"What were those things?" Heather asked after they got a safe distance away.

"The Apathy," Maria explained, "They're not strong or vicious, like other grimm. They drain your will to go on."

"So you're saying, those people died because the Apathy made them lazy?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Maria said, "Those people just laid in beds and let themselves starve to death."

"The risk of the sin of sloth," Fern said.

"Near the end, Brunswick was low on money," Maria held up the journal of the deceased farmer, "He couldn't afford protection from the huntsmen, so in order to keep everyone alive, he needed everyone to be calm. Always."

"He tried to get just two of those things into the farm," Oscar said, "But the remaining pack followed them. He boarded them up in the underground water ways, without knowing the whole pack was there."

"And for a time his plan worked," Maria said, "No one was afraid, no one was anxious, no was anything, and then there was no one left."

Maria then threw the book away, the sad end, to a sad book.

"How did you guys get down there?" Riku asked.

"I…" Ruby looked ashamed, "I dropped the lantern into the well."

"You did what?" Fern asked.

"It wasn't her fault," Blake said, "We convinced her to do it."

"Why would you think that was a good idea?" Fern asked.

"Fern stop," Sora said, "The grimm made them crazy."

Suddenly, Riku and Yang stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Ruby asked. Riku and Yang weren't looking at her, they were looking at the sky. Something was falling from the sky. Said something landed in front of them and bounced like rubber until it still, it was a giant door.

"Now what?" Fern asked.

The door was large, made of wood and had a pointy blue hat on it.

"Are my eyes working correctly?" Maria asked, tapping her goggles.

"A door fell from the sky," Heather said, "Your eyes aren't malfunctioning."

"Sora?" Weiss called as Sora was already in front of the strange door.

"Why are you in front of the door that fell out of the sky?" Blake asked.

"Have you met Sora?"

"Ruby, you two?" Qrow asked.

Ruby approached the door next to Sora.

Despite the shouts from both team, they opened the door. On the other side wasn't the winter landscape. It was an… island, floating in a sea of clouds, at the center was the most mysterious tower they had ever seen.

 **I concede to Will Smith. He makes a magnificent Genie… but Robin Williams is still my favorite.**

 **Well, looks like Yen Sid finally sent his reply.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Do not set eyes upon what is precious to me, unless you are prepared to dance**

Chapter 69

"Guys," Oscar said as he looked around on the floating island, "I don't think we're on Remnant anymore."

"Ya think?" Fern asked. The party decided to split up incase it was a trap. Sora, Riku, Fern, Weiss, Ruby, Qrow and Oscar had gone through the door, to investigate the door.

"This feels so familiar," Oscar looked around.

"Maybe Ozpin has been here before?" Riku remembered when Oscar said he had some of Ozpin's memories.

"Ozpin," Ruby looked at Oscar, "If you can hear us, we need to know what's going on?"

Oscar wanted to know too, he tried to reach Ozpin. To knock on the door that kept the former keyblade master's soul separated from him. But there was no answer. Oscar was actually starting to miss Ozpin.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned to see someone had exited the tower. There eyes widened when they saw, a mouse, a duck, and dog approaching them.

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Fern said, voicing the response to the strange people approaching them.

"Excuse me," the mouse said as he approached them, "Are you the group from Remnant?"

"Who's asking?" Qrow asked.

The dog and duck stood up straight, "Introducing his majesty, King Mickey."

"King?" Weiss looked at the mouse confused. He was short… and a mouse. Needless to say he didn't look like a king.

"Just call me Mickey," Mickey said he gestured towards the dog and duck, "This is Donald and Goofy."

"I'm the king's royal knight," Goofy introduced.

"And I'm his magician."

"What did the duck say?" Fern whispered to Riku, who just shrugged.

"Master Yen Sid said you'd be here."

"Yen Sid?" Qrow asked, "As in _the_ Yen Sid?"

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin used to talk about an old friend named Yen Sid," Qrow explained, "But he never introduced us, I was starting to think he made him up," Qrow looked at the strange tower, "But I guess he had his reason's to not tell us."

"Is this another world?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Mickey said, "Come with us, Master Yen Sid is waiting for you."

As Mickey, Donald, and Goofy started to head for the tower, the group of huntsmen looked at each other.

"Should we trust them?" Riku asked.

"Because they look so evil and intimidating," Fern said sarcastically.

"Ozpin did write a letter to Yen Sid," Oscar remembered, "I guess he got it."

"Well, I say we go," Sora said.

Weiss held his hand, "I'll always follow you Sora."

"If Yen Sid is someone Ozpin knew, then maybe, he can help us," Ruby agreed.

"I guess it's settled then," Qrow said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Donald called. The group followed.

"How does anyone understand the duck?" Fern asked.

They entered the tower, which was much more interesting inside than it was inside. They went up stairs that was suspended, clearly by magic.

"The maidens got nothing on this," Qrow said.

"Pyrrha's gonna be crushed." Riku commented.

"Yang's gonna wanna see this," Ruby said.

"I'm not so sure Heather can handle this," Fern commented when the magic staircase took them to another room.

"We're here." Mickey's voice stopped them in front of a door with a picture of a hat, that was pointy and blue.

The door opened, into a study. Sitting in front of a giant star shaped window, at a desk was an old man. He had a long grey beard. Long blue robes, and a pointy hat covered in stars.

"Master Yen Sid," Mickey, Donald, and Goofy bowed, "We brought the visitors."

"Uh… Hi," Sora said nervously.

"Nice hat," Ruby said.

"Show some respect," Donald quacked.

Yen Sid held up his hand to settle the rising commotion.

"So, you're the new Keyblade Wielder," he said as he looked at Sora.

"Um… yes sir."

Yen Sid then turned to Riku, "You also have the power to wield a keyblade."

Everyone looked at Riku in surprise, but the one who looked most shocked was Riku.

"What?"

"It seems, Sora's keyblade was meant to be yours," Yen Sid speculated, "But, Sora's heart was stronger, so it went to him instead."

Riku remembered when he listened to Ansem. That must had been what cost him the keyblade.

"Hey," Sora protested, "Riku's heart is plenty strong."

"I didn't say that," Yen Sid said, "With proper training, he may receive another keyblade."

"We get it," Qrow said, "Riku's a debunked keyblade wielder; I think we're all more interested in why we're here."

Yen Sid looked at Oscar.

"Ozpin."

"Not really," Oscar rubbed his head.

"I know," Yen Sid closed his eyes, "I sense Ozpin's presence within you, but he has closed himself off."

"Ozpin… Just vanished when we learned…"

"That Salem, is immortal," Yen Sid finished. Everyone looked at him.

"You know?"

"I am not part of your world," Yen Sid explained, "I told Ozpin a long time ago, that he could confide in me, that he could not in anyone."

"How do you know Ozpin anyway?" Qrow asked.

"Ozpin is a former keyblade master, but his opinion was still valued. Every once in a while he came to over see my training when I was a young wielder. Mine, Eraqus's, and Xehanort's."

"What?" Qrow practically yelled, "You trained with that monster?"

"Who?" Ruby asked.

Qrow stopped when he realized he had revealed something important. He pulled out his flask and took a swig.

"I guess it's finally time to explain. Ten years ago, heartless appeared on our world."

Everyone gave a silent gasp. Weiss looked at Sora and remembered what Vexen tried to do to him. He tried to turn him into a heartless.

"They spread, turning people, humans and faunus into heartless. We managed to contain and hide it, but we were out of our league… Until three keyblade wielders appeared."

"Terra, Ventus, and Aqua," Yen Sid explained, "They were sent to destroy the heartless on Remnant. It was soon learned why heartless had appeared on Remnant. Xehanort, a powerful keyblade master had turned against us. He was the one who brought the Heartless to Remnant."

"Jerk," Fern said.

"We fought him," Qrow said, "Aqua, Winter, and I teamed up, but when the real fight came, we got separated. I don't know what happened," Qrow started to look solemn, "All I know was when it was over, all of them vanished, Xehanort, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. The heartless too. Ozpin said, they all vanished. I assumed they took Xehanort down, and they paid the ultimate price for it… until recently."

"What happened recently?" Riku asked.

"Raven said Xehanort is alive."

The room went silent.

"Do you think, he's the real leader of the Organization?" Ruby asked.

"He isn't Ansem or Xemnas," Qrow said, "Xehanort was an old man, in his eighties, maybe nineties."

"Ansem and Xemnas are like in their late twenties, or early thirties," Riku recalled his old teacher.

"But I do think he's real ring leader behind the Organization," Qrow said.

"I'm lost," Fern said, "Who are Terra, Ventus, and Aqua? What happened ten years ago? Who's Xehanort? And what are we supposed to do about the Organization?" Fern demanded, trying to get everything straightened out.

"It seems we have much to explain," Yen Sid said, "It would be best if all your travel companions were here to listen."

"Lovely, more storytelling," Fern said, before turning to get the rest of the group with Riku and Ruby.

Weiss stayed with Sora and Qrow. She approached the wizard, "So Xehanort's the one who wants to forge the X-blade."

"Indeed," Yen Sid closed his eyes, "I see. This involves you… Princess."

 **Someone posted a very mean review about Huntsman's Key. They even demanded that I delete it.**

 **The answer is no.**

 **I won't delete this. This is my first fic. This, along with all the wonderful followers and reviews gave me the courage to write and publish my first real official book. No one is going to stop me with mean words.**

 **The Huntsman's Key will continue.**

 **You know what, you only live once.**

 **My first real book, published on Amazon, is titled, Teeny Tiny Triceratops. A story about adventure, loyalty, friendship, and a tiny triceratops. If you have kids, or you are a kid, check it out. And I might as well tell you my name. I am the terror that flaps in the night… I am the Salad capable of Talking… I am Dallas Elizabeth Scott… But please, call me Dally.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Jacques Schnee, you have summoned the thunder! I am not just going to destroy you; I am going to grant you the greatest humiliation you will ever know. *Laughs like a psychotic person***

Chapter 70

Everyone gathered in the old wizard's study. It was finally time to receive answers about the organization and Xehanort.

"Since time and memorial, keyblade wielders had protected the world from darkness," Yen Sid began his tale, "The Keyblade chooses their master, or one who is already a master, can pass their power onto another."

"Wait," Yang said, "So Sora can give someone the power to wield a keyblade?"

Everyone then looked at Sora and he started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sora," Weiss magically appeared next to Sora and batted her eyes. Sora's face turned red as Weiss leaned in, "It would be sweet of you to give me a weapon, that can help me defend myself when you aren't around."

"Um… I… um…" Sora was mush mouth, until Fern grabbed Weiss's ponytail and pulled her away.

"Don't use your feminine wiles to confuse Sora. Besides our weapons are good enough."

"As I was saying," Yen Sid continued, "Masters would train their apprentices, to train them to defend the world. When it was time for the apprentice to achieve the status of master, the Master would put them through the Mark of Mastery. It was during such a test where our story began. Far away on another world, three apprentices; Terra, Ventus, and Aqua lived. Terra and Aqua took their test, but only Aqua passed. It was then Xehanort went to Remnant. On Remnant were the twenty shards, used to created the X-blade, and the seven princesses of heart."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other.

"He brought the heartless to Remnant to take them by force. So Terra, Ventus, and Aqua went to Remnant to stop them."

"That's around the time we met them," Qrow decided to take over, "The problem was, they didn't arrive all at the same time, I never Ventus. I met Terra in Vale, and when we learned that Xehanort went to Atlas, he left on his own, and that's where I met Aqua. Winter, who was still a student at the time also got involved."

"She did?" Weiss asked.

"Winter, was almost taken down by a bunch of heartless. Then Aqua swooped in and saved her. After that she followed Aqua around for a while. We were on our way to the vault when a swarm of heartless were closing in on Atlas."

"I don't remember this," Weiss said.

"Ironwood managed to keep the attack a secret, but we still had to go a defend the perimeter, while Aqua went to end things with Xehanort, once and for all. It was hard, we managed to hold them off. We didn't win, they just vanished, on their own. I knew that meant Aqua had won, but when we went to look for her and her friends, they were no where to be seen. We searched for months."

"Ozpin reached out to me," Yen Sid added, "And I confirmed that they never returned to from their fight."

Everyone felt disheartened.

"So what does this have to do with the Organization?"

"Shortly after the big fight, one of our scientist took in a young man, an amnesiac who could only remember one word, Xehanort," Qrow said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Let me guess," Fern said, "This scientist was Ansem, the real one, not the one we've been fighting."

"Yep," Qrow said, "We were all suspicious, but the real Ansem said he'd take responsibility for him. We didn't know how big a mistake that was. People began to disappear from Mantle and Atlas, and when we finally realized they were abducted by Ansem's apprentice it was too late. The lab exploded and the fire happened. We assumed everyone died, until the Organization surfaced; being led by Ansem's 'deceased' apprentices."

"So who was that guy?" Ruby asked, "Xehanort's apprentice?"

"He's somehow connected to him," Qrow said we know that much, "There's another thing that should probably be mentioned. Xehanort's keyblade," Qrow looked at Oscar, "It was Luxu's."

"What?" Yang's eyes turned red.

"I didn't know until Jin showed us."

"Okay, everyone, lets calm down," Heather said, "We're not blaming everything on Ozpin. We have to focus on stopping Salem and the Organization, and Xehanort if he's still around."

"We definetaly need to get to Atlas, this seems to have started there," Riku suggested.

"We also need to figure out how to get Riku's keyblade working," Sora said, "If we have more real keyblade wielders, the better."

"Yeah," Ruby said leaning in, "Since we agree, and you can give people the power to-…"

"Nope," Weiss grabbed Ruby and dragged her away. If she wasn't getting a keyblade from her boyfriend, then neither was Ruby.

"Don't worry," Mickey said, "We'll help you."

"That's nice of you, but, how about you wait out here first?" Blake suggested.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"We need to get to Atlas first," Blake explained, "They closed the border and it will be harder to get in larger group than the one we already have."

"I guess that makes sense," Mickey then pulled out a device. It looked like an old Scroll. A touch screen not a hard light hologram model, "This is a gummiphone, this will let you contact us, when you get there."

Ruby accepted the gummiphone.

Everyone decided to rest in the tower for a while before moving on. Riku was standing next to the window looking out at the star filled sky. Yang approached him.

An awkward silence was between them, "You know… Team JNPR's not gonna believe us when we tell them what happened."

"I'm sure they'll believe us when we show them the gummiphone."

Silence filled the air again.

"Riku… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have reacted like that, against Sora… I already apologized to him, and he was okay… but I know it doesn't make it right."

"We were all, upset," Riku admitted, "but yeah, you shouldn't punch your friends."

Yang looked down, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her lilac eyes meeting Riku's blue.

"We'll figure out how to beat Salem."

Yang quickly approached the window to look at the starry sky, mostly to hide her blush. Riku then spoke again.

"My team and I have been talking."

"Oh?" Yang said letting him know she was listening.

"We have two ideas; not very good yet, but ideas."

"Let's hear 'em."

"Roxas made it clear that the organization doesn't trust Salem. We think they may already know she's immortal, but have an idea to back stab her to get the X-blade. The first idea is to find them and steal their plan."

"Sounds lofty, what's the other one?"

"Sora wants to use the relic of creation to make a prison strong enough to hold Salem forever. If we can't kill her, the next best thing is to imprison her," Riku said.

"That actually sounds smart," Yang said, "Are you sure, Sora came up with it?"

The two laughed. Yang saw something on the ground. She looked then took a frightened step back.

"Yang?" Riku quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her. He looked outside to see… nothing.

Yang took in a breath, "I'm fine… I just…" Yang looked down at her mechanical arm.

Riku gently held it, "Does it… bother you… that you… can't feel…" Riku decided to stop. He didn't even know if it was appropriate to ask. He was never good with these sorts of things.

"It did, at first," Yang admitted.

"Adam is still out there," Riku remembered bitterly. He didn't need to see him to know that. Adam was too stubborn to die in the wild.

"He'll probably go after Blake," Yang said worried.

"We'll protect her," Riku assured, "Not just because she's a princess. She's our friend." Riku laced his fingers through the mechanical digits. Yang saw that. She felt a blush coming on when.

"Guys, time to go!" Heather slammed open the door.

Yang quickly took her hand back and began to walk, "Yeah let's go, we really need to go," she said a little too quickly as she walked away. Her face was burning, and even though she couldn't feel her right hand, she swore it was warm.

She walked past Weiss who was talking to Donald.

Everyone walked through the door, and the door disappeared. So everyone got back onto the trailer and Riku and Yang drove them away.

"Okay," Sora said, "We need to help Riku get his keyblade."

"I think we should also help Ruby with her eyes," Heather said.

"Me?"

"You vaporized a pack of grimm Ruby," Fern said, "That is helpful."

"It was because of Maria," Ruby pointed out. She looked at the old woman, "How did you know what to do?'

"Because," Maria looked at Ruby with her mechanical goggles.

"I had silver eyes."

 **I know this was short, but I feel like that was all that was needed for this chapter.**

 **Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will join them later.**

 **Do you know what one of my greatest KH wishes is? That the three good fairies and Edna Mode, join together to create new outfits for our heroes.**

 **To GuestWithIdeas, if you're still reading this fic. You asked about my original book: Teeny Tiny Triceratops. It's an adventure book that has 11 chapters (I promise they're longer than the chapters on fanfiction). There is very slight violence, and mildly scary scenes. But I think it'd make a good bedtime book. If I have to put an age restriction on it I'd suggest ages 6 and older. But I'm not very good at explaining. You can check it out on Amazon.**


End file.
